De l'enfance à l'âge adulte
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: Une petite fiction qui retrace la vie de Camus et Milo depuis leur 3ans. Un chapitre   une année.   Milo x Camus, peut-être d'autres couples par la suite.
1. 3ans

_Voilà une autre petite fiction sur Camus et Milo. _

_A noter, 1 chapitre = 1 an de leur vie. Dans la fiction, Milo serait atteint de la maladie cardiaque dont souffre Kardia dans The Lost Canvas. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_Bisous bisous. _

_Ps: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient :(. _

* * *

><p>-Camus, dis bonjour à ton nouveau camarade.<p>

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le petit verseau regardait le bambin venir vers lui. Il ne tenait même pas sur ses jambes, montant les escaliers comme un petit chimpanzé : penché en avant, les mains sur la marche du dessus pour se hisser plus haut. Derrière lui, Shion le suivait de près, surveillant qu'il ne retombe pas en arrière. Fièrement dressé sur ses deux jambes, LUI, Camus refusait ferme de saluer ce que son maître appelait ''son nouvel ami''. Il s'était levé de très mauvaise humeur, lorsque son maître lui avait annoncé l'arrivée du petit grec au sanctuaire et qu'il lui avait dit qu'ils devraient l'héberger pendant quelques jours : cela impliquait non seulement que son calme habituel allait être perturbé mais en plus, qu'il devrait partager sa chambre et ça, il ne le supportait pas.

-Camus, la politesse !

Cristal poussa son élève en avant : cette petite tête de mule lui donnait du fil à retordre ces derniers jours. Visiblement, il n'acceptait pas qu'un autre enfant vienne envahir son espace personnel et pour cause, le petit Camus avait toujours été un enfant peu sociable. Oui mais voilà, Cristal devait s'occuper de Milo quelques jours, son maître respectif étant retenu en mission. Et il n'avait pas pu refuser lorsque Shion était venu lui demander d'héberger le bambin grec : non seulement parce qu'il avait le devoir d'obéir au grand pope mais aussi parce que le maître attitré du petit grec était son ami.

Il vit avec amusement Milo filer à quatre pattes jusqu'à Camus tout en s'accrochant à son pantalon pour se remettre debout. Vacillant doucement d'avant en arrière, cherchant un équilibre qu'il finit par trouver, il retira sa sucette de sa bouche avant de poser un baiser mouillé sur la joue du petit français. Petit français qui d'ailleurs bondit en arrière tout en se frottant la joue.

-Maître, il m'a bavé dessus !

Cristal leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son élève s'essuyer vigoureusement la joue, laissant son nouveau camarade sur les fesses. Camus était décidément un enfant bien trop précieux et le pauvre Milo ne comprenait pas pourquoi son nouvel ami ne lui avait pas rendu son bisou. Et puis il parlait avec le grand monsieur dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas et cela le frustrait beaucoup. Il vit le gentil Shion venir vers lui pour l'attraper sous les aisselles et le remettre sur pieds et puis son regard se posa sur le grand monsieur en armure bleue devant lui. Ses yeux perçants l'effrayèrent un peu, si bien qu'il eut vite fait de reprendre sa tétine, une main cramponnée à la longue tunique de Shion.

-C'est toujours d'accord, Cristal ? Tu t'occuperas de lui quelques temps.

-Bien sûr grand pope, il n'y a pas de problème.

Cristal s'accroupit devant le petit garçon, un doux sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Bonjour, Milo. Je suis Cristal, je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que ton maître revienne, d'accord ?

Le petit garçon hocha timidement la tête, maintenant presque totalement caché derrière Shion : le grand monsieur lui faisait peur.

-Camus ? Va faire visiter le temple à Milo.

Le mini verseau envoya un regard noir à son maître : lui n'était qu'un enfant, pourquoi devait-il guider le nouveau venu chez eux ? Son maître était bien plus apte à faire ça. D'ailleurs, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, laissant le futur scorpion venir à lui. Il vit Milo s'élancer dans sa direction avant de lamentablement se trébucher sur un caillou qui traînait et finalement terminer sa course dans ses bras. Il le repoussa en arrière, refusant que quiconque le touche et son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il sentit la petite main sale de Milo se glisser entre la sienne. Il était prêt à commettre un meurtre, répugné à l'idée que Milo ne lui refile ses bactéries lorsque son regard croisa celui visiblement très en colère de son maître Cristal.

-Ca suffit Camus. Comporte-toi bien et file à l'intérieur !

La tête basse, Camus ne se fit pas prier pour disparaître du champ de vision de son maître. Traînant un Milo ravi derrière lui, il pénétra à l'intérieur du temple, laissant les deux adultes à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>-Ne touche pas à ça, c'est à moi !<p>

La main toujours fourrée dans le plat de bonbons, Milo envoya un regard interrogateur à son nouvel ami : il ne comprenait strictement rien de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ignorait dans quelle langue il venait de lui parler mais en tout cas, il ne comprenait pas. Ne sachant donc pas si ce qu'il faisait était autorisé ou non, il décida que l'appel du ventre trancherait : et l'appel du ventre lui disait qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à très vite avaler un de ces bonbons acidulés s'il ne voulait pas s'évanouir très vite. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il piocha une sucette rose, sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le couvercle en verre se referme violemment sur ses doigts déjà rougis.

-Mais t'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que c'était à moi !

Sous le coup de la douleur, il avait relâché le bonbon à la fraise et Camus, satisfait de son petit effet, releva le couvercle. Mais sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, le petit Milo éclata en sanglots, sa main meurtrie devant la bouche. Paniqué à l'idée que son maître ne rapplique, le mini verseau tenta de le faire taire, sans succès. C'est que le futur scorpion avait de la voix, l'air de rien. Et, évidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva : son maître Cristal ne mit pas longtemps à rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure, Camus ?

-Je sais pas !

Le verseau venait de mentir pour la première fois à son maître mais c'était pour la bonne cause, il ne voulait pas être privé de dessert à cause de l'autre enfant qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui disait. S'il l'avait écouté dès le début, il ne serait pas en train de pleurnicher sur une chaise. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si Milo n'avait pas de bonbons.

-Camus, gronda Cristal, je sais que tu me mens et je te déconseille de continuer ce petit jeu plus longtemps.

-Il a voulu me voler ! Alors il fallait bien que je l'arrête.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ?

-Je lui ai refermé le pot sur la main.

Blasé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour définir l'attitude de Cristal à cet instant : son élève était-il bien en train de lui avouer qu'il avait_ volontairement_ blessé son petit camarade pour une histoire de sucrerie ? S'il continuait ainsi, il allait le faire sortir de ses gonds. Même pas une heure que Milo était là et sa petite peste d'élève trouvait déjà le moyen de le faire pleurer. Il reporta son attention sur le grec, qui soufflait à présent sur ses doigts gonflés.

-Camus ! Hurla-t-il presque, tu me fais vraiment honte. Je vous laisse seuls quelques minutes et voilà le résultat. Tu ne vas pas mourir parce que tu as un bonbon en moins.

-Mais je lui ai dit de pas toucher et il m'a pas écouté !

-Camus, Milo est grec. Il ne parle pas le français. Maintenant file dans ta chambre !

-Mais maître…

-Et ne discute pas !

Résigné, Camus finit par battre en retraite, furieux à l'idée de s'être fait disputer à cause de Milo. Il sentait déjà qu'il perdait son statut de privilégié au sein du onzième temple. Et tout ça parce que le huitième gardien en titre n'avait pas réussi à terminer sa mission à temps et qu'il avait fait les yeux doux à son maître pour lui refiler Milo. Totalement vexé par le déroulement de cette journée qui n'aurait pas pu être pire, Camus se hissa sur ce qui était encore son lit jusqu'à ce soir et se saisit du livre d'images que son maître avait posé sur sa table de nuit. S'il devait vraiment laisser un intrus pénétrer dans son espace personnel, autant sauver tout ce qu'il pouvait !

* * *

><p>Filant à toute allure sur ses deux jambes, trébuchant tous les deux mètres Milo avait déjà oublié depuis longtemps la douleur de sa main. La seule chose qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était retrouver son nouvel ami pour lui montrer le joli sparadrap que le maître Cristal lui avait mis. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour dénicher le petit français, qui empilait dans une caisse toutes sortes de jouets fascinants. Lui n'avait jamais eu de jouets et il aimerait beaucoup pouvoir y jouer avec son nouveau copain.<p>

-Camus !

Imperceptiblement, le verseau miniature tressailli : quand allait-il enfin réussir à se débarrasser de cette sangsue en couche-culotte ? En moins de dix secondes, il vit la bouille à présent toute souriante du bambin se profiler devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il dans un grec impeccable.

Le petit scorpion était heureux : enfin il comprenait ce que son ami lui disait !

-Regarde ! Dit-il en lui collant sa main sous le nez, exhibant fièrement son sparadrap. Sparadrap qui d'ailleurs appartenait à Camus. Camus qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaître les petits bonhommes de neige bleus sur fond blanc qui avaient tant de fois recouvert ses égratignures.

-Et alors, c'est pour les bébés !

Le petit Milo pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami était si grognon quand il était là. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas être son ami ? Ou peut-être qu'il était triste ? Ou fâché. Cela dit, Milo ne fit pas attention au ton glacial du français, persuadé qu'ils pourraient rapidement devenir copains quand Camus serait de meilleure humeur. Et puis de toute façon, à deux ans et demi, il était encore un bébé. Et ce n'était pas parce que Camus avait six mois de plus que lui qu'il était un grand. Il était aussi un bébé, mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer, voilà tout.

-Je peux jouer avec toi ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour regarder dans la caisse en carton.

Mais Camus referma vivement les côtés, ne supportant pas l'idée que le petit nouveau touche à ses affaires. C'était ses jouets après tout. Il n'avait pas à partager avec Milo. Et puis il était certain que le grec ne ferait pas attention et déchirerait une page de son nouveau livre il avait l'air tellement maladroit. A trois, Camus aurait vraiment eu honte de prendre la tétine et pourtant le petit garçon bouclé qui lui faisait face se promenait partout avec cet objet de bébé en bouche. Camus ne voulait pas être son ami : tous les autres chevaliers allaient se moquer de lui !

-On joue pas ?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je joue pas avec les bébés comme toi !

-Je suis pas un bébé.

-Si !

-Même pas vrai !

-Même que si !

-Non !

-Si t'es un gros bébé. Et je veux pas être ton ami.

Les deux enfants se toisèrent un instant du regard. Le petit Milo voulait avoir un copain et il voulait que ce soit Camus. Mais apparemment lui il ne voulait pas. Et c'était trop injuste de ne pas avoir de copain quand on a tout juste trois ans. Oui mais voilà, Milo avait bien compris que contre Cristal, Camus ne pouvait rien. Et apparemment, le grand monsieur voulait aussi que Camus soit son ami. Alors si c'était le grand monsieur qui lui demandait, Camus accepterait surement de jouer avec lui !

Le petit français poussa un soupir de satisfaction en voyant l'autre bébé filer dehors. Il pourrait enfin savourer pleinement le calme de sa chambre d'enfant sans subir les questions agaçantes du petit nouveau. Il était prêt à grimper sur son lit lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Milo hurler.

-Grand Cristaaaaal. Camus il est pas sage ! Il a dit qu'il voulait pas être mon ami !

Mais qu'on le fasse taire, ce sale môme ! Qu'on lui couse la bouche, qu'on le bâillonne, n'importe quoi. Pourquoi devait-il allait rapporter tous ses faits et gestes à son maître ? Cette attitude prouvait à quel point il était encore un bébé. Mais cela n'arrangeait en rien les affaires du mini verseau : deux minutes plus tard, son maître Cristal rappliquait, Milo caché derrière lui.

-Camus, pourquoi as-tu dit à Milo que tu ne voulais pas être son ami ?

-Parce que je veux pas !

-Tu en es bien certain ?

Camus leva les yeux vers son maître : il le regardait méchamment, comme quand il faisait une grosse bêtise. Mais il n'avait pas fait de grosse bêtise. C'était son droit de ne pas vouloir jouer avec Milo, après tout. Ce n'est pas parce que son maître était ami avec celui de Milo qu'eux devaient être des amis aussi. C'était illogique.

-Oui.

-Très bien, alors ce n'est pas la peine de sortir de cette chambre avant demain, Camus. Ton comportement est indigne d'un futur chevalier d'or.

-Mais c'est pas juste !

Camus n'eut pas le temps de rajouter la moindre phrase : son maître avait déjà fermé la porte derrière lui, emportant ce satané Milo dans ses bras. Comme si ce mioche était digne d'être un chevalier, lui. Camus avait rarement vu des bébés de deux ans et demi qui tenaient à peine sur leurs jambes et qui pleuraient à tout bout de champs. Lui au moins, il savait déjà se battre !

* * *

><p>Allongé sur son lit, Camus pleurait. Il sanglotait plutôt. Il avait passé toute la journée enfermé dans sa petite chambre et son maître ne lui avait rien apporté à manger. Et maintenant il avait faim. Son petit ventre faisait de drôles de glouglous depuis tout à l'heure et ça lui faisait mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maître Cristal faisait ça : peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait plus ? Peut-être qu'il allait garder Milo comme élève et le donner lui au huitième gardien ? C'était fort probable. Cristal lui avait dit qu'il était déçu de son comportement, alors il allait surement se débarrasser de lui. Cette pensée fit redoubler ses sanglots : Camus vivait sa première angoisse de petit garçon.<p>

Tandis qu'il se morfondait sur sa vie oh combien injuste, il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un poussait la portait de sa chambre. Il ne prit conscience de l'intrusion que lorsqu'il sentit deux petites mains s'accrocher à lui et un autre corps se hisser sur son lit. Il roula sur le côté pour tomber sur la seule et unique bouille qu'il ne voulait pas voir : celle de Milo. Le petit garçon le regardait avec de grands yeux désolés, bien conscient d'avoir fait une bêtise en allant dire de vilaines choses au grand monsieur.

-T'es tout triste ?

Camus hocha la tête, n'ayant même plus la force de demander à Milo de sortir. De toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, son maître allait quand même l'échanger !

-Tu veux ma tutute ?

Milo sortit sa tétine de sa bouche et la présenta à Camus, qui grimaça en voyant la salive de l'autre petit garçon. Il refusa poliment la sucette il ne fallait pas exagérer : il était triste mais pas désespéré. Jamais il ne mélangerait sa salive à cette de Milo, c'était dégoûtant.

Mais le petit grec était quelqu'un de rusé. Il était persuadé que sa tétine était le seul moyen de réconforter son ami, c'est pourquoi il lui pinça la hanche et, pendant que Camus ouvrait la bouche pour protester, il lui enfourna sa tétine en bouche. Et il rigola en voyant la tête de Camus : il avait l'impression que son camarade allait faire une syncope. C'était vraiment très drôle !

-Tu vas mieux maintenant ?

La sucette toujours clouée au bec, Camus tourna la tête de gauche à droite : il allait encore plus mal depuis qu'il avait cette chose dégoûtante en bouche. Peut-être que Milo avait une maladie grave et qu'il allait être malade aussi. Les angines étaient tellement contagieuses en ce moment ! Et les pharyngites aussi, d'ailleurs ! Oh déesse, Camus se voyait déjà cloué au lit pendant des jours à cause de cette fichue tétine. Et Milo irait s'entraîner avec SON maître, et c'était alors certain qu'il allait se retrouver à la rue après !

-Moi quand je suis pas bien, je veux des gros câlins. Tu veux un gros câlin de moi ?

Camus allait pour protester, mais sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, Milo se fondit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Ses petites mains allèrent maladroitement s'accrocher dans son dos comme sa tête reposait dans son cou.

-Pardon. Je voulais que tu sois mon ami. Je voulais pas que tu te fasses gronder. Tiens j'ai volé ça pour toi !

Et, tout en se détachant un peu de lui, Milo lui présenta un biscuit. Ceux que son maître Cristal lui donnait toujours comme dessert…Mais alors, ça voulait dire que Milo lui donnait son dessert ? Le petit Camus se sentit tout à coup bien honteux d'avoir été si égoïste avec lui pendant toute cette journée. Milo voulait juste être son ami, et il était même prêt à sacrifier son dessert pour ça. Et pour Camus, sacrifier ces délicieux petits biscuits nappés de chocolat, c'était la plus belle preuve d'amitié qu'un enfant de trois ans pouvait faire !

-On partage ?

Un large sourire collé aux lèvres, Milo secoua vigoureusement la tête comme Camus retirait la tétine de sa bouche pour couper le biscuit en deux parts parfaitement égales. Il engloutit ensuite le bonbon au chocolat, pensant qu'il avait eu une très bonne idée de sacrifier son dessert : maintenant c'était certain que Camus lui prêterait ses jouets !

* * *

><p>-Non c'est ma place.<p>

-Mais pourquoi je peux pas dormir à gauche ?

-Parce que c'est ma place.

-T'es pas drôle Camus.

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules : Milo pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sa place. Il avait toujours dormi à gauche et il n'était pas prêt à changer. Une petite voix lui disait qu'il retombait à vitesse grand V dans sa facette de sale gosse égoïste mais il s'en fichait : le matelas était plus confortable à gauche.

Boudeur, Milo se glissa sous les draps, du côté droit. Il aurait voulu dormir du côté gauche parce que c'était le côté de la fenêtre et comme ça, si un méchant monstre essayait de le dévorer, il pourrait s'enfuir plus vite. Il espérait juste que Camus ne l'abandonnerait pas si réellement une créature fantastique s'introduisait dans la chambre.

-Camus ?

-Quoi ?

-Y a pas de monstre sous ton lit, hein ?

-Mais non !

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, dors maintenant.

Plongé dans la pénombre, Camus se coucha sur le flanc, tournant le dos à Milo. Il était contrarié parce que son maître Cristal n'était même pas venu lui lire une histoire comme il le faisait d'habitude. En plus hier soir, il s'en était arrêté au moment où le grand chevalier allait se battre contre le méchant sorcier. Et Camus voulait savoir si le gentil allait gagner au non, parce que c'était très important pour lui de le savoir. Et sans histoire, il n'arriverait pas à dormir, c'était certain.

Milo, lui, n'aimait pas du tout que Camus lui tourne le dos : il se sentait vraiment seul dans cette petite chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. On l'avait tiré de son orphelinat pour le traîner ici sous prétexte qu'il pourrait être le futur chevalier du scorpion alors oui, c'était bien beau tout ça mais lui, dans sa petite tête d'enfant de deux ans et demi, il n'y comprenait rien. Il observait juste une chose : tout était très différent ici. Il n'y avait pas sa petite veilleuse orange pour le rassurer. Il ne voyait pas la lune sous le même angle et il faisait beaucoup plus calme ici. Et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Camus ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai peur du noir.

Un long soupir lui répondit comme Camus, déjà à moitié endormi, lui bredouilla qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et qu'il devait arrêter de jouer au bébé. Mais il n'en pouvait rien lui si la nuit lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. C'était pendant la nuit qu'un méchant monsieur était venu lui voler sa maman. Et c'était après cette horrible nuit qu'il avait été placé à l'orphelinat, tout seul. Alors même si Camus le traitait de bébé il s'en fichait, mais il avait peur.

Rejoignant déjà le pays des rêves, le petit français sentit Milo venir se blottir contre son dos. Il pouvait sentir son souffle s'échouer sur le haut de sa nuque et les petites mains serrer les bords de son haut de pyjama. Il voulut d'abord se dégager mais, rapidement, la respiration du petit grec se fit plus calme, comme s'il sombrait lui aussi peu à peu dans un profond sommeil. Le petit Camus se résigna alors à le laisser faire : de toute façon s'il le repoussait, Milo allait encore pleurer et il était bien trop fatigué pour supporter ça. Ce fut une bien longue journée pour lui; il n'était définitivement pas fait pour vivre en communauté.

* * *

><p>Cristal eut un sourire attendri en voyant les deux petits corps entrelacés. Son élève était couché en chien de fusil et Milo était totalement glué contre lui, si bien qu'on pouvait difficilement deviner à qui appartenait ce petit pied qui dépassait légèrement des couvertures. Il s'approcha à pas de loups des enfants et se pencha un peu en avant pour secouer son élève. Camus avait toujours été un peu garçon facile à éveiller. Et son idée se confirma lorsque, quelques secondes à peine plus tard, les jolis iris bleus du français apparurent. Camus s'étira comme un chat avant de frotter ses petits yeux encore embués de sommeil.<p>

-Bonjour, Camus.

-Maître Cristal ?

Le petit garçon encore à moitié dans les bras de Morphée tendit les bras vers lui pour qu'il le porte, ce que Cristal fit sans discuter. Il savait que, même si Camus jouait les désintéressé, il avait besoin de son câlin matinal et le sermon qu'il avait reçu la veille lui avait certainement pesé sur le moral.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Cristal comme Camus frottait son front contre son épaule pour en dégager les cheveux qui lui chatouillait sournoisement le bout du nez.

-Non…vous n'êtes pas venu me dire bonsoir. J'ai fait de vilains rêves.

-Je suis désolé, Camus, mais je ne peux pas te laisser te comporter si méchamment avec ton petit camarade. J'espère que tu as bien retenu la leçon ?

-Oui…vous viendrez me lire une histoire aujourd'hui ?

Cristal sourit en voyant les petits yeux suppliants rivés sur lui. Il avait beau essayer de faire abstraction de ses sentiments : il ne pouvait jamais resté bien longtemps fâché sur son élève. Le petit français était tellement attachant avec sa petite bouille encore un peu ronde et ses yeux de chat. Personne ne pouvait y résister, et le gamin l'avait bien remarqué.

-Si tu es sage, bien sûr.

-Camus ?

Le chevalier s'assit sur le bord du lit, permettant ainsi à Milo de s'assurer de leur présence. Bien vite, le petite garçon se mit sur les genoux pour coller un baiser sonore et mouillé sur la joue de Camus, qui s'offusqua parce que c'était dégoûtant et que maintenant il allait devoir se laver le visage avant d'aller petit-déjeuner. Merci Milo.

-T'es plus triste, demanda innocemment Milo comme les joues de son ami se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur foncée. Tu veux plus ma tutute ?

Camus secoua vigoureusement la tête tout en cachant son visage dans le cou de son maître : il avait honte d'avouer qu'il avait pleuré la nuit passée parce qu'il avait peur d'être abandonné. Mais étonnamment, Cristal se contenta de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux.

-Dépêchez-vous d'aller déjeuner et puis au bain !

* * *

><p>-Milo ! Arrête de me mouiller !<p>

Mais le petit garçon éclata de rire en voyant les cheveux tout plats de son nouvel ami. Il ressemblait à un petit chaton mouillé et Milo le trouvait trop trognon comme ça. Et puis il s'amusait beaucoup à taper sur l'eau avec ses petites mains c'était très drôle !

-Arrête ça !

Camus, lui, ne trouvait pas ça amusant du tout. Il avait passé un long moment à brosser ses cheveux avant d'entrer dans le bain et maintenant tout était à refaire. Pour sûr que son maître allait lui laver les cheveux et il détestait ça. C'était tellement désagréable et puis il avait toujours l'impression que toute l'eau allait lui couler dans les yeux et s'infiltrer dans son cerveau. Oh déesse c'était trop affreux.

-Arrête ça ou je vais geler toute l'eau et tu vas mourir de froid.

-Même que t'es pas capable !

-Ben si !

-Non !

-Si si si et si !

A son tour, Camus tapa vigoureusement dans l'eau pour mouiller son camarade, ignorant le carrelage presque inondé. Son maître Cristal n'allait pas être content du tout. Oh non non non. D'ailleurs, alarmé par les cris des deux enfants, craignant que l'un d'eux ait noyé l'autre, l'adulte ne mit pas longtemps à venir faire l'état des lieux…et l'état n'était pas du tout glorieux.

-Camus ! Milo ! Ça suffit maintenant !

Les petits garçons stoppèrent tout mouvement et Milo de cacha même derrière ses petites mains. Les gros yeux du grand monsieur lui faisaient peur. Et quand il le vit s'approcher d'eux pour les sortir du bain, il poussa un petit soupir de frustration : il n'avait pas fini de remplir son hélicoptère en plastique !

-Enroulez-vous là-dedans et filer ! Vous êtes de vilains garçons !

Sans demander leur reste, les enfants s'enroulèrent dans le drap de bain que Cristal leur donnait avant de filer ferme. Camus râlait encore et toujours sur Milo, parce qu'à cause de lui il allait encore se faire gronder tandis que Milo espérait que son hélicoptère n'allait pas être englouti par le siphon ! Il en avait toujours eu peur. Quand il était méchant, sa maman lui disait toujours qu'il allait rejoindre les vilains enfants qui avaient été aspirés et depuis il en avait une peur bleue !

* * *

><p>-Le bleu c'est le mien, rends-le moi !<p>

-Mais tu peux prendre le vert, tu as déjà longtemps joué avec le bleu !

-Mais c'est le mien !

Cristal soupira en entendant encore les deux enfants se disputer. Ils ne savaient pas rester tranquilles plus de deux minutes. Quand ce n'était pas son élève qui râlait, c'était Milo qui voulait jouer avec les mêmes jouets que lui alors forcément, ça finissait en larmes. Comme maintenant, par exemple. Camus et Milo jouaient avec les figurines de Camus et tous les deux voulaient le chevalier bleu parce qu'il était ''plus mieux et qu'il pouvait faire de la lumière si on appuyait sur un bouton''. Et comme à chaque fois, aucun d'eux ne voulait déclarer forfait.

-T'es plus mon copain !

-Camus t'es méchant de dire ça.

-Celui qui le dit qui l'est !

-Grand Cristaaaaal, Camus m'embête.

-Espèce de gros bébé !

Le chevalier se passa une main sur le visage : il allait rapidement frôler la crise de nerfs s'ils continuaient comme ça. Il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe le jour où il avait accepté de prendre Milo sous sa responsabilité quelques temps. Oh, le petit garçon était vraiment adorable…lorsqu'il était seul. Dès qu'il était en présence de Camus, il se transformait en véritable démon. Et son élève ne valait pas mieux, loin de là. Avec ses petites manières précieuses, il était même pire. Il se moquait tout le temps de Milo parce qu'il ne parlait pas encore très bien et qu'il ne tenait pas encore vraiment sur ses jambes, alors évidemment Milo pleurait. Et ils se disputaient, juraient qu'ils ne se parleraient plus jamais pour finalement se retrouver deux minutes plus tard.

-Camus ? Si je te rends le grand chevalier bleu, tu seras encore mon copain dis ?

-Tu peux le garder. Le vert il est encore plus mieux regarde, il parle quand tu lèves le bras.

-Oh Camus, tu me prêtes le vert ?

-Non c'est le mien.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. La journée risquait encore d'être longue. Cristal enviait presque ses amis bélier et vierge : le premier avait un disciple adorable tandis que le second en avait un presque muet. Que n'aurait-il pas donné de temps en temps pour quelques heures de calme ? Mais quand il les voyait aussi épanouis, nappés de l'insouciance caractéristique de l'enfance, il était tout de même heureux de les avoir avec lui. Cela animait ses journées parfois monotones.

* * *

><p>-Non je veux pas partir.<p>

Le grand jour était arrivé : Skorpios était revenu un peu plus tôt que prévu de sa mission et aussitôt, il était venu récupérer Milo. Sauf que le petit garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait partir depuis trois jours il s'amusait beaucoup ici et puis Camus et lui étaient devenus de vrais amis. Il ne voulait pas partir ! Il ne voulait pas quitter son copain.

-Milo, tu dois aller avec ton maître maintenant.

-Non !

Il serrait Camus contre lui, refusant de le lâcher. Il était certain que son ami allait l'oublier et qu'il ne viendrait jamais jouer avec lui. Et puis il ne voulait pas dormir tout seul le soir. Il avait besoin de son Camus doudou avec lui, sinon il allait encore faire des vilains cauchemars et il était certain que les méchants monstres viendraient le dévorer. La réaction de son élève étonna encore plus Cristal lorsqu'il le vit refermer ses bras autour de lui, comme Milo avait fait quand il lui avait donné un câlin. Lui ça lui avait fait du bien alors il était certain que le gros chagrin de son camarade disparaîtrait aussi.

-C'est pas grave, Milo. Tu viendras encore jouer ici.

-Non c'est pas vrai, le grand monsieur il voudra pas !

-Bien sûr que si, Milo, murmura Skorpios en s'agenouillant derrière lui, une main posée sur le haut de son crâne, je te promets que tu pourras encore venir jouer avec ton ami.

Mais quand le petit grec éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots, suppliant Camus de lui permettre de rester avec lui, il envoya un regard désespéré à Cristal. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir se débrouiller pour les obliger à se séparer ? C'était son premier élève et il n'avait aucune expérience avec les enfants alors quand il était arrivé et que le mini scorpion s'était jeté dans les bras du futur verseau en pleurant, il n'avait pas sur comment réagir.

-Milo joue pas au bébé ! Et puis t'habites pas loin, j'irai tu voir c'est juré.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit Milo se calma tout en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

-C'est juré craché ?

-Oui.

-Et on jouera ?

-Oui on jouera.

-Et je pourrais avoir le vert cette fois ?

-On verra si tu arrêtes de pleurer.

Bon. Si c'était pour pouvoir jouer avec le chevalier vert qui parlait, Milo pouvait bien faire un effort et sécher ses larmes. Et puis Camus viendrait le voir, il avait juré. Il s'il ne venait pas, il pouvait toujours se jeter par terre en hurlant pour obliger le grand monsieur blond à le ramener ici. Oh oui, c'était une excellente idée. Il trouvait que pour un enfant de deux ans et demi, il était déjà très intelligent. Il serra encore une dernière fois son ami dans ses bras avant de finalement se retourner vers les deux grands adultes qui semblaient soulagés de le voir enfin quitter son copain.

Il s'approcha alors de son maître Skorpios et tendit les bras en l'air pour qu'il le porte : il était tellement fatigué d'avoir pleuré que maintenant, il méritait bien un peu de répit. L'adulte jeta un coup d'œil à Cristal qui l'encouragea avant de finalement prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras.

-Merci pour tout, Cristal. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

-Ce fut un plaisir d'accueillir Milo. Et tu reviens quand tu veux mon grand, d'accord ?

-J'aurais encore des bonbons au chocolat ?

-Bien sûr !

-Des bonbons…au chocolat. Où est-ce que je suis censé trouver ça, Cristal.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je te donnerai tous mes secrets.

Ah oui alors, parce que si le grand monsieur son maître n'avait pas de bonbons pour lui faire des desserts, lui il ne voulait pas y aller. Il voulait rester ici avec son copain et toutes les bonnes sucreries qu'il y avait. C'était tout de même important pour un enfant de son âge de grandir et sans bonbon, adieu les centimètres ! Milo était bien décidé à rappeler à ce grand monsieur qui semblait ne rien y connaître les choses vitales à la survie d'un enfant de deux ans et demi. Il n'était pas encore résigné à mourir de faim !

C'est donc avec beaucoup de difficulté que Skorpios réussit à s'éloigner, son élève dans les bras, se demandant bien comment il pourrait se comporter avec lui. Bien loin de toutes ces questions philosophiques, Milo faisait de grands signes à son ami, déjà tout excité à l'idée d'aller fouiller les placards du huitième temple. Sa vie de chevalier commençait enfin à partir d'aujourd'hui. Une vie remplie de sacrifices et de douleur, mais il était certain que son copain Camus serait toujours avec lui. Ils allaient devenir les meilleurs copains du monde tout entier !

* * *

><p><em>Review? Enjoy!<em>


	2. 4ans

_Hey! _

_Voici donc le deuxième chapitre,qui retrace le parcours de nos petits amis à 4ans. _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews :)_

_Bisous!_

* * *

><p>-Eh bien alors Milo, déjà de retour ?<p>

Attablé à la table de la cuisine, Skorpios sirotait son café en silence, profitant du calme qui régnait dans le huitième temple quand son élève n'y était pas pour remplir un rapport. Du haut de ses quatre ans à peine, Milo était déjà un enfant très actif, si bien que le scorpion en titre avait bien du mal à canaliser son trop-plein d'énergie. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il avait appris à apprivoiser son élève et, si le petit chenapan avait d'abord voulu imposer sa ''loi du biscuit au chocolat'', Skorpios avait bien vite réussi à se faire entendre, tout en douceur. Aujourd'hui, même si les sucreries étaient toujours un bon prétexte pour obliger son élève à s'entraîner quand celui-ci était trop paresseux, il avait réussi à tisser un lien fort avec lui, et il en était très heureux.

Mais, si le scorpion avait réussi à se faire une place dans le cœur du petit garçon, il y en avait un qu'il ne détrônerait jamais : Camus. L'enfant, bien que trois temples plus bas, avait veillé à la floraison de leur amitié. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne le supplie de le laisser aller voir celui qui était rapidement devenu son ''meilleur copain du monde entier'' et bien sûr, Skorpios acceptait généralement qu'il aille batifoler avec le futur verseau. Parce que c'est bien ce qu'il faisait : batifoler. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Milo s'installait à la table, armé d'une feuille blanche et de crayons de couleur pour réaliser ce qu'il appelait des ''dessins d'amitié'' parce qu'il s'était disputé avec son copain et qu'il voulait se faire pardonner.

Aujourd'hui nous étions dimanche, et c'était le jour où son petit élève passait la journée au onzième temple. C'était un petit rituel qui s'était rapidement installé entre eux, comme un accord tacite qu'ils auraient conclu lors de leur séparation. Ni lui, ni Cristal ne s'y était jamais opposé alors il était plus qu'étonné de le voir rentrer maintenant, alors qu'il venait tout juste de partir. Et avec une mine très soucieuse de surcroît. Non, ce n'était décidément pas son petit Milo enjoué et hyperactif qu'il avait en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe bonhomme ? Demanda-t-il comme Milo venait se hisser sur ses genoux, tu t'es disputé avec Camus ?

Le petit garçon se contenta de tourner la tête de droite à gauche sans répondre. Non, il ne s'était pas disputé avec son meilleur copain du monde entier c'était bien pire que ça !

-Quoi alors ?

-Camus il est parti…

-Comment ça ?

Deuxième chose qui étonnait l'adulte attitré : que Camus soit parti sans même prévenir Milo. Même si le verseau miniature était bien plus réservé que son élève, il savait à quel point Milo tenait à leur amitié et aux moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Et puis Cristal ne l'aurait pas laissé prendre le large sans l'avertir, ce n'était pas possible.

-Le grand Cristal il m'a dit que Camus il était à l'anniversaire de Shaka alors il peut pas jouer avec moi.

Le scorpion se souvint enfin qu'aujourd'hui, le futur chevalier de la vierge fêtait ses quatre ans. Il avait eu vent de la petite excursion santé mise sur pieds par son maître pour leur permettre ''d'éveiller leurs sens à la nature afin d'entrer en connexion avec elle''. Il trouvait ça totalement ridicule comme idée. A quatre ans, il entraînait déjà les bambins sur la plage pour des séances de yoga et tutti quanti. Comme s'il n'avait pas d'autres idées pour fêter l'anniversaire du petit Shaka comme il se doit. Le scorpion pensa sournoisement que ça l'arrangeait bien, à la vierge, de les envoyer sur la plage, ça lui évitait d'effectuer des dépenses qui l'auraient empêché d'acquérir le dernier bouddha couché en or tout juste sorti sur le marché.

-Maître ? Pourquoi moi je peux pas aller à l'anniversaire de Shaka ?

Skorpios regarda avec peine son élève qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa petite routine venait d'être brisée ainsi. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son copain Camus était parti sans rien lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas l'éclairer sur cette question, ignorant lui aussi pourquoi Camus ne l'avait pas prévenu, par contre il savait pertinemment pourquoi il n'avait pas été invité à la petite fête. Milo était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un enfant turbulent, à la limite de l'hyperactif. Il ne tenait jamais en place et Skorpios savait que cela pouvait parfois taper sur le système de certains, dont le chevalier de la vierge.

Le petit garçon avait parfois un peu de mal à s'intégrer à cause de cela. Les maîtres des autres enfants le voyaient comme un perturbateur, une mauvaise fréquentation pour le bon déroulement de leur entraînement. Et l'enfant lui, toujours débordant d'amour à offrir ne comprenait jamais pourquoi les autres ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui. Skorpios ne savait pas comment expliquer à un enfant de quatre ans à peine que les adultes ne voulaient pas qu'il passe du temps avec les autres enfants, ce n'était pas des choses à dire.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas grave, mhm ? Je suis certain que ce n'était pas un bel anniversaire.

-Oui mais pourquoi Camus il est parti sans moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, Milo.

-Tu crois qu'il veut plus être mon ami ?

-Bien sûr que non bonhomme, ne t'en fais pas.

-Mais c'est pas juste, pourquoi les autres ils m'aiment pas ?

La phrase qui venait de franchir tout naturellement les lèvres du l'enfant brisa le cœur du chevalier du scorpion. Aucun enfant ne méritait de vivre ce sentiment atroce qu'était le sentiment du rejet. Et surtout pas Milo. Certainement pas un petit garçon souriant et chaleureux comme lui. Il avait raison ce n'était pas juste. Skorpios ne portait pas le chevalier de la vierge dans son cœur mais là, il ne l'aimait plus du tout. Il le détestait même de faire souffrir Milo ainsi.

Son pouce collé en bouche, comme toujours depuis qu'il avait perdu sa tétine lors d'un entraînement, Milo posa sa petite tête contre le large torse de son maître. Il voulait que Camus soit là pour jouer avec lui. Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il partait à l'anniversaire de Shaka ? Ce n'était pas normal. Et c'était méchant. Et Milo se sentait seul maintenant. Il s'ennuyait. Il voulait que Camus soit là. Point.

-Et si on préparait un gâteau au chocolat toi et moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Oh oui, s'extasia le petit garçon, et on pourra en faire aussi pour Camus, hein ? Pour quand il va revenir !

Skorpios était toujours étonné de l'immense capacité dont disposait Milo pour répandre l'amour autour de lui. Même s'il avait été évincé par ses petits camarades, même si son meilleur ami l'avait laissé pour rejoindre les autres, il ne pensait plus qu'à lui faire plaisir. Le scorpion était même persuadé que, s'il n'y avait pas eu assez de gâteau, Milo aurait été capable d'offrir sa part au verseau miniature tant il voulait lui faire plaisir. C'était attendrissant de voir le petit garçon penser qu'il pouvait garder Camus avec lui à coup de cadeaux.

-Hein on pourra dis ?

-Bien sûr.

Ravi à l'idée de cuisiner pour son meilleur copain, Milo oublia tout le reste. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre sagement le retour du petit verseau et comme ça il lui montrerait que lui il était plus mieux que tous les autres enfants. Lui au moins, il allait cuisiner comme un grand !

* * *

><p>Camus descendait les marches deux à deux. Il voulait aller voir son copain Milo. Son maître Cristal lui avait dit qu'il était venu un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour jouer avec lui comme tous les dimanches mais qu'il avait dû le renvoyer, puisqu'il était absent. Et d'ailleurs Camus croyait bien retrouver son ami à l'anniversaire de Shaka, sauf que quand il avait demandé au maître de Shaka pourquoi son copain n'était pas là, il lui avait froidement répondu qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu parmi eux.<p>

Alors maintenant le petit français voulait absolument voir Milo : non pas qu'il devait lui rendre des comptes, mais il n'avait pas envie que son ami reste des heures glués contre lui sous prétexte qu'il avait voulu l'abandonner. Parce que c'était faux. Il pensait sincèrement que Milo serait là. Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis un an, il avait eu sa dose de bisous baveux alors maintenant, il préférait prendre les initiatives.

Il arriva enfin au huitième temple et, comme il en avait toujours l'habitude, il pénétra à l'intérieur sans même prévenir. Il savait qu'il était toujours le bienvenu, le maître de Milo lui avait dit. A peine avait-il franchi la porte qu'une furie bouclée lui tomba dessus.

-Camuuuuuus !

Le dit Camus eut droit à un bisou chocolat qui lui laissa une jolie marque brune sur la joue. Il regarda alors son ami de plus près et pour le coup, il le trouva vraiment crotté. Il avait du chocolat tout autour de la bouche et de la farine sur le bout du nez. Camus aurait juré qu'il avait encore joué au goulu et qu'il s'était empiffré de chocolat pour noyer son chagrin…mais la farine alors.

-Tu as fait quoi, là ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la bouche toute barbouillée de Milo.

-Viens voir !

Il glissa sa petite main dans la sienne et le tira vigoureusement dans la pièce d'à côté. Il était très fier de montrer à son meilleur copain le moelleux au chocolat qu'il avait préparé avec son grand maître rien qu'à lui. Arrivé à la cuisine, il obligea Camus à grimper sur une chaise et lui présenta fièrement le gâteau. Pour sûr que maintenant, Camus ne se ferait plus la malle avec les autres. Il resterait avec lui.

-Alors tu vois ? Je suis grand maintenant ! Je l'ai fait juste pour toi. Avec mon grand maître.

-On peut y goûter ? demanda Camus dont le petit estomac vide grondait déjà d'impatience.

-Bien sûr, installez-vous, je vais vous en mettre une part.

Milo se dépêcha de prendre place aux côtés de son meilleur ami, tout content de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Il regarda Camus poser sa serviette sur ses genoux avec la même application que d'habitude tandis que lui était déjà prêt à croquer dans son morceau de gâteau, ne se souciant nullement des petites miettes qui s'échoueraient sournoisement sur son pantalon, lui promettant de jolies taches impossibles à faire partir au lavage.

-Alors chais bon ? Demanda-t-il la bouche pleine, anxieux à l'idée que Camus n'apprécie pas. Il espérait fortement que son ami ne tomberait pas sur le petit morceau de carton qu'il lui avait malencontreusement échappé des mains juste au-dessus de la pâte et qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé. Son maître lui avait dit que ce n'était rien, mais le petit garçon connaissait assez son meilleur ami pour savoir que cet incident prendrait l'ampleur d'un drame international si jamais il le découvrait. Camus était si perfectionniste.

-Oui, c'est très bon.

-Meilleur que le gâteau de Shaka je présume, lança ironiquement Skorpios.

Le petit Camus rougit bien malgré lui : il pouvait sentir à travers la voix du maître de Milo que celui-ci était un peu fâché contre lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Il savait bien que les chevaliers du scorpion et de la vierge ne s'entendaient pas très bien, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à eux, les enfants. Camus avait été invité à la petite et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il y avait été. Enfin d'un point de vue officiel, son maître avait dû faire des mains et des pieds pour le persuader d'y aller. Cams détestait tellement ce genre de petites réunions.

-Alors, Camus, comment était l'anniversaire de Shaka ?

-Oh…c'était bien…

-Tu t'es bien amusé ?

Camus hocha doucement la tête, n'aimant définitivement pas la tournure que prenait cette discussion. C'était presque de la torture psychologique. Skorpios essayait de le faire culpabiliser, il le savait, et ce n'était définitivement pas un comportement digne d'un chevalier d'or de s'en prendre ainsi à un petit garçon de quatre ans.

Milo dût percevoir le malaise de son ami puisqu'il s'offensa pour deux face à l'outrecuidance dont faisait preuve son maître.

-Maître vous n'êtes pas gentil ! Arrêtez d'embêter mon copain.

-Je lui pose simplement une question Milo, ne te fâche pas.

Mais s'en était déjà trop pour le bambin qui ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur copain du monde entier dans cet état-là. Et ça le petit Camus l'avait bien compris puisque la minute d'après, il baisser encore un peu plus la tête, pour bien montrer à Milo à quel point il était mal. Cela ne rata pas. Une minute à peine plus tard, Milo était descendu de sa chaise et avait obligé son ami de faire de faire de même.

-Viens Camus, on va aller jouer et après tu seras plus tout triste. Le maître il est trop méchant.

Le dit méchant maître vit tout juste deux enfants en culotte courte filer s'enfermer dans la chambre du petit scorpion. Décidément, son petit élève était piqué à vif lorsqu'il s'agissait de Camus. Soit. Maintenant que les enfants étaient partis, il allait enfin pouvoir s'occuper de son rapport en toute tranquillité.

* * *

><p>-Même que c'était bien. Shaka il a pleins des livres intéressants dans sa chambre !<p>

Depuis tout à l'heure, Milo écoutait son copain faire l'éloge du futur chevalier de la vierge et du ''oh combien il semblait cultivé pour un enfant de quatre ans''. Et Milo pesta contre le petit blondinet qui lui avait volé son copain pendant toute une journée parce que maintenant qu'il était revenu, il ne s'intéressait même pas à lui et ça, c'était vraiment triste.

-Et même que Shaka il peut marcher avec les yeux fermés, tu imagines ?

La lueur d'admiration qui prit place dans les prunelles du petit français ne plut pas du tout au mini grec. Depuis quand est-ce que Camus parlait des autres enfants comme ça ? C'était son meilleur copain du monde entier à lui d'abord et certainement pas celui de Shaka !

-Camus ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Camus en s'interrompant alors qu'il allait dire à Milo à quel point Shaka avait les cheveux soyeux.

-T'es toujours mon meilleur copain à moi hein ?

-Ben oui pourquoi ? Elle est bête ta question Milo !

-Alors Shaka c'est pas ton meilleur copain ?

-Non. Shaka c'est mon copain mais toi t'es mon meilleur copain.

Rassuré par les paroles de son ami, Milo sembla se calmer un peu. Dans son cœur de petit garçon, il était important de savoir s'il pouvait au non compter sur Camus parce que tout de même, lui il l'aimait beaucoup ! Depuis un an qu'il était au sanctuaire, il avait peu à peu appris à mieux connaître le petit verseau et, même si parfois il trouvait Camus ennuyeux à parler de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, il adorait passer du temps avec lui. Beaucoup de temps. C'était devenu vital pour lui.

Camus loucha une minute sur le grec pour savoir s'il pouvait ou non reprendre sa petite histoire et puis il comprit. Il avait oublié que Milo n'avait pas été invité à l'anniversaire de leur copain alors il devait être triste de l'entendre parler de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas connu. Et c'était quand même tout triste pour Milo, vraiment. Parce que Camus savait bien que Milo, il voulait plein de copains mais les autres enfants ils ne l'aimaient pas trop. Et Camus ne savait pas pourquoi. Bon d'accord, le petit grec était une véritable pipelette infatigable mais quand même, il était gentil.

-Moi aussi quand j'aurais quatre ans je ferai une fête ! Et je t'inviterai rien que toi !

-Mon maître il dit que c'est bête de faire des fêtes quand on est si petit. Il dit que c'est pour les grands.

-C'est pour ça que tu fais jamais de fête ?

-Oui.

Bon. Si son Camus ne faisait pas de fête alors, ça changeait tout. Ça voulait dire que c'était un truc de bébé. Et Milo voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était plus un bébé. Il était un grand aussi maintenant !

-Alors je ferai pas de fête non plus ! On joue ?

-Non, je veux pas jouer au papa et à la maman !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est toujours moi qui fais la maman !

-J'aime bien quand tu fais la maman, moi.

-Oui mais je suis pas une fille !

Le petit Camus bouda en croisant les bras sur son torse : c'est vrai quoi, il avait encore un peu de dignité et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient encore des enfants qu'ils pouvaient jouer à des jeux débiles comme ça. Et puis Milo n'avait qu'à faire la fille, lui, c'était quoi cette manie de toujours lui refiler le mauvais rôle ?

-Mais Camus…moi je suis un garçon !

-Eh ben moi aussi !

Non mais. Est-ce qu'il était myope ou quoi ? Le petit français s'inquiétait vivement pour sa santé mentale si depuis tout ce temps il n'avait pas encore pris conscience qu'il était un garçon. Parce que ça se voyait tout de même ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il mettait des robes comme le petit Aphrodite, non.

-Mais si personne veut faire la fille, comment on va avoir des bébés ?

Le petit garçon se renfrogna encore plus : depuis qu'ils avaient vu une apprentie avec un bébé dans les bras, c'était la nouvelle manie de Milo, vouloir avoir un bébé. Et c'était vraiment pathétique de penser à ça alors que lui en était encore un !

-Tu n'as qu'à jouer avec les filles si tu veux un bébé ! Ou avec Aphrodite !

-Mais moi je veux un bébé avec toi, Camus !

Ça y est : s'il n'était pas encore mort de honte, c'était fait. Son copain n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que c'était contre nature de vouloir avoir un bébé avec un autre garçon. Mais Camus était un grand, lui, il savait bien que les bébés ils apparaissaient quand une madame et un monsieur s'aimaient beaucoup. Et deux monsieurs ne pouvaient pas s'aimer assez fort pour avoir un bébé.

-T'es bête ou quoi Milo, s'énerva-t-il, tu peux pas dire des choses comme ça !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est mal !

Milo le regarda de ses grands yeux dorés, ne comprenant strictement pas pourquoi son ami s'énervait comme ça. Il n'avait rien dit de mal pourtant et, dans son esprit de petit garçon, il savait qu'il voulait avoir un bébé avec Camus et personne d'autre. C'était quoi cette drôle d'idée de vouloir le refiler à Aphrodite ? Il n'aimait pas les filles lui, il aimait juste son meilleur copain du monde entier Camus.

-Et si je fais la fille, tu veux bien qu'on joue au papa et à la maman ?

-Oui mais je veux pas de bébé !

-Et si je te donne mon dessert ?

Comme toujours lorsqu'il était question de nourriture, le petit Camus sembla considérer la question de plus près : d'un côté il ne voulait pas encore se montrer ridicule mais de l'autre…les desserts de Milo étaient toujours très bons. Particulièrement les petits muffins au chocolat que le maître Skorpios avait dans ses placards…

-Bon d'accord mais alors tu me donnes ton dessert pendant trois jours !

-Mais je vais avoir faim moi !

-C'est ça ou pas de bébé !

Le petit Milo bouda quelques instants : trois desserts de suite pour un simple bébé imaginaire, c'était quand même cher payé ! Mais il le voulait tellement ce bébé de Camus ! Un mini eux, avec les longs cheveux de son meilleur copain et ses jolis yeux ! Ça valait bien sa réserve de muffins.

-Bon d'accord.

C'est donc en râlant un peu que le petit garçon plaça sous son t-shirt le ballon qu'il avait gonflé un peu plus tôt. Ça faisait bizarre d'avoir un gros bidou mais il aimait bien ça ! Son regard glissa alors sur son meilleur copain et il se dit que, peut-être, plus tard il pourrait avoir un vrai grand bébé à eux !

* * *

><p>-Aiolia arrête d'essayer de couper les cheveux de Mu ! Et toi Kanon, tiens-toi tranquille ! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons Milo parmi nous alors soyez gentils.<p>

Caché derrière la toge de Shion, Milo apparut discrètement et plein de mauvaise volonté. Aujourd'hui il avait l'âge pour commencer l'école et il savait déjà qu'il n'aimerait pas ça. Heureusement, ils n'y allaient que le samedi matin mais tout de même, c'était déjà trop pour lui ! Et puis il était intimidé : tous les autres connaissaient déjà l'école sauf lui, qui était le plus jeune d'entre eux. Tous ses petits camarades le dévisagèrent bizarrement comme Kanon plongeait déjà dans son sac pour en sortir une feuille blanche qui finirait bientôt en avion.

-Milo, tu peux t'installer auprès de Camus si tu veux.

Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier et c'est avec joie qu'il trottina vers son ami. Une fois à ses côtés, il écouta le grand Shion leur parler de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il jeta un coup sur son copain qui semblait écouter le grand pope avec beaucoup d'attention, comme Shaka et Mu un peu plus loin. Les autres dans le fond ils ne faisaient que des bêtises.

-Ben prends ton livre, Milo ! Il va lire, t'as pas écouté ?

-Quel livre ?

-Ben celui de lecture !

Milo regarda le petite pile de livres qu'il avait devant lui, sans jamais trouver celui de lecture…peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas lire. Il regarda celui de Camus : il était rouge, c'était déjà ça ! Mais il y en avait deux de rouges ! Lequel devait-il prendre ?

-Dépêche-toi il va commencer !

-Oui mais je sais pas…

-Camus, Milo, cessez de chuchoter. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le petit garçon baissa la tête comme le grand Shion s'approchait de lui, sentant bien les regards moqueurs de ses autres petits camarades de classe posés sur lui.

-Alors ?

-Je sais pas lire grand Shion !

-C'est normal Milo, tu es encore trop petit. Mais tu peux au moins reconnaître les lettres, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est avec un naturel presque affolant que l'enfant secoua la tête de gauche à droite : non, il ne savait même pas comment écrire son prénom alors reconnaître d'autres lettres, c'était vraiment un trop grand effort pour lui. Le grand pope resta un instant posté devant lui avant de finalement lui donner le livre dont il avait besoin et reprendre sa place à l'avant : ce n'était pas la peine de mettre Milo plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-C'est un gros bébé lui grand pope, il doit pas être ici !

-Tais-toi Angelo.

Le petit garçon tourna innocemment la tête vers le cancer qui ricanait maintenant derrière lui. Il était bizarre avec ses cheveux courts et ses vilaines mains toutes sales ! Et puis il y avait la petite Aphrodite avec lui, comme toujours. Il rigolait de lui aussi : c'était un méchant ! Et Milo n'aimait pas les méchants comme eux, alors il allait écouter sagement l'histoire du grand pope en regardant les images dans son propre livre et il ne ferait pas attention aux deux autres copains, même pas quand ils lui lanceraient des boulettes de papier mâché dans les cheveux. Lui c'était un grand, il ne rentrerait pas dans leur petit jeu.

* * *

><p>-Milo ! Milo lâche Aphrodite tout de suite tu m'entends ! Milo !<p>

Shion retira violemment le mini scorpion par le col de son t-shirt. Il était en train d'expliquer à Mu comment faire un beau bélier en plasticine quand il avait entendu Camus crier et qu'il avait vu Milo se jeter sur Aphrodite pour lui tirer les cheveux, ce qui avait évidemment énervé Angelo qui s'était alors lancé dans la bataille lui aussi.

-Milo ça suffit !

Le petit garçon donnait des coups de poings dans l'air, essayant vainement d'atteindre le poisson miniature.

-Lâchez-le grand pope, je vais lui faire sa fête !

-Angelo ne t'occupe pas de ça.

Si en plus le petit bagarreur du groupe s'y mettait lui aussi, il n'allait pas s'en sortir !Tout de même, il était trop vieux pour tenir une bande de petits monstres enragés, incapables de se tenir convenablement pendant plus de deux minutes. Sa patience avait des limites et ces limites étaient presque dépassées.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as frappé Aphrodite ? C'est mal, Milo.

-Et il m'a décoiffé aussi grand pope !

Oui, parce que pour le petit poisson, voir le brushing que son maître avait passé plus d'une heure à lui faire réduit à l'état de sac à nœuds, c'était bien plus grave que le joli bleu qui commençait déjà à apparaître sur son front. Question d'élégance aussi : avec un nom pareil, il se devait d'être le plus beau, coiffure comprise.

-Il a dit que Camus c'était son copain à lui ! Et il lui a même donné une fleur en plasticine ! C'est moi qui devait lui faire un cadeau.

Par Athéna : si petits et déjà enclin aux disputes amicales…qu'est-ce que cela donnerait quand ils seraient ados ? Shion ne voulait même pas y penser. Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'acte du futur scorpion impuni.

-Camus a le droit d'avoir d'autres camarades, Milo. Tu vas me suivre et nous allons arranger cela avec ton maître.

C'est donc sans lui laisser le choix que Shion jeta le petit garçon sur son épaule pour le ramener au palais et y décider de sa sanction avec le scorpion confirmé. Il n'aimait pas vraiment faire cela mais il se devait d'éviter la tyrannie enfantine au sanctuaire et avec les graines de crapules qui leur servaient de futurs chevaliers, il y avait bien du travail !

* * *

><p>-Ecoutez grand pope, je sais que ce qu'il a fait n'est pas excusable mais tout de même, ce n'est qu'un enfant…<p>

-Un enfant qui deviendra peut-être protecteur d'Athéna, chevalier. Je ne veux pas de ça au sein du sanctuaire.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Skorpios essayait vainement de défendre son élève mais c'était cause perdue : Milo avait agi sans réfléchir et le grand pope ne pardonnerait pas sa faute. Bien sûr, le scorpion savait que le petit garçon méritait une punition digne de ce nom mais tout de même, aller faire du jardinage dans le temple du poisson, c'était de la torture ! Il était certain que le douzième chevalier l'obligerait à entretenir les roses empoisonnées qu'il réservait à ces pires ennemis, et son pauvre petit élève mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances sans même avoir pu goûter aux plaisirs simples de la vie.

Bien loin de s'inquiéter pour son sort, Milo avait improvisé un jeu de marelles sur les dalles du palais et semblait trouver cela très amusant d'autant plus que les dalles étaient très larges, ce qui l'obligeait à sauter encore plus loin ! Evidemment, il se demandait quand il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de ce vilain endroit pour retrouver son meilleur ami du monde entier mais bon, il avait connu pires situations et puis les adultes discutaient entre eux et le laissaient tranquille : c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

-Mais grand pope, Milo est encore bien trop jeune pour faire ce genre de choses.

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'Aphrodite est déjà passé maître en la matière ? Son maître porte ses éloges jusqu'ici.

-Oui mais il est formé pour ça ! Milo risquerait de se piquer et…

-Et quand bien même cela arriverait, notre poisson à tous les remèdes pour le sauver. Cesse de discuter chevalier, Milo sera soumis à ma sentence quoi que tu dises et j'attends de toi une correction exemplaire.

Tout de même, son élève n'était qu'un petit garçon de tout juste quatre ans hyperactif et impulsif, ce n'était tout de même pas la réincarnation d'Hadès ! Shion semblait oublier que c'était ce petit monstre du onzième temple qui avait commencé. S'il avait connu l'attachement de son dévoué bambin pour le petit français, il aurait compris que sa réaction avait été tout à fait normal : Shion n'avait-il jamais été jaloux ? Ne se souvenait-il plus de ses années de folle jeunesse durant lesquelles il lui était aussi arrivé de se battre pour si peu ? Visiblement non. Et le regard glacial qu'il lui envoya signifiait que sa décision était sans équivoque : Milo irait jardiner.

Le petit Milo avait décidé de jouer à cache-cache derrière les grosses colonnes de marbre quand son grand maître l'attrapa par le fond du pantalon sans le prévenir et sortit du palais si amusant. L'enfant rouspéta un peu, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi son gentil maître l'emmenait dans les abysses de l'enfer : à savoir la douzième maison. Déesse ce que Milo détestait cet endroit ! Ça sentait toujours mauvais le propre et lui, il éternuait tout le temps après et ça, ce n'était pas marrant du tout ! En plus il ne voulait pas revoir Aphrodite. Alors pourquoi son maître le déposait-il sur le sol face au grand méchant maître des lieux ?

-Je t'amène Milo sur ordre de Shion mais ne pense pas que je fais ça de bon cœur, Alphée !

Le poisson le fixa tout en passant une main dans sa longue chevelure parfaitement lissée. Il s'approcha ensuite de lui et posa une main sur le crâne de petit garçon, l'obligeant ainsi à passer derrière lui.

-Je suis ravi de voir que tu redresses enfin ce petit monstre, Skorpios. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai indulgent.

Milo n'y comprenait plus rien : qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Il ne voulait pas rester ici ! Il voulait rester avec son grand maître rien qu'à lui et certainement pas avec ce vilain pas beau qui collait du visage. Il voulut donc tout naturellement repartir avec son maître mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

-Non Milo, tu dois rester ici.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu t'es mal comporté avec Aphrodite, tu te souviens ? Le grand pope veut que tu sois puni.

-Mais c'est lui qui voulait que Camus soit plus mon ami !

-Je sais mon bonhomme mais s'il te plaît sois sage. Je reviendrai te chercher tout à l'heure.

Mais c'était quand ça, tout à l'heure ? Le mini scorpion regarda son maître s'en aller et il ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Son intuition se confirma lorsque le grand sourire carnassier du poisson s'élargit et qu'une paire de bottes en caoutchouc tomba devant son nez.

-Au travail.

* * *

><p>-Maîiiiiiiitre ! Maîiiiiiiiiitre ! Venez vite, Milo il a fait une bêtise !<p>

Alphée se profila dehors sous les cris stridents de son élève : Milo n'était pas là depuis une heure que déjà, son petit ange se transformait en une petite teigne criarde. Il en avait déjà un mal de crâne lancinant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aphrodite ?

-Regardez !

Le chevalier suivit la direction que lui indiquait son élève et, si au début il avait pensé à une autre dispute d'enfant, il faillit littéralement s'évanouir en découvrant le désastre. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas pu s'appuyer sur le mur à côté de lui, il serait certainement tombé dans les pommes.

-Milo mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ?

Le petit garçon le regarda de ses grands yeux dorés innocents, ne comprenant visiblement pas où il avait fait une erreur. C'était si joli pourtant ! Son Camus serait si content avec ce cadeau là qu'il en oublierait bien vite la minable petite fleur en plasticine !

-Ben…je fais un bouquet, pourquoi ?

Intérieurement, le poisson explosa : il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir une minute de plus. Il allait le momifier, l'empaler, l'immoler, le découper en rondelles ce môme !

-Tu fais un…un bouquet ? Un BOUQUET ? Avec mes précieuses roses blanches ? Celles que j'entretiens avec tant de soin et tant d'amour. Tu fais…un bouquet !

-Ben…oui. C'est pour Camus !

Le petit Aphrodite vit alors son maître bien aimé pâlir tout autant que ses roses : il allait réellement faire un malaise, son pauvre maître chéri à cause de cette horrible créature du diable ! Pas Athéna, il fallait qu'il l'aide. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'élança vers lui aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permirent et le tira par la main pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieur et lui épargner ce triste spectacle.

-Venez maître, vous ne devez pas rester ici !

Resté seul dans le jardin, Milo riait sous cape : il était vraiment très fier de lui ! S'il continuait ainsi, le vilain poisson ne pourrait bientôt plus le supporter et il abrégerait bien vite sa corvée. Et puis ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas compris les consignes : son gentil maître avait bien dit à l'affreux Shion qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça. Bébé scorpion 1 – vilain poisson 0.

* * *

><p>Il en avait assez ! Ses bottes étaient trop petites et il s'était déjà piqué deux fois avec les grandes épines de ces horribles fleurs empoissonnées. Peut-être même qu'il était déjà en train de mourir sous ce soleil de plomb. Oh ce serait bien trop bête de mourir maintenant alors qu'il n'avait pas encore eu de vrai bébé avec Camus ! Et puis s'il mourrait, le laid Aphrodite il allait avoir son copain pour lui tout seul et ça c'était hors de question. Camus c'était son meilleur copain à lui : Aphrodite n'avait qu'à prendre Angelo.<p>

Il devait passer à la vitesse supérieure s'il voulait être rentré pour le goûter : il était certain que le chevalier des poissons il serait bien capable de le laisser mourir de faim sous ce soleil de plomb. Mais il n'avait pas d'idée lumineuse pour le mettre hors de lui. Pourtant, son cerveau de petit garçon tournait à cent à l'heure à la recherche de tous les plans machiavéliques possibles et imaginables. Il voulait partir d'ici très vite. Son regard fit le tour du jardin pour finalement se poser sur…une bombe d'insecticide. Peut-être que s'il augmentait la dose alors…ces vieux trucs tout puants allaient sentir un peu meilleur !

-Pars d'ici tout de suite espèce de monstre ! Fils d'Hadès, incarnation du mal, créature belliqueuse ! Et que je ne t'y reprenne plus !

Sur les marches de son temple, Alphée hurlait à n'en plus finir. Il avait déjà probablement alerté tout le sanctuaire avec sa voix aiguë de fille. Milo lui, ne s'était pas fait prier pour détaler comme un lapin : son plan avait donné bien plus de résultats qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Il avait d'abord vaporisé toutes les fleurs jusqu'à ce que la bombe soit vide et, quelques minutes à peine plus tard, elles étaient toutes fanées. Quand le grand poisson avait découvert ça, inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait pas été content du tout ! Il était d'abord devenu tout tremblant et finalement, alors que Milo n'espérait plus aucune réaction de sa part, il avait éclaté dans une grosse colère et l'avait mis dehors en moins de deux secondes. Le petit garçon n'en demandait pas tant ! Bébé scorpion 2 – vilain poisson 0.

Maintenant qu'il était enfin libre, il allait pouvoir filer rejoindre son meilleur copain et lui offrir la rose qu'il avait quand même réussi à glisser dans sa poche avant d'être jeté dehors. Elle était toute belle en plus ! C'est donc en se dandinant qu'il arriva au onzième temple, où Cristal était déjà dehors.

-Bonjour grand Cristal !

-Bonjour Milo, dis-moi tu ne devrais pas être chez Alphée ?

-Si mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Il était pas content du tout !

Ca, le verseau s'en doutait. La voix horriblement jacassante du poisson lui avait presque brisé les tympans quelques minutes plus tôt et il s'était bien douté que quelque chose n'avait pas tourné rond avec le petit garçon.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai tué ses roses. Toutes toutes toutes !

Effectivement, pour le poisson ce sacrilège pouvait être un motif de meurtre. Milo avait de la chance d'être encore en vie à l'heure qu'il était. Il en connaissait beaucoup qui auraient déjà été précipités au plus profond des enfers.

-Je peux aller jouer avec Camus ?

-Bien sûr, mais pas trop longtemps.

-Promis juré !

Le verseau ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les boucles bleues du petit garçon rebondir sur ses épaules comme il courait déjà à l'intérieur, certainement ravi à l'idée de revoir son ami qu'il avait quitté depuis si longtemps. C'était attendrissant de les voir ainsi et puis, ils devaient en profiter : dans quelques années, quand ils auraient quitté l'insouciance de l'enfance, ils n'auraient plus le temps pour batifoler de la sorte. Ils devraient se battre et ce temps viendrait bien assez vite.

* * *

><p>-C'est pour toi !<p>

Sans avoir rien demandé, le petit Camus se retrouva avec une rose toute fanée entre ses petites mains : Milo la lui avait apportée, fier comme un paon, déclarant que maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin du vilain cadeau d'Aphrodite, ce qui avait légèrement agacé Camus. Le futur poisson était son ami, comme Shaka et Mu mais son meilleur copain ne pouvait pas le concevoir : il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Et parfois, le mini verseau se sentait un peu étouffé : il craignait l'âge de l'adolescence.

-Alors t'aime bien ?

-Oui, je vais la mettre là.

Il la posa alors sur son bureau, entre ses livres d'images et son doudou, pour que Milo voit bien qu'il y faisait attention. Peut-être que comme ça il arrêterait de lui offrir de vieilles fleurs fanées pour taire la pseudo rivalité qu'il y avait entre Aphrodite et lui. C'était débile et digne d'un bébé de quatre ans.

-Le grand pope il ne va pas être content du tout parce que tu as été méchant !

-J'ai pas été méchant, mais le grand Alphée il m'a pas expliqué !

Même avec son cerveau d'enfant, Camus savait déjà que cet argument ne tiendrait pas deux minutes face à l'esprit affuté du grand pope : à part d'être débile mental, on devinait que jardiner ne voulait pas dire couper toutes les fleurs ni les saccager d'insecticide. Milo était vraiment un vilain garçon. Une très mauvaise fréquentation, ses autres amis avaient raison : mais c'était quand même son meilleur ami alors…il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.

-Oui mais le grand pope…

-Milo, Camus, venez par ici.

Les deux enfants trottinèrent joyeusement jusqu'au salon, où Milo se raidit. Là, devant lui, avec de gros yeux pas beaux : son maître Skorpios et il semblait être très en colère contre lui ! Vraiment très en colère. Ni une ni deux, le scorpion miniature attira son meilleur copain du monde entier par la main et fila se cacher sous la table. Là au moins, son maître ne le trouverait jamais.

-Milo !

Le petit garçon campa sur ses positions, assis sous la table refusant de monter le bout de son nez, craignant déjà la punition de son propre maître. Il allait encore le refourguer à un autre méchant chevalier pour faire des corvées pas marrantes.

-Milo du scorpion, supposé futur chevalier d'Athéna, tu as tout intérêt à venir ici tout de suite.

-Fais pas le bébé Milo, vas-y !

-Chut Camus ! Il ne nous trouvera jamais ici !

Comme s'ils étaient transparents. C'est dans des moments pareils que Milo aurait voulu pouvoir partir dans d'autres dimensions comme le maître de Saga et Kanon. Ça devait être tellement pratique pour échapper aux corrections qui faisaient peur ! Mais lui n'avait qu'une aiguille écarlate aussi inoffensive qu'une épine de rose en son jeune âge : ce n'était pas juste du tout !

-Milo, je compte jusqu'à trois.

Milo frémit, craignant déjà le début du compte à rebours.

-Un.

Toujours aucun mouvement.

-Deux.

Le petit garçon retint sa respiration.

-Trois !

Sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le voir venir, alors qu'il tentait de ramper vers l'autre bout de la table, il se retrouva dans les bras de son maître qui le regardait sévèrement. Il cacha alors son visage entre ses mains, espérant ainsi que son maître l'oublierait. Raté.

-Milo, je suis très fâché sur toi. Nous en rediscuterons plus tard mais tu es privé de dessert jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Etonnement, ce fut Camus qui pâlit et soupira de frustration : zut quoi, qui lui donnerait les dessert qu'il avait troqué contre un bébé imaginaire ? Il fallait toujours que Milo fasse des bêtises quand il lui promettait quelque chose : c'était une stratégie, il en était certain.

Milo croisa le regard de son meilleur copain du monde entier et tenta de s'excuser avec ses yeux de chien battu mais Camus lui tourna le dos en croisant les bras, visiblement contrarié par la tournure des évènements et Milo le comprenait ! Alors qu'il allait ouvrit la bouche pour protester, il se retrouva sur l'épaule de son maître en moins de deux : est-ce que tout le monde le prenait vraiment pour un vulgaire sac à patates ? Tout de même, il méritait un peu plus de respect : après tout il serait un chevalier d'Athéna plus tard, il devait être traité comme tel. C'était vraiment trop injuste d'être un bébé de tout juste quatre ans !

Shion se passa une main sur son visage las : il allait devenir fou dans ce sanctuaire ! Non seulement la nouvelle génération lui donnait du fil à retorde, entre un Milo hyperactif, un Angelo chamailleur et un Saga bipolaire mais si en plus les chevaliers confirmés s'y mettaient eux aussi, il allait donner sa démission !

Le chevalier du poisson venait tout juste de lui rendre une petite visite hystérique, réclamant dédommagements pour ses roses adorées et aussi pour la longue dépression qu'il sentait arriver de loin. Shion n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit tant il avait parlé avec hargne, oubliant totalement la hiérarchie entre eux.

Et maintenant, il devait non seulement gérer des bambins en couche culotte mais aussi un chevalier en pleine phase de crise, ce qui ne manquerait pas de lui donner beaucoup de travail. Vraiment, il y a deux cents ans, la vie était bien plus paisible. Pas de problèmes d'éducation ni de plantation, non. Personne ne venait pleurnicher auprès de lui après une longue journées fatigante et la vie était bien plus facile ! Non vraiment, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir continuer dix ans de plus sans en ébouillanter un.

Vraiment être grand pope, c'était une tâche bien difficile !

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous aimerez :) <em>

_A bientôt!_


	3. 5ans

_Voilà le chapitre des 5ans!_

_Pour celui des 6ans, j'essayerai de poster vendredi prochain mais rien n'est moins sûr, étant donné que je terminerai mes examens :S Je fais mon possible!_

_Bisous à tout le monde!_

* * *

><p>Bien au chaud dans son petit lit douillet, Camus dormait d'un sommeil réparateur propice à l'apprentissage d'un enfant de cinq ans. Il avait été au lit très tôt car demain, il y avait un jeu de piste organisé par le grand pope pour leur permettre de ''canaliser'' leur énergie et le petit garçon voulait être au mieux de sa forme. Il s'entraînait avec son maître depuis plusieurs jours afin d'avoir l'esprit aussi vif que celui d'un grand et ne laisser ainsi passer aucun indice primordial.<p>

Camus dormait, donc. Ce que chaque enfant de son âge était censé faire, même s'il soupçonnait fortement Shaka de ne jamais dormir, trop occupé à méditer avec son maître sur les questions existentielles de la vie. Mais lui n'était pas une quelconque promesse de réincarnation et son besoin de sommeil était au summum dans son jeune âge.

Il poussa un profond soupir de bien-être en sentant une main fraîche effleurer sa joue : son maître devait certainement être venu pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien. Comme il était prévenant avec lui ! C'était vraiment le meilleur maître de tous les maîtres ! Il ronronna presque de plaisir quand la main se perdit dans ses cheveux mais pas quand elle s'entortilla autour d'une mèche parfaitement lissée : il allait encore devoir se démener le lendemain pour dompter sa chevelure rebelle !

Son mécontentement augmenta d'un cran quand il sentit un doigt pousser sur sa joue : décidément, son maître ne pouvait pas avoir de si petites mains, c'était impossible. Et enfin, il finit bel et bien par se réveiller lorsque quelque chose lui pinça violemment l'avant-bras qu'il avait le malheur d'avoir laissé au-dessus des couvertures !

-Aie !

Camus se redressa et frotta ses petits yeux encore bien fatigués très contrarié à l'idée d'avoir été réveillé alors qu'il faisait un joli rêve. Il posa avec son regard sur la petite bouille tristounette en face de lui : Milo.

-Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar !

-Et alors ? C'est pas de ma faute à moi !

A cet instant même, il maudit son maître et ses lubies de toujours vouloir faire plaisir au scorpion en titre. Parce que oui, Milo passait la nuit au onzième temple et tout ça à cause de Skorpios et son soit disant manque de sommeil. Comme si un adulte avait plus besoin de sommeil que l'enfant de cinq ans qu'il était ! C'était un comble !

-Mais t'étais tout mort.

Et voilà que Milo recommençait à sangloter à côté de lui. Son maître lui avait dit qu'il faisait apparemment beaucoup de vilains rêves à son sujet en ce moment et que peut-être, s'il dormait avec lui, il oublierait tout cela et pourrait enfin passer une nuit complète mais il s'était trompé. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire lui au juste ? Pas question qu'il lui chante une berceuse, ça non !

-Les enfants ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il était tout mort grand Cristal !

La silhouette fine du verseau qualifié se faufila vers le lit pour s'asseoir tout près de Milo, qui ne perdit pas une minute pour se coller dans ses bras, faisant légèrement râler Camus : bon d'accord Milo était son copain mais tout de même, c'était son maître à lui !

-Tu vois bien que ce n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar, Milo, tout va bien.

-Oui mais quand je ferme les yeux ça va plus bien, plus du tout !

Depuis plusieurs semaines, le petit garçon était assailli par les cauchemars si bien que Skorpios était à bout et avait demandé à Cristal de lui venir en aide, ce qu'il avait bien évidemment accepté de faire pour son ami. Ils avaient tous les deux pensé que cette angoisse venait du fait que les deux enfants se voyaient un peu moins depuis qu'ils préparaient leur entrainement mais visiblement non le mal était encore plus profond.

-Tu veux venir dormir dans la grande chambre ?

Le verseau pensait que cette idée réconforterait le petit garçon mais au contraire, celui-ci eu vite fait de migrer vers Camus pour l'enserrer de ses bras, faisant violemment rougir le mini verseau.

-Non je reste avec mon copain !

-Très bien, mais tu dois dormir, n'est-ce pas ? Demain sera une journée très éprouvante.

-On va les ratatiner en nourriture pour fourmi, déclara fièrement Milo en bombant le torse avant de se glisser une nouvelle fois tout contre son meilleur copain.

Cristal eut un léger sourire en voyant l'expression exaspérée de son élève : quand la joie de Milo explosait, elle était particulièrement difficile à contenir, surtout pour un petit garçon de cinq ans qui avait été réveillé en pleine nuit.

-Bonne nuit vous deux.

-Bonne nuit maître.

-Bonne nuit grand Cristal !

Une fois son maître parti, Camus se repositionna dans sa position favorite pour s'endormi, mais c'était sans compter sur un Milo qui se dandinait à présent juste à côté de lui, le faisant doucement rebondir sur le matelas.

-Milo ! Arrête !

-Mais je suis plus fatigué Camus, répondit le petit garçon en venant planter son visage face au sien, tu me fais un bisou dis ?

-Pourquoi je te ferais un bisou ?

-Comme ça je pourrai faire dodo !

-Fais dodo tout seul.

De plus en plus fatigué et donc irritable, le petit Camus se retourna de l'autre côté pour ne pas avoir à subir le sourire béat plaqué sur le visage de son ami. Ce que Milo pouvait être fatigant certaines fois !

-C'est pas drôle bouda le scorpion miniature en se coulant dans le dos de son meilleur copain du monde entier, sachant pertinemment que Camus ne lui donnerait pas le bisou qu'il voulait.

Ah, enfin ! Le calme. Un calme idéal pour que le petit enfant qu'il était puisse retrouver son sommeil tant chéri. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant d'aise face à ce silence qu'il appréciait tant mais, à peine commençait-il enfin à sombrer vers les limbes de Morphée qu'il entendit un léger ronflement s'élever dans la pièce…non : ce n'était pas possible !

Et pourtant si ! Vautré comme un lama en plein désert, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Milo ronflait de tout son saoul ! Il allait réellement finir par devenir fou avec son meilleur ami qui venait s'incruster dans son intimité chérie. En désespoir de cause, il colla son oreiller sur le haut de son crâne pour faire abstraction du ronronnement de moteur qui remplissait maintenant sa chambre d'enfant. Si jamais il était fatigué pour le lendemain, Milo allait le payer cher !

* * *

><p>-Aiolia, Angelo, vous ferez équipe avec Milo et Camus.<p>

-QUOI ? Non grand pope Shion ! Pas avec le petit intello et l'autre hyperactif, s'il vous plaît !

-Vous ne discutez pas.

Voyant que le grand pope ne tenait absolument pas compte de leur protestations et autres menaces de mort, les deux minis chevaliers se lancèrent un regard compatissant : c'était pas juste quoi, tous les autres allaient bien s'amuser sauf eux. Quoique, quand le petit cancer vit que son ami Aphrodite était coincé entre Mu, Shaka et Aldébaran, il ne sut pas s'il préférait être à sa place ou rester dans son petit groupe composé de deux gros nuls et d'un autre petit garçon qui aimait faire des bêtises.

Milo, lui, était aux anges. Il ne savait strictement pas comment allait se dérouler la journée il ignorait s'il devrait gober des limaces vivantes ou autres monstruosités du genre mais il s'en fichait : il était avec Camus ! Il allait pouvoir passer la journée toute entière avec son meilleur copain du monde et ça, c'était trop génial !

Bon d'accord, en ce moment même son meilleur copain du monde ressemblait plutôt à un zombie tout droit sorti d'un tombeau égyptien mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et puis c'était un peu de sa faute : c'était à cause de ses vilains rêves que Camus avait de laides poches sous les yeux comme son maître Skorpios.

-Je vais vous attribuer une couleur et ensuite vous recevrez une carte. Vous devrez suivre le parcours qui porte votre couleur pour ne pas gêner les autres, c'est bien compris ?

D'un mouvement d'une effrayante concordance, Angelo, Aiolia et Milo tournèrent la tête vers Camus, qui hochait la sienne de haut en bas : ouf, il avait compris ! Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal d'être dans le groupe d'un intello qui comprenait rapidement toutes les consignes parce qu'à ce niveau-là, les trois autres ne produisaient pas d'étincelle.

-Saga, tu accompagneras le groupe de Camus : vous serez les bleus. Kanon, toi, tu iras avec Ayoros et son groupe vous serez les mauves. Moi, je vous attendrai à l'arrivée.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste, pourquoi Mu lui il a pas de grand avec lui ?

Ça, c'était Angelo qui voyait ses prédictions de bêtises réduites à néant à cause de grand Saga qui allait les surveiller. Il trouvait ça vraiment injuste que les autres enfants soient libres.

-Parce que Mu, Shaka et Aldébaran sont sages, eux. Ils parviendront très bien à s'en sortir.

Bon, Aphrodite était l'exception mais le grand pope était persuadé qu'il ne tenterait rien s'il était seul. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'avait séparé du petit garçon bagarreur qui le poussait toujours à faire les quatre cents coups.

-C'est pas juste !

Maintenant, le mini cancer ne voulait plus faire ce stupide jeu : ça allait être trop nul si Saga veillait sur eux ! Il regarda Camus et Milo s'en aller, bien décidé à ne pas bouger si Saga était avec eux. C'était hors de question qu'il passe toute une journée à rester calme ça non !

Heureusement, il vit ensuite Aiolia s'approcher de lui et lui glisser un mot à l'oreille : un grand rictus prit alors place sur ses lèvres : c'était une très bonne idée ! Il sentait que finalement, ils allaient peut-être bien s'amuser.

-Eh les grosses têtes, attendez-nous !

Saga les regarda filer en courant et se passa une main sur le visage : c'était toujours à lui qu'on confiait les petites teignes du genre. Heureusement que Camus était là pour redresser le niveau...

* * *

><p>-Non !<p>

-Oh Camus ne joue pas les petites prudes !

-Non !

Non c'était non. Il était hors de question que Camus monte sur les épaules de ce goujat de petit cancer pour aller dénicher l'indice glissé entre deux écorces d'arbre. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que le grand Shion avait été mettre cet indice si haut ? Avait-il totalement perdu la notion des grandeurs ?

-T'es vraiment nul !

-Demande à Aiolia.

-Moi je suis pas une tapette je monte pas sur les épaules des garçons.

-Ben moi non plus !

C'est vrai quoi c'était quoi cette manie de toujours le prendre pour une fille ? Il ne grimperait pas sur les épaules d'Angelo. Saga aurait bien pu aller le chercher, lui, ce bout de papier, mais il avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas les aider. Il était juste là pour surveiller qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises. Sa mission s'arrêtait là.

-Et pourquoi c'est toi qui devrais porter Camus, hein ?

-Parce que moi je suis fort !

-Moi aussi d'abord !

-Moi je suis plus fort que toi !

Milo n'était pas du tout d'accord ! C'était son meilleur copain à LUI cet affreux cancer n'avait pas à le porter. Si quelqu'un devait toucher Camus, ce serait lui et personne d'autre foi de scorpion miniature ! Mais Camus, lui, refusait de grimper sur les épaules de quiconque, que ce soit Milo ou non.

-Mais Camus je suis ton meilleur ami du monde !

-Et alors ? Je n'irai pas sur tes épaules.

-Et moi alors je peux venir sur les tiennes ?

-Tu es bien trop lourd !

Le petit garçon fit alors la moue : ce n'était même pas vrai ! Il avait peut-être un peu forcé sur les sucreries ces derniers temps mais après tout ce n'était pas sa faute s'il s'était ennuyé sans son copain ! Et puis ces petits bonbons étaient tellement bons qu'il ne pouvait jamais y résister. Mais il n'était pas lourd ! D'ailleurs, quand Angelo se mit à ricaner dans son dos, Milo aurait bien eu envie de l'étrangler, mais il s'abstint : la matinée qu'il avait passée dans le jardin des poissons lui avait servi de leçon pour les dix prochaines années à venir. Depuis, il évitait la violence envers ses petits camarades.

Regardant d'un air blasé les deux petits garçons se disputer et le jeune Camus jouer aux grandes dames, Saga commençait peu à peu à perdre patience. Il avait bien envie d'en balancer un par-delà la falaise mais il n'était pas certain que ça ferait bonne figure dans le rapport du grand pope…quoique, il pourrait toujours maquiller ça comme un accident : les enfants étaient si maladroits parfois…

-Grand Saga, dis-lui toi que c'est moi le mieux pour porter Camus !

-Non c'est moi !

-Ce n'est aucun de vous.

Les deux enfants le détaillèrent alors d'un air suspicieux : Camus ne pouvait tout de même pas voler jusque-là alors, il fallait bien qu'un d'eux l'aide ! Ils virent alors l'aîné des gémeaux s'approcher de Camus et le soulever par la taille jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'indice.

Cet acte lui valut un petit cri de stupeur de la part du verseau miniature et une crise de jalousie venant du scorpion qui criait haut et fort qu'il n'avait pas le droit, qu'il avait abusé de ses pouvoirs de grands et que c'était très mal.

-S'il te plaît Milo, arrête de jouer au sale gosse !

Vraiment, il ne supportait pas les enfants ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée de l'obliger à jouer au baby sitter ? Il avait mieux à faire comme…se prélasser sur la terrasse en rêvant d'autres dimensions. Mais garder des cinq ans d'âge, c'était bien trop dégradant pour lui !

-On doit aller par-là maintenant, déclara le petit Camus en montrant le nord, on doit trouver une…

-Une campanoule, termina un Milo tout content.

-Campanule, rectifia Saga d'un air exaspéré, se demandant où Shion avait dégotté de pareils incultes.

C'est donc avec toujours plus d'entrain que les quatre enfants, ayant déjà oublié depuis longtemps leur petite brouille passagère, s'élancèrent à la recherche de cette campanule dont un seul savait exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Et Saga, lui,…eh bien Saga suivait en traînant les pieds, abattu par le désarroi de cette situation.

* * *

><p>-S'il te plaît Aphrodite, arrête de crier !<p>

-J'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! Maîiiiiiiiiiiitre !Aiiiiiiiiiiiiieuh !

Shaka finit par battre en retraite, craignant que ses pauvres tympans de petit garçon ne tiennent pas le coup plus longtemps. Après tout, lui était habitué au calme le plus profond, pas à des cris dignes d'un animal égorgé.

Mu lui aussi, commençait à supporter de moins en moins le poisson miniature qui braillait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Et évidemment, eux, on ne les avait pas confié à un grand responsable, non, on les laissait se débrouiller seuls dans la brousse avec la belle au bois dormant…qui ne dormait pas tant que ça en ce moment !

-Aphrodite stop, calme-toi.

-Mais j'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal !

Oui ça, ils l'avaient tous compris. Il avait suffi qu'Aphrodite trébuche sur un caillou pour s'inventer toutes sortes de fractures imaginaires auxquelles il croyait lui-même.

-Dis-moi où tu as mal, proposa-t-il finalement, se disant que peut-être il pourrait faire usages de ses talents de soigneur, bien qu'il ne soit encore que novice.

-Partouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.

Bon. Ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, ça. Il avait bien envie de le bâillonner pour qu'il se taise, tant il avait mal à la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? La réincarnation de la Castafiore ? Après tout, plus rien n'étonnait le petit garçon.

-Je veux mon maîiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre !

Et pourquoi est-ce que son grand Shion ne rappliquait pas ? Le petit Mu refusait de croire qu'il n'entendait pas l'apprenti chevalier des poissons, toute la Grèce devait être au courant qu'il était à la limite de l'agonie tant il était bruyant. Et maintenant, à cause du retard qu'ils avaient pris pour cette multi-fracture, c'était certain qu'ils allaient perdre ! Mu jeta un coup d'œil sur le petit bouddha qui s'était déjà installé en position de méditation : comment faisait-il pour se concentrer ? Le petit garçon se voyait déjà passer la nuit dans cette forêt avec Aphrodite qui hurlerait à la mort et finirait par attirer de dangereux prédateurs qui penseraient avoir à faire à un animal blessé. Ils allaient finir dévorés !

-Je veux pas mouriiiiiiiiiiiiir.

Oh pitié. Que quelqu'un le fasse taire. N'importe qui n'importe comment mais qu'il se taise ! Qu'on lui coupe la langue, qu'on l'étouffe, qu'on lui fasse avaler ses cheveux mais qu'il se taise ! Le mini bélier se frappa la joue : si son maître Shion entendait ses pensées, il ne serait pas du tout fier de lui !

-J'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaa…Eh ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais gros plein de soupe ? Repose-moi !

Aldébaran était un dieu ! Il était parvenu à le faire taire ! Dès que la voix perçante d'Aphrodite s'était tue, Shaka avait de nouveau montré le bout de son nez, visiblement rassuré de retrouver le calme olympien qu'il affectionnait tant.

-Je ne tiens pas à passer la nuit ici parce que mademoiselle s'est cassé un ongle alors on y va.

-Mais pose-moi par terre !

-Tu vas recommencer à te plaindre, alors non.

Le ''petit'' taureau se remis alors en route, voyant déjà le soleil disparaître dangereusement, suivi de près par Mu et Shaka qui voyaient à présent en lui une figure divine et bienveillante.

-Si tu me reposes pas, je le dirai à mon maître !

-Je suis certain qu'il aurait préféré que je t'abandonne au milieu des bois.

-Méchant !

-Tais-toi !

-Je lui dirai quand même !

Mu et Shaka soupirèrent en fronçant les sourcils : c'était reparti pour un tour ! Le petit bélier se dit qu'il devrait informer son maître d'éviter ce genre d'activité à l'avenir : il n'était pas certain que ce soit propice au développement psychologique d'un petit garçon de cinq ans !

* * *

><p>-Camuuuus ! Regarde j'ai trouvé une fleur !<p>

-Mais c'est un pissenlit, Milo !

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils cherchaient cette fichue campanule. Ou plutôt qu'IL cherchait. Angelo avait très vite déclaré forfait pour aller grimper aux arbres, vite rejoint par Aiolia qui pensait avoir dégoté du poil à gratter. Et Milo, lui, courait dans tous les sens, lui ramenait toutes sortes de fleurs, brindilles, mauvaises herbes et feuillages mais jamais la campanule dont ils avaient besoin. Et bien évidemment, Saga se contentait de les regarder de loin, une lueur moqueuse au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

-Et ça Camus ?

-Ça c'est une feuille morte, Milo !

Le petit scorpion repartit trifouiller dans la terre d'un air boudeur : il n'y connaissait rien en matière de flore lui ! Et Camus en avait assez de toujours devoir répondre à ses questions incessantes : ''C'est quoi ? Et ça c'est quoi ? Et pourquoi c'est comme ça ? Et pourquoi c'est pas ça ? ''. Par Athéna : il allait devenir fou. Lui n'était qu'un petit garçon mais dans son esprit déjà vivace, il savait mieux que quiconque que, si une bataille éclatait au sanctuaire, ils ne repousseraient pas l'ennemi à coup de campanule alors est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer POURQUOi ils perdaient leur temps avec ce petit jeu stupide ?

-Je trouve pas, murmura son copain en revenant vers lui, une branche dans la main droite, et je suppose que c'est pas ça non plus, hein ?

Il jeta le bout de bois un peu plus loin comme son meilleur copain tournait encore la tête de gauche à droite : il était désespéré.

-Saga, on peut rentrer maintenant ? Je suis fatigué !

-Non, pas tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé ce que vous cherchez.

-Mais je suis fatigué.

-Alors cherche mieux !

Comme il était méchant lui ! Il se croyait mieux parce qu'il était plus grand mais Milo il savait, lui, qu'il n'était pas gentil ! Il n'arrêtait pas de les embêter et de soupirer quand ils disaient une bêtise. Comme s'il était mieux parce qu'il était grand : c'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

-Camus, je suis fatigué.

-Moi aussi.

Et Camus avait des raisons de l'être, après la nuit atroce qu'il avait passée à cause de son copain ! Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : retrouver ses couvertures moelleuses et son oreiller en plumes d'oie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pester une nouvelle fois sur cette vilaine nuit qui commençait à tomber et qui les empêchaient de trouver la campanule quand, soudain, il crut voir se dessiner entre les broussailles les petites fleurs mauves.

-Je les ai trouvées !

Ça, c'était un cri qui venait du fond du cœur : ça voulait dire que maintenant, ils allaient enfin pouvoir partir et retrouver leurs maîtres pour ensuite rentrer au sanctuaire et dormir. Milo le regarda, émerveillé, se disant que oui, Camus était vraiment le meilleur copain qu'il aurait pu avoir !

Saga quitta enfin le tronc d'arbre sur lequel il était avachi depuis tout à l'heure et s'étira comme un chat pour détendre ses muscles endoloris.

-Parfait, on peut rentrer. Aiolia ? Angelo ? Dépêchez-vous !

-Mais on s'amuse trop bien !

-Dépêchez-vous espèces de sales mioches !

Les deux petits garçons rappliquèrent, apparemment très contrariés d'être traités de la sorte par un grand qui les prenait de haut depuis le début de la journée. Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de courir vers le gémeau, qui terminait de s'étendre. Avec une souplesse que personne ne leur connaissait, ils se firent la courte échelle et, une fois qu'Aiolia put atteindre le col du sweat du grand, il y glissa tout le poil à gratter qu'il avait récolté un peu plus tôt.

Malheureusement pour lui, suite à cet assaut, Saga passa une main dans son dos, y étalant ainsi tout le poil à gratter qui irritait déjà sa peau de bébé.

-Bandes d'imbéciles ! Saletés de mômes !

Les ''saletés de mômes'' en question filèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair sans demander leur reste, suivi de près par un Saga en colère qui se tortillait dans tous les sens.

-Ils sont drôles eux, dit finalement le scorpion en prenant son copain par la main pour les rattraper.

Camus se dit qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir la même notion de la drôlerie : le pauvre grand allait garder un vilain souvenir de cette journée à cause de cette incident mais après tout…Il n'avait pas été très sympathique avec eux pendant la journée alors peut-être que oui, ça pouvait être drôle.

* * *

><p>-Si jamais je vous attrape, je vous jure que je vous ferai subir les pires souffrances de votre vie, je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas !<p>

Shion et les autres adultes se retournèrent en entendant ces menaces de mort. Ils s'attendaient tous à voir revenir de petites bouilles exténuées mais certainement pas deux gamins qui couraient à toute allure suivis par un gémeau hors de ses gonds qui s'arrêtait tous les deux mètres pour se gratter le dos.

-Maîiiiiiiitre !

-Grand frère !

Aiolia se précipita dans les bras de son frère tandis qu'Angelo, lui, venait se cacher dans les jambes de son maître qui, le protègerait du vilain grand !

-Espèces de sales vermines !

-Saga !

Shion arrêta le premier gémeau qui s'apprêtait à arracher Aiolia des bras d'Ayoros pour lui faire passer l'envie de pouffer de la sorte ce n'était pas digne d'un futur chevalier de se mettre dans des états pareils.

-Lâchez-moi ! Je vais leur faire passer l'envie de rire moi !

-Si tu fais un pas Saga, je te tue de mes mains.

C'est pas vrai : si en plus le cancer confirmé s'y mettait aussi, le grand pope n'était pas certain de parvenir à éviter la tuerie. Il envoya alors un regard désespéré à Kanon, qui était revenu le premier avec son petit groupe pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

-Allez Saga, laisse-les tranquilles maintenant. Tu vois bien que tu leur fais peur.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça Kanon !

-Ce ne sont que des enfants. Ne sois pas si dur avec eux. D'ailleurs, où sont Camus et Milo ?

Oups…où avait-il perdu les deux gamins ? Il se souvenait juste d'être parti à la suite d'A ngelo et d'Aiolia mais il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'étaient devenus les deux autres.

-Eh bien…c'est-à-dire que…

-Saga, gronda alors Shion, ne me dis pas que tu les as laissés seuls dans la nature ?

-Ce n'était pas volontaire et…

-Je n'y crois pas, rugit alors le scorpion, tu les as abandonnés ! Espèce d'irresponsable !

Saga le regarda d'un air mauvais : puisqu'il était si irresponsable que ça, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris sa place aujourd'hui ? C'était bien lui qui venait de passer une journée abominable avec quatre cervelles pleines de mauvais plans, pas le scorpion !

Aussitôt, le grand pope commença à donner des consignes pour organiser une éventuelle battue : ils devaient absolument retrouver les enfants avant la tombée de la nuit. Si Cristal n'avait pas été là pour contenir Skorpios, celui-ci serait déjà parti depuis longtemps sans même savoir quel parcours avait été attribué aux bleus. Son petit Milo était si fragile, seul dans la forêt il risquait bien de se faire mordre pas un insecte ou de tomber dans le gouffre d'une falaise !

* * *

><p>-Camus, j'ai peur !<p>

-C'est de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas voulu courir après la grenouille on serait déjà avec les adultes !

-Mais elle était belle…

-Et maintenant on est perdu !

Camus était très en colère : son copain l'avait entraîné au beau milieu des bois tout ça pour une grenouille bleue qu'il avait vue et qu'il s'était mis en tête de ramener au sanctuaire. Et maintenant ils étaient perdus et la grenouille s'était fait la malle sans demander son reste.

-Tu mériterais que je te laisse tout seul !

-Non m'abandonne pas !

Et pourtant, il avait déjà imaginé toutes les astuces possibles pour semer Milo qui, malgré la situation, s'arrêtait tous les deux mètres pour cueillir une fleur ou ramasser un caillou qu'il trouvait joli, mais voilà : le petit garçon était agglutiné contre son meilleur copain, qu'il refusait de lâcher.

-On va se faire disputer à cause de toi.

-Non c'est pas ma faute, c'est Saga qui nous a laissé tous seuls !

Là, le mini scorpion marquait un point : Saga les avait lâchement laissés derrière lui pour courir après Angelo et Aiolia. Qui eux d'ailleurs étaient la source du problème : ils ne savaient pas rester une journée sans faire de bêtise et voilà où celle-ci les avait menés. Ils étaient perdus, exténués et au loin, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

-Camus j'ai peur.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Oui mais j'ai peur quand même.

C'était vrai quoi, il n'était qu'un petit garçon de cinq ans, il n'était pas apte à vivre ce genre de péripéties ! Il voulait revoir son maître et rentrer au sanctuaire. Il ne voulait pas être ici dans le noir !

Le tirant par la main, Camus s'engagea alors dans un petit chemin qui lui semblait familier ils marchèrent longtemps avant de finalement apercevoir entre les feuillages le bout du chemin.

-Viens Milo !

-Mais attends regarde ! J'ai trouvé un ver de terre !

Le petit verseau leva alors les yeux au ciel : son copain était décidément impossible. Que faisait-il en tant que chevalier ? Il aurait plutôt dû s'engager dans un laboratoire de biologiste, vu son goût prononcé pour les insectes et leur habitat naturel.

-Dépêche-toi sinon je pars sans toi !

Il n'en fallu pas plus au petit garçon pour qu'il fourre le ver de terre dans sa poche et rejoigne son meilleur ami : il savait que Camus serait tout à fait capable de le laisser seul et ça, il ne voulait pas !

* * *

><p>Alors que la légion de chevaliers confirmés s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche des deux enfants portés disparus, ils virent justement ces derniers débouler de la forêt.<p>

-Milo !

-Camus !

-Maître !

Le scorpion souleva son disciple dans les airs comme Cristal se contentait d'ébouriffer affectueusement la chevelure du sien, qui grommela au passage.

-Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé maître, dit Milo en brandissant fièrement le ver de terre à présent plus mort que vif qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche un peu plus tôt.

-Oh c'est…

-Dégoûtant, termina Camus en faisant la grimace, son copain avait vraiment des idées morbides parfois.

-Mais non il est gentil, il s'appelle Boudin et…

-Aphrodite !

Alphée avait hurlé tellement fort que Milo en lâcha boudin avant de se tortiller dans les bras de son maître pour qu'il le repose à terre et le laisse récupérer son nouvel animal de compagnie. Les autres chevaliers, eux, se retournèrent pour voir le dernier groupe de bambins revenir vers eux en clopinant.

Le poisson s'élança vers eux, se demandant pourquoi Aldébaran portait son petit disciple si distingué : lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

-Maître ! Maître dites-lui de me poser !

Le petit taureau finit par s'exécuter, n'en pouvant plus de l'entendre piailler dans les oreilles depuis tout à l'heure. Il aurait mieux fait de l'abandonner au détour d'un chemin, ça lui aurait fait les pieds tiens !

-Oh déesse, Aphrodite, que s'est-il passé ?

-J'ai tous les os cassés, maître !

-Comment ça ?

-Oui, là, là et là !

Il pointa successivement son poignet, son genou et son épaule en faisant une moue de douleur, persuadé que son maître fondrait comme neige au soleil face à sa détresse.

-Shion ! Il faut que tu appelles le médecin !

-Mais pourquoi ça ?

-Tu vois bien qu'Aphrodite souffre !

-Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'Aphrodite est partit avec les autres.

Il fit alors volte-face pour tomber sur le petit poisson qui gambadait joyeusement avec les autres enfants autour de Kanon, qui distribuait les récompenses. Décidément, cet enfant le rendrait fou !

* * *

><p>-Oh s'il vous plaît maître, je veux dormir encore chez Camus !<p>

Le petit verseau se raidit : encore une autre nuit blanche ? Oh non, il avait besoin de sommeil Skorpios n'avait qu'à assumer son rôle de maître et non pas leur refiler son élève insomniaque à tout bout de champs !

-Milo, après cette longue journée Camus a besoin de dormir et…

-Mais je serai sage, je ferai un gros dodo c'est promis ! Dites oui !

-Eh bien arrange-toi avec Camus.

-Oh Camus dis oui.

Le petit français détailla son ami d'un regard glacial : non. Il voulait pouvoir se couler entre les draps de son lit et n'en sortir que le lendemain, sans être dérangé par les cauchemars de son copain. Il avait déjà du mal à garder les yeux ouverts aujourd'hui alors, si Milo l'embêtait encore il allait finir en zombie !

-S'il te plaîiiiit !

Non non non et non ! Même ses yeux de chien battu ne le feraient pas changer d'avis. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand son regard croisa celui de son maître, dont les iris claires le grondaient et l'obligeaient à accepter la demande, même s'il n'en avait pas envie.

-Camus, je peux ?

-Oui, bougonna-t-il, mais tu fais plus des cauchemars !

-Promis !

Le petit grec était ravi de pouvoir passer une nuit de plus avec son meilleur copain il aimait bien dormir contre lui : Camus avait la peau toute douce et s'était très agréable. Il voulait dormir avec lui tous les jours maintenant !

* * *

><p>-Camus ?<p>

-Ah non, tu m'as promis que tu dormirais…

-Oui mais…

-Non, dors !

-Mais où est-ce que je peux mettre Boudin ?

Les pupilles de Camus se dilatèrent : Milo avait-il réellement emmené cette chose dans SON lit ? Il n'y croyait pas ! Cette horreur à présent toute séchée et pleine de microbes dans…ses draps de lit tous propres ? Il allait frôler la crise cardiaque.

-Pas ici en tout qu'à ! Sors cette chose de ma chambre Milo !

-Mais Camus, c'est Boudin…

-C'est lui ou moi. Soit tu le gardes et tu retournes au huitième temple, soit tu le jettes et tu peux rester ici.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Camus grimpa sur son lit pour atteindre la poignée de la fenêtre et l'ouvrir, indiquant à Milo la terrasse un peu plus bas.

-Pas question !

-Alors tu t'en vas.

-Mais c'est Boudin…

-Il est mort ! En plus tu vas être malade avec ça, il a été se frotter dans la terre et c'est plein de vilaines choses !

Oui mais tout de même : c'était son nouvel animal de compagnie. Il avait toujours voulu en avoir un et aujourd'hui il avait eu la chance de croiser la route de Boudin. Il y était déjà tellement attaché qu'il se sentait bien incapable de s'en débarrasser de la sorte. Mais d'un autre côté son copain Camus ne voulait pas dormir avec lui…C'était un véritable dilemme !

-Camus…

-Pas la peine de larmoyer, c'est non.

-Mais quand tu n'es pas là j'ai pas d'ami, Boudin lui…

-Est mort. Ce n'est pas ton ami. C'est un ver de terre tout dégoûtant !

-Mais je me sens tellement seul quand t'es pas là…

C'est vrai quoi il n'était toujours pas très proche des autres et quand Camus devait s'entraîner il se sentait seul et perdu. Devant la petite bouille toute tristounette de son ami, le détestant déjà de l'avoir pris par les sentiments, Camus tenta une autre approche.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'offrais un vrai copain ? Tu laisserais cette chose immonde alors ?

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Bien sûr !

Le petit garçon lui sauta alors au cou, envoyant Boudin promener par la fenêtre, ayant déjà oublié ce ''nouvel ami'' qui lui ne lui faisait pas de cadeau comme son gentil Camus ! Gentil Camus qui le prit par les poignets pour l'éloigner de lui.

-Va te laver les mains, c'est dégoûtant.

Il soupira de soulagement en le voyant s'en aller sans broncher. C'était vraiment trop facile de faire céder Milo il suffisait qu'il lui fasse mille et une promesses pour qu'il oublie tout le reste. Maintenant, il allait devoir trouver un compagnon pas cher à lui offrir : il ne voulait pas que toutes ses économies y passent !

Milo le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et vint se glisser contre lui avant de se boudiner dans ses bras comme un chaton, ignorant ses protestations. Cette nuit-là, il rêva de son futur petit animal, mais il ne fit aucun cauchemar…

* * *

><p>-Arrête de rire, Kanon !<p>

Mais le second gémeau ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant son frère qui grattait vigoureusement la peau rougie de son dos.

-Au lieu de pouffer comme un attardé, aide moi plutôt !

Mais Kanon était bien incapable de faire un geste : c'était si drôle de voir son frère dans cet état, lui qui était d'habitude si fier et si droit.

Saga pesta intérieurement : il se vengerait, il ferait passer à ces sales mômes l'envie de faire des blagues. Oh oui, sa vengeance serait terrible. Il détestait définitivement les enfants !

* * *

><p><em>Voilàààà :) Un avis? <em>

_Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire et de me laisser une petite review :)_


	4. 6ans

_Hey vous avez vu ça? Un chapitre tout fraîchement posté malgré mes exams...je suis fière de moi. _

_Mais je vous devais bien ça pour tous vos gentils commentaires qui me touchent beaucoup 3. _

_Xupz: Oui ça peut paraître un peu bizarre de voir la réaction de Saga mais je sais paaas, je le sens pas lui x). J'ai du mal à croire qu'avant de devenir gris il était si gentil que ça, à mon avis il devait bien cacher son jeu ^-^._

_Bisous à vous tous!_

* * *

><p>-C'est bon Camus ? Je peux ouvrir les yeux dis ?<p>

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Milo trépignait d'impatience : son copain l'avait tiré du lit pour lui ''montrer une chose importante'' mais une fois arrivé en haut des marches du onzième temple, il l'avait obligé à fermer les yeux. Encore à moitié endormi, le petit scorpion en avait assez d'attendre et était bien prêt à piquer un nouveau somme si Camus ne lui montrait pas cette chose importante dans les plus brefs délais.

-Oui c'est bon, tu peux regarder !

Milo soupira alors de soulagement en papillonnant des cils, il était temps ! Camus lui fourra une boîte en carton dans les mains sous son regard incrédule : qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Un cadeau ? Un vrai cadeau pour lui ? C'était trop génial !

-Fais attention, prévint tout de même le petit verseau comme il voyait déjà son copain secouer la boîte dans tous les sens. Il allait finir par effrayer la petite bête qui était à l'intérieur et très franchement, Camus ne tenait pas à lui courir après. Il détestait ces bestioles mais c'est son maître qui avait eu l'idée et sur le coup, l'apprenti verseau avait approuvé.

Milo grimpa alors sur une chaise et posa la petite boîte en carton sur la table. Il se frotta les mains d'anticipation : il sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui comme le museau d'un lapin frétille à l'odeur d'une carotte fraîche. Son copain lui avait fait un cadeau rien qu'à lui ! Il souleva le couvercle avec précaution et là, il arrêta net de se dandiner sur sa chaise. Ses grands yeux dorés se mirent à scintiller comme il sentait déjà les larmes au bord de ses paupières. Sans plus de cérémonie, il bondit sur Camus, manquant de les faire basculer en arrière. Pendu à son cou, il lui murmurait des dizaines de ''merci merci, c'est trop bien' ! T'es le meilleur copain du monde !''

-Il est trop beau, finit-il par murmurer en se détachant légèrement de son copain.

-Tu dois lui trouver un nom !

Milo se gratta alors la joue distraitement tout en se concentrant. Camus pouvait presque imaginer une fumée blanche lui sortir par tous les pores du crâne tant il était concentré et ça, c'était quelque chose de très rare pour le petit garçon qui réfléchissait habituellement peu. Quand le scorpion en titre se profila dans la pièce, Milo se mit à courir vers lui et se jeta dans ses jambes, manquant pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps de causer un roulé-boulé très peu cérémonieux.

-Maître Skorpios ! Camus il m'a offert un cadeau !

-Ah bon ? Fit semblant de s'étonner le scorpion qui avait été mis au courant bien avant par son ami Cristal.

-Oui ! C'est un animal juste pour moi ! Mais je dois lui trouver un nom, vous avez toujours plein d'idées, vous !

Skorpios s'accroupit devant son petit élève au regard maintenant brillant de fierté. Il avait tout intérêt à répondre aux attentes de son élève sinon il sentait déjà arriver la tempête.

-Eh bien, que dis-tu de Shaula ? Ou de Jabbah ? Tu sais, ce sont des étoiles qui forment la constellation du scorpion et…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, voyant que son élève ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Visiblement, les petits noms qu'il lui avait dégoté et qui pourtant avaient tout leur sens dans le cas présent n'enchantaient pas Milo. Le petit garçon trouvait que ça faisait trop adulte des noms comme ça. Il s'imaginait déjà présenter son nouveau copain aux autres et leur dire qu'il s'appelait Shaula…pour sûr qu'ils se seraient tous moqué de lui ! Et puis de toute façon, quand il avait croisé le regard de son meilleur copain, il avait bien vu que ces noms ne lui plaisaient pas non plus alors ils étaient hors compétition ! Il voulait un nom qui plairait aussi à Camus parce que quand même, c'était lui qui l'avait choisi, c'était un peu comme leur nouveau bébé à eux. Enfin, Milo pouvait réaliser son rêve d'avoir un bébé avec Camus…il avait quand même dû attendre deux ans !

-J'ai trouvé, dit-il finalement d'un air gorgé de fierté Scorpii !

-Quoi ? Mais enfin Milo, ce n'est pas très recherché comme non.

-Mais je m'en fiche ! J'aime bien Scorpii et ça lui va bien, déclara le petit garçon.

-Et puis en plus, c'est aussi en rapport avec la constellation du scorpion, récita le petit Camus d'un air hautain, ravi de montrer à l'adulte qui le prenait encore pour un enfant qu'il était aussi intelligent que lui.

Un peu contrarié d'être rabaissé de la sorte par un petit garçon de six ans, Skorpios capitula. De toute façon, dès que les deux terreurs tombaient d'accord sur quelque chose, il était impossible de les faire changer d'avis et, quand bien même il trouverait une faille chez l'un d'eux, il était persuadé que l'autre ne mettrait pas longtemps à rappliquer pour le défendre avec virulence. Il préférait éviter ce genre de scénario. Milo voulait appeler la créature Scorpii ? Soit !

-D'accord, d'accord, appelle-le comme tu veux.

Il vit alors son élève sautiller d'un air joyeux tout en grimpant une nouvelle fois sur la chaise, probablement pour annoncer à son nouvel ami le nom qu'il lui avait trouvé.

-Tu vas t'appeler Scorpii, tu aimes ? Scorpi…i ?

Le petit garçon pâlit brusquement : où était son nouveau copain ? Oh non, il avait certainement dû d'enfuir pendant qu'il lui cherchait un nom ! Il éclata alors en sanglots sous les regards perplexes de son maître et de son meilleur copain, qui ne comprenaient visiblement pas pourquoi il se mettait dans cet état. Comment allait-il annoncer à Camus qu'il avait déjà perdu son cadeau ? Il était trop nul, Camus allait le détester ! Sans attendre, il revêtit alors son masque de puppy eyes qui l'avait déjà sauvé de plusieurs situations délicates et se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

-Pardon !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Milo ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Scorpii s'est…enfui.

Camus le regarda d'abord avec de grands yeux ronds : non, Milo se fichait de lui n'est-ce pas ? Cette dangereuse créature n'était pas en liberté dans la pièce, ce n'était pas possible ! Son premier réflexe fut de baisser les yeux au sol, à la recherche de la moindre petite tâche foncée sur le pavé clair du temple mais il n'y avait rien. Quand il vit que Skorpios retournait la boîte en carton dans laquelle était Scorpii quelques minutes plus tôt, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : son copain avait déjà failli au poste de maître responsable qu'il devait occuper. Et maintenant, cette satanée bestiole pouvait être n'importe où !

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le retrouver…Si un autre chevalier croise sa route, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

Milo prit alors un air horrifié, imaginant déjà son copain réduit à l'état de brochette ou de boulette de viande et ça, c'était vraiment terrible ! Il devait le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il connaissait la cruauté des autres grands et le vilain Alphée aurait vite fait de transpercer son copain avec ses vieilles roses pour le regarder agoniser. Il devait absolument retrouver Scorpii !

-Viens Camus, dit-il en prenant son ami par la main d'un air déterminé, nous allons retrouver Scorpii !

* * *

><p>-Cristal ! Cesse de rigoler bêtement de la sorte !<p>

-Excuse-moi, répondit le chevalier en étouffant un nouveau rire derrière sa main.

Il essayait de se retenir pourtant mais il devait bien avouer que voir le grand et fier chevalier du scorpion à moitié coucher sur le sol pour chercher à tâtons l'animal que Milo avait perdu, c'était tout de même une posture très amusante.

-Au lieu de pouffer pour rien, tu ferais bien de nous aider.

-Je ne suis pas une serpillère.

-Parce que moi oui ?

Cristal ne répondit rien certain que sa réponse vexerait son ami. Non, lui avait décidé de chercher la bête du regard…et de loin. Après tout, c'était Milo qui l'avait perdu alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se joindre aux recherches. Lui avait déjà investi pour le lui acheter, ayant un élève radin comme pas deux qui ne voulait pas casser son cochon sous prétexte qu'il avait besoin d'économies pour l'avenir. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'ils avaient besoin de beaucoup d'argent mais, pour éviter que son petit élève ne lui tire la tête pendant plusieurs jours, il avait céder et avait cassé son propre cochon.

-Ah je ne trouve pas cette fichue bestiole, quelle idée as-tu eu le jour où tu as décidé d'offrir ça à Milo ? Comme s'il était capable de le garder plus de deux minutes, lui qui parvient déjà presque à perdre les parties de mon armure une fois qu'elles passent entre ses mains !

-Ne te fâche pas, Camus était persuadé que ça lui ferait plaisir.

-Oh bien sûr que ça lui a fait plaisir, tellement que maintenant si on ne le retrouve pas il va tomber en dépression et se précipiter du haut des marches du sanctuaire !

-N'exagère rien.

Et après ça, Skorpios se demanderait d'où Milo tenait sa manie de toujours tourner chaque situation en drame absolu. Il avait pourtant un bon exemple ! Il vit son ami finir par se relever, toujours bredouille. Il n'avait pas retrouvé Scorpii.

-Il peut être n'importe où ! Il est même peut-être déjà tombé entre les mains d'Angelo et il l'a peut-être déjà décortiqué !

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste.

C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces ondes négatives qui planaient autour de Skorpios ? Il devait certainement y avoir autre chose qui le chiffonnait pour qu'il soit ainsi. Cristal connaissait le scorpion comme quelqu'un de jovial et dynamique et non pas comme un être pessimiste et découragé.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non non, commença le scorpion avant de finalement céder face au regard dur que lui envoyait son ami, c'est-à-dire que Milo va devoir passer des tests…

-Quel genre de tests ?

-Pour son cœur. J'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps qu'il était beaucoup trop vite essoufflé et il se plaint assez régulièrement de douleurs…J'ai peur d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Je l'aime tellement ce gosse.

Cristal franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule, pour lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il pouvait comprendre sa peur lui-même ne savait pas comme il réagirait si jamais Camus était malade. Malgré son sale caractère de phacochère et même si parfois il avait envie de le vendre au marché noir, Cristal était très attaché à son petit élève, comme chaque maître l'était avec le leur. Bien sûr, leur mission première était de les former au combat afin qu'ils deviennent l'élite protectrice de la déesse Athéna, mais ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher des liens forts de se créer entre eux. Ces petits étaient si mignons !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que tout se passera bien.

-J'aimerais te croire.

-Alors fais-le.

Skorpios posa son regard sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cristal lui était vraiment d'un grand soutien il espérait vraiment que son élève pourrait trouver en Camus l'ami que lui avait trouvé en Cristal, car c'était certainement la plus belle chose qu'il lui été arrivée dans sa courte vie de croiser Cristal.

-Merci, pour tout.

-Et si on continuait à chercher Scorpii ? Je ne pense pas que les enfants seraient ravis de savoir qu'on s'est tourné les pouces.

-Parle pour toi !

Cristal lui tira la langue tout en lui donnant une légère tape derrière le crâne. Skorpios était vraiment un sale gosse, lui aussi !

* * *

><p>-Peut-être que le gros Aldébaran l'a écrasé, ou peut-être qu'il s'est cassé une patte et qu'il souffre ! Ou peut-être que Saga l'a découpé en rondelles pour faire un apéritif ! Ou bien alors Shaka l'a envoyé rejoindre bouddha ! Ou alors Mu l'a mangé ! Ou peut-être même qu'Angelo l'a épinglé au mur ! Ou bien alors…<p>

-Stop ! Arrête de parler ! Si jamais il t'entend, tu m'étonnes qu'il reste caché ! Ce sanctuaire n'est tout de même pas un abattoir alors tais-toi.

Camus ne semblait pas mesurer l'ampleur de la situation : Scorpii était tout seul dans la nature et parmi les fous furieux autres enfants ! C'était un drame, c'était donc normal qu'il imagine le pire. Son pauvre Scorpii devait être terrifié, il devait avoir froid et mourir de faim. Oh déesse, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas été grignoter les roses empoisonnées d'Alphée ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée sadique de laisser de telles armes de guerre à la portée de tous ? Il devait sauvait Scorpii avant qu'il ne se suicide !

-Bon Milo, tu m'aides ou tu continues à rêvasser ?

-Camus, nous devons le trouver et vite, il risque le pire.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux au ciel avant de le suivre avec résignation : il avait beau dire à Milo que Scorpii ne risquait rien, qu'il parviendrait très bien à s'en sortir mais non, son copain refusait de le croire. Il pensait que la fin était proche et que jamais – oh non jamais- ils ne retrouveraient son animal de compagnie en un seul morceau. Milo était si pénible parfois.

-Scorpii ? Scorpii réponds-moi !

-Il ne parle pas, Milo !

Le petit garçon lui lança un regard désespéré : Camus aurait au moins pu lui apprendre le grec avait de le lui offrir !

-Il est muet ?

Camus se tapa une main sur le front : devait-il vraiment tout lui expliquer ? Quand même, Milo avait six ans maintenant, il n'était plus le petit bébé inculte de sa jeunesse, il devait avoir un minimum de savoir mais visiblement, Skorpios avait zappé cette étape dans son éducation. Pas de chance pour lui ! C'était tout de même affolant de voir à quel point les autres maîtres pouvaient être laxistes sur la culture : Camus lui avait un maître complet qui ne négligeait rien, il avait bien de la chance !

-Oui, et il est sourd aussi, répondit-il pour avoir la paix et pour éviter que Milo continue à beugler dans toutes les langues possibles et imaginables. Et puis ce n'était pas un petit mensonge de rien du tout qui pouvait lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit garçon le dévisagea alors, un air blasé collé au visage : son pauvre petit animal ! Seul dans cette vaste et dangereuse nature, sourd et muet ! Le pauvre, si jamais il était tombé dans un piège destructeur, il ne pouvait même pas appeler à l'aide ! Mais une question le tourmentait : comment allaient-ils communiquer ensemble, alors ?

-Camus, demanda-t-il innocemment ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Est-ce que je vais devoir apprendre…la langue des signes ?

Camus n'en crut pas ses oreilles : est-ce que son meilleur copain était stupide à ce point-là ? Se serait-il vraiment trompé sur son compte ? Non, il ne pouvait pas croire une telle chose, Milo devait lui faire une blague, voilà tout. Pourtant, quand son copain appuya sa question d'un ''hein dis ?'', Camus dut se rendre à l'évidence : Milo ne blaguait pas. Il devrait vraiment lui donner des leçons de culture générale, une fois qu'ils auraient retrouvé Scorpii il était hors de question qu'il continue à fréquenter un petit garçon aussi peu instruit !

-Laisse tomber, Milo.

-Mais attends ! Tu m'apprendras pas vrai ? Camus ! Camuuuus !

Le scorpion miniature était réellement vexé que son copain ne lui réponde pas : c'était une question existentielle tout de même, il voulait pouvoir parler avec Scorpii, lui !

-Camus reviens ici, crotte !

-Je te jure que si tu hurle encore comme ça je ne te parle plus !

-On ne jure pas, Camus !

Le petit verseau freina le pas lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de son maître, laissant Milo lui rentrer dedans. Il se retourna alors vers les deux adultes, dont son maître Cristal qui le regardait sévèrement : il avait toujours appris au petit garçon qu'il était que c'était mal de jurer mais dans cette situation, son cerveau saturé de petit garçon n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir.

-Désolé, maître.

-Alors tu l'as retrouvé mon copain, dis ? Demanda Milo en venant se pendre à la main de son maître Skorpios, une vive lueur d'espoir pétillant au fond de ses prunelles dorées. Mais quand il vit le regard navré de son maître se poser sur lui, cette lueur d'espoir se transforma vite en grosses larmes de crocodile.

-Ne pleure pas mon bonhomme, on va le retrouver.

-Non, il est mort !

-Mais non, ne dis pas de bêtise.

-Je le sais d'abord, même que Camus il a dit qu'il était sourd et…

Milo s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase : quelques temples plus haut, un cri franchement pas masculin venait de retentir, lui vrillant ses fragiles petits tympans et ceux des deux adultes et de son copain aussi, par la même occasion. Ça ne pouvait venir que d'un seul endroit : le temple des poissons ! Ni une ni deux, le petit garçon emmena les trois autres dans sa course folle : il était certain que Scorpii était là-bas !

* * *

><p>-Ecrase-moi cette horreur, plus vite !<p>

Quand les deux enfants et leurs maîtres respectifs étaient arrivés au douzième temple, ils eurent la drôle de surprise d'y trouver Alphée et Aphrodite, tous deux perchés sur une chaise pendant que le cancer, armé d'une redoutable tapette à mouche, tentait d'écraser une bestiole noire.

-Scorpii !

Le petit poisson, accroché aux jambes de son maître, regarda son petit camarade comme si c'était un extraterrestre tout droit sorti d'une autre dimension. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement donné un nom à cette horrible créature dangereuse et mortelle ? Décidément, il avait raison de ne pas l'approcher de trop près.

-Mais écrase-la, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Non !

Alors que le cancer s'apprêtait à réduire le nouvel animal de compagnie de Milo en bouille, celui-ci s'interposa, manquant de se faire aplatir le visage par l'instrument de torture destiné à son nouveau copain. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit touche à Scorpii : non seulement parce qu'il tenait déjà beaucoup à lui mais en plus parce que c'était un cadeau de Camus.

-Mais bouge-toi de là, microbe.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire de mal à Scorpii ! Il est gentil vous lui faites peur !

-Mais bien sûr, allez vire sinon c'est toi qui va te faire refaire le portrait petit.

Mais Milo ne bougeait pas, paniqué à l'idée que le vilain grand cancer, réputé pour sa violence, ne fasse du mal à son nouveau copain. Et puis d'ailleurs, son maître et le maître Cristal commençaient déjà à s'interposer pour calmer l'autre grand alors, il ne risquait rien ! Planté sur ses deux pieds, il regardait avec dédain le petit poisson et se dit que vraiment, c'était une chochotte. A cause de lui, Scorpii avait bien failli être réduit à l'état de chair à écrevisse ça aurait été trop horrible !

-Milo !

Le petit garçon tourna alors la tête vers son meilleur ami, qui le tirait par la manche de son sweat.

-T'as vu ça Camus, j'ai même pas peur !

-Milo, Scorpii est parti !

-QUOI ?

Le petit français pointa alors du doigt le sinistre animal qui se faufilait sournoisement vers la sortie, profitant de ce moment d'inattention pour retrouver sa liberté.

-Scorpii, reviens ici !

Il se lança alors à sa poursuite, Camus sur les talons, sous les regards amplis d'incompréhension de leurs maîtres.

* * *

><p>-Et maintenant on l'a encore perdu ! C'est trop nul !<p>

Milo s'assit par terre, sur le carrelage froid du sanctuaire du grand pope. Ils avaient fouillé partout, avec Camus ils avaient arpenté chaque centimètre carré de cette grande salle, regardé derrières les lourds rideaux de velours et soulevé la grosse carpette tissée et toute moche. Mais rien aucune trace de Scorpii ! Et le petit garçon se sentait de plus en plus démoralisé, bien que soutenu par son ami Camus, qui n'aimait pas trop voir son copain dans cet état à cause de lui : il avait pensé lui faire plaisir avec son cadeau mais finalement, ça ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis.

-C'est pas grave Milo, dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, je t'en offrirai un autre !

-Oui mais c'était celui-là que je voulais, il était trop beau.

-Je t'en offrirai un encore plus beau.

…Enfin, son maître Cristal lui en payerait un d'encore plus beau.

Le petit grec regarda alors son copain, qui ne semblait pas triste du tout de la disparition de Scorpii. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un animal sans importance et pour le jeune Camus, il n'y avait pas d'affection possible entre les humains et les animaux. Après tout, il avait déjà bien assez de soucis avec cette sangsue de Milo qui le suivait partout pour s'encombrer en plus de son animal de compagnie !

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui.

-Promis ?

-Promis !

Milo se jeta alors dans les bras de son copain pour frotter son nez contre ses cheveux, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était vraiment content.

-T'es vraiment le meilleur des copains !

Camus ne répondit rien mais son cœur de petit garçon était à présent gorgé de fierté : bien sûr qu'il était le meilleur des copains : Milo en doutait-il encore ? Tout de même, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de ses petits camarades qui auraient perdu une journée de leur vie pour chercher un cadeau qui venait d'eux et que le destinataire avait déjà perdu ! Ce que Milo pouvait être maladroit quelques fois !

-Les enfants, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Les deux amis sursautèrent à la vue de Shion qui s'approchait d'eux, une main cachée derrière le dos. Milo se contenta de le regarder du coin de l'œil, le nez toujours fourré dans la chevelure de son copain. Copain qui d'ailleurs se recula brutalement de lui, laissant une jolie teinte rouge empourprer ses petites joues rondes le petit grec le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air avant de rapporter toute son attention sur le grand pope, qui lui semblait bien curieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cachez derrière votre dos, grand Shion ? Je peux voir ?

-Bien sûr, à toi de trouver la bonne main.

Milo prit un air très sérieux, faisant semblant de réfléchir pendant que son copain Camus se faufilait derrière le grand pope pour voir dans quelle main il cachait la surprise. Il fit alors un signe à Milo, pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il devait répondre.

-La gauche, clama fièrement le petit garçon après avoir compris les signes de son ami.

-Raté, ricana Shion en ouvrant le poing devant Milo, pour qu'il croie à sa ruse.

-Camus !

-Vous avez triché !

Oh oui, Camus en était certain ! Il avait bien vu le grand pope changer de main au dernier moment et ça, ce n'était pas du tout fairplay ! S'il pensait pouvoir se jouer d'eux de la sorte parce qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, il se trompait ! Le petit verseau avait l'œil affûté et il ne comptait pas se laisser avoir par le vieux monsieur, même si c'était le grand pope ! C'était très mal de tricher comme ça il allait leur montrer le mauvais exemple et même si lui était certain de rester dans le droit chemin, il n'était pas certain que son copain Milo en ferait de même. Il était bien capable de ne pas comprendre que c'était mal et refaire la même chose.

-Vous avez triché, avouez-le !

-Calme-toi Camus, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

-Non, c'est mal !

Le grand pope fixa l'enfant qui commençait déjà à bouder. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir mauvais caractère ce petit-là ! Il n'en avait pas l'air pourtant mais il avait un véritable caractère de cochon. Il avait parfois du mal à croire Cristal quand il le lui disait mais il voyait aujourd'hui qu'il n'avait pas tort.

-D'accord, dit-il, j'ai triché. Tu me pardonnes si je vous montre ce que j'ai trouvé ?

Camus n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà, Milo lui tombait dessus, le suppliant presque du regard.

-Oh s'il te plaît Camus, dis oui !

Il en avait assez que son copain use de ses yeux larmoyants pour le faire céder. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas très fairplay décidément, le petit verseau était bien le seul à avoir encore un peu d'honneur à conserver. Visiblement tout ce petit monde autour de lui était déjà corrompu il allait devoir trouver une tactique pour tenir tête face aux ruses de Milo…Mais plus tard maintenant lui aussi voulait savoir ce que le grand pope avait trouvé !

-Bon d'accord !

Shion avança alors sa main avant de l'ouvrir doucement, amusé par les regards fascinés que les deux enfants portaient sur lui, comme s'il était en possession d'un trésor inestimable.

-Scorpii !

Milo n'en croyait pas ses yeux d'enfants : le grand Shion avait retrouvé son copain ! Il était vraiment trop génial, comment est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Evidemment, le grand pope ne leur avouerait jamais avoir manqué de succomber d'une attaque cardiaque lorsqu'il avait senti de petites pattes fines lui grimper sur les orteils. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, il avait alors trouvé cette horrible bestiole. Il avait d'abord voulu l'écraser mais quand il avait entendu les deux enfants parler un peu loin, il avait compris qu'il avait devant lui la créature qu'ils recherchaient.

-Vous êtes super méga génial !

Milo ôta alors son nouvel animal de compagnie des mains du grand pope et se mit à lui parler.

-Scorpii, je sais que tu es sourd mais tout de même, on va devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation toi et moi ! Ce n'est pas prudent de partir comme ça sans prévenir, tu aurais pu te faire tuer, est-ce que tu le réalises, ça ?

Pendu par la queue, Scorpii se contenta de claquer des pinces, pensant être victime d'un dangereux prédateur. Shion, lui, regardait le scorpion miniature parler à un scorpion encore bien plus petit que lui. Il haussa les sourcils, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Camus, qui haussa les épaules avant de suivre son copain qui, tout en continuant son monologue, rejoignait la sortie, il comprit qu'il ne devait pas se faire de soucis. Milo était certes très naïf mais Camus veillait au grain et semblait bien déterminé à lui donner une petite leçon de biologie une fois que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Ah vraiment, l'insouciance de l'enfance faisait plaisir à voir.

* * *

><p>-Tu m'expliques maintenant ?<p>

-Tu vas voir !

Assis sur un petit muret, Camus attendait que Milo termine sa nouvelle invention. Les mains calées sous ses cuisses, balançant ses petites jambes d'avant en arrière, le verseau miniature profitait de ce petit moment de calme. Un Milo concentré signifiait bien souvent un Milo muet : il ne disait rien, bien trop plongé dans sa nouvelle idée. Camus jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche : enfermé dans le bocal à poisson que le mini scorpion avait déniché, Scorpii tentait vainement d'en escalader les bords, mais il retombait toujours dans le fond, victime des côtés arrondis. Quand Camus avait demandé à son copain ce qu'il comptait faire avec le bocal, il lui avait juste répondu qu'il avait une idée géniale mais qu'avant, il devait s'assurer que Scorpii ne s'enfuirait pas et, comme Camus refusait de toucher cette horreur, il n'avait pas eu d'autre solution que de l'enfermer.

-Alors c'est bon maintenant ?

-TADAAAAAAM, cria le petit grec en exhibant fièrement sa nouvelle invention.

-C'est quoi ?

-Camus t'es bête ou quoi ? Ça se voit non ?

Eh bien non, à vrai dire, Camus ne savait pas trop à quoi était censé ressembler ce bout de corde rafistolé et grossièrement noué. Alors évidemment, ça énervait beaucoup Milo qui lui voyait clairement ce à quoi ressemblait son chef d'œuvre.

-Vraiment Camus, t'es nul parfois : tu vois bien que c'est une laisse quand même !

-Arrête de dire que je suis nul, c'est toi qui es nul : c'est un scorpion, pas un chien !

-Et alors ? Si moi j'ai envie de le promener à la laisse, je fais ce que je veux d'abord !

-Oui, mais c'est trop bête.

-De toute façon je m'en fiche, moi j'aime bien !

Milo ne tint pas compte de Camus quand celui-ci sauta de son petit muret pour rentrer à l'intérieur : Milo voulait jouer au plus malin ? Eh bien parfait, lui préférait aller voir Mu ou ses autres camarades eux au moins ils avaient des idées intelligentes, pas comme Milo. Et le petit grec lui pensait que Camus était bien bête s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point cette nouvelle découverte lui serait d'une grand aide.

-Viens Scorpii, dit-il en attrapant la bestiole par la queue, on va faire une promenade ! Camus il est trop nul.

C'était vrai quoi, Camus était jaloux de lui parce qu'il avait de bonnes idées mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il était intelligent. Après tout, personne n'avait encore pensé à inventer une laisse pour scorpion et lui, avec son petit cerveau d'enfant de six ans, il avait trouvé l'astuce ! Il en était si fier ! Mais, quand il voulut enfiler la laisse à Scorpii, celle-ci était bien trop grande. Si grande que son nouveau copain aurait facilement pu s'enfuir. Le petit garçon fit alors la moue : Camus avait raison en fin de compte, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée…Et maintenant il se retrouvait tout seul avec Scorpii, sans son meilleur ami et ça ce n'était pas cool du tout !

-Bon Scorpii, on va bien trouver quelque chose à faire toi et moi, viens !

Il remit son animal de compagnie dans le bocal et partit à l'aventure avec lui : sur la plage, il allait lui apprendre à nager. C'était très important !

* * *

><p>-Tu restes là et tu me regardes, d'accord ? Après tu feras la même chose !<p>

Avec pour seul habit son maillot de bain Nemo, armé d'une bouée et de brassards, Milo trempa un orteil dans l'eau : elle n'était pas trop froide, c'était parfait pour un premier jour d'apprentissage ! Il regarda derrière lui pour voir Scorpii, qu'il avait laissé sur le sable un peu plus loin. Il inspira profondément avant de se jeter à l'eau : c'était très amusant de sentir les vagues lui rouler sous le ventre, ça chatouillait, Scorpii adorerait ça il en était certain. Il pataugea quelques minutes, battant des pieds pour avancer un peu plus loin et, une fois qu'il fut satisfait de ses prouesses techniques, il décida d'apprendre à Scorpii. Il ferait un parfait maître-nageur !

-Scorpii, je viens te chercher, d'accord ?

Mais le petit garçon se mit à paniquer quand il vit que le bocal avait disparu : où était son copain, maintenant ? Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu s'enfuir ! Il regarda tout autour de lui, de plus en plus inquiet. Il vit un objet non identifié flotter au loin et, sans chercher à comprendre, il se lança à sa poursuite. Si jamais c'était Scorpii, il ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser se noyer ! Oui mais voilà, il n'avait pas calculé la gravité de la situation, si bien qu'il se retrouva rapidement là où il n'avait plus pied et, quand un de ses brassards se retira de son bras, il ne parvint pas à se maintenir hors de l'eau et bascula rapidement vers l'avant.

Il commença d'abord par se débattre pour refaire surface mais la panique l'empêchait de coordonner ses mouvements. Et puis il pensait à Scorpii, qui risquait sa vie à tout moment. Mais malgré sa détermination à sauver son nouveau copain, il but la tasse. Et quand bien même il arrivait parfois à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, ça ne durait jamais assez longtemps pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle. Il allait définitivement se noyer et ça, sans même s'être réconcilié avec son meilleur copain : c'était trop horrible ! Il avait l'impression que ses poumons se remplissaient d'eau au fil de seconde : c'était vraiment une horrible sensation et une horrible mort qui se profilait pour lui.

Alors qu'il pensait être définitivement perdu, il sentit deux grands bras venir l'enserrer pour le sortir de l'eau et le ramener sur la plage. Une fois que ses pieds touchèrent le sable mouillé, il se mit à tousser et cracher de l'eau abondamment.

-Milo ? Milo est-ce que ça va ?

Il sentit que quelqu'un tapait dans son dos et, peu à peu, le visage du grand Cristal se dessina devant lui comme il entendait la voix de son maître résonner dans ses oreilles. Il reprit doucement ses esprits, sous les regards paniqués des autres.

-Milooooo !

Il avait à peine reprit conscience qu'une boule de canon lui sauta dans les bras avant de le serrer contre lui : Camus. Alors comme ça son copain n'était plus fâché contre lui ? Il ne perdit pas une minute avant de se blottir contre lui, heureux de le revoir. Il avait bien pensé que jamais plus il ne le reverrait alors maintenant qu'il était dans ses bras, il en profitait au maximum.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Ça va, murmura-t-il contre son cou, j'ai eu peur.

-Moi aussi.

C'est vrai quoi, il avait senti que le cosmos de Milo lui hurlait de venir l'aider mais il n'avait pas pu le localiser directement. Il avait eu besoin de plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'il était sur la plage et, aussitôt, il avait prévenu son maître, qui avait lui-même été chercher Skorpios avant de finalement voler à la rescousse de son copain.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de nager aussi loin, Milo ? Tu as été inconscient !

Ça, c'était son maître Skorpios. Evidemment qu'il devait être en colère contre lui, il lui avait désobéi en allant nager là où il n'avait plus pieds. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que son maître avait surtout eu très peur quand Cristal avait débarqué au huitième temple, paniqué, pour lui dire que Milo était en danger. Peur qui avait redoublé quand il avait vu son élève se débattre dans l'eau pour survivre. Si Camus n'avait pas été là, s'il n'avait pas perçu son aura qui lui hurlait de venir le sauver, Milo se serait probablement noyé.

-Scorpii il s'est noyé, pleurnicha le petit grec, toujours enfoui dans les bras de son meilleur copain. Il est mort.

-Par Athéna, Milo, tu as risqué ta vie pour un…pour un animal ?

-C'est mon copain ! Répliqua-t-il, et c'est un cadeau de Camus !

Le petit français commença alors à culpabiliser : vraiment ce scorpion ne lui aura attiré que des ennuis ! Il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie si jamais son meilleur copain était mort, surtout qu'il l'avait abandonné quelques minutes avant le drame pour aller jouer avec Mu et les autres. En fait, ils étaient tous très nuls et maintenant il resterait toujours avec Milo, il était mieux !

-Pardon, murmura alors son copain en plantant son regard terriblement désolé dans le sien. Je veux pas que Scorpii il meurt, je suis désolé.

-C'est rien Milo, l'important c'est que tu sois en vie et…

Camus ne termina pas sa phrase : là-bas dans les dunes, il avait entendu un petit rire. Depuis quand est-ce que des dunes de sables rigolaient ? Il ne voyait que deux solutions : soit il devenait fou, soit quelqu'un se cachait là et, comme il ne soupçonnait pas sa santé mentale de lui jouer des tours, il opta pour la seconde solution. Sa pensée se confirma lorsque son maître Cristal et le maître de Milo partirent tous les deux voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils revinrent à peine quelques secondes plus tard, tenant chacun un petit chevalier à bout de bras. Aphrodite et Angelo, le joyeux duo et, entre les mains de l'apprenti cancer, le bocal dans lequel se trouvait Scorpii !

-Scorpii !

-Alors, vous avez des explications à donner, je suppose, claqua la voix froide et sans appel de Cristal.

Les deux enfants tentèrent d'abord de filer en douce, mais c'était sans compter sur Skorpios, qui les retint par le col de leur sweat.

-On voulait juste faire une blague, se défendit le jeune italien, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi les deux grands semblaient si en colère : tout s'était pourtant bien fini.

-Oui, on trouvait ça marrant, renchérit Aphrodite, on pensait pas que Milo allait nager aussi loin !

Décidément, ces petits monstres étaient impossibles, pensa Cristal. Ils ne mesuraient pas à quel point ce qu'ils avaient fait était dangereux : un peu plus et Milo serait mort mais ça, ils ne semblaient pas le comprendre. Milo, lui, avait enfin retrouvé son copain et ça, ça le rassurait beaucoup : Camus ne lui en voudrait pas. Maintenant il devrait y faire plus attention, sous peine de quoi un drame finirait vraiment par arriver. Il vit son maître prendre les deux autres enfants sous ses bras et, un énorme sourire revenu sur ses lèvres, la main de Camus calée dans la sienne et le bocal de Scorpii sous le bras, il suivit les deux adultes qui se dirigeaient visiblement vers le palais du grand pope pour réclamer une punition à la hauteur de leurs actes.

* * *

><p>-Camus ?<p>

-Quoi, Milo ?

-T'es sûr qu'il ne risque rien là-dedans ?

-Mais non Milo, c'est exprès pour lui.

Tout de même, le petit garçon n'était pas très rassuré de le voir dans ce grand aquarium avec plein de pierres partout : il aurait pu se blesser !

-Et ça, ça va pas le tuer ?

-Mais non, c'est sa nourriture.

Après être revenus au sanctuaire et pour éviter au petit poisson et au petit cancer de recevoir une sévère correction de la part du grand pope, Cristal et Skorpios avaient réclamé une petite somme rondelle d'argent afin de contribuer à l'aménagement d'un petit coin pour Scorpii. De cette façon, peut-être que Milo arrêterait de le prendre pour un bébé et ne se promènerait plus partout avec lui. Le petit garçon donnerait cher pour revoir la tête des deux grands quand son maître Skorpios leur avait glissé la note sous le nez…disons que le petit garçon n'avait pas hésité à choisir le meilleur pour son copain et donc, la note était plutôt salée mais après tout, il avait bien failli y laisser la vie alors, il pouvait bien se le permettre !

Mais enfin, Milo n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée d'enfermer Scorpii dans une caisse en verre : après tout c'était leur bébé, à Camus et lui, ils devaient donc l'élever comme leur enfant et à ce qu'il sache, on enfermait pas les enfants dans une boîte ! Ou tout de moins, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'y avoir déjà été enfermé, lui.

-Camus, il ne va tout de même pas dormir tout seul…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui.

-Mais on est des parents indignes !

Et voilà que son meilleur ami repartait dans son délire parental. Comment pourrait-il bien faire comprendre à la tête brûlée qu'était son ami que non, Scorpii n'était pas un bébé. Il chercherait une idée pour le lendemain mais maintenant il était bien trop fatigué pour réfléchir, si bien qu'il eut vite fait de se glisser dans son lit, vite rejoins par Milo qui ne le quittait plus depuis le jour où il avait partagé sa couchette.

-Dis, Camus ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'apprendras la langue des signes quand même ? Je voudrais expliquer à Scorpii qu'on l'aime quand même mais que c'est mieux pour lui de dormir loin de nous.

Déesse ce que son ami pouvait être naïf parfois ! Il bredouilla un rapide ''mais oui, un autre jour'' et fut satisfait lorsque son ami se colla contre lui sans réclamer plus d'explications. Il avait besoin de repos après cette journée riche en émotion. Tout de même, en quelques heures seulement il avait arpenté le sanctuaire à la recherche de Scorpii, s'était disputé avec Milo et l'avait sauvé de la noyade : c'était une série d'expéditions très fatigantes pour un jeune enfant de son âge ! Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la bête à pince qui trônait maintenant sur son bureau, sous prétexte que Milo voulait l'emmener partout, Camus finit par trouver le sommeil, tout de même rassuré de pouvoir encore serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras…

* * *

><p>-Mais maître, c'était juste une blague !<p>

-Je n'en ai rien à faire, Aphrodite, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu ne recevras plus d'argent de poche, tu sais combien m'a coûté votre blague ?

Oui parce qu'Alphée ne digérait toujours pas d'avoir dû débourser une telle somme à cause de son élève et tout ça pour un sale gosse hyperactif qu'il ne supportait pas et à cause duquel il avait plus d'une fois failli commettre un meurtre. Si seulement Aphrodite pouvait se tenir correctement une journée, sans toujours suivre le petit italien dans toutes ses bêtises, cela ferait un bien fou au poisson ! Il ne pouvait plus supporter toutes ces histoires d'enfants alors si en plus cela empiétait sur ses économies, il n'était plus certain d'être en mesure de calmer ses pulsions meurtrières.

De son côté, le petit poisson aussi avait bien envie de descendre quelques temples pour aller étrangler son camarade : comment allait-il survivre sans son argent de poche ? Qui lui payerait des sucreries ? Et qui assurerait ses soins quotidiens ? Sans son argent de poche, il ne survivrait pas très longtemps ! Il allait devoir négocier avec son ami Angelo pour qu'il partage ses biscuits avec lui et, pour son soin du visage…Il arriverait bien à en piquer un dans les vestiaires des femmes !

Maudit Milo, maudit scorpion, à cause d'eux il était puni. Il se vengerait, oh oui !

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou :) <em>

_J'espère que vous aimerez et...à la semaine prochaine :)_


	5. 7ans partie 1

_Voilààà le chapitre qui relate l'histoire de nos petits amis à 7ans. Ce chapitre sera en 2 parties, parce que je voulais vous parler de la suite des examens que devra subir Milo et je ne peux pas attendre qu'ils aient 8ans pour ça. Parce que oui, souvenez-vous,je vous avais bien dit que Milo aurait la maladie de Kardia..._

_Alors voilà,j'espère que vous aimerez =)_

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p>-Milo, ne m'oblige pas à t'y emmener moi-même !<p>

-Mais je veux pas y aller.

-Tu n'es plus un bébé, sors de là maintenant.

Planqué derrière la plante verte qui ornait la salle d'attente, seulement vêtu de son caleçon à rayures, Milo refusait catégoriquement de rejoindre son maître pour aller à la visite médicale. Le vilain docteur allait lui faire une piqûre, c'est Aiolia qui lui avait dit. Et puis il était en pleine forme, il le savait. Il n'avait pas besoin de passer entre des mains gantées pour le savoir. Il n'irait pas dans la salle d'auscultation, point.

-Milo du scorpion, si tu tiens à la vie, dépêche de sortir de là.

-Non !

-Milo, je ne le répèterai pas.

-Non, j'irai pas !

Déesse, son élève s'était vu attribuer la mauvaise armure : il aurait bien mieux convenu pour devenir le chevalier du phacochère, ou celui du porc, avec son caractère de cochon à toute épreuve. Mais Skorpios n'était pas certain que ces armures existaient. Eh bien si ce n'était pas le cas, il faudrait les inventer ! Milo serait un représentant parfait.

-Reviens ici tout de suite, si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu filer en douce tu te trompes !

Zut. Milo avait presque atteint la sortie pourtant, pourquoi son maître n'était pas resté plongé dans ses pensées un peu plus longtemps ? Au moins il aurait pu échapper à cette douloureuse épreuve. C'est vrai, il allait devenir un chevalier d'Athéna et son comportement était donc totalement stupide mais, en tant que chevalier du scorpion, c'est lui qui infligerait les piqûres, pas l'inverse ! Qui avait instauré cette stupide règle de la visite médicale ? Milo y avait eu droit juste avant son arrivée au sanctuaire mais il était alors trop petit pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il subissait. Et puis le docteur avait juste regardé ses oreilles et sa gorge, il ne lui avait pas planté d'aiguille dans son petit bras !

-Milo, je vais vraiment me fâcher !

-Vous êtes déjà fâché de toute façon !

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de cette mauvaise graine qu'était son élève ? Il était déjà en retard de plus d'un an pour son vaccin, tout ça parce que l'ancien médecin du sanctuaire était un être incompétent et désordonné, qui avait oublié les rappels. Alors le grand pope s'était dit que ce n'était pas plus mal, que ce serait peut-être plus simple pour expliquer aux enfants ce qu'ils allaient subir quand ils auraient sept ans mais visiblement, pour Milo, l'âge n'y changeait rien ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée qu'avait eu Shion ? Lui se souvenait très bien avoir reçu son vaccin à six ans, et sans que personne ne l'en informe. Six ans ou sept ans, qu'est-ce que ça changeait au fond ?

-Cesse donc tes enfantillages, tu te donnes en spectacle.

-Non, je veux pas de vaccin pour le thanatos.

-Le _tétanos_, Milo, souligna Skorpios, dépité par la si petite mémoire de son élève.

-C'est pareil, ça fait mal quand même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne l'as pas encore fait !

-C'est Aiolia qui me l'a dit !

Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas pensé à glisser un somnifère dans son chocolat du matin ? Au moins, peut-être que Milo se serait tenu tranquille, au lieu de courir partout et de hurler qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le cabinet du docteur. Et pourtant, Milo avait déjà reçu ce vaccin quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Au moins, cet asticot avait certainement été plus facile quand il était plus jeune. Au pire, il avait dû beaucoup pleurer mais il n'avait certainement pas fait une scène comme celle-là !

-Milo je…

-Camuuuus !

Le petit garçon quitta finalement la cachette improvisée qu'il avait trouvée sous la table lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami sortir du cabinet. Il se jeta presque aussitôt sur lui, pour l'examiner sous tous les angles. Ça va, son ami était entier : il n'avait pas perdu son bras dans la bataille, il avait donc échappé au pire !

-T'as mal ?

-Non, et regarde ce qu'il m'a donné le docteur.

Camus brandit alors fièrement entre son index et son pouce un petit bonbon acidulé. Il avait d'abord voulu l'engloutir dès son vaccin terminé, pour se féliciter lui-même de son courage, mais son maître lui avait tapé sur les doigts tout en l'informant de son petit plan machiavélique : il voulait que Camus conserve sa friandise jusqu'à sa sortie du cabinet et ainsi, peut-être réussirait-il à appâter le ventre sur pattes qu'était Milo. Camus avait d'abord trouvé cela très incorrect mais finalement, il avait pensé que c'était peut-être une bonne idée, après tout Milo devait passer par là s'il ne voulait pas être malade plus tard.

-Tu dois y aller aussi, Milo, comme ça tu auras un bonbon !

-Mais je veux pas avoir le thanatos.

-_Tétanos,_ hurla presque le scorpion confirmé.

Cristal rigola doucement comme son ami semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre. Milo lui ferait avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge cet enfant était terrible. Il n'y avait que Camus qui parvenait à canaliser l'énergie débordante de son ami grec.

-C'est rien. Il est gentil en plus. Si tu n'y vas pas tu pourras pas venir jouer avec moi après l'entraînement, alors dépêche-toi.

-Oui mais…

-Sinon j'irai jouer avec Mu et Shaka, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Q-Quoi ?

Non mais, Camus allait-il vraiment l'abandonner de la sorte, tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire vacciner ? Il pensait que c'était son meilleur copain, qu'il le soutiendrait pour empêcher son maître Skorpios de l'envoyer se faire piquer mais non, Camus était du côté des grands, il perdait son dernier allié.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que eux au moins, ils ont eu leur vaccin alors ils ne peuvent plus me contaminer. Si tu ne veux pas te faire vacciner, je ne jouerai plus avec toi, c'est trop dangereux.

Oui parce que quand même, Camus tenait à la vie. Même si lui était hors de risque on n'était jamais assez prudent. Peut-être que Milo tomberait malade et que son vaccin ne serait pas assez puissant pour le protéger donc…si son copain voulait jouer la mauvaise tête, il se retrouverait tout seul parce que lui ne voulait pas risquer la contamination.

C'est donc avec amusement et surtout, avec soulagement que Skorpios suivit son petit élève, qui marchait d'un air boudeur vers le cabinet du médecin. Il envoya un regarda de reconnaissance à Cristal avant de fermer la porte derrière lui Camus faisait des merveilles avec Milo, peut-être devrait-il l'engager à temps plein pour s'occuper de l'asticot rebelle qui lui servait d'élève ? C'était une idée à méditer. Une fois que son meilleur ami eut disparu, Camus reporta alors toute son attention sur son maître à lui tout en tendant une main dans sa direction.

-J'ai rempli ma mission. Je veux le deuxième bonbon maintenant.

Cristal chercha dans sa poche avant d'en sortir l'objet de convoitise de Camus. Il avait quand même dû doubler la mise pour que le petit verseau accepte de manipuler son meilleur ami. Décidément à cet âge-là, les enfants ne pensaient qu'à leur ventre, s'en était affolant. Et dire que ces petits goinfres deviendraient des protecteurs d'Athéna…Elle avait tout intérêt à avoir un réfrigérateur bien rempli si elle voulait tirer quelque chose d'eux pendant les combats.

* * *

><p>-Je viens mais c'est seulement pour le bonbon, clama Milo en rentrant dans le cabinet du docteur, comme celui-ci lui tenait la porte et que son maître Skorpios le suivait d'un air désemparé.<p>

-Ne vous en faites pas, déclara le médecin en se retournant vers le scorpion en titre, ils sont tous comme ça.

-Et d'ailleurs, j'espère que vous avez encore les roses, parce que les oranges j'aime pas !

-Bien sûr, j'ai encore tout ce qui faut.

Milo lorgna sur le bocal remplit de friandises, pour s'assurer que le vieil homme disait la vérité. Et effectivement, il y avait encore des bonbons roses comme il les aimait tant. Zut. Il avait pensé que son petit caprice marcherait et, qu'avec un peu de chance, le docteur n'aurait plus que des bonbons orange mais non, ça avait raté. Son maître Skorpios le saisit sous les aisselles et le porta jusqu'à la table d'auscultation, il se débattit légèrement : il n'était plus un bébé, il pouvait y aller tout seul !

-Maître lâchez-moi ! Je suis grand maintenant, j'ai sept ans, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

-Peut-être, mais je ne tiens pas à te voir filer.

C'est donc sans pouvoir passer le moindre accord que le petit grec se retrouva assis sur la table comme le docteur s'approchait de lui, ses armes de tortures à la main. Il prit d'abord un engin noir à l'embout conique qu'il approcha dangereusement de son oreille comme Milo se reculait en le repoussant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-Simplement regardez tes oreilles.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça, vous n' avez qu'à utiliser vos yeux !

C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi devait-il lui enfoncer cette chose pointue dans l'oreille ? Est-ce qu'il était aveugle ? Si c'était le cas, Milo refusait de se faire soigner par lui !

-Milo s'il te plaît, tiens-toi correctement !

-Mais maître, il va me faire mal !

Ce n'était pas possible ça : son élève, formé pour devenir un chevalier d'Athéna, probablement destiné à mourir au combat et dans d'atroces souffrances, ce même élève prétendait qu'un otoscope faisait mal…Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises dans ce cas la vie lui réservait bien d'autres douleurs. Après plusieurs minutes de négociations, Milo se laissa finalement approcher, non sans grimacer. Il préférait voir cette chose hors de son oreille plutôt que dedans ! Vint ensuite le moment où le médecin dut regarder sa gorge.

-Fais ''Ah''.

-Pourquoi vous voulez que j'ouvre la bouche, qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

-Je vais simplement regarder si tout va bien, lui répondit l'homme en dégainant un morceau de bois.

-C'est ça ! Dites plutôt que vous allez me faire avalez cette chose horrible pour que je m'étouffe avec !

C'est fou ce que les enfants pouvaient parfois avoir un esprit débordant d'imagination. Où Milo avait-il trouvé cette idée sadique ? Il ferait un parfait tueur finalement, avec des idées un peu farfelues mais un très bon tueur tout de même. Quoique, Skorpios plaignait la victime qui mourrait étouffé par un bois pour abaisser la langue.

-Qu'est-ce que Camus dirait s'il te voyait te comporter de cette manière ?

-Camus au moins il m'expliquerait et j'aurais pas peur !

Evidemment, son Camus était teeeellement parfait Milo ne lui trouverait jamais aucun défaut. Skorpios se mit donc à sa hauteur pour lui expliquer en détails ce qu'il allait subir. Le petit garçon le dévisagea d'un air suspicieux, le soupçonnant certainement de lui mentir mais, au vu du regard noir que son maître lui lança, il se dit qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne rien dire. Il lui avait mené la vie impossible depuis le matin, alors son maître devait en avoir assez de l'entendre rouspéter. La suite de la visite se déroula donc sans trop de désagréments, si on omettait le fait que Milo refusait de respirer la bouche ouverte, craignant d'avaler un insecte qui passait par là.

Le petit Milo était plutôt fier de lui : il n'était pas encore tombé dans les pommes et il n'avait même pas pleuré ! Après ça, Camus ne pourrait plus dire qu'il était un bébé. Il était un grand, fort et courageux futur chevalier au même titre que lui. Mais quand il vit le docteur sortir l'aiguille et la seringue, il se mit à gigoter comme un ver, échappant même aux mains habiles de son maître.

-Milo, calme-toi !

-Non, non je veux pas le thanatos !

-Pour la dernière fois Milo, on dit _tétanos_. Et ça ne va pas te tuer alors cesse de geindre de la sorte.

-Non lâchez-moi, je veux Camus.

-Camus n'est pas là et lui au moins il n'a pas eu besoin que quelqu'un vienne lui tenir la main.

-Je m'en fous. Je veux Camus quand même.

Voilà que Milo recommençait. Il fila se cacher derrière la lourde armoire en fer, refusant catégoriquement de bouger. Skorpios aurait très bien pu le faire sortir de force et le maintenir sur la table d'auscultation, mais il n'était pas certain que Milo apprécierait cette pratique et puis, ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure solution. Non seulement son élève n'aurait plus confiance en lui mais en plus il allait alerter tout le sanctuaire et effrayer les autres enfants. Et puis, Cristal lui avait dit qu'il resterait avec Camus à l'extérieur jusqu'à la fin. Levant les yeux au ciel, face au regard assassin de Milo, il finit par capituler et partit chercher l'ami de son élève.

Quelques instants plus tard, il réapparaissait en traînant derrière lui un Camus à l'air las. Milo était vraiment un bébé ! C'était tout de même la honte de devoir intervenir pour venir soutenir son ami, tout ça parce qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Milo lui avait pourtant juré qu'il serait fort mais il lui avait encore menti ! Et puis c'était de la faute de Skorpios aussi : pourquoi cédait-il si facilement dès que Milo faisait des siennes ? Lui savait qu'avec le petit grec, il fallait parfois employer la manière forte.

-Camus !

-T'es vraiment un bébé Milo, tu as sept ans et tu as encore peur des piqûres.

-Oui mais il veut me donner le thana…

-Milo du scorpion, fait attention à ce que tu vas dire !

-Le tétanatos !

-TETANOS !

Oui bon, pas la peine de lui crier dessus comme ça. Était-ce vraiment de sa faute s'il ne parvenait pas à retenir ce fichu mot ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça changeait de toute façon, thanatos ou tétanos ? C'était tous les deux des mots cruels et prometteurs de mille douleurs. Il tendit la main vers Camus pour qu'il s'en saisisse et, une fois que Camus se fut exécuté –non sans râler- il serra fortement sa main entre la sienne, lui broyant les phalanges au passage.

-Mais Milo arrête, tu me fais mal.

-Pardon mais…

Le petit garçon ne termina pas sa phrase : le docteur venait de lui enfoncer l'aiguille dans le bras.

* * *

><p>Assis dans la salle d'attente entre Angelo et Shura, Aphrodite se raidit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cri strident qui venait de retentir, là, dans le cabinet du docteur ? Il s'arrêta net de trépigner sur sa chaise à l'idée de recevoir un bonbon : quel était le prix de cette merveilleuse récompense ?<p>

-Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que c'était terrible.

-On dit même qu'une fois à l'intérieur, on subit tous les supplices possibles et imaginables. C'est une sorte de test pour savoir si on est résistant.

Si en plus ses deux camarades commençaient à lui faire peur, il allait réellement finir par décamper sans même recevoir son vaccin !

-Q-quoi ? Mais enfin c'est débile, Shaka il m'a dit que…

-Réfléchis une seconde Aphrodite, Shaka n'est pas humain comme nous, il t'a menti ! Moi c'est Aiolia qui m'a dit que ça faisait mal et lui je le crois.

Aphrodite détesta l'espace d'un instant son ami cancer : ne pouvait-il pas se taire et se ranger du côté de son propre avis pour une fois ? Aphrodite avait préféré se renseigner auprès de Shaka et de Mu, parce qu'il savait qu'eux au moins ils n'essayeraient pas de lui faire peur, mais il voyait que ce n'était pas le cas de son supposé meilleur ami. Angelo ne manquait décidément aucune occasion pour se moquer de lui.

-Je m'en fiche, je sais que tu dis ça pour me faire peur, mais ça ne marchera pas.

-Réfléchis une seconde, Aphrodite, ce n'est pas moi qui viens de crier comme un porc qu'on égorge, celui qui est là-dedans est une preuve concrète de ce que je viens de dire.

Angelo avait raison…Par Athéna, alors la rumeur était-elle vraie ? Subissait-on vraiment mille maux une fois à l'intérieur ? Aphrodite ne voulait plus y aller, tant pis pour le bonbon ! Il se leva alors de son siège et se dirigea tout naturellement vers la sortie, en caleçon.

-Je peux savoir où tu vas, Aphrodite ?

-Pas là en tout cas, déclara l'enfant en pointant la porte fermée du cabinet du doigt.

-Oh que si tu vas y aller, dit Alphée en l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'obliger à retourner près des autres.

-Mais maître…

-Ne discute pas.

La tête basse, une boule au ventre, le petit garçon reprit donc sa place, sous les rires de ses deux camarades, apparemment très contents de leur petit effet.

-En plus après c'est à toi, ricana encore Angelo pour mettre un peu plus de pression à son ami c'était si drôle de voir Aphrodite quand il était inquiet de la sorte.

-Comment tu vas souffrir !

Le petit suédois colla ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre les autres planifier les tortures qu'il allait subir. Il ne devait pas les écouter, il ne devait pas les écouter, il ne devait pas les écouter. Il était fort ! C'était un apprenti chevalier d'Athéna, le futur chevalier du poisson, le plus courageux de tous. Il n'avait pas peur. Et puis si le docteur voulait lui faire du mal, il pourrait toujours le mordre violemment ! Oui c'est ça, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

* * *

><p>-Tu vois que tu n'es pas mort !<p>

Camus souffla sur sa main rougie : il était persuadé que Milo était parvenu à lui casser un doigt, avec sa force démesurée ! Et tout ça pour rien en plus. Le docteur l'avait simplement piqué pendant quelques secondes, tandis que Milo, lui, avait hurlé pendant plusieurs minutes. Même son maître Cristal s'était bouché les oreilles à force de l'entendre hurler de la sorte.

-Pardon, murmura Milo en voyant la main toute rouge de son meilleur ami : il y avait peut-être été un peu fort.

Pour seule réponse, le petit français lui lança un regard noir tout en continuant de souffler : en plus Milo ne lui avait même pas donné son bonbon il l'avait gardé pour lui tout seul ! C'était vraiment pas juste quoi lui il avait souffert pendant bien plus longtemps que Milo et il n'avait eu aucune rémunération en échange de son effort.

-Monsieur Skorpios, je voudrais que Milo passe d'autres tests pour son cœur, je m'inquiète de l'évolution des choses.

-Quoi ? Mais vous aviez pourtant dit que ce n'était pas urgent !

-Je sais, mais les choses ont changé depuis. Je pense qu'il est maintenant impératif que Milo passe d'autres examens et rapidement.

Le scorpion resta interdit quelques instants, regardant son élève qui ne se souciait apparemment pas de la discussion qui avait lieu à son sujet. Il était encore si insouciant, si fragile, si petit…Il ne méritait pas de vivre de telles épreuves. C'était tellement injuste, tellement cruel. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle de la sorte contre de si frêles petits êtres ?

-Ne t'en fais, ça ne veut rien dire, tenta de le rassurer Cristal en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

Il préférait éviter d'avoir cette conversation avec Skorpios en présence des enfants car, si Milo semblait ne pas tenir compte de ce qui se disait autour de lui, Camus lui était à l'affut de la moindre information supplémentaire concernant son ami : il ne savait pas que Milo avait des problèmes cardiaques, Cristal n'avait pas cru bon de l'en informer. Et maintenant le petit garçon devait beaucoup s'inquiéter au sujet de son ami.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, avant que les enfants ne dévorent tous les bonbons.

Skorpios sourit un peu en voyant son élève sur la pointe des pieds, tentant désespérément d'atteindre le haut du bocal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Milo ?

-Mais c'est pour Scorpii !

Evidemment, la créature était devenue l'excuse préférée du petit grec dès que celui-ci faisait une bêtise. Décidément, il ne manquait pas de ressources.

-Sortez de là, on y va.

Camus et Milo échangèrent un rapide regard : zut alors, ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps pour remplir leurs poches ! Il ne leur restait plus qu'à espérer en trouver dans les placards de leurs sanctuaires respectifs ! Skorpios échangea encore quelques mots avec le médecin au sujet des différents examens que devrait subir son élève avant de finalement rejoindre Cristal et les enfants. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente, ils tombèrent sur le petit Aphrodite, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon bonhomme ? Demanda le médecin, je dois d'abord ausculter ton ami là-bas.

Aphrodite poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de gambader vers sa chaise comme Angelo quittait la sienne. Ah il rigolait moins maintenant qu'il savait que c'était son tour ! Il avança, les poings serrés : il pensait qu'Aphrodite serait passé avant lui et ainsi, il lui aurait dit si c'était douloureux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette organisation ? Pourquoi devait-il passer avant ? Arrivé à hauteur de Camus et Milo, il leur lança un regard anxieux.

-Ça fait mal ?

-Trop !

-Oui c'est horrible, il est très méchant en plus !

Angelo déglutit tout en entrant dans le cabinet du docteur. Derrière lui, Camus et Milo pouffaient sous le regard de Cristal : ces enfants étaient de véritables monstres !

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi je peux pas aller avec Camus ?<p>

-Parce que j'aimerais te parler, Milo.

-Ben on peut parler chez Camus et le maître Cristal ?

-Non Milo, je voudrais qu'on soit juste tous les deux. Tu veux bien ?

Le petit garçon bouda : il voulait être avec son meilleur ami après cette douloureuse épreuve, il ne voulait pas rester avec son maître qui allait encore lui rabâcher les oreilles en disant qu'il devait être plus fort, plus courageux, et encore beaucoup d'autres commentaires désobligeants qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Mais bon, puisque son maître Skorpios semblait insister, et avec l'air soucieux qu'il avait sur le visage, Milo se dit que peut-être, il pouvait bien faire cet effort.

-Bon d'accord, mais j'ai pas envie !

Cristal salua son ami tout en lui souhaitant beaucoup de courage il ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre pour parler à Milo mais il aurait besoin de soutien par la suite, Cristal sentait que tout n'irait pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait espéré.

-Nous aussi on doit parler, n'est-ce pas maître ?

-Oui Camus, on doit parler.

Le petit français le savait il avait bien senti la tension qu'il y avait entre les deux adultes et, suite à la conversation que le maître de son ami avait eu avec le docteur, il savait qu'il y avait un problème. Alors bien sûr, il devait parler avec son maître. Parler de Milo et des problèmes qu'il semblait avoir.

-Installe-toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Tu as faim alors, tu veux un bonbon ?

-Maître ça va, je suis grand maintenant et je suis pas stupide. Je sais que Milo est malade alors dites-moi, c'est mon copain.

Le verseau fut surpris du sang-froid dont faisait preuve son élève : lui à cet âge-là n'aurait certainement pas été capable d'encaisser une telle nouveau mais Camus oui. Il était conscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui mais il restait optimiste. Il savait que son ami aurait besoin de lui et il voulait être informé afin d'être le plus efficace quand le moment serait venu.

-Très bien, alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire.

* * *

><p>-J'espère que c'est important hein, moi je voulais rester avec Camus !<p>

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Oui, un bonbon et un chocolat.

-Milo, on avait dit pas de chocolat le soir.

-Mais j'ai été courageux !

Skorpios hésita un instant avant de finalement céder à la demande de son élève : après tout c'est vrai que, si on oubliait son comportement désastreux, le petit garçon avait tout de même été courageux et puis, avec ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer, il préférait le mettre à l'aise avant. Il partit donc lui préparer un chocolat comme Milo prenait place dans le canapé, emmitouflé dans une petite couverture qui traînait par là. Quand il revint peu de temps après, Milo semblait toujours bouder.

-Milo, tu dois m'écouter. Ce que j'ai à te dire est important.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, s'inquiéta le petit garçon en entendant la voix triste de son maître, Scorpii est mort ?

Il était déjà prêt à se lever pour courir jusque dans sa chambre, mais son maître le retint en posant une main sur son bras.

-Non Milo, il va très bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est de toi dont je veux te parler.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Bien sûr que non mon bonhomme, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, je suis même très fier de toi. Mais tu es…peut-être malade et tu devras passer d'autres examens.

-Encore des piqûres ?

-Oui, des piqûres et…d'autres examens.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je suis malade ?

Par Athéna, comment pouvait-il expliquer à son petit élève de tout juste sept ans qu'il avait des problèmes cardiaques ? Il n'allait pas comprendre, il allait être effondré et lui, il ne savait pas s'il était réellement apte à le consoler.

-je ne sais pas encore, Milo. C'est pour ça que tu dois passer d'autres examens.

-Et Camus il pourra venir avec moi ?

-Tu peux lui demander, oui. Mais Milo, tu le sais n'est-ce pas, que tu es malade, tu sais que tu es plus vite essoufflé que les autres enfants et que…tu as souvent mal au cœur, hein.

Le petit garçon sembla réfléchir. Voyons voir…oui c'est vrai, parfois il devait courir moins longtemps que les autres parce qu'il était très vite fatigué et même que certaines fois, il avait de vilaines douleurs au cœur et après ça il devait rester au lit pendant toute la journée et tout le monde était aux petits soins avec lui même Camus ! Oh oui, son ami restait toujours à son chevet, jour et nuit. Il ne faiblissait jamais. Alors Milo savait déjà que, s'il vraiment il était malade, son meilleur ami serait à ses côtés…ou du moins il l'espérait.

-Mais je vais mourir ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non Milo ! Je ne veux pas que tu penses des choses pareilles, d'accord mon grand ?

Milo hocha alors la tête : pourquoi son maître se mettait-il dans un état pareil alors, s'il n'allait pas mourir ? C'était rien, il était juste malade, mais il allait passer des examens et après il allait se soigner et tout irait bien, pas la peine de tirer la tête comme ça. Décidément, les adultes étaient bien bizarres parfois, à toujours dramatiser toutes les situations. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme !

-C'est fini ?

-Hein ?

-Vous deviez juste me dire ça ?

-Eh bien, oui mais…

-Je peux aller retrouver Camus maintenant ?

Skorpios dévisagea son élève quelques secondes, il ne semblait pas triste du tout, ni même chamboulé. Mais il avait compris, il savait qu'il était malade, qu'il devrait encore avoir des piqûres, mais il voulait voir Camus, c'était tout ce qui comptait dans son monde pour le moment. Alors Skorpios le laisse s'en aller, et il resta tout seul dans le salon, le visage plongé entre ses mains. Une larme coula le long de sa joue sans qu'il ne puisse arrêter cette traitresse : le docteur lui avait bien dit que c'était urgent, que c'était grave, mais voir son élève si innocent, si joyeux malgré la nouvelle lui fendait d'avantage le cœur. Il était si mignon, si gentil, si plein de vie…c'était vraiment trop injuste !

* * *

><p>-Il va mourir Milo ?<p>

-Non Camus, ou tout de moins j'espère que non. Mais je ne veux rien te promettre avant qu'il ait passé plus d'examens. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devras être là pour lui, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit verseau hocha la tête, toujours aussi impassible qu'au début de leur conversation. S'il avait bien tout compris, Milo était malade du cœur et ça pouvait devenir grave s'il ne se soignait pas, c'est le docteur qui l'avait dit. Alors il devait absolument passer des examens pour voir si la maladie était aussi grave que ce que les adultes pensaient et ensuite il saurait quel traitement il devrait prendre. Et Camus dans l'histoire, il devait être là pour le soutenir et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Il l'avait bien compris. Et il ne comptait pas laisser tomber son meilleur ami, même s'il était gravement malade.

-Est-ce que ça va, Camus ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Milo il va guérir, j'en suis sûr !

Cristal sourit face à l'air déterminé de son élève. Camus serait un parfait chevalier des glaces, ça aussi il en était persuadé. Et puis, la solidarité qu'il pouvait lire dans sa voix, l'optimisme qu'il voyait au fond de ses yeux, tout ça le touchait profondément. Camus tenait vraiment à son ami scorpion, certainement autant que lui tenait à Skorpios. Il était certain qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments et ça, c'était certainement le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait avoir : un ami. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, Cristal sentit une faible cosmo-énergie derrière eux. Il se retourna, pour tomber sur la petit bouille de Milo, le petit terrarium portatif de Scorpii sous le bras.

-Milo ?

-Est-ce que je peux dormir ici cette nuit, maître Cristal ?

-Bien sûr, mais où est ton maître ?

-Il est resté au huitième temple.

-Occupe-toi de lui Camus s'il te plaît.

Cristal laissa les deux enfants seuls pour aller retrouver son ami Skorpios, qui devait probablement être dépité tout seul. Il ne voulait pas le laisser déprimer seul dans son coin, lui aussi devait lui montrer son soutien, c'était son ami.

-Tu viens Camus ?

-J'arrive, dit le petit garçon en voyant que son ami filait déjà vers sa chambre à coucher.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il vit que Milo était assis sur son lit, les bras ballants. Il resta un instant immobile, debout face à lui et il attendit qu'il réagisse, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

-Je suis malade, finit par déclarer Milo d'une petite voix après un moment de silence.

-Je sais, répondit Camus sur le même ton.

-Et c'est peut-être grave.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que ça ira.

Un long silence se réinstalla entre eux comme Milo jouait avec le bord de la couverture. Il n'avait pas voulu le montrer à son maître Skorpios parce qu'il avait déjà l'air assez inquiet comme ça mais au fond, lui aussi il avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ni pourquoi. Il ignorait les épreuves qu'il devrait traverser, et il ignorait aussi s'il devrait les traverser seul. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il commença à pleurer.

-Milo ?

-Camus…tu viendras avec moi quand je devrai passer mes examens, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr Milo, je serai toujours avec toi, tu le sais !

Le petit français avait grimpé sur le lit à côté de lui et il avait doucement pris sa main entre la sienne, malgré son hésitation. Il détestait voir Milo dans cet état, ça lui faisait trop mal au cœur.

-Je veux pas mourir Camus, je veux rester avec toi toute la vie entière, c'est vrai !

-On va toujours rester ensemble, c'est promis. Je laisserai pas la vilaine maladie te faire du mal, juré craché !

Oui, Camus était même prêt à se battre contre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il se serait battu contre n'importe qui, n'importe quoi et aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour rendre le sourire à Milo. Parce que Milo c'était son meilleur ami, alors il voulait qu'il soit heureux parce qu'il était plus marrant quand il était heureux. Quand son copain vint poser sa tête contre son épaule, Camus referma ses bras autour de lui.

-Toi et moi on sera toujours ensemble.

-Oui, toute la vie, répondit le petit Milo sur un ton déterminé.

Cette promesse, c'était celle d'une vie ensemble, d'une vie que rien ni personne ne pourrait séparer. Milo passerait des examens et Camus resterait avec lui, toujours. Toute la vie. Les enfants resteraient toujours ensemble, envers et contre tout. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux par-dessus les couvertures, enlacés, sous le regard de Scorpii qui partit ensuite se cacher sous un gros caillou.

* * *

><p>-Skorpios ? Skorpios, tu es là ?<p>

-Cristal…

Le scorpion n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de son élève. Il était toujours sur le même canapé, dans la même position, dans le même état d'esprit. Il avait espéré que son ami vienne le voir, vraiment. Heureusement pour lui, son ami avait ressenti sa détresse, il était venu le rejoindre. Et maintenant, il se tenait à côté de lui, les mains posées sur ses épaules.

-Skorpios, tu ne dois pas te mettre dans cet état, Milo n'a peut-être rien de grave.

-Je préfère imaginer le pire plutôt que me faire de fausses illusions.

C'était le principal défaut du scorpion, Cristal le savait. Autant Skorpios pouvait être joyeux et enjoué, autant il était parfois pessimiste et déprimant au possible, comme maintenant. Mais Cristal pouvait comprendre, il s'agissait tout de même de Milo et Skorpios le considérait presque comme son fils.

-Où est donc passé le scorpion jovial que je connais ?

-Il a pris congé, pour une durée indéterminée.

Cristal sourit comme le scorpion venait nicher son nez au creux de son cou, presque affalé sur son torse, les yeux mi-clos.

-Reste avec moi cette nuit.

-Skorpios, les enfants…

-Sont ensemble et en sécurité au onzième temple. Milo est entre de bonnes mains, moi j'ai besoin de toi maintenant.

Le scorpion usait toujours de ses pouvoirs pour le faire céder, ce n'était pas loyal. Avec ses grands yeux profonds et sa mine triste, il parvenait toujours à arriver à ses fins avec lui. Cristal attrapa au vol la couverture que Milo avait laissée traîner et il recouvrit leurs deux corps de celle-ci, Skorpios toujours étroitement serré contre lui. Vraiment, son ami était pire qu'un gamin.

-Bonne nuit Cristal.

-Mhm, bonne nuit, ne te fais pas trop de soucis.

-Je vais essayer.

* * *

><p>Allongé sur sa chaise longue, un livre à la main, offert au clair de lune, un cocktail posé sur la table de la terrasse, Saga profitait pleinement de cette fin de journée. Il avait un peu connu sa revanche aujourd'hui. En effet, s'il n'avait toujours pas pu mettre à exécution un plan machiavélique pour faire tomber chacun de ces petits monstres un à un, le gémeau, caché derrière la fenêtre de la salle d'attente, s'était pleinement délecté de la terreur qu'il pouvait lire sur leurs visages avant de passer entre les mains du docteur. Il avait particulièrement apprécié voir le petit Angelo trembloter à l'idée de recevoir son vaccin. Parce que tout de même, ce môme était une véritable terreur, il avait bien besoin de quelqu'un pour calmer ses envies de pouvoir.<p>

-Saga, je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles bêtement de la sorte ?

Il cessa net son petit ricanement : Kanon débarquait toujours au mauvais moment pour briser son délire psychotique.

-Est-ce que je t'en pose moi, des questions ?

Kanon leva les yeux au ciel, ce que son frère pouvait être susceptible quelques fois ! Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée et quand il était rentré, il était directement venu se vautrer sur la terrasse, son livre à la main sans jamais tourner aucune page. Le second gémeau n'était pas dupe son frère tramait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

-Tu m'expliqueras ?

-Tu verras par toi-même, bientôt.

Saga ricana de plus belle. Oh oui bientôt, tout le monde le respecterait, même s'il devait user de la force pour arriver à ses fins ! Même Kanon n'oserait plus se moquer de lui.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour cette première partie. Des commentaires? <em>


	6. 7ans partie 2

_Bonjour bonjour :)_

_Eh oui comme vous le voyez j'ai un peu de retard pour ce chapitre mais j'ai passé un week-end avec une connection internet très limitée! Mais maintenant que je suis de retour je vous poste un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonner ^^ _

_C'est donc la suite de leur sept ans, j'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p>-Non Milo, tu ne peux pas l'emmener.<p>

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est interdit là-bas, il y a des règles d'hygiène à respecter. Tu ne voudrais pas te faire remarquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules : ça lui était égal que les adultes le regardent de travers, il ne voulait pas partir sans Scorpii. C'était son animal de compagnie à lui alors il ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul et puis, qui s'occuperait de lui pendant son absence puisque Camus l'accompagnait ? Il ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre.

-Mais il sera sage.

-J'en suis persuadé, Milo, mais on ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous, tu dois le comprendre.

Skorpios avait énormément de difficultés à ne pas céder au caprice de son élève, qui le regardait de ses grands yeux tristounets. Sur ordre du médecin, Skorpios avait rapidement pris des dispositions pour que Milo passe des examens complémentaires au plus vite, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'au moment de partir, le petit garçon voudrait emporter avec lui son copain Scorpii alors, quand il l'avait vu débarquer tout sourire avec son terrarium portatif sous le bras, il n'avait pas su comment s'y prendre. Et maintenant Milo ne cèderait pas, il en était certain.

-S'il te plaît Milo, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, on nous attend à l'hôpital alors soit gentil et laisse Scorpii ici.

-Non, pas tout seul !

Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi têtu ! Ce n'était pas comme si Scorpii était un chien ou un chat, non, ce n'était qu'un scorpion. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une présence humaine à ses côtés mais ça, Milo refusait de l'admettre. C'était un cadeau de Camus alors pour lui, c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde et il refusait de ne pas en prendre soin.

-Milo on ne part que pour une journée, il n'aura aucun problème.

-Oui mais on sait jamais ! Si le sanctuaire est attaqué, ou si quelqu'un vient le voler, ou s'il glisse sur un caillou, ou s'il s'étouffe avec son petit déjeuner, ou s'il a trop chaud, ou s'il se blesse, ou…

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris : il peut avoir des problèmes.

-Et même des tas !

-Mais très sérieusement Milo, ce genre de petit incident peut arriver n'importe quand et que tu sois là ou non, tu n'y changeras rien.

-Faux ! Je pourrais toujours lui faire un massage cardiaque ou du bouche à bouche !

Et voilà que Milo le traitait encore comme un humain. Son petit élève d'habitude si désordonné et insouciant redoublait d'effort et d'attention quand il s'agissait de Scorpii ou de toute autre chose qui avait rapport de près ou de loin avec son ami Camus. L'amitié qu'il entretenait avec l'élève de son ami était un cadeau précieux et sacré auquel il veillait avec vigueur.

-Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ?

Skorpios fit volte-face, oubliant pour instant la bouille de son jeune élève qui le défiait du regard, le terrarium de Scorpii toujours serré contre lui. Cristal devait lui amener Camus vers dix heures, et avec la mini crise de Milo, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Mais son ami venait peut-être de lui sauver la vie, encore une fois : après tout, il savait que le verseau détestait les arachnides et autres 'bestioles diaboliques' comme il se plaisait de les appeler mais Skorpios était persuadé que pour lui, il serait prêt à faire un effort.

-Bien sûr, venez, ne restez pas dehors !

Aussitôt, Milo délaissa un instant son animal pour venir serrer son ami dans ses bras il n'avait pas dormi avec Camus cette nuit-là et son meilleur copain lui avait vraiment beaucoup manqué ! C'est vrai quoi, c'était injuste de séparer des copains qui s'aimaient autant qu'eux, surtout qu'il devait lui raconter le rêve merveilleux qu'il avait fait et dans lequel Camus et lui se mariaient. Ah son meilleur ami était si mignon coiffé comme ça, avec un bouquet de fleurs entre les mains. Tous les autres enfants étaient là avec leurs maîtres aussi et puis après ils s'étaient fait un bisou et il lui avait dit que…

-Milo, on doit y aller maintenant, donne Scorpii à Cristal.

-QUOI ?

Les voix de Milo et Cristal s'étaient mêlées dans cette même expression. Le petit garçon parce qu'il refusait de laisser son copain entre les mains du maître de Camus alors qu'il savait qu'il serait bien trop occupé dans son temple pour prendre soin de lui et l'adulte parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu ce revirement de situation son ami était un traitre ! Skorpios savait à quel point il avait cet animal en horreur et pourtant il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde d'abuser de leur amitié pour le lui fourguer. D'ailleurs il voyait déjà son ami venir vers lui, avec les mêmes yeux larmoyants dont usait Milo quand il avait quelque chose à demander à Camus.

-Cristaaaal…J'ai pensé que ça ne te dérangerait pas de garder Scorpii quelques heures n'est-ce pas ? Il a déjà eu sa ration journalière alors tu auras juste à le surveiller pour…qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise, mhm ?

Des bêtises comme filer à l'anglaise pendant qu'il aurait le dos tourné, saccager son temple, grignoter les livres de sa bibliothèque ou lui infliger une piqûre en traitre ? CE genre de bêtises ? Décidément, Cristal se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe le jour où il avait accepté que Camus offre cette satanée bestiole à Milo. Il aurait bien dû se douter qu'un jour ou l'autre ça lui retomberait dessus. Mieux encore, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas avoir pitié de l'air perdu de Skorpios quand il avait débarqué au sanctuaire de cette façon le scorpion aurait même pu faire un élevage d'arachnides s'il le désirait, Cristal lui n'aurait pas joué le rôle de baby-sitter. Oui mais voilà, il n'avait pas pensé à tout cela avant et maintenant, il devait assumer ses décisions passées.

-S'il te plaît, dis ouiiii.

Pire qu'un gamin. Quand son ami se déciderait-il à grandir ?

-Une minute maître, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Scorpii a besoin de beaucoup d'attention et de câlins, je suis certain que le maître Cristal refusera de lui remonter le moral s'il se sent seul.

-Mais Milo…

-Est-ce que tu insinues que mon maître n'est pas apte à s'en occuper ?

Ça y est, voilà que Camus prenait la mouche maintenant, comme toujours lorsque Milo mettait en doute les capacités de son maître. Pour le petit français, son maître Cristal était le plus fort, le plus brave et le plus réfléchi de tous les chevaliers alors il était hors de question qu'il laisse qui que ce soit bafouer son honneur, même s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

-Quoi ? Mais Camus, bien sûr que non ! Je dis juste que le maître Cristal n'aime pas faire des bisous à Scorpii, et tu sais que notre bébé aime beaucoup ça.

-C'est la même chose ! D'abord c'est TON bébé, pas le mien et en plus t'es trop stupide de penser des choses pareilles, si toi tu as réussi à t'en occuper, je ne vois pas pourquoi mon maître ne serait pas capable de s'occuper de cette créature lui aussi !

-Camus, ne parle pas de notre enfant comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas notre enfant, c'est juste un scorpion Milo, alors arrête de jouer au bébé et donne ce terrarium à mon maître !

Milo le toisa un instant du regard, profondément choqué par ses paroles : bien sûr que si, Scorpii était leur enfant ! Camus refusait de l'avouer mais Milo lui il le savait. Il devrait d'ailleurs avoir une petite conversation avec son ami après sa visite à l'hôpital pour lui faire comprendre que Scorpii comprenait toutes les vilaines choses qu'il disait et qu'il devait beaucoup en souffrir. Camus devait avoir un comportement digne d'un parent envers lui et non pas le traiter comme un vulgaire animal. Il finit tout de même par donner le terrarium à Cristal il allait déjà vivre une journée remplie d'émotions, ce n'était pas le moment d'en plus se mettre son meilleur ami à dos, ça non !

-Tu es vraiment le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir, Cristal, dit Skorpios en lui posant un baiser sur la joue sans même tenir compte de son air de dégoût, il ne savait pas s'il devait l'associer au fait que son ami se retrouvait avec un arachnide qui le répugnait entre les mains ou si c'était parce qu'il lui avait fait un bisou devant les enfants.

Rectification, pensa Milo tout en suivant son maître dehors : Camus était le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir, Cristal n'était qu'un pâle brouillon encore bien loin de la perfection de son verseau à LUI.

* * *

><p>-Très bien Milo, est-ce que tu as bien compris ce que tu dois faire ?<p>

-Oui, je suis pas bête docteur ! Mais je vois pas pourquoi je dois me déshabiller. T'aimes bien les petits garçons ?

Skorpios rougit certainement autant que le médecin en face d'eux : depuis quand son petit élève était-il si perspicace ? A cet âge-là, il n'était pas censé se poser ce genre de questions ! Ah, ça devait être le petit Camus assis à côté de lui et qui souriait en coin qui avait dû lui parler de toutes ces choses horribles. Ce gamin était tout de même vachement mature pour son âge, Cristal ne lui avait pas laissé de répit pendant les premières années de son éducation et maintenant le petit français était aussi vigilant que les adultes, peut-être même plus que certains.

-Eh bien, non. J'ai besoin que tu te déshabilles pour te faire passer les examens. Tu pourras remettre tes vêtements juste après.

C'était tout de même très gênant d'être confrontés à ce genre de situations. Milo lança un regard interrogateur à Camus, pour voir si son ami acceptait ou non qu'il suive les instructions du docteur et c'est seulement quand son meilleur ami hocha la tête qu'il retira son t-shirt et son pantalon. Pas son caleçon, le médecin pervers ne l'obligerait pas à aller jusque-là il serait bien trop gêné devant Camus !

-Bon et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

-Tu rentres là-dedans.

-Ah non ! Je vais pas dans la boîte. Tu vas me faire disparaître et m'enfermer dans une cage après, c'est ça ? Tu vois Camus, c'est comme dans ton livre !

Autre nouvelle, le gamin de sept ans dont s'occupait Cristal lisait déjà des livres pour adultes, ayant délaissé depuis bien longtemps les contes pour enfants qu'il affectionnait tant étant bébé. Et en plus, il initiait Milo à ses lectures funestes, si bien que son élève, qui excellait déjà dans l'art de dramatiser toutes les situations dans lesquelles il se trouvait, était maintenant un modèle de méfiance face aux intentions adultes.

-Mais non Milo, c'est une radio, s'entêta bêtement son maître.

-C'est quoi ? C'est pour aller dans les autres dimensions comme Saga ?

-Non Milo, c'est pour regarder à l'intérieur de ton corps et voir si tout va bien.

Aussitôt dit, le petit garçon courut se cacher derrière son meilleur ami, qui trouvait que les grands étaient définitivement très nuls pour parler aux enfants de leur âge.

-Camus empêche-les ! Ils veulent me découper !

Oui parce que Milo ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour qu'on regarde à l'intérieur de lui : ils allaient l'enfermer dans la boîte et le découper en rondelles et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que son maître adoré était de mèche avec le docteur il l'avait trahi ! Le petit grec pouvait déjà sentir la lame découper sa chair dodue de petit garçon et il ressentait déjà la douleur atroce que ça allait lui causer. Son dernier rempart à présent, c'était son meilleur ami il était certain que Camus ne les laisserait jamais lui faire du mal, il avait promis qu'il le protègerait !

-Milo soit pas bête, ils ne vont pas te découper. C'est comme dans les films…tu sais avec les rayons pour voir le squelette ?

Le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête il se rappelait très bien de ce film fantastique qu'il avait regardé avec Camus l'autre soir, profitant que leurs maîtres soient en réunion et dans lequel le gentil regardait les squelettes des méchants avec une lumière bleue Milo avait trouvé ça trop cool !

-Eh bien c'est la même chose, mais c'est pour regarder ton cœur.

-Et pourquoi je dois aller dans la boîte ? Dans le film y avait pas de boîte…

-Parce que c'est encore mieux comme ça !

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui, puisque je te le dis.

Milo consentit alors enfin à passer sa radio. Si Camus lui avait dit que ce serait encore mieux que dans le film, alors c'est que c'était vrai son meilleur copain ne lui mentait jamais, il en était certain ! Skorpios regarda son élève accompagner le docteur avec soulagement, tout en regardant le petit français en coin il devrait tout de même lui demander un jour quel était son secret pour mener si facilement le jeune Milo par le bout du nez. Lui avait beau user de toutes les ruses possibles, son élève grec ne rendait jamais les armes mais il suffisait que Camus intervienne pour qu'il devienne tendre et docile comme un chaton. L'apprenti verseau devait être doté de pouvoirs magiques, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-Quoi ? Je suis mal coiffé ?

-Hein ? Oh euh…non non, tu es très bien.

Camus plissa ses jolis yeux : pourquoi diable le maître de son meilleur ami le regardait fixement de cette façon ? Camus détestait les adultes qui le regardaient comme ça comme si quelque chose clochait chez lui. Décidément le maître de Milo était très bizarre et en plus il ne lui avait même pas donné de bonbon pour le récompenser d'avoir obligé Milo à passer sa radio, c'était trop injuste !

* * *

><p>Cette créature était affreuse. Sournoise et affreuse. Cristal pouvait à peine détourner le regard sans imaginer mille et un scénarios terribles que la créature complotait dans son dos. Oui, parce qu'il était certain que cette sinistre bête-là leur porterait malheur. Il aurait vraiment mieux fait d'obliger Camus à offrir un chat, un chien, un poisson rouge ou n'importe quelle autre créature qui ressemblait d'avantage à un animal de compagnie à Milo plutôt que cet arachnide difforme et dangereux. Si jamais le petit élève de son ami se faisait piquer par la bête, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie !<p>

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint son temple, le terrarium dressé loin devant lui, il montait la garde pour être certain que ce Scorpii ne s'échapperait pas par une quelconque ouverture imaginaire. De quoi aurait-il eu l'air s'il avait dû appeler du renfort pour retrouver un…scorpion ? La bestiole avait déjà causé bien assez de soucis à Alphée et, par déduction, au cancer qui avait été réquisitionné pour mettre la créature à mort. Alors il restait là, les yeux fixés sur l'arachnide immobile depuis plus de deux heures. Était-il encore seulement en vie ? Cristal commençait sérieusement à en douter.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est moche tout de même.

C'est vrai, pourquoi la nature avait-elle doté le scorpion de deux énormes pinces en plus de ses nombreuses pattes et de son dard mortel ? Cette créature avait tout d'une parfaite machine de guerre et Cristal ne comprenait pas ce que son ami Skorpios pouvait trouver de ''craquant'' en un animal qui était si laid. Un chaton était craquant, un chiot était craquant, un bébé chinchilla était craquant à la limite, une tortue était craquante mais…pas un scorpion, non. L'idée d'échanger la créature contre une petite tortue de terre effleura un instant l'esprit de Cristal mais il n'était pas certain que Milo se laisserait duper si facilement surtout qu'il semblait tenir à ''son bébé'' comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Et dire qu'il pensait réellement que cette chose horrible était le fruit de l'amour puissant qu'il partageait avec Camus…

-Le jour où Camus ramène un môme aussi laid que ça ici, je m'occuperai personnellement de le noyer…ou de le précipiter du haut d'une falaise, à voir…

-Te laisserais-tu envahir par tes idées infanticides, mon ami ?

Cristal sursauta : perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la vierge venir jusqu'à lui.

-Anantram ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'avais un entretien important avec le grand pope mais j'ai senti ton cosmos et je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrais m'arrêter quelques minutes. Tu te lances dans l'élevage d'arachnides ?

-Non…je suis réduit à faire du gardiennage pendant que Skorpios et les enfants sont à l'hôpital. Mais prends donc une chaise.

Comme il avait si souvent l'habitude, la vierge prit place aux côtés du verseau, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la bestiole dont il devait s'occuper. Un scorpion…alors c'était ça le nouvel animal de compagnie dont Milo se vantait partout ? Le jour où son disciple était revenu après avoir parlé au grec, il lui avait simplement dit que c'était injuste : Milo avait reçu un animal comme cadeau et sans aucune occasion spéciale alors que lui ne recevait que des saris ou un de l'encens de la part des autres et encore, il devait attendre son anniversaire ! Il avait alors tanné son pauvre maître pendant des jours pour qu'il lui offre un cadeau semblable et celui-ci avait eu bien du mal à lui faire comprendre que les choses matérielles n'avaient pas de valeur et que, après l'accomplissement de sa dévouée destinée, bouddha lui offrirait toutes les choses qu'il avait désirées.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tout simplement laissé au huitième temple ? Cette créature mortelle ne nécessite aucune assistance.

-Explique ça à Milo…

La vierge ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi ces chevaliers confirmés cédaient si facilement aux moindres caprices de leurs élèves : lui avait bien appris à Shaka qui était le maître si bien que maintenant son disciple n'avait jamais un comportement arrogant ni même odieux envers lui il le respectait comme il se devait de le faire.

-Sache mon ami que bouddha saura te récompenser de ton dévouement. Je lui parlerai de toi afin que lors du jugement dernier il tienne comptes de tes actes.

Cristal le remercia, n'osant pas le froisser en lui précisant que lui ne croyait absolument pas en l'existence de bouddha. Athéna était la seule divinité à qui il devait allégeance, alors il ne faisait certainement pas du baby-sitting pour que bouddha soit fier de lui ! Mais bon, puisque ça faisait plaisir à son pair de croire qu'il partageait sa passion pour bouddha, autant ne pas compliquer les choses. Quoique, si la vierge pouvait lui jurer que bouddha était capable de faire disparaître la bestiole d'un claquement de doigts, il pourrait peut-être changer de bord mais, alors qu'il allait lui poser la question, il vit qu'Anantram était déjà plongé dans une profonde méditation. D'un air boudeur, il posa sur menton sur ses mains croisées et fixa encore Scorpii il ne trouverait pas le repos avant que Milo l'ait emmené loin de son temple !

* * *

><p>-J'ai faim, maître !<p>

-Attends encore un peu Milo, tu dois d'abord faire une prise de sang.

Il avait vite dit son maître Skorpios ! Ce n'était pas lui qui devait supporter les assauts mécontents d'un petit ventre affamé ! Milo pouvait entendre ses gargouillis à des kilomètres tant son ventre était frustré de ne pas avoir été nourri le matin même. Et maintenant Milo avait même des hallucinations : il voyait successivement des pains au chocolat, des croissants sucrés et des muffins au chocolat tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse jamais les attraper. C'était la fin il allait mourir très bientôt, il le sentait !

-Mais j'ai vraiment trop faim !

-Je t'ai dit que tu devais attendre !

Skorpios vit son élève descendre de son siège, les bras croisés pour aller rejoindre Camus. Il en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre geindre à longueur de temps parce qu'il avait faim, il avait soif, trop chaud, trop froid, parce qu'il était fatigué, qu'il voulait rentrer, que Scorpii lui manquait et pour une litanie d'autres raisons farfelues auxquelles il ne pouvait de toute façon pas remédier. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Milo n'était pas malade parce que, si jamais c'était le cas, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter les plaintes incessantes de son élève à chaque fois qu'il devrait se représenter à l'hôpital.

-Mais juste un morceau !

-Non Milo, tu peux pas !

-Mais Camus, je meurs de faim.

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas une solution de se goinfrer de biscuits devant Milo alors que lui ne pouvait pas y goûter mais Camus n'avait pas pu y résister. Il avait tellement faim lui aussi ! Et en plus il ne devait pas passer le moindre examen. Mais il devait penser à la santé de son ami avant tout et, pour le bon déroulement des évènements, il ne devait pas le laisser manger…mais il ne pouvait pas non plus jeter son biscuit à peine entamé à la poubelle ! Il regarda alors son biscuit nappé de chocolat et, sans perdre une minute, il l'engloutit tout entier sous le regard désespéré de son meilleur ami, qui voyait tous ses espoirs s'envoler.

-Camus ! Tu l'as fait exprès !

-Tu ne pouvais pas y goûter de toute façon, je n'ai fait qu'abréger tes souffrances.

Oui c'est ça ! Elle était bonne l'excuse du ''je n'ai pas voulu que tu souffres alors j'ai tout gardé pour moi'' Milo pensait que le petit verseau était son ami mais apparemment, dans cette situation horrible, il n'y avait plus de place pour l'amitié. Camus était du côté des grands et ça ce n'était vraiment pas cool. Maintenant Milo n'avait plus aucun allié, il ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui-même et, alors qu'il se mettait à réfléchir sur cette situation oh combien désastreuse, il entendit une grosse voix crier son nom. Aussitôt, il partit se cacher derrière Camus, ayant déjà oublié qu'il l'avait privé de nourriture.

-Milo Antarès ? Est-il absent ?

-Non non il est là, dit Skorpios en tirant son élève par la main.

Elève qui d'ailleurs se débattait comme un beau diable pour rester accrocher à Camus et qui couina de désespoir quand ses doigts glissèrent du poignet de son ami et qu'il se retrouva entraîné à l'intérieur d'une petite pièce qui sentait mauvais et qui était remplie d'instruments de torture. Il regarda derrière lui et se calma instantanément : Camus l'avait suivi, il était avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire maintenant docteur ? Je dois encore aller dans une boîte ?

-Non, je vais simplement te faire une prise de sang.

-Pourquoi tu veux mon sang ? T'es un vampire ?

Skorpios ne cilla pas cette fois, après tout il ne s'étonnait plus face à l'imagination débordante de son élève et puis, il les avait déjà tellement tournés en ridicule depuis le matin qu'une petit bêtise de plus ou de moins n'y changerait pas grand-chose. Il allait simplement encore devoir expliquer à Milo que cet homme en blanc était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et humain que ce n'était ni un vampire, ni un alien mutant, ni un loup-garou ni aucune autre créature mystique et imaginaire.

-Milo s'il te plaît. Reste tranquille et donne ton bras au docteur.

-Comment tu veux que je lui donne maître ? Il est attaché à moi mon bras !

-Comme ça, lui montra Camus en prenant sa main pour la tendre au docteur.

Athéna, bénissez cet enfant capable de garder son sang-froid dans toutes les circonstances, même les plus dérisoires et les plus désespérantes. Parce que oui, son élève était vraiment désespérant. Inculte, naïf et désespérant. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Encore heureux qu'il avait été choisi pour devenir chevalier d'Athéna et non pas pour suivre une grande carrière en médecine car Skorpios n'était pas certain qu'il aurait fait des étincelles dans ce domaine. Loin de là même. Il regarda donc son élève grimacer comme le docteur préparait sa seringue et des tubes pour récolter le sang.

-Ah non j'ai déjà eu mon vaccin contre le thana…théta…enfin le truc qui fait mal là, tu vois ? Alors tu peux plus me faire de piqûre.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je veux simplement avoir un peu de ton sang.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec, docteur ?

-Le faire analyser pour savoir si tu vas bien.

Milo ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu par le discours du vieux monsieur mais il ne voulait pas encore se faire passer pour un bébé devant Camus…même s'il n'aimait pas du tout les piqûres, surtout que le docteur avait serré le haut de son bras et maintenant il semblait chercher une veine…Milo allait finir par s'évanouir !

-Tout va bien mon garçon ?

-Je veux pas que tu me piques !

Et voilà qu'il recommençait avec ses enfantillages, Camus en avait vraiment assez ! Il voulait rentrer, retrouver son gentil maître Cristal et surtout le roman d'aventure qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer le matin même. Mais plus Milo se comportait ainsi et plus il pouvait dire adieu à ses aspirations littéraires du jour alors il devait prendre les choses en mains et vite, avant que son meilleur ami ne blesse quelqu'un à force de se débattre de la sorte.

-Milo ça suffit !

-Mais Camus je veux pas !

-Si tu refuses que le docteur te fasse une prise de sang, tu vas encore devoir rester sans manger…et je suis certain que tu as très envie de ça !

Le petit français sortit alors de sa poche le dernier bonbon qu'il avait en sa possession. L'idée de le sacrifier ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup mais bon, puisque c'était pour en finir au plus vite, il était prêt à l'offrir à son meilleur ami. Surtout que son petit plan sembla marcher puisque Milo reprit sa place sans rouspéter et, quand le docteur glissa l'aiguille dans son bras, il ne se plaint même pas. Il avait juste fortement pâlit quand il avait vu son sang gicler dans le tube et il avait rapidement détourné les yeux, sous le regard amusé de Camus : Milo était vraiment une petite nature.

* * *

><p>-Saga, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?<p>

-J'ai un plan !

Kanon fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce que son frère avait encore inventé pour embêter les enfants ? Il n'avait toujours pas digérer la petit blague d'Aiolia et d'Angelo quelques années plus tôt si bien que maintenant, le second gémeau avait l'impression que son frère ne vivait plus que pour prendre sa revanche et ça, ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

-Tu sais que je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale ?

Et c'était vrai Kanon se demandait de plus en plus si son frère ne souffrait pas d'une quelconque maladie psychologique tant il était devenu lunatique et assoiffé de vengeance. Où était passé le Saga sage et posé qu'il avait toujours connu ? Ce Saga qui était toujours prêt à aider son prochain et surtout, ce Saga qui aimait les enfants par-dessus tout ? Il lui semblait que cette personne s'était volatilisée dès l'adolescence pour laisser place à un semi-adulte psychopathe et terrifiant.

-Saga, tu m'écoutes ?

-Regarde ça Kanon, avec ça je n'en manquerai aucun !

Le gémeau prit un air blasé quand son frère brandit devant lui une catapulte construite à la main.

-C'est à ça que tu travailles depuis des jours ? Mais tu te moques de moi ?

-Pas du tout, j'ai trouvé un nouveau mécanisme qui me permettra de surprendre ces petites pestes avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'enfuir. Regarde, il suffit que je place mon missile ici ensuite j'ai juste à tirer là et puis…Kanon, mais où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Je te laisse dans ton délire mon frère, tes plans miteux ne m'intéressent plus.

Saga se retrouva donc seul comme un imbécile, sa catapulte à la main. Quels chats avaient fouetté Kanon, encore ? Décidément son jumeau et lui étaient bien différents : Kanon ne pouvait pas comprendre la rancune qu'il nourrissait envers les enfants tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas été victime de leurs humiliations. Saga lui savait quels démons dormaient en eux et il n'était pas prêt à se laisser courir sur le haricot par des sept ans d'âge immatures et capricieux.

Sans plus tenir compte de la remarque de son jumeau, Saga partit en direction des arènes il était certain que ces sales mioches devaient encore y être en train de s'entraîner. Ce moment serait parfait pour qu'il prenne sa revanche : les enfants seraient épuisés par leur entraînement, si bien qu'ils ne le verraient même pas arriver. Il profiterait alors de leur faiblesse pour les assaillir de petits caillous acérés qu'il avait pris soin de sélectionner pendant ses longues balades en solitaire. Oh oui, le moment de la vengeance était arrivé !

* * *

><p>-Eh regardez, c'est Kanon ! Kanon, tu viens jouer avec nous ?<p>

-Non Aiolia, répondit l'adolescent en recevant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

Les enfants l'avaient toujours adoré parce qu'il n'était jamais le dernier à faire les quatre cents coups avec eux alors évidemment, les plus petits voyaient en lui un allié de taille pour exaspérer les grands. Kanon était vraiment trop drôle et trop fort en plus, si bien que, quand ils jouaient à la bagarre, tous les enfants se disputaient pour l'avoir dans leur équipe.

-Oh c'est nul ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène alors ?

-J'ai une information à vous donner. Saga est très en colère contre vous.

-Mais il est toujours en colère contre nous, répliqua Angelo en les rejoignant.

C'est vrai quoi, c'est Saga qui ne les aimait plus. Eux ils n'étaient encore que des tous petits, ils avaient besoin de jouer mais Saga les prenait maintenant de haut parce que lui il était presque un adulte et qu'il les trouvait trop nuls. Mais c'est lui qui était nul, ça oui ! Kanon s'assit par terre tout en rassemblant les enfants autour de lui même Mu et Shaka étaient de la partie quand il s'agissait de calmer les ardeurs de Saga.

-Bon, alors écoutez-moi bien…

Kanon leur expliqua le plan qu'il avait mis en place pour que son jumeau ne puisse pas leur faire de mal. Il adorait son frère, vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser s'en prendre délibérément aux enfants. Il devait se comporter en être responsable et sa conscience lui disait que Saga allait trop loin cette fois. Il se devait de protéger les plus faibles et, dans le cas présent, les plus faibles c'était les apprentis chevaliers. Et puis il n'allait rien faire de mal…juste prendre Saga à son propre jeu et lui montrer que ce qu'il faisait était mal. En plus il était certain que ça plairait beaucoup aux enfants, qui trépignaient déjà d'impatience à l'idée de faire une bêtise. Maintenant il ne leur restait plus qu'à tout mettre en place…

* * *

><p>-Très bien monsieur, je vous recontacte rapidement pour vous transmettre les résultats.<p>

-Mais, vous ne pouvez pas déjà émettre un avis ?

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux me prononcer uniquement sur des théories. Les résultats ne mettront pas longtemps à revenir, je vous tiens au courant le plus vite possible.

Skorpios était très contrarié : il pensait qu'il allait savoir aujourd'hui ce dont souffrait son élève mais non, la médecine était un lent processus auquel il fallait se soumettre. Maintenant il devait donc se contenter de patienter pour savoir si oui ou non Milo était malade et ça, ça le rongeait. Il ne voulait pas attendre il voulait savoir maintenant et tout de suite si son élève adoré était malade mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire un scandale et puis… ça ne changerait rien. Il dut donc se résoudre à rejoindre les enfants qui l'attendaient dehors. Camus avait pris un air exaspéré comme Milo lui cassait encore les oreilles avec des histoires à dormir debout.

-On peut rentrer, maître ?

-Oui Milo, on y va.

-Et je suis pas malade alors ?

-Je n'en sais rien Milo, on doit attendre encore un peu.

-Moi je suis sûr que je suis pas malade !

-Eh bien dans ce cas, j'espère que tu as raison mon bonhomme.

Milo sautilla joyeusement près de lui, tenant fermement son meilleur ami par la main il avait tellement hâte de retrouver Scorpii ! Son bébé lui avait tellement manqué ! Mais malgré l'euphorie de son ami, Camus ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils lui aurait bien aimé être certain que Milo n'était pas malade mais malheureusement il avait un très mauvais pressentiment à son sujet. Il espérait de tout cœur se tromper mais il savait que si son pressentiment devenait réalité, il devrait ramasser son meilleur ami à la petite cuillère.

Quand ils arrivèrent au onzième temple, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise d'y croiser la vierge qui s'en allait. Aussitôt, Skorpios se mit en colère; depuis quand SON meilleur ami recevait-il la visite des autres chevaliers pendant son absence ? Qu'est-ce qu'il tramait encore ?

-Cristal !

-Pas la peine de beugler comme ça Skorpios, je peux sentir ton aura à des années lumières !

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu es ami avec lui ?

-Depuis de très nombreuses années.

-Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir ce qu'il faisait ici ?

-On discutait, répondit le maître de Camus en fronçant les sourcils. Son ami se mettait bien trop facilement en colère et Cristal n'appréciait que moyennement sa manie à toujours vouloir contrôler sa vie.

-Et vous discutiez de quoi ?

-De choses et d'autres. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? J'ai encore le droit de recevoir qui je veux chez moi et quand je le souhaite. Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur de ce comportement !

Les deux adultes se toisèrent un instant sous les regards mi gênés, mi fascinés de leurs élèves. C'était tellement rare que les enfants les voient de cette manière que maintenant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils se délectaient pleinement de cette scène qu'ils trouvaient trop amusante. Leurs maîtres pouvaient bien en démentir, eux ils savaient à quel point ils s'aimaient très fort. Ils pouvaient le sentir parce que eux aussi ils s'aimaient très fort comme ça, même encore plus fort !

-Je suis désolé, répondit Skorpios en soupirant, cette journée m'a littéralement épuisé. Excuse-moi.

Oh ce n'était même pas drôle ! Les deux adultes se réconciliaient beaucoup trop vite et sans même se battre et ça, c'était trop embêtant. Eux ils voulaient du combat, du vrai, et des retrouvailles toutes tendres mais non, ils se contentaient de se sourire tout en se tenant la main. Aucune action, aucun cri d'indignation…Vraiment, les films et les livres de Camus étaient bien plus passionnants, si bien que Milo comptait bien se débrouiller pour s'éclipser avec son meilleur ami.

-Il est où notre enfant maître Cristal ?

-Milo, je t'ai déjà dit que…

-Je sais Camus, mais que tu le veuilles ou non Scorpii est à nous et on doit le traiter comme notre enfant. C'est toi qui me l'a offert alors en faisant ce geste tu as accepté ta part de paternité !

-Je n'ai rien accepté du tout. Je t'ai fait ce cadeau justement pour que tu arrêtes de m'ennuyer avec tes histoires de bébé.

-Ne sois pas si méchant, je suis certain que tu l'aimes tout autant que moi.

Ça, Camus en doutait sérieusement : lui ne traitait pas l'arachnide comme leur progéniture en tentant de lui enseigner l'art de bien se tenir à table et de prendre son bain, non. Il se contentait simplement de l'héberger quand Milo venait se faufiler au onzième temple et, en cas d'extrême urgence, il le nourrissait mais leur relation s'arrêtait là. Scorpii était un scorpion et lui était un enfant, point. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami s'entêtait à vouloir l'éduquer alors qu'il n'était même pas certain que l'animal soit en mesure de le comprendre.

-Oh mon bébé ! Regarde, papa et maman sont revenus, on ne te quitte plus maintenant.

-Euh, Milo ?

-Oui quoi ?

-Je peux savoir de qui tu parles quand tu dis ''maman'' ?

-Bah de toi, ça coule de source non ? Tu es bien plus efféminé que moi.

-Je te demande _pardon _?

Et voilà que maintenant, c'était les deux adultes qui se délectaient de la petite dispute qui avaient lieu entre les deux enfants. Ils étaient si mignons à se chamailler de la sorte un vrai petit couple d'amoureux de sept ans et c'était peu dire ! Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre alors parfois, leur petit scène de ménage pouvait durer des heures les chevaliers espéraient que cette fois ils feraient court.

-Mais oui bien sûr, regarde-toi avec tes jolies joues pâles et ton visage fin tu…

-Milo, tu viens officiellement de mettre un terme à notre cohabitation nocturne. A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne veux plus que tu dormes avec moi.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin pourquoi ?

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué je suis un _garçon_ alors il est hors de question que tu me traites comme une fille. Si tu veux tellement que Scorpii ait une maman, va donc voir Aphrodite !

Ce que son meilleur ami pouvait être susceptible ! Milo trouvait que c'était plutôt un compliment qu'il le compare à une fille. Après tout, les filles étaient si jolies et si douces le portait craché de son Camus. Oui parce que Camus n'avait rien de l'horrible virilité masculine qui caractérisait si grossièrement les garçons au contraire il était la finesse et le charme incarné, ce qui faisait littéralement fondre Milo.

-Mais enfin, ne le prend pas comme ça. Je voulais simplement dire que tu es si raffiné et si distingué que tu remplirais à merveille le rôle de mère mais je ne t'ai jamais pris pour une fille mon Camus, je sais que tu es le meilleur de tous les amis du monde et que tu es un garçon. Je ne veux pas qu'Aphrodite soit la maman de Scorpii, je veux que ce soit toi ! Mais si tu veux on peut être deux papas ?

C'est que Milo débordait de ressources dans sa caboche grecque quand il s'agissait d'amadouer le petit français. Il était même très doué, les adultes ne pouvaient pas le nier. Leur impression se confirma quand le futur verseau baissa sa garder et accepta de devenir lui aussi un papa à condition que Milo n'ait pas ébruiter cette stupide nouvelle dans tout le sanctuaire. C'était un secret entre eux et personne d'autre ne devait le savoir. Une fois que Milo eut juré craché, les traits de Camus s'apaisèrent immédiatement et il accepta que Milo et lui partent dans la chambre pour terminer leur histoire.

-Ils sont terribles !

-Ils me rappellent vaguement quelqu'un…

Skorpios sourit franchement il se souvenait très bien quel duo infernal ils formaient eux aussi quand ils étaient gosses. Bon…ils n'étaient certainement pas aussi têtus et ne parlaient pas encore de bébé mais tout de même, ils n'étaient pas mal dans leur genre. Ils avaient mené la vie dure à leurs maîtres…ah, c'était le bon vieux temps !

-Et si tu venais me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le scorpion acquiesça avant de suivre son meilleur ami avec joie jusqu'à la cuisine : il avait besoin de parler à Cristal pour évacuer toutes ses émotions et puis…son ami faisait les meilleurs jus de fruits de toute la Grèce, il en raffolait !

* * *

><p>Saga ricana comme il arrivait enfin aux arènes, sa nouvelle invention cachée derrière son dos et quelques munitions dans sa poche. Il allait enfin pouvoir savourer ce moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps ! Son plan était parfait, il en était certain. Tout le monde parlerait de lui au sanctuaire après ça et les enfants le respecteraient enfin, mieux encore, ils le craindraient et n'oseraient plus jamais s'approcher de lui pour l'embêter. Même Kanon serait étonné par son plan génial et arrêterait enfin de le prendre pour un fou furieux.<p>

Mais, alors qu'il arrivait enfin à destination, il n'y trouva personne. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette embrouille où diable étaient les petits monstres censés s'entraîner de façon intensive ? De deux choses l'une : soit il était réellement et indéniablement maudit, soit les apprentis chevaliers avaient décidé d'aller s'amuser au lieu de s'entraîner et, dans les deux cas, cela mettait le gémeau encore plus en colère. Il était hors de question qu'il reparte bredouille il travaillait sur ce plan depuis bien trop longtemps et il trouverait les enfants, peu importe où ils étaient cachés.

-On peut y aller, Kanon ?

-Attends encore un peu Aiolia. Mu, tu es prêt à donner le signal ?

-Oui !

Cachés derrière les lourdes colonnes qui ornaient le sanctuaire, les enfants attendaient avec impatience le signal du plus grand pour passer à l'attaque. Ils connaissaient tous leur mission et étaient prêt à l'accomplir avec un enjouement non feint comme ils aimaient pouvoir ennuyer Saga de la sorte, c'était si amusant ! Ils avaient mis un plan sur pieds en très peu de temps mais ils en étaient très fier Kanon était vraiment un très bon chef.

-Tiens-toi prêt, Mu.

Le petit garçon à la longue chevelure lilas lança un regard à Shaka qui, posté derrière une autre colonne en compagnie de Shura et d'Aldébaran tenait une longue corde d'algues salées et toutes gluantes qu'ils avaient dégotté sur la plage. Il trouvait ça si excitant d'enfin pouvoir jouer avec les autres enfants sans subir sans cesse les remarques de son maître parce qu'il se mêlait au commun des mortels.

-Attention…trois, deux, un…

-A L'ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQUE !

Dès que le petit bras de Mu leur avait donné le top départ, les trois enfants s'étaient élancé vers Saga, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de riposter tant il avait été surpris par cet assaut. Comment diable ces bébés avaient-ils su qu'il serait là ? En moins de deux, il se retrouva ligoté par les algues puantes qu'il avait en horreur et qu'il évitait comme la peste quand il se baladait sur la plage et tomba à genoux sur le sol, plié par le poids d'Aldébaran qui lui avait sauté sur le dos pendant que Shura et Shaka le désarmait. Même cette fichue soit disant réincarnation de bouddha de s'y mettait !

Vinrent ensuite les compagnons terribles du sanctuaire, en l'occurrence Aphrodite et Angelo, qui venaient de passer de longues minutes à mâchouiller du chewing-gum et qui en avaient fait de petites boulettes destinées à finir tout droit collées dans la longue chevelure du vilain gémeau. Evidemment, ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie et n'épargnèrent pas la moindre mèche parfaitement lisse et si bien entretenue du plus grand. C'était tellement marrant ! En plus Saga ne pouvait même pas se défendre puisque maintenant Shura et Shaka s'amusaient à lui envoyer sur le torse les petites pierres qu'il avait dans sa poche.

-Bande d'animaux, lâchez-moi tout de suite !

-Pas question, s'entêta Aphrodite en lui collant un autre chewing-gum sur le sourcil.

-Je vous promets de vous le faire payer, et cher !

Saga dut arrêter de parler parce que maintenant, Aiolia avait eu la bonne idée d'entourer les cailloux de chewing-gum et il essayait à présent de les lui fourrer dans la bouche et dans le nez, ce qui n'était vraiment pas très gentil. Kanon intervint alors, se disant que Saga avait bien retenu la leçon et puis, voir son jumeau écrasé par Aldébaran et Aphrodite pendant que les autres lui faisaient subir les pires tortures, ça ne lui réchauffait pas le cœur. Il aimait son jumeau malgré tout.

-Ca suffit maintenant les enfants, laissez-le tranquille.

-Mais on s'amuse trop bien !

-Ne m'obligez pas à employer la manière forte.

Toujours en boudant, les tous petits lâchèrent Saga, qui resta malgré tout sur le sol pendant qu'il essayait difficilement de se défaire des algues qui dégageaient une forte odeur qui le dégoutait. Kanon ressentit un pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi, agenouillé, les cheveux emmêlés et recouvert de chewing-gum.

-Attends, laisse-moi t'aider.

-Ne me touche pas.

-Saga…

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas te mêler de ça, Kanon. Alors pourquoi ? Ça t'a bien amusé de me tourner en ridicule j'espère ?

-Je ne pensais pas que…

-Fiche-moi la paix maintenant. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux tous réunis.

Humilié et plus que jamais en colère, Saga quitta les arènes en clopinant : Kanon avait choisi son camp il devenait officiellement son ennemi numéro un et il n'aurait aucune pitié quand le moment serait venu pour lui de se venger. Oh non, il apprécierait même particulièrement de tourner son jumeau en ridicule comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère se retournerait contre lui de cette façon. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne partageait pas son goût prononcé pour la vengeance mais tout de même, il avait dépassé les limites du raisonnables aujourd'hui et ça, Saga ne le lui pardonnerait pas jamais.

-Il est fâché ? Demanda innocemment Mu qui n'avait pas vraiment participé à la bataille, ayant trop peur de recevoir une correction de son maître Shion.

-T'es bête ou quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il est fâché !

-Peut-être qu'il a pas de champoing contre les chewing-gums ? Proposa alors Aphrodite, prêt à offrir toute sa panoplie de produits démêlants au vilain gémeau s'il le fallait.

Les enfants regardèrent Kanon, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure et là, ils surent qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise. Le gémeau semblait blessé et surtout, il semblait regretter profondément ce qu'ils avaient fait. Peut-être avaient-ils été trop loin au fond ? Il aurait tout simplement pu parler avec Saga, l'écouter et le dissuader de faire du mal aux enfants mais non, il avait usé de la force parce qu'il pensait que ce serait drôle et finalement il n'en était rien. Ce n'était pas drôle. Il avait fait du mal à son jumeau et ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

-Kanon, ça va ? Demanda le petit lion qui avait pris un malin plaisir dans la bataille.

-Tout va bien. Je veux que vous rentriez dans vos temples maintenant et que vous ne racontiez à personne ce qui s'est passé. Ce sera notre petit secret, d'accord ?

-Oui, mais Saga va le dire au grand pope !

-Fais-moi confiance, il ne dira rien.

Kanon en était persuadé. Saga avait bien trop d'amour-propre pour aller se montrer humilié de la sorte au grand pope. Il garderait cela pour lui et ça ne ferait qu'alimenter sa soif de vengeance. Qu'avait-il fait ?

* * *

><p>-C'est trop bien !<p>

-Non Milo, elle est morte et ce n'est pas ''trop bien'', c'est triste.

-Bah de toute façon je le savais qu'elle allait mourir ! Mais pourquoi il l'a juste tuée comme ça ? Pourquoi il ne l'a pas découpée ? Ou il aurait pu lui enlever le cerveau, ou même encore mieux : la vider de son sang !

-Parce que tout le monde n'a pas ton esprit de meurtrier sadique, Milo !

Non mais franchement, depuis quand son meilleur ami était-il devenu aussi sanglant ? Camus trouvait déjà que ce livre donnait un peu trop de détails quant à la façon dont il l'avait tuée mais Milo lui, n'en avait pas assez. Et ça c'était vraiment dégoûtant ! Il avait remarqué depuis un petit moment que son meilleur ami avait un goût prononcé pour tout ce qui touchait à la violence brute mais tout de même pas à ce point ! Milo serait certainement un guerrier sanguinaire plus tard, il ferait mieux de rester son ami plutôt que de devenir son ennemi…

-En tout cas moi, quand je serai grand, je tuerai tous mes ennemis comme ça.

Oui, il devait vraiment rester son ami.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. C'est juste de la fiction, nous on aura des techniques secrètes et on aura pas à tuer comme ça.

-C'est vrai ? Oh c'est nul !

Par Athéna, faites que son ami ne bascule jamais dans le côté obscur de la force parce que Camus n'était pas certain de pouvoir l'arrêter. Quand il regardait Milo, sa petit bouille souriante et ses grands yeux dorés lui donnait un air angélique et envoûtant qu'il n'associait par du tout à un meurtrier et pourtant…au fond de lui son ami grec nourrissait des pulsions vraiment peu catholiques.

-Tu sais Camus, même si je suis malade je vais m'entraîner encore plus pour devenir un grand et fort chevalier, comme ça je pourrai te protéger !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger, s'offensa le petit français, moi aussi je vais devenir un chevalier je te rappelle.

-Oui mais on sait jamais. Un jour tu peux avoir des problèmes et ce jour-là ne t'en fais pas, je viendrai te sauver ! Comme les preux chevaliers qui sauvent les…

-Milo, apprenti chevalier du scorpion, pour le bon déroulement de notre amitié, je te conseille de ne pas terminer ta phrase.

Oups…encore un peu et le petit garçon comparait son meilleur ami à une princesse. Pour sûr, Camus n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié ! Il lui envoya un sourire maladroit et fit alors semblant de s'intéresser au pansement collé sur son bras, pour détourner la conversation. Parce que lui il était certain que plus tard, Camus aurait besoin de son aide alors il voulait devenir le plus fort possible pour réussir à le protéger comme une princesse. Camus était sa princesse à lui et à personne d'autre alors ce serait à lui et à personne d'autre de l'aider. Même s'il devait y laisser sa vie, il ferait en sorte que rien de mal n'arrive à Camus !

* * *

><p>-Saga, Saga ouvre-moi !<p>

-Brûle en enfer Kanon !

L'aîné des gémeaux était enfermé depuis plus d'une heure dans la salle de bains et, malgré les nombreux soins et autres lotions dites miraculeuses qu'il avait appliquées sur sa longue chevelure, il ne parvenait pas à enlever tout le chewing-gum qui y était collé et ça le mettait en rogne ! Et son imbécile de jumeau qui essayait maintenant de se faire pardonner n'arrangeait rien à la situation : Kanon était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir.

-Saga…

-Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire voir Kanon !

Il ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution pour se débarrasser de cette abomination dont il avait été victime. Avec une mélancolie non dissimulée, il ouvrit un tiroir et en tira l'objet dont il avait besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit, sous le regard hébété et rempli de remords de son frère, qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Saga avait coupé ses cheveux courts. Ses si beaux cheveux ! Kanon détestait l'idée même d'être responsable de cet acte terrible qu'avait été obligé d'accomplir son frère. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un étranger en face de lui et ça lui brisait le cœur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis, Kanon ? Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, tout ça c'est de ta faute.

Kanon eut un haut le cœur quand son frère passa à côté de lui sans même lui adresser le moindre regard. Il avait agi comme un imbécile fini. Lui qui pensait que son frère était fou l'était tout autant. Il avait trahi son jumeau la moitié de son être et maintenant il s'en voulait plus que tout. Il s'en voulait mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable et irréversible. Saga le détestait et il ne méritait que ça il avait tout gâché. Son frère avait été obligé de se couper les cheveux ? Soit. Si c'était le prix à payer pour montrer à son frère à quel point il était désolé, Kanon était prêt à faire le sacrifice. A son tour, il pénétra dans la salle d'eau et s'y coupa les cheveux d'une manière désordonnée. Quand il croisa Saga quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci le fixa longuement.

-Tu es pathétique Kanon. Purement pathétique.

Il avait maintenant les cheveux aussi courts que lui et pourtant, les remords occupaient encore son être tout entier. Saga le détestait, il se détestait. Il n'avait mérité que ça.

* * *

><p>-Oh…Oh oui je…je comprends. Une anomalie grave vous dites et… quelles sont les conséquences ?<p>

Les doigts de Skorpios se crispèrent sur le rebord de la table quand le médecin lui annonça que la vie de Milo ne serait pas longue. Il souffrait d'une anomalie cardiaque rare contre laquelle il n'existait aucun traitement si bien que la médecine était à ce jour tout juste capable d'apaiser ses douleurs mais pas de les éradiquer. Le cœur de Milo pompait beaucoup trop de sang et beaucoup trop vite, ce qui provoquait un réchauffement de cet organe essentiel, de violentes douleurs à la poitrine et, en cas d'effort intense, une mort probable. Non, ce n'était pas juste.

Skorpios reporta toute son attention sur Milo, qui jouait dehors avec Scorpii. ''Non Scorpii, tu dois rester dans le bain ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était important d'être propre'', pouvait-il l'entendre dire tout en le voyant tremper énergiquement le petit animal dans une bassine remplie d'eau spécialement réservée à cet effet.

-Le mieux pour lui serait qu'il renonce à devenir chevalier.

-Il n'acceptera jamais.

-Je sais que c'est une nouvelle difficile à entendre mais…il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

-Milo n'acceptera jamais de laisser Camus.

Oui Skorpios était persuadé que devenir chevalier n'intéressait pas son élève tant que ça. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester avec Camus et devenir fort pour le protéger. Il ne voulait rien d'autre.

-Non, non non non et non !

-Milo c'est dangereux, tu ne peux pas faire trop d'efforts.

-je veux rester ici !

Comme le scorpion s'en était douté, Milo avait fondu en larmes quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il était préférable qu'il quitte le sanctuaire. Devenir chevalier lui demanderait beaucoup trop d'efforts et augmenterait encore le risque que son cœur lâche. Alors, même si Skorpios répugnait à cette idée, il s'était lui aussi convaincu que, pour le bien de Milo, il devait renoncer à son futur statut de chevalier. Il adorait son élève plus que tout et il ne voulait pas qu'il prenne le moindre risque. C'était en soi très stupide puisque Milo pouvait mourir n'importe quand, quoi qu'il fasse mais le chevalier s'en serait voulu éternellement s'il n'avait rien fait pour le préserver.

-Milo écoute-moi.

-Non ! Camus dit-lui !

Pour que ce soit plus facile à entendre, Skorpios avait demandé au verseau et à son élève de venir. Non seulement Cristal était un allié dont il aurait bien besoin et en plus, Camus avait le droit d'être tenu au courant de l'évolution des choses. Si Milo devait quitter le sanctuaire, Camus avait le droit de le savoir. Son élève avait d'ailleurs tout naturellement trouvé refuge entre les bras du petit français quand Skorpios avait commencé à parler et maintenant, une peur panique s'était emparée de lui à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir.

-Ne t'en fais pas Milo, ça va aller. Tu vas rester ici.

Oui parce que le français était bien déterminé à garder son meilleur ami avec lui. C'était très égoïste de sa part parce qu'il savait que Milo risquait gros s'il s'entêtait à devenir chevalier mais c'était son ami alors il devait l'aider. Les adultes ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que Milo ressentait lui il le pouvait. Lui il comprenait son meilleur ami il percevait à quel point son aura était affolée et ça lui faisait mal de sentir ça. Il savait que Milo ne supporterait pas d'être séparé de ses attaches encore une fois et pas seulement de lui de son maître Skorpios et du sanctuaire aussi. Milo était un petit garçon si sensible et si fragile au fond de lui qu'une nouvelle séparation aurait raison de lui, Camus en était certain et c'était hors de question qu'il laisse une telle chose arriver.

-Camus ne lui dit pas ça. Milo doit partir, tu lui fais du mal en lui mentant.

-Non c'est vous qui lui faites du mal ! Milo a le droit de choisir ce qu'il veut faire ou non. Il a le droit de décider et s'il veut rester vous ne pouvez pas l'en empêcher.

-Milo n'est encore qu'un enfant, il ne peut pas choisir tout seul.

-Et alors ? Vous vous êtes un adulte et vous faites encore des erreurs. Et si vous en faites encore c'est parce que quand vous étiez petit on ne vous a pas laissé prendre vos propres décisions. Milo est assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bon ou non pour lui. S'il veut devenir chevalier alors vous devez le laisser faire.

Cristal était tellement fier de son petit élève ! Camus avait beaucoup appris pendant ces quelques années et maintenant il était devenu un petit garçon très mature et réfléchi. Il n'aurait bientôt plus grand-chose à lui apprendre des valeurs humaines tant il était devenu habile.

-Cristal, dis quelque chose.

-Camus a raison Skorpios. Je sais à quel point tu as peur, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule, je sais à quel point tu veux le protéger mais Camus a raison. Tu ne peux pas choisir pour lui. Regarde-le, est-ce que tu penses que l'éloigner du sanctuaire serait une bonne chose ?

Le scorpion planta son regard sur son élève, qui sanglotait bruyamment, collé contre Camus et son cœur se serra aussitôt. C'est vrai Cristal avait raison. Milo avait construit une vie dans ce sanctuaire il s'était fait des amis, un meilleur ami et maintenant il ne voulait plus se séparer de lui. Lui, Camus et les autres étaient sa seule famille les seuls qui comptaient pour lui et il ne voulait pas les perdre.

-Milo, viens là.

-Non, répondit le petit grec en se serrant un peu plus étroitement contre son meilleur ami, vous voulez plus de moi, c'est pour ça que vous voulez que je parte parce que comme je suis malade je deviendrai pas un fort chevalier.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Milo ? Bien sûr que je veux encore de toi. Je me fiche de savoir si tu deviendras ou non un fort chevalier, je sais que tu en es capable. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu sois encore plus malade à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

-Mais je souffrirai si je pars. J'aurais encore plus mal au cœur si je peux plus vous voir et Camus non plus. Je veux rester avec vous, s'il vous plaît.

-Moi aussi je veux qu'il reste, renchérit Camus en fusillant Skorpios du regard pour le dissuader de le séparer de son meilleur ami.

Skorpios soupira que pouvait-il bien faire contre ces petites têtes de mules ? Il n'avait aucun pouvoir et puis…ça lui briserait aussi le cœur de ne plus jamais voir Milo. Il ne se sentait plus la force de séparer les deux enfants qui semblaient si soudés dans la douleur. Il était certain que, quoiqu'il arrive, Camus prendrait soin de Milo comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant et dans un sens, ça le rassurait beaucoup que son petit élève soit tombé sur une personne comme Camus avec un maître comme Cristal, le petit garçon ne pourrait devenir qu'une personne formidable.

-C'est d'accord, soupira-t-il. Mais je veux que tu fasses attention Milo, ajouta-t-il comme il voyait déjà son élève se jeter sur Camus. Et si jamais il y a trop de complications, tu me promets que tu accepteras tous les soins nécessaires sans rechigner.

-Promis !

Skorpios saisit la main que Cristal avait laissée sur son épaule et il la serra doucement. Devant eux, Milo et Camus avait déjà recommencé à se chamailler pour des futilités, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Ils avaient déjà oublié la maladie de Milo et cette mauvaise période qu'ils allaient traverser ils étaient ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour eux. Le monde pouvait bien entrer en guerre, tant qu'ils restaient ensemble ils n'avaient peur de rien. Skorpios sut alors qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.


	7. 8ans

_Hey tout le monde :)_

_Alors venez à présent découvrir nos petits chevaliers à 8ans. Un chapitre d'un ton un peu plus léger que le précédent (oui parce que entre la maladie de Milo et la mort de Rhadamanthe [cf: Don't tell me that it's over], je sombrais peu à peu dans la dépression :P)._

_Hum,bref. J'espère que vous aimerez et encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une petite trace :D 3_

_Bisous bisou!_

* * *

><p>-Ca va, Milo ?<p>

-Oui, oui, répondit le petit garçon en s'appuyant contre la paroi rocheuse de la montagne qu'il était en train de gravir avec les autres en guise d'entraînement, tu peux continuer je vais…

-Grand poooooooooope ! Milo est malaaaaaaaaaade ! Il va mouriiiiiiiiiiir !

Ça, c'était Aphrodite qui venait de les rejoindre, qui ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais qui avait vu que Milo était essoufflé et surtout, surtout, que ce petit prude de Camus était resté avec lui et ça, ce n'était pas normal du tout. Non parce que le petit verseau était toujours dans le peloton de tête d'habitude et il n'aurait abandonné sa première place pour rien au monde ça le rendait bien trop fier. Donc quand Aphrodite avait vu que Camus s'était arrêté, une grosse alarme rouge s'était déclenchée dans son cerveau : Milo allait mourir. C'était la seule explication plausible pour expliquer l'abandon de son panache.

-Mais tais-toi donc, Aphrodite !

-Dépêchez-vouuuuuus ! C'est graaaaaaaaaave !

Camus lui avait adressé la parole donc évidemment que ce qu'avait Milo devait être grave sinon pourquoi ce petit snob lui aurait-il parlé ? Oui ça devait être ça : Milo était malade, gravement, alors Camus n'était plus totalement maître de lui-même et il s'était abaissé, lui l'homme le plus proche des dieux à parler avec un simple mortel et…Ah non, là il confondait avec Shaka mais de toute façon il n'y avait pas de grande différence entre eux ils étaient tous les deux hautains, du point de vue du petit poisson en tout cas qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, avait qualifié d'hautain tous ceux qui ne lui avaient pas fait de compliments sur sa nouvelle coiffure à savoir Camus, Shaka, Milo, Mu, Aldébaran, Saga et…une bonne moitié du sanctuaire. Il n'y avait qu'Angelo, Aiolia, Shura et Kanon qui avaient su déceler en lui ce changement qui le rendait encore plus sublime.

Le petit français fronça dangereusement les sourcils comme il aidait Milo à s'asseoir sur un rocher tout proche : cette petite fouine d'Aphrodite ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir fourrer son nez dans leurs histoires. Milo était simplement essoufflé, ils allaient repartir mais non, il avait fallu que ce fichu poisson débarque et déclenche l'alerte tsunami. Parce que c'était vraiment ça, Aphrodite était une sonnette d'alarme ambulante et il ne perdait pas une seule occasion à user de sa voix stridente et horriblement aigue que lui qualifiait évidemment de _mélodieuse et douce_. Maintenant il pouvait déjà sentir le cosmos du grand pope se rapprocher et ça n'arrangeait vraiment pas ses affaires : il n'avait pas envie que son ami soit obligé de rester au lit après ça, c'était vraiment nul !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'agace, dit-il à l'attention de Milo, qui reprenait doucement des couleurs.

-Je t'autorise à le frapper, si tu veux.

-C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas que tu disposes de l'autorité nécessaire.

-Dans mon monde à moi j'ai tous les droits, tout est toujours question de _subjectivité. _

Camus sourit Milo utilisait ce nouveau mot à tout bout de champs maintenant qu'il en connaissait la signification et il se sentit très fier : il avait passé près d'une demi-journée à expliquer à son meilleur ami la différence entre subjectivité et objectivité, si bien que maintenant Milo essayait toujours de faire des phrases dans lesquelles il pouvait employer ces mots. Bon, il n'était pas certain que Milo ait tout compris de ce qu'il lui avait dit mais il avait saisi l'essentiel du concept, Camus n'en demandait pas plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aphrodite ?

-Regardez grand pope, hurla encore le poisson en le tirant par la main, Milo est malade !

Sans rien avoir demandé, Milo se retrouva entouré du poisson et du grand pope et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas une situation qu'il appréciait, oh non ! D'un côté Aphrodite lui criait dans l'oreille qu'il allait mourir et de l'autre, Shion parlait d'une voix lente et morne tout en lui tripotant la poitrine pour voir s'il respirait encore. Bien sûr qu'il respirait encore, quelle drôle d'idée ! Ça c'était l'excuse bidon pour toucher son torse musclé, il le savait. Dommage que Camus ne voulait pas savoir si son cœur battait toujours, pensa-t-il d'un air boudeur. Il s'en fichait bien lui que le vieux grand pope palpe ses petits muscles d'enfant, il voulait impressionner Camus !

-Tout a l'air d'être rentré dans l'ordre, déclara finalement le grand pope.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Camus, tu veux pas vérifier si mon cœur bat toujours dis ?

-Non Milo, je fais entièrement confiance au grand pope, répondit le petit français qui savait que la nouvelle lubie de son meilleur ami était qu'il découvre sa ''musculature d'apollon''.

D'ailleurs la mine déçue du mini scorpion n'échappa pas à son œil de lynx et ce comportement le fit sourire : quand Milo comprendrait-il enfin que c'est aux filles qu'il devait montrer ses muscles, pas à lui ? Non, parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions parfois, l'attitude que Milo avait envers lui était étrange et l'inquiétait un peu.

-Il est tout de même préférable que tu rentres, Milo. Je vais demander à Kanon de te raccompagner au huitième temple.

-Quoi ? Mais non, je vais mieux, j'ai plus mal et…je veux rester avec Camus !

-Milo on avait passé un accord avant de partir, tu as promis que si tu te sentais mal tu rentrerais.

-Oui mais…

-Milo ne discute pas !

Le petit scorpion sursauta quand son meilleur ami lui cria dessus qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était malade, Camus passait son temps à lui crier dessus. ''Milo ne fais pas ça'', ''Je t'ai dit d'arrêter'', ''Si tu continues je m'en vais'', ''Non tu ne peux pas venir jouer, c'est trop dangereux''… C'était toujours la même chose ! Pourtant Milo lui, il se sentait en pleine forme il était juste un peu fatigué quand il faisait trop d'efforts et son petit cœur le faisait souffrir mais la douleur ne durait jamais longtemps. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Camus voulait toujours qu'il aille au lit quand il avait mal ? Est-ce qu'il avait honte que les autres le voient comme ça ? Ou bien peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus être son ami parce qu'il était malade ? Oh ce serait terrible ! Pourtant il avait promis qu'il resterait à ses côtés….

-Je suis d'accord avec le grand pope, tu dois rentrer te reposer.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es malade.

-Malade, malade, tout est question de _subjectivité_.

-Arrête ça, ce n'est plus le moment de jouer. Tu rentres et tu ne discutes pas.

Le grand pope n'intervint pas dans la petite querelle entre les deux enfants. Il était étonné de voir à quel point le petit Camus d'habitude si calme et réservé pouvait être autoritaire quand il s'agissait de faire obéir Milo. Ça relevait presque de l'autorité parentale. C'était aussi très amusant de voir comment le petit scorpion essayait par tous les moyens de le faire changer d'avis. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes à prendre, même le coup du ''Je ne veux pas partir sinon tu vas rester tout seul avec les autres et je ne veux pas que tu deviennes ami avec eux''. Ce que Milo pouvait être possessif ! Shion reconnaissait bien en lui le caractère de Skorpios, qui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Cristal quand ils étaient enfants. Il l'entendait encore hurler ''Cristaaaaaaal. Tu es MON meilleur ami, ne l'oublie pas. Si tu joues avec eux, je te promets que je pleure !''. Oh au début, le verseau avait cédé à ses caprices mais avec le temps il avait appris à apprivoiser le caractère étouffant du scorpion et il s'était fait de nouveaux amis, même si Skorpios avait toujours gardé une place privilégiée dans son cœur, il n'en doutait plus.

-Pourquoi tu me jettes ? Pleurnicha Milo comme Kanon s'approchait déjà pour le ramener au huitième temple.

-Oh mais je ne te jette pas Milo, arrête de prendre cet air de chien battu !

-Si tu m'jettes. Tu veux plus être mon ami, c'est ça ?

Camus leva les yeux au ciel : c'était toujours la même rengaine dès qu'il lui faisait une remarque Milo partait dans le mélodrame et s'inventait une histoire abracadabrante dans son esprit dérangé. Camus avait eu droit à toutes sortes de versions tout aussi folles les unes que les autres : il avait honte de lui, il avait trouvé un nouveau meilleur ami, il avait peur d'être contaminé par sa maladie, il le trouvait nul, il le trouvait moins beau,…Et encore bien d'autres qu'il avait oubliées tant elles étaient stupides et dépourvues de sens.

Pourtant il n'avait jamais pensé à de telles choses il savait simplement que Milo était malade et que faire des efforts était dangereux pour lui alors Camus ne cherchait pas plus loin il stoppait Milo dès que celui-ci souffrait mais voulait jouer la mauvaise tête. Bon d'accord, parfois il était peut-être un peu brusque mais c'était pour son bien. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami soit chassé du sanctuaire !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dit-il en s'approchant de lui, je veux toujours être ton ami, tu le sais très bien.

-Alors pourquoi je peux pas rester avec toi ?

-Parce que c'est trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, d'accord ?

Oh c'était tellement mignon que son Camus s'inquiète pour lui comme ça ! Milo n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il tenait tant à lui et le découvrir le gonflait de bonheur et de fierté. Les autres enfants n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir il n'était pas né celui qui lui prendrait son meilleur ami, ça non ! Camus était à lui et à lui tout seul.

-D'accord…mais tu viens me voir après ?

-Bien sûr.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

-Sûr sûr sûr ?

-Sûr sûr sûr.

-Certain ?

-Certain.

-Juré craché ?

-Milo, on ne doit pas jurer, c'est mal ! Et puis je t'ai déjà dit que c'était promis alors arrête de jouer au parano.

Milo s'excusa comme il lui faisait un bisou sur la joue puis il suivit Kanon sans rechigner, laissant derrière lui un Camus blasé, un Shion soulagé et un Aphrodite ravi d'avoir tant entendu parler le petit verseau : dès qu'il retrouverait Angelo et Aiolia, il pourrait tout leur raconter, ça allait être trop bien ! En plus, comme Camus n'en saurait jamais rien, il pourrait même mentir un peu…Oh il adorait mentir, s'il n'avait pas été choisi pour être chevalier d'or, il serait certainement devenu menteur professionnel !

* * *

><p>-Han beurk, c'est dégoûtant !<p>

-Moi je te crois pas.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est vrai ! Sur la bouche !

-Tais-toi Aphro, tu vas me faire vomir !

Oui parce qu'Aiolia trouvait ça vraiment dégoûtant que Milo ait embrassé Camus sur la bouche comme le leur disait Aphrodite. Il avait toujours su que son camarade était bizarre mais tout de même pas à ce point-là ! Et en plus avec Camus quoi ! Bon c'est vrai, le petit verseau était mignon mais quand même, c'était un garçon ! Beurk ! Quand il dirait ça à son maître, il n'allait pas en croire ses oreilles…quoique non, il ne lui dirait rien sinon il serait capable de l'empêcher d'approcher Aphrodite. Parce que le petit poisson avait l'air totalement fasciné par ce qu'il avait vu, c'était ça le pire ! Le lionceau ne tenait pas à être victime de ses fantasmes, ça non !

Aphrodite riait sous cape : quoi de mieux pour se moquer de Milo et Camus que de raconter à tout le monde qu'il les avait vus s'embrasser ? Et sur la bouche en plus ! En plus il était certain que ça aurait très bien pu arriver si Shion et Kanon n'avaient pas été là quelque chose se tramait entre ses deux camarades mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Oh qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir assister à un vrai baiser de cinéma ! Mais non, il avait fallu que Milo embrasse Camus sur la joue, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle. Alors Aphrodite avait décidé de déformer légèrement la scène pour qu'elle devienne plus attrayante. Et puis avec un peu de chance, il finirait bien par rencontrer un de ses petits camarades qui ne trouverait pas ça répugnant et qui pourrait lui faire un vrai baiser de grand ! Oh il voulait trop savoir comment c'était !

-Franchement Aphro, j'ai du mal à te croire !

-Mais je t'assure Angelo ! Je l'ai vu, je suis ton ami, tu es obligé de me croire !

-Ben non c'est pas possible, deux garçons ne peuvent pas s'embrasser. C'est comme les aimants, si tu approches deux mêmes bornes et ben elles se repoussent. Les bisous entre les garçons c'est pareil.

-Et moi je te dis que c'est possible !

-Et moi que non !

-On a qu'à essayer et comme ça tu verras que j'ai raison.

L'apprenti cancer s'arrêta net de parler avant de violemment rougir : est-ce que son ami venait vraiment de lui proposer de l'embrasser ? Non, Aphrodite devait se moquer de lui comme toujours. Pourtant il le regardait avec détermination, comme s'il était vraiment prêt à passer à l'acte là, maintenant, devant tout le monde. Ah ça non, Angelo refusait que son meilleur ami l'embrasse à la vue de tous. Et puis il était persuadé que c'était impossible, deux garçons ne pouvaient pas s'embrasser sur la bouche.

-T'es bête, je te dis que c'est pas possible.

-Puisque tu en es si certain, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'embrasses pas ? Moi je dis que tu as peur !

-N'importe quoi !

-Si tu as peur. T'es un bébé, t'es un bébé, t'es un…

-Très bien ! On se retrouve sur la plage après l'entraînement et je t'embrasserai. Comme ça tu verras que c'est pas possible !

Victoire ! Aphrodite était vraiment trop talentueux quand il était question de pousser son ami à bout. Et grâce à ce talent inouï, il allait enfin avoir son baiser de cinéma et avec Angelo en plus ! Que demander de mieux ? Il trouvait que son ami serait parfait pour son premier baiser, il correspondait tout à fait au type d'homme qu'il aurait rêvé d'avoir comme prince charmant. Aiolia les dévisagea alternativement, ne pouvant pas croire que ses amis allaient vraiment…s'embrasser ! Beurk et beurk quoi !

-Han vous êtes trop dégoûtants !

-Si tu veux tu peux venir avec nous, comme ça on essayera tous les trois !

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu dis vraiment que des conneries Aphrodite. Moi je m'en vais, je refuse de rester avec des garçons qui se font des bisous entre eux, beurk !

-Dommage, enfin si tu changes d'avis tu sais où nous trouver !

Le petit poisson ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction de son ami lion il n'y avait rien de mal à faire un bisou aux gens qu'on aime, si ? Et lui il aimait bien Angelo, même s'il était chiant et que parfois il avait envie de le frapper. Puis une bouche c'était une bouche, que ce soit celle d'une fille ou d'un garçon c'était la même chose pour lui. Aiolia était encore trop immature pour comprendre, malheureusement…peut-être que quand ils seraient plus grands il le laisserait lui faire un bisou. Ce serait trop bien !

-C'est génial, dit-il en plantant ses yeux brillants dans ceux de son ami, tu vas m'embrasser !

-Ouais bah ne te fais pas trop d'illusions quand même, je suis certain que ça va pas marcher.

-Moi je suis sûr que si !

Oh oui, Angelo allait l'embrasser et ce serait tellement bien qu'il recommencerait tout le temps ! En plus Aphrodite avait menti sur le baiser qu'il avait vu entre Milo et Camus, c'est vrai, mais il avait déjà vu son maître Alphée embrasser un autre garçon et ça c'était pas un mensonge ! Il avait même été tout gêné après et il avait trouvé ça bizarre comme Aiolia mais maintenant il avait envie d'essayer lui aussi. Puis si son maître avait embrassé un autre garçon, c'est que c'était bien et surtout, que c'était possible ! Bon, il n'allait pas le dire à Angelo sinon il était bien capable de se défiler mais tout de même, il avait hâte d'être ce soir !

-Hé ! Où tu vas comme ça ? Demanda le petit cancer comme il voyait déjà son meilleur ami filer vers le sanctuaire alors que le grand pope ne les avait même pas autorisés à partir.

-Je me dépêche de rentrer comme ça je vais m'entraîner à faire des bisous !

Oh par Athéna, que quelqu'un vienne le sauver ! Son ami était vraiment cinglé parfois ! Angelo avait accepté ce baiser parce qu'il était certain que ça ne marcherait pas sa théorie des aimants était très crédible et logique pour son esprit rationnel. Aphrodite allait perdre son temps à ''s'entraîner à faire des bisous'', le petit cancer en était certain. N'empêche que si jamais il s'était trompé…il aurait trop honte après ! Bon si jamais il voyait que sa théorie ne marchait pas, il pourrait toujours frapper Aphrodite, pas vrai ? Oui c'est ça, si jamais leurs bouches ne se repoussaient pas il lui donnerait un gros coup de poing et le petit poisson penserait qu'il s'était trompé. Oh mais c'est qu'il pouvait être intelligent quand il voulait !

* * *

><p>-Faites attention, il va vous faire un bisou sur la bouche comme à Milo !<p>

Mu et Aldébaran froncèrent les sourcils comme Aiolia pointait du doigt leur copain Camus d'un air de profond dégoût. Copain Camus qui d'ailleurs ne comprenait strictement pas de quoi il parlait depuis quand avait-il embrassé Milo sur la bouche ? Il n'était pas au courant en tout cas. A tous les coups, son meilleur ami avait encore dû inventer une histoire pour se donner de l'importance ! Ah ce qu'il pouvait énerver Camus quand il agissait de la sorte. Mais d'habitude ce n'étaient que de petits mensonges dans lesquels il n'était pas directement impliqué là il allait vraiment trop loin !

-Tu as vraiment embrassé Milo sur la bouche, Camus ?

-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non ! C'est certainement lui qui a encore inventé ça. Je lui en parlerai au goûter.

Et Milo avait tout intérêt à avoir une bonne explication s'il ne voulait pas que Camus le prive du gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait lui-même préparé pour Milo, parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. C'était tout de même un comble il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait et son meilleur copain allait quand même raconter des mensonges à son sujet. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait se montrer exécrable avec lui, comme ça peut-être qu'il arrêterait ses bêtises. Que Milo le prenne pour sa petite copine quand il était dans son délire de ''papa-maman'', Camus pouvait encore l'accepter, mais qu'il ait raconter à tout le sanctuaire qu'il l'avait embrassé sur la bouche, c'était inadmissible ! Vraiment, son meilleur ami commençait à lui faire peur !

* * *

><p>-Bon alors j'ouvre la bouche, che chors la langue comme cha et che tourne.<p>

Si Alphée n'avait pas déjà été assis, il en serait tombé sur les fesses : pourquoi diable son élève essayait-il d'embrasser son doudou comme ça ? Et c'est qu'il s'appliquait en plus de ça ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'à cet âge-là, son élève se serait déjà intéressé aux petits plaisirs des adultes. Même lui n'avait embrassé sa première conquête qu'à l'âge de dix ans, ce qui était tout de même deux ans plus vieux et en deux ans, on pouvait acquérir beaucoup de maturité. Mais Aphrodite n'avait que huit ans, c'était tout de même très précoce ! Après plusieurs tentatives de ''bisou parfait'', il vit le petit poisson jeter le doudou sur son lit avant de filer vers lui en courant. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à destination, il se hissa sur ses genoux et le fixa d'un air sérieux.

-Maître, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

-Je t'écoute, répondit Alphée en craignant le pire qu'est-ce qu'Aphrodite allait bien pouvoir lui demander ?

-Mais c'est important hein, alors vous devez me répondre !

-D'accord, mais je ne peux pas te répondre si tu ne me poses pas ta question.

-Je voudrais que vous m'appreniez comme on fait…les bisous…

-Q-Quoi ?

Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette mauvaise blague ? Il n'était pas préparé à ça, lui ! Ce n'était pas son rôle ! L'art d'embrasser comme un dieu était une chose qu'Aphrodite devait apprendre seul. Shion aurait mieux fait de l'écouter quand il lui avait dit qu'il devrait mettre en place un atelier ''je découvre l'adolescence'', au moins il ne serait pas dans un tel embarras aujourd'hui ! Quoique, son élève était encore loin d'être un adolescent mais…qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il serait si précoce ? Pas lui en tout cas !

-Et un vrai bisou de grands hein, avec la _langue_.

Par Athéna, s'il n'était pas déjà rouge de honte, maintenant c'était fait. Depuis quand Aphrodite savait que les bisous de grands se faisaient avec la langue ? A son âge, Alphée pensait encore que la langue lui servait juste à parler jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'on devait l'utiliser pour donner un baiser à quelqu'un. Et d'ailleurs il était fermement persuadé que tous les autres enfants pensaient la même chose aujourd'hui évidemment le seul gosse qui voulait savoir ce genre de choses existentielles à huit ans était son élève. Il avait fallu que ça lui tombe dessus ! Non mais vraiment, comme s'il avait une étiquette ''les baisers pour les nuls'' collée sur le front. Bon d'accord, avec toutes ces années d'entraînement intense il était devenu un expert en la matière mais tout de même, parler de ça avec son élève était très gênant.

-Et je peux d'abord savoir à qui tu veux faire un bisou de grand ? Demanda-t-il pour essayer de gagner du temps.

-Bah à Angelo.

Aphrodite lui avait donné le prénom de son meilleur ami comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, et Alphée en fut profondément choqué. Lui à son âge, c'est à peine s'il osait regarder son maître dans les yeux sans rougir alors que son élève lui dise ça en le fixant de la sorte, ça le troublait beaucoup. Qu'était donc devenue la hiérarchie ? Parfois il avait l'impression que son élève le prenait pour son copain, pas pour son maître. En tout cas une chose était certaine, les enfants n'étaient plus aussi facilement impressionnables que par le passé. Lui se souvenait que dès que son maître fronçait les sourcils, il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise et devenait alors doux comme un agneau. Aujourd'hui, pour qu'Aphrodite devienne plus calme, il devait lui crier dessus et le punir sévèrement. Vraiment, l'éducation n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Et ce n'était pas de sa faute, non. Lui n'avait fait que suivre le système et… bon d'accord, il l'avouait : Aphrodite était si mignon étant bébé qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop laxiste mais tout de même, là il faisait fort !

-Aphrodite, tu sais que c'est mal d'embrasser un garçon ?

-Oh par pitié maître, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ? Puis d'abord je sais que vous mentez parce que je vous ai vu l'autre soir…et la personne que vous embrassiez n'était pas une fille…

Oh quelle honte, mais quelle honte ! Il était pourtant certain qu'Aphrodite dormait ce soir-là ! Le petit traître avait dû le rouler ! Oui c'était ça, il avait dû l'espionner en cachette et maintenant il n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle humiliation.

-Non mais je rêve ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu me surveilles ? Alors ça crois-moi bien que je ne l'accepterai pas ! Si jamais je t'y reprends, je t'assure que tu passeras un sale quart d'heure et…

-Mais je vous espionnais pas ! J'avais besoin de faire pipi et quand je suis sorti des toilettes ben je vous ai vu ! C'est vrai !

Il ne savait pas que son maître pouvait se montrer aussi violent ! Il ferait mieux de se méfier la prochaine fois qu'il lui prendrait l'envie de l'épier la nuit…il pourrait bien se retrouver réduit à l'état de pâtée pour langoustine avant même d'avoir eu le temps de filer. Et puis ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si son maître faisait ces obscénités dans le hall…Non mais franchement, il y avait des chambres pour ça mais non, son maître était un sale exhibitionniste qui ne pensait pas à l'esprit alors pur et innocent de son élève. A force de faire ses cochonneries sans se soucier de sa présence, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'il devienne à son tour un garçon qui embrasse les garçons !

-Bon alors, vous me montrez comment on fait un bisou de grands ?

-Non, Aphrodite, je ne peux pas te le montrer.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas juste !

-Tu dois apprendre ces choses-là par toi-même. Et puis vous n'êtes que des enfants, je suis certain qu'Angelo a encore moins d'expérience que toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce moment sera de toute façon inoubliable.

Oh oui, lui n'avait jamais oublié son premier baiser, même s'il avait été plus que nul. Il se souvenait encore de ce gamin boutonneux qu'il avait déniché dans la rue et qu'il avait embrassé en échange de quelques friandises. Ah, à cette époque il ne se souciait pas encore de sa ligne et il aurait vendu père et mère pour un bonbon de plus au dessert. Aphrodite fit la moue en descendant des genoux de son maître : bon, puisqu'il ne pouvait désormais plus compter que sur lui-même, il avait tout intérêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure s'il voulait que son baiser soit parfait ! Il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre et reprit son doudou en otage pour une nouvelle séance de papouilles.

-A nous deux, murmura-t-il, bon…j'ouvre la bouche, che chors la langue comme cha et che tourne.

Ah vraiment, ce n'était pas tous les jours facile d'être un enfant de huit ans livré à lui-même. Si maintenant même son maître se dérobait à sa tâche, qu'allait-il devenir ? Il se le demandait !

* * *

><p>-Mais je te jure que c'est vrai, j'ai rien dit !<p>

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croit que je t'ai embrassé sur la bouche ?

-Je sais pas, mais je te jure que c'est pas moi ! Oh s'il te plaît laisse-moi goûter maintenant, j'ai faim !

Son meilleur ami était vraiment un sadique dans l'âme ! Milo était couché dans son petit lit, à l'article de la mort tant il s'ennuyait quand Camus était venu le voir. Il avait d'abord été ravi de le voir arriver, une assiette garnie d'une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat entre les mains. Mais il avait vite déchanté quand Camus avait fermé la porte à double tours derrière-lui et l'avait regardé d'un air mauvais tout en cachant l'assiette derrière son dos. Il l'avait ensuite accusé à tort d'avoir lancé une fausse rumeur les concernant sur un soit disant bisou sur la bouche.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment Aiolia a pu savoir ça !

-Il l'a peut-être inventé. Mais je te promets que ce n'est pas moi !

De toute façon, quand bien même Camus l'aurait réellement embrassé sur la bouche, Milo se serait bien gardé d'aller le répéter : il était certain que tous ses camarades auraient alors voulu essayer eux aussi et il n'aurait plus eu son Camus pour lui tout seul ! Il préférait encore mourir plutôt que de laisser Camus entre les serres de ces rapaces voraces. Son meilleur ami était à lui et si un jour il devait embrasser quelqu'un, ce serait lui et lui seul, il y veillerait !

Le petit français sonda longuement le regard de son meilleur ami pour y déceler une once de mensonge mais Milo semblait dire la vérité et, bizarrement, Camus croyait à son innocence. Oui parce que Milo était peut-être bête et embêtant mais ce n'était pas un menteur, Camus le savait. Il avait toujours pu lui faire confiance et quand Milo faisait une bêtise, il finissait toujours par venir s'excuser auprès de lui, même s'il n'était au courant de rien. Bon…admettons que Milo dise la vérité alors, comment Aiolia avait-il pu inventer une chose pareille ? Il pensait réellement que le lionceau était bien trop bête pour avoir trouvé ça tout seul alors ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il découvre quelle petite teigne avait inventé un mensonge pareil il allait le lui faire payer !

-Camus ? Je peux avoir mon gâteau maintenant ? S'il te plaîiiit.

Le petit français se contenta de lui tendre l'assiette tout en prenant place à ses côtés sur le lit, le cerveau toujours en ébullition. Mu ? Non, c'était son ami, jamais il n'aurait dit de telles choses. Aldébaran ? Non, l'apprenti taureau avait semblé tout aussi étonné que lui à l'annonce de cette bêtise, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Et il ne fallait même pas compter sur le terrible duo des gémeaux non seulement parce qu'à ce moment-là Kanon était avec Milo et ensuite parce que Saga n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis des semaines, si bien que le grand pope commençait sérieusement à se faire du soucis pour lui. Angelo alors ? C'était une possibilité, mais Camus imaginait mal son pair inventer des bisous entre deux garçons…il semblait si viril ! Néanmoins, il ne devait pas le perdre de vue.

-Mhmmmmmmmmm ché cro bon ! Pourquoi tu cuisines pas plus souvent pour moi, mon Camus ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas ta nounou.

-Mais t'es mon ami ! Mon meilleur ami, alors tu peux le faire quand même !

-Ça n'a rien à voir. Toi aussi tu es mon meilleur ami et tu ne m'as jamais rien cuisiné.

-Bah si t'as pas peur d'avoir une indigestion, je veux bien essayer !

-Arrête de parler la bouche pleine.

Ça, dans le langage camusien, ça voulait dire ''il est hors de question que j'avale la moindre miette de nourriture que tu auras toi-même préparé''. Oui parce qu'il tenait à la vie, un peu quand même. Il était d'accord de mourir au combat mais ce serait trop bête de perdre la vie à cause des piètres talents culinaires de Milo. Oui parce que son ami aurait bien été capable de confondre le sucre et le sel ou la tomate et le piment et ça, ça ne pardonnait généralement pas. Bref, où en était-il ? Ah oui, Angelo. Aiolia n'était même à inclure dans le complot il avait réellement semblé répugné par cette nouvelle. Mais qui alors ? Shaka ? Non, il était bien trop puritain pour imaginer un amour possible entre deux garçons. La vieille balance se la coulait douce aux Cinq Pics, Milo avait déjà prouvé son innocence, Aiolos n'était pas ce genre d'enfant, Shura était embêtant mais pas moqueur et lui se mettait directement hors de cause. Il ne restait donc plus que…oh mais oui bien sûr, comment n'avait-il pas pensé plus tôt à ce petit fourbe d'Aphrodite ?

-Camus ça va ? Pourquoi tu te frappes sur le front comme ça ?

-Je sais qui a inventé ce mensonge !

-Ah ? Tu l'a découvert en tapant sur ton front ?

-Mais non idiot ! Oublie ça je suis certain que c'est Aphrodite qui a inventé cette histoire débile, il n'y a que lui pour faire ça !

Milo haussa les épaules il ne voyait pas pourquoi son meilleur copain semblait si heureux de l'avoir démasqué. Que ce soit Aphrodite ou un autre, Milo de toute façon n'avait pas reçu ce bisou pourtant tant rêvé et au vu de la réaction de Camus, il n'était pas prêt de le recevoir. Ça c'était vraiment triste !

-Ben et alors ? T'es pas content ?

-Pourquoi tu voudrais que je sois content ?

-Parce que maintenant que je le sais, je vais pouvoir l'obliger à avouer que c'était un mensonge !

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de toute façon qu'il ait inventé cette histoire ? On s'en fiche !

Mais non, Camus ne s'en fichait pas ! Il avait encore son honneur à sauver zut ! C'est vrai quoi, si tout le monde pensait qu'il avait embrassé Milo sur la bouche, ils allaient tous se moquer de lui et ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Il préférait encore que les autres le prennent pour une petite prude plutôt que de croire qu'il aimait les garçons. Parce que c'était entièrement faux ! Il n'aimait pas les garçons, et encore moins Milo. Milo était son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas aussi être son petit copain ! Que ça plaise ou non à Milo, Camus ne laisserait pas une telle rumeur courir à son sujet. Il n'avait pas embrassé Milo, il ne le ferait jamais et maintenant il voulait qu'Aphrodite s'excuse et avoue son mensonge.

-Quand même Milo, c'est grave ce qu'il a dit !

-Bah pourquoi ? C'est pas grave d'embrasser un garçon tu sais.

-Mais bien sûr que si !

-Ben non. Moi d'ailleurs ça me dérangerait pas que tu m'embrasses ! J'aimerais bien.

Sans crier garde, Camus plaqua sa main froide sur le front de son meilleur ami : à tous les coups Milo devait être brûlant de fièvre, sinon pourquoi aurait-il dit une chose pareille ? Oui c'est ça, il délirait. Il délirait totalement. Milo était bizarre et parfois il lui faisait peur mais le petit verseau était intimement persuadé qu'il faisait ça pour rigoler et qu'au fond il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Du moins il l'espérait beaucoup parce que s'il apparaissait vraiment comme la belle au bois dormant dans l'esprit déjanté de son meilleur ami, il demanderait au docteur de lui faire des examens du cerveau la prochaine fois qu'ils iraient à l'hôpital !

-Mais Camus, protesta le petit scorpion comme son ami l'obligeait à se coucher, pourquoi tu me couvres comme ça ?

-Tu es malade Milo ?

-N'importe quoi, je vais bien !

-Non non, je t'assure que tu es malade.

-Mais Camuuuus !

Rien à faire, le petit grec se retrouva cloué au lit et bordé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. C'est que Camus y avait mis du cœur ! Pourtant il ne s'était pas senti mal alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait agi de la sorte ? Oh, peut-être que son meilleur ami avait des dons et qu'il pouvait prévoir à l'avance quand son petit cœur le ferait souffrir ? Oui, c'était surement ça. Et Milo trouvait ça si chou qu'il s'occupe de lui de la sorte. Plus les années passaient et plus il était certain que Camus finirait par tomber amoureux de lui, ce n'était qu'une simple question de temps. Et l'apprenti chevalier attendait déjà ce jour avec impatience !

-Tu restes ?

-Dors.

-Oui mais…

-Dors j'ai dit.

Ce que Milo pouvait être agaçant parfois !

-Camus ? Tu me fais un bisou magique pour que je m'endorme plus vite ? Hein ? Mais aie !

Milo n'avait pas eu de bisou magique sur la petite bouche qu'il indiquait à Camus, par contre il avait reçu une claque de la part de son meilleur ami, qui était maintenant parti s'asseoir sur une chaise d'un air dépité. Non, ce n'était pas possible Milo ne pouvait pas _réellement_ vouloir qu'il l'embrasse. Il devait se faire des idées. Il était fatigué et il n'était plus capable de réfléchir correctement, cette chasse aux menteurs l'avait épuisé. Il avait besoin de repos pour se remettre les idées en place. Assis sur sa chaise, il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à aller trouver Aphrodite le soir même pour le faire capituler !

* * *

><p>-Saga ? Est-ce que tu vas continuer à m'ignorer encore longtemps ?<p>

Depuis le ''petit'' incident qui avait eu lieu l'année précédente, Saga n'adressait plus la parole à son frère, qui pourtant faisait tout pour renouer le contact avec lui. Leurs cheveux avaient très vite repoussé et leur arrivaient maintenant jusqu'aux épaules. Kanon avait pensé que ce changement rendrait le sourire à son frère mais il s'était apparemment trompé. Ni sa nouvelle chevelure, ni la dévotion du cadet des gémeaux n'avait réussi à calmer la colère de Saga.

Saga ne sortait plus que très rarement, si bien que tout le monde lui demandait toujours si son frère était encore vivant, ce à quoi Kanon répondait d'un rictus désolé. Personne ne comprenait son attitude. Oh bien sûr, Kanon avait depuis longtemps avoué au grand pope l'énorme erreur qu'il avait faite, tout en lui faisant promettre de ne pas punir les enfants et Shion l'avait rabroué comme il se devait, cependant lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'aîné des gémeaux nourrissait une telle rancune. Saga avait tellement changé en si peu de temps ! Ce n'était pas normal et cette attitude inquiétait la totalité de son entourage, Kanon en premier. Au début il avait trouvé sa réaction normale et avait espéré qu'il lui pardonne rapidement mais maintenant, il avait l'impression que Saga n'était plus en colère contre lui seul, ni contre les enfants, il était en colère contre le terre entière.

-Saga ?

Le dit Saga passa à côté de lui sans même lui adresser le moindre regard, comme s'il n'existait plus. Kanon le suivit jusqu'au bureau où il passait ses journées, terré comme un ermite. Il voulait découvrir ce qu'il tramait peut-être que ça l'aiderait à mieux comprendre son comportement bizarre. Mais comme il arrivait devant la porte, Saga se retourna, semblant remarquer sa présence pour la première fois. Kanon déglutit quand son regard sombre se planta dans le sien, habituellement identique.

-Saga, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Comment ça, ça ne me regarde pas ? Mais Saga je suis ton frère !

-Je n'ai pas de frère.

Et l'aîné des gémeau ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Kanon seul, perdu dans ses pensées. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait aisément pu défoncer la porte et obliger Saga à lui répondre mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il perdait son frère, il le sentait mais il se sentait aussi incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Il savait que, quoi qu'il fasse, cela se terminerait en un combat sanglant et il ne voulait pas de ça entre eux. Il devait en parler à Shion au plus vite avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Le grand pope trouverait certainement une solution pour aider son frère, il l'espérait en tout cas. Si même Shion ne pouvait rien pour son frère, il craignait le pire.

* * *

><p>-Bon dépêche-toi, j'ai promis à mon maître de vite rentrer !<p>

Aphrodite fit la moue son premier bisou de grand devait être romantique et voilà déjà que ce rustre d'Angelo faisait des siennes. Il était hors de question qu'il se presse, il avait besoin de concentration pour réussir sa technique : un tour à gauche, un tour à droite, un tour à gauche, un tour à droite. Son ami ne pourrait pas résister après ça ! En plus ils avaient choisi le cadre parfait : à cette heure-là, sur la plage, ils pouvaient voir le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. C'était comme dans les contes de princesses il ne pouvait pas rater son baiser avec ce joli soleil rougeoyant qui lui caressait le visage.

Bon, Angelo n'avait pas l'air d'être de très bonne foi mais bon, une fois qu'il aurait goûté à son bisou, il arrêterait de faire la tête parce que là, Aphrodite avait presque l'impression qu'il était à un enterrement. Tout de même, il pourrait se montrer reconnaissant ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion d'embrasser le plus beau petit garçon du sanctuaire, à savoir lui, Aphrodite, futur chevalier du poisson. Surtout que ce beau petit garçon qu'il était s'était entraîné toute la journée pour ne pas le décevoir. Maintenant, son doudou était tout baveux mais ce n'était pas grave, au moins il savait faire les bisous avec la langue !

-Tu es certain que personne ne t'as suivi au moins ?

-Mais oui j'en suis certain.

Tout de même, il n'était pas si bête il avait pris ses précautions pour s'assurer qu'aucun petit curieux ne pourrait venir fouiner pendant qu'il allait vivre ce moment crucial qu'était son premier bisou de grands. Il s'était même retourné à plusieurs reprises et avait zigzagué dans plusieurs directions afin de décourager les éventuels curieux qui auraient réussi à se faufiler sans se faire voir. Angelo n'avait pas de soucis à se faire : personne ne viendrait les embêter, ils pouvaient se faire des bisous en toute tranquillité. Pour rien au monde Aphrodite n'aurait pris le risque de faire capoter cette grande expédition qu'il attendait depuis tellement longtemps.

-Bon. Alors finissons-en avec cette bêtise.

Aphrodite frémissait déjà d'impatience tout en entourant le cou du futur cancer de ses petits bras. Futur cancer qui fronça les sourcils avant de reculer vivement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? !

-Oh ne joue pas au gros dur. Je veux que ce bisou soit le plus parfait de tous alors laisse-toi faire, grogna le petit poisson tout en venant à nouveau se coller contre lui.

C'est vrai quoi, depuis quand un bisou n'était-il qu'un acte unique ? Pour le petit garçon, un bisou ne se faisait pas sans douceur et sans tendresse. Alors il passa ses bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami et lui caressa même le bas de la nuque comme il avait déjà vu son maître le faire avec d'autres grands. Il ne tint pas compte des gros yeux que lui faisait Angelo. Ce moment allait être inoubliable, il le savait. Il réussit même à obliger le petit cancer à poser ses mains sur ses hanches, ce qu'il fit non sans protester mais surtout pour éviter un scandale. Il trouvait Aphrodite ridicule de créer une mise en scène pareille alors qu'il savait très bien que ce baiser ne marcherait pas. Les aimants toujours les aimants…

-Camus, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?

-Shhh Milo, parle moins fort.

-Mais pourquoi ils se tiennent comme ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien moi !

Oui parce que malgré toutes les précautions prises par le petit poisson, Camus et Milo avaient réussi à le suivre. Heureusement qu'ils connaissaient des passages secrets qui leur avaient permis de le suivre de près sans se faire voir. Camus avait d'abord voulu le suivre pour régler ses comptes alors évidemment Milo l'avait accompagné on ne sait jamais qu'un bandit lui serait tombé dessus et aurait voulu lui faire du mal, son pauvre Camus aurait bien eu besoin de ses muscles dans ce cas-là ! Ils avaient donc pisté Aphrodite avec la ferme intention de lui faire avouer son mensonge sauf qu'une fois arrivés sur la plage, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à y trouver Angelo. L'esprit fit de Camus avait alors réagi et il s'était jeté dans les fougères, entraînant Milo dans sa chute.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont faire des choses dégoûtantes ? Tu crois qu'ils veulent un bébé ?

-Tu as trop d'imagination, Milo, je suis certain qu'ils ne savent même pas comment on fait !

-Moi je sais, dit fièrement le mini scorpion, celui qui est le plus grand bah il met une petite graine dans la bouche du plus petit puis le plus petit il l'avale et après il boit beaucoup de lait comme ça la petite graine elle grandit et le bébé il arrive. Tu vois Camus, c'est très bien que tu aimes le lait, parce que quand on aura un bébé…

-On aura pas de bébé, Milo. Et puis d'abord je ne suis pas le plus petit.

-Non mais à la visite médicale le docteur il a dit que je serai plus grand que toi !

-Et alors ? De toute façon on aura pas de bébé. Puis tu peux me dire par où il sortira, notre bébé ?

-Bah comme Athéna, Camus, par ton cerveau !

Super. Celui qui se disait être son meilleur ami voulait lui faire avaler une graine et des litres de lait pour qu'ils aient un bébé alors qu'il savait très bien que ce même bébé lui sortirait par la tête. Que de réjouissances ! Parfois il se disait que Milo avait de drôles de façons de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, vraiment. N'empêche, il devait au moins lui reconnaître une imagination débordante et- oh si peu- de culture. Camus lui au moins il savait que les bébés ils grandissaient dans le bidou de la madame, pas dans celui du plus petit et en plus il savait même comment le bébé il se créait mais ça, il ne le dirait surement pas à Milo ! Son ami était tellement prêt à tout pour avoir ce fichu bébé qu'il serait bien capable de vouloir mettre son zizi dans son…

-Camus regarde !

Sauvé par le gong. Encore un peu et le petit Camus aurait presque pu avoir des pensées malsaines ! Devant eux, Aphrodite et Angelo étaient presque totalement glués l'un contre l'autre et le visage du futur poisson s'approchait dangereusement de celui de plus en plus pâle du petit cancer.

-Ils vont se faire un bisou de grands !

Oui, ils allaient se faire un bisou de grands et Angelo était totalement paniqué : pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à repousser Aphrodite ? Pourtant, selon se théorie des aimants, son meilleur ami n'aurait pas dû être capable de s'approcher si près de lui ! Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait dû louper quelque chose et maintenant il était dans un sacré pétrin parce que son meilleur ami était sacrément bien accroché à lui ! Et il ne pouvait tout de même pas le frapper, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon Aphrodite irait pleurnicher auprès de son maître, qui mettrait le sien au courant, qui voudrait alors savoir pourquoi il avait frappé son petit camarade et quand il lui dirait que c'est parce qu'Aphrodite avait voulu l'embrasser, il serait furieux contre lui.

-Tu dois ouvrir la bouche, se fâcha un petit peu le poisson, vexé que son meilleur ami ne se soit pas renseigné avant de venir.

-Pourquoi tu veux que j'ouvre la bouche ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on fait un bisou.

-T'es sûr ?

-Mais oui puisque je te le dis, je te rappelle que j'ai vu Camus et Milo…

Oh le petit fourbe ! C'était donc bien lui qui avait répandu cette vilaine rumeur à leur sujet ! Camus en était certain ! Aphrodite était décidément un sale menteur à qui on ne pouvait décidément pas faire confiance. Ce n'était qu'une pure invention pour parvenir à ses fins avec Angelo comme s'il n'avait pas pu choisir d'autres victimes, non. Il avait fallu qu'il les choisisse eux. Bref. Angelo ouvrit donc la bouche, louchant dangereusement sur son meilleur ami qui, toute langue dehors, s'approchait de son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire au juste ?

-Oh beurk !

Beurk, c'est exactement ce que le petit cancer pensa quand Aphrodite lui fourra sa langue toute chaude et gluante en bouche. Beurk. Beurk qui redoubla quand son meilleur ami fit tournoyer sa langue dans sa cavité buccale. C'était trop dégoûtant ! Tellement dégoûtant qu'il finit par le repousser, s'attirant un regard noir.

-Mais j'avais pas fini !

-C'est trop dégoûtant ton truc !

-Mon ''truc'', c'est un bisou de grands, s'énerva Aphrodite, et ce n'est pas dégoûtant. C'est toi qui ne sais pas t'y prendre.

-Bah excuse-moi, c'est la première fois que mon meilleur ami me pousse sa langue en bouche !

-On peut s'entraîner si tu veux, s'extasia Aphrodite en se rapprochant déjà de lui.

-Non non je pense que ça ira. C'est bon, je te crois, les bisous entre garçons c'est possible.

-Mais Angelo, je peux t'apprendre !

-Non Aphro, j'ai pas envie !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est gluant !

-Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

-Et moi je te dis que c'est gluant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une grosse méduse en bouche.

-T'es méchant !

Comparer sa petite langue toute rose à une grosse méduse puante, c'était vraiment méchant ! Aphrodite n'était pas une méduse, non, c'était un petit garçon qui avait passé une journée à s'entraîner à faire des bisous de grands avec la langue tout ça pour entendre son meilleur ami lui dire qu'il avait eu l'impression de manger une méduse. Quel rustre ! Là pour le coup, le petit poisson était vraiment vexé il n'adresserait plus la parole à Angelo de sitôt, ça non !

-T'es vraiment nul Angelo, puisque c'est comme ça je ferai des bisous à quelqu'un d'autre !

-Oui c'est ça, va donc faire des bisous à cette petite prude de Camus !

-Parfaitement !

Alors là, Milo bondit de ses fougères et, si Camus ne l'avait pas violemment tiré vers l'arrière, ils auraient bien pu être démasqués. Personne n'embrassait Camus ! Si Aphrodite comptait vraiment lui mettre sa langue en bouche, il devrait d'abord lui passer sur le corps ! Tant que Milo vivrait, personne d'autre que lui ne toucherait Camus, foi de petit cœur malade de scorpion. Le futur chevalier du poisson avait plutôt intérêt à garder ses distances s'il tenait à la vie. Maintenant Milo se retrouvait allongé de tout son long contre Camus, qui le regardait méchamment. C'était le moment parfait !

-Tu me fais un bisou ? Demanda-t-il avant d'ouvrir la bouche comme l'avait fait Aphrodite un peu plus tôt.

Sauf que Camus n'était visiblement pas très coopératif, puisqu'il se retrouva bien vite sur les fesses dans le sable, comme son meilleur ami l'avait repoussé avant de le fusiller du regard.

-Pas de bisou entre nous. Et si jamais un jour tu essayes de me fourrer ta langue en bouche, je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais l'utiliser.

Bon, c'était le genre de menace qui refroidissait littéralement le mini scorpion. Il aimait beaucoup Camus, vraiment, mais pas au point d'y risquer sa langue il aimait aussi beaucoup trop parler. Tant pis, il attendrait encore un peu. Puis ce fameux bisou de grands avait l'air plutôt nul en fait. Lui il inventerait une autre sorte de bisous que Camus aimerait. Ce ne serait pas un bisou gluant comme une méduse non, mais un bisou tout doux et tout tendre comme son meilleur ami devait les aimer !

-Regarde, à cause de tes bêtises ils sont partis et on ne les a même pas vus, bravo !

-Camus, c'est pas ma faute ! Puis c'est pas grave s'ils sont partis.

-Si, je voulais obliger Aphrodite à avouer.

-Il le fera une autre fois.

C'est vrai quoi, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Lui il venait bien de vivre sa première petite déception amoureuse, à cause de son Camus qui n'avait pas voulu lui faire un bisou de grands et pourtant il ne faisait pas un scandale pour autant. S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien son meilleur ami, il pourrait presque croire qu'il voulait voir Aphrodite parce qu'il était amoureux de lui. Mais non, c'était stupide et…pourquoi est-ce que son meilleur ami s'en allait sans lui ? Ce que Camus pouvait être désagréable quand il faisait la tête !

-Camus ! Camuuuuus ! Attends-moi quoi, soit gentil !

Et voilà que Milo trottinait derrière lui pour essayer de le rattraper. Ce n'était vraiment pas tous les jours facile d'être un petit garçon de huit ans qui avait un verseau pour meilleur ami, ça non ! Non seulement il devait gérer les sauts d'humeur de son meilleur ami mais en plus il devait trouver un plan pour le séduire. Si ça continuait comme ça ben il allait engager un assistant, comme le grand pope Shion qui avait des assistants pour faire son travail quand il était fatigué. Oui, c'était une bonne idée sauf que personne d'autre ne s'occuperait de Camus, ah ça non. Il était fatigué mais pas à ce point !

* * *

><p>-Eh bien alors, Aphrodite, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ?<p>

Alphée avait vu revenir son élève en ronchonnant et ça, ce n'était pas normal pour un petit garçon qui venait de vivre son premier bisou. Surtout qu'Aphrodite s'était presque directement affalé sur le canapé, comme un vieil homme désespéré par la vie qu'il a vécue.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que c'était gluant !

-Quoi ?

-Oui, Angelo il a dit que ma langue c'était comme une méduse !

Le chevalier du poisson en titre dût se pincer très fort pour ne pas éclater de rire Aphrodite aurait certainement très peu apprécié qu'il se moque de lui ! Mais tout de même, cette situation était vraiment très drôle : son petit élève n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que sa proie puisse ne pas aimer son bisou, ce qui était pourtant très courant lors d'un premier baiser. D'ailleurs, quand Alphée se souvenait de son premier baiser avec la langue, il avait certainement dû se faire la même réflexion mais il ne l'avait pas dit tout haut à son partenaire parce qu'il avait dix ans, donc deux ans de maturité en plus que le petit cancer.

-Oh Aphrodite, ne soit pas fâché pour si peu, ce n'était que ton premier baiser après tout…

-Oui mais maintenant Angelo il voudra plus m'en faire !

Alphée sourit tendrement tout en venant s'asseoir aux côtés de son élève, qui vint doucement se blottir dans ses bras. Ces moments de tendresse entre eux étaient rares mais le chevalier savait les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Après tout, Aphrodite n'était encore qu'un enfant, il avait encore tant de choses à apprendre ! Mais fort heureusement, il avait encore bien le temps pour devenir un dieu du baiser comme lui. Il ne doutait pas des capacités qui sommeillaient en lui, il avait juste besoin d'encore un peu d'entraînement.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas grave, il y a beaucoup d'autres enfants au sanctuaire, je suis certain que tu pourras leur faire des bisous.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas.

-J'aimerais bien faire un bisou à Camus, sourit le petit poisson, comme ça Milo serait trop fâché et lui je l'aime pas !

Le chevalier grimaça ça n'allait pas être simple de dérider le mini verseau ça non ! Et puis il craignait vraiment pour la vie de son élève si jamais il faisait ça : non seulement Camus le lui ferait payer mais en plus Milo ne l'accepterait jamais, et avec son esprit de meurtrier sanguinaire, le petit scorpion pouvait être très dangereux. Oh Alphée avait bien espéré qu'avec sa maladie il aurait quitté le sanctuaire, mais non, il était resté. Il était resté et Camus était aux petits soins avec lui quand il se sentait mal, certains racontaient même qu'il cherchait un remède pour aider son ami.

-Oui bon…nous verrons bien ça plus tard. En attendant, et si on allait se faire un masque de beauté, hum ?

-Oh oui, génial !

Aphrodite adorait la sensation des rondelles de concombre sur son visage. Après il avait la peau toute douce. Et puis s'il voulait réussir à embrasser Camus, il devait être au top de son image. Avec sa peau laiteuse et son brushing, Camus ne pourrait pas résister à sa beauté sublime, c'était certain. Et ce n'est pas Milo et ses grosses boucles qui l'empêcherait de mettre son plan à exécution, ça non. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Camus dans le fond, mais il était plutôt mignon lui aussi et il l'estimait digne de lui. Puis ce serait tellement marrant de mettre Milo en colère. Et au moins Angelo verrait qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance et alors il serait trop fâché lui aussi, ce serait bien fait. Oh il allait encore bien s'amuser !

* * *

><p>Shion laissa un long soupir las franchir la barrière de ses lèvres : Kanon venait tout juste de partir et les nouvelles qu'il lui avait ramenées n'étaient pas glorieuses. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Saga et ce changement si soudain de personnalité. Comment ce chevalier si noble et si sage avait-il pu devenir l'être abominable qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Bon, Kanon et les enfants y étaient peut-être allé un peu fort mais tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison pour réagir de la sorte. Kanon souhaitait qu'il ait lui parler, et il le ferait. Oui, mais entre la paperasse, les disputes d'enfants et les plaintes souvent tout aussi enfantines que leurs maîtres déposaient contre eux, le pauvre Shion ne s'en sortait plus !<p>

S'il voulait réussir à gérer le sanctuaire, il aurait besoin d'aide et…il ne pouvait tout de même pas obliger Dohko à revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Non, son pauvre ami avait bien mérité le repos qu'il avait décidé de prendre et pourtant, il était certain qu'il conviendrait parfaitement pour s'occuper des enfants…Et puis Dohko était son ami, peut-être accepterait-il de revenir pour l'aider ? Oui, il devait essayer. Il lui enverrait une missive très prochainement.

En attendant, il devait s'occuper du problème de Saga et ça, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il devait trouver un plan pour réussir à lui parler. Shion soupira encore certains jours il se demandait s'il ne devenait pas trop vieux pour être grand pope. Il était peut-être temps qu'il se prépare à une éventuelle succession. Oh pas dans l'immédiat mais…bientôt. Histoire de prendre des vacances, de pouvoir aller sur la plage et siroter un cocktail sans se demander si un des enfants n'était pas en train de mettre le feu au sanctuaire. Oh oui ce serait tellement magnifique, de pouvoir prendre des vacances…

* * *

><p><em>Voilààààà :)<em>

_A la semaine prochaine :)_

_Laissez une review si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ;)_


	8. 9ans

_Hello tout le monde :)_

_Alors voilà le chapitre '9ans'. Comme je l'ai signalé sur mes autres fictions, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant 3semaines car je pars en Californie mardi et je reviens le 31. Donc quelques jours supplémentaires pour l'écriture du chapitre et je posterai :). _

_Voili voilou. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et laissent une petite trace de leur passage :)_

_Ps:Xupz,tu verras dans ce chapitre le retour de Scorpii :p Après renseignements j'ai trouvé qu'un scorpion vivait de 2 à 8 ans ce qui laisse au pire encore 5ans de vie à Scorpii!_

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p>Milo plissa ses petits yeux bleus, vexé comme une puce dans son orgueil d'apprenti chevalier miniature. Et pour cause devant lui, Aphrodite, futur chevalier du poisson, était presque totalement glué contre SON Camus. Et tout ça à cause d'un stupide jeu qu'il avait perdu un peu plus tôt. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter qu'une personne tant portée sur l'esthétique aurait choisi 'ciseaux'. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi et il avait choisi 'papier'. Maintenant il s'en voulait atrocement et voir son meilleur ami prisé par cette petite poupée écervelée ne le réjouissait guère. Au contraire.<p>

-De toute façon, je suis certain que tu as triché, cracha-t-il, de très mauvaise foi.

-Ne sois pas mauvais joueur, Milo. Tu as perdu. C'est moi qui irais avec Camus dans le car.

Oui parce qu'en plus aujourd'hui, Shion avait décidé de leur octroyer une journée détente en les emmenant à la piscine; nouvelle qui avait bien évidemment réjouit les enfants, à l'exception d'Aiolia, qui craignait l'eau chlorée aussi certainement qu'un chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. Et c'est là que le conflit avec commencé : depuis quelques mois, le petit Aphrodite s'était dangereusement rapproché de Camus, espérant très probablement tester sur lui la nouvelle technique ''bisou parfait'' qu'il avait mise au point. Seule ombre au tableau : Milo, qui veillait sur son français comme une mère louve sur ses petits. Au petit matin, Aphrodite avait tiré le petit verseau du lit –et accessoirement le scorpion qui ne le quittait plus- pour lui demander s'il accepterait de s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le car qui les conduirait à la piscine.

Si Camus n'avait pas réagi tout de suite, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, ne comprenant pas la moitié de ce que son nouvel ami lui murmurait, Milo, lui, s'était indigné pour deux. Il avait crié au scandale et avait répondu à la provocation par un magnifique Scarlet Needle qu'il maîtrisait à peine et qui s'était violemment abattu sur la bibliothèque du français, réveillant totalement celui-ci. Si l'attaque avait été facilement évitée par le poisson, il n'en était pas moins révolté ; excédé de toujours voir cet insecte contrecarrer ses plans. Ils avaient ensuite décidé de se lancer dans un combat à mort et, si Cristal n'avait pas débarqué, alerté par le bruit qu'il avait entendu, ils se seraient tout bonnement jetés l'un sur l'autre et se seraient tapés dessus jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Heureusement que le chevalier du verseau avait eu le temps de les attraper au vol et les avait mis à la porte, ne pouvant tolérer un tel comportement au sein même de son temple.

Une fois mis dehors et donc libres de leurs mouvements, ils avaient voulu reprendre la bataille avant de se souvenir que le grand pope punissait sévèrement les enfants qui désobéissaient au règlement ; règlement qui d'ailleurs stipulait clairement que tout combat délibéré en dehors de la période d'entraînement était passible de bannissement. Se battre aurait donc été un acte suicidaire et en plus, s'ils avaient été bannis, leur Camus tant adoré serait resté seul ici, loin d'eux. Creusant alors avidement dans leur caboche à la recherche d'un autre moyen qui pourrait les départager, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux qu'un ''pierre, papier, ciseaux'' qui, en plus d'être simple et sans conséquence matérielle, leur assurait une équité totale. Oui mais voilà, le pauvre scorpion n'avait absolument pas prévu de perdre ! Et maintenant il regrettait amèrement d'avoir joué à ce jeu stupide qui livrait directement Camus aux mains de l'ennemi.

-Camus ! Dis quelque chose !

Pour seule réponse, l'apprenti chevalier du verseau lui lança un regard noir, lui montrant ainsi qu'il lui en voulait beaucoup. Non seulement Milo avait saccagé sa bibliothèque chérie à cause de son attaque stupide et en plus il l'avait vendu à Aphrodite sans faire preuve de jugeote. Le petit Camus n'oublierait pas cette trahison de sitôt, ça non et, même s'il ne supportait pas d'entendre la voix d'Aphrodite jacasser sans cesse, il était bien décidé à passer la journée à ses côtés. Ça servirait de bonne leçon à Milo, tiens ! Il était temps qu'il grandisse un peu car, si le petit français avait été touché par sa jalousie dans un premier temps, il ne pouvait maintenant plus supporter les idioties qu'elle le poussait à faire. Si Milo voulait rester son meilleur ami, il avait tout intérêt à faire preuve d'un peu plus de logique.

-Comment est-ce que tu trouves mon nouveau fard à paupières, Camus ? Demanda le suédois en papillonna sensuellement des cils.

-Il te va très bien.

-Camuuuuuuuuus !

Sans tenir compte de son meilleur ami qui pleurnichait, Camus serra un peu plus fort la lanière de son sac de natation et suivit Aphrodite qui le tirait déjà vers le car, toisant simplement Milo d'un énième regard glacial et chargé de reproches. Le petit garçon lui, resta seul derrière, abattu par une peine sans nom. Il voyait déjà son meilleur ami l'abandonner pour traîner avec cette petite folle d'Aphrodite. Lui, son Camus, allait rapidement devenir la marionnette de son pire ennemi s'il ne faisait rien pour le récupérer. Il avait fait l'imbécile et se comportant de cette manière, maintenant il devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes et accepter son châtiment avec dignité et courage. Aphrodite ne perdait rien pour attendre, ça non, se dit-il en montant lui aussi dans le car.

Quand Camus vit son meilleur ami s'approcher, il fit semblant de participer joyeusement au monologue du poisson, voulant montrer à Milo à quel point il lui en voulait. Et puis…très égoïstement, il adorait être prisé de la sorte, c'était très agréable et, même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment Aphrodite, il était flatté d'être apprécié par un petit garçon si populaire au sein du sanctuaire. Dépité, au bord des larmes, Milo trouva une dernière place à l'arrière du car, coincé entre un petit cancer qui ruminait et un bouddha qui préparait son esprit pour cette journée. Devant lui, entre deux sièges, il pouvait voir SON meilleur ami rigoler aux blagues même pas drôles d'Aphrodite. Le grec caressa la poche ventrale de son sac à dos ; Scorpii lui serait d'une très grande aide aujourd'hui, il en était certain…

* * *

><p>-Chaud devant !<p>

Mu n'eut pas le temps de battre des pieds dans l'eau que déjà, un raz-de-marée le projetait contre le bord, engloutissant au passage sa chevelure lilas que Shion avait tressée pour l'occasion. Shaka en perdit même son bonnet de bain blanc décoré de petits bouddhas qu'il avait passé de longues minutes à enfiler, sa longue chevelure rebelle refusant d'être maintenue prisonnière de cette prison de latex. Angelo, lui, riait à gorge déployée face aux deux petits minois trempés qui le dévisageaient maintenant avec colère.

-Quoi quoi quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Vous pensiez quand même pas que vous ressortiriez d'ici sans y avoir laissé des plumes ?

-Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que cet endroit est un lieu public où la notion de partage est importante ? Comment veux-tu veiller au bien-être de ton prochain si tu te vautres de la sorte sans même penser au monde qui t'entoure ?

-Oh toi la sainte vierge, ferme-la !

Shaka repoussa ses mèches dorées et imbibées d'eau avec hargne : ce rustre de petit cancer n'y connaissait décidément rien en matière de religion ! Comparer bouddha, cet être sacré avec ce… cette créature catholique et imaginaire, c'était une offense impardonnable ! Pour sûr, son camarade finirait dans un des six mondes de la métempsychose mais le petit hindou hésitait encore : l'enfer ou le monde des bêtes ? Azura aurait aussi parfaitement convenu à l'être assoiffé de sang qu'il voyait en ce futur chevalier mais une éternité passée à côtoyer des mécréants de son espèce aurait été un châtiment bien trop doux pour le cancer.

-Shaka a raison, Angelo, t'es vraiment pas chic !

-Et toi t'es juste un petit enquiquineur coincé du slip qui ne sait pas s'amuser !

Mu tapa de tous ses sabots contre la paroi carrelée du bassin : premièrement il n'était pas petit, deuxièmement, 'enquiquineur' était un mot qui n'avait pas sa place parmi les nombreux adjectifs élogieux qui le caractérisaient habituellement si bien et troisièmement, il n'était pas coincé du slip, il essayait simplement de mettre en pratique la bonne éducation qu'il avait reçue de son maître et qui était visiblement inconnue du cancer. D'un commun accord, vierge et bélier battirent en retraite, voguant vers d'autres horizons plus cléments et surtout plus calmes, là où ils pourraient enfin discuter philosophie sans être dérangés par un être dépourvu de tout esprit de camaraderie qui essayerait de les aplatir sous son poids de bœuf.

-Mon cher Mu, nos cheveux auront bien besoin d'un soin à la camomille, si nous voulons venir à bout de ce poison chloré, déclara Shaka en essayant vainement de remettre son bonnet de bain.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis certain que mon maître à tout prévu, répondit Mu, persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien que son maître Shion ne possède pas.

Angelo se fendit d'un sourire carnassier en voyant ses victimes plier bagage : Mu et Shaka hors de portée, il avait maintenant toute la grande profondeur pour lui tout seul, ce qui signifiait plongeons et triples saltos arrière sans avoir à subir les discours moralistes et barbants de deux petites chastes tout aussi pénibles à supporter, le paradis quoi !

* * *

><p>-Allez Aiolia, courage, tu peux le faire !<p>

-Non non non et non !

Armé d'un pince-nez et de grosses lunettes qui lui donnaient une allure aussi élégante que celle d'un pingouin en tutu voilé et talons aiguilles, Aiolia, fermement accroché de toutes ses griffes au bord refusait obstinément de se lancer au milieu des eaux ténébreuses et, ni les encouragements de Shura, ni ceux de son grand frère Aiolos n'y changèrent rien. Il ne bougerait pas, point final. Fin de la discussion, et qu'on ne l'embête plus avec ça !

-Oh allez, arrête de faire le bébé !

-Toi t'as rien à me dire !

Oui parce que c'était tout de même foutrement déplacé de la part d'un petit espagnol qui avait fait pipi au lit jusqu'à ses six ans de le traiter lui, Aiolia, de bébé. Il n'était pas un bébé il n'aimait juste pas l'eau, c'est tout. Shura n'aimait pas les moules eh bien lui il n'aimait pas l'eau pas besoin d'essayer de chercher plus loin. Et puis d'abord il faisait encore ce qu'il voulait : s'il n'avait pas envie de se baigner, il ne se baignerait pas, personne ne pouvait l'obliger.

-Petit frère, je sais que tu peux le faire. Tiens, prends ma main et laisse-moi t'aider.

-Aiolos mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! J'ai pas envie qu'on voit que mon frère m'aide, c'est la honte !

C'était la nouvelle tendance adoptée par le lionceau : il avait honte de tout et de tout le monde. Il faut dire qu'avoir découvert que ses deux plus fidèles amis se livraient à la débauche gay sans en rougir lui avait fait un sacré choc ! Qu'Aphrodite soit passé du côté obscur de la force, il pouvait encore le comprendre mais Angelo, le seul petit garçon viril qu'il avait dégoté, c'était un scandale ! Si même lui n'avait pas pu résister à la curiosité de tester des sensations nouvelles, toute la chevalerie était perdue, vouée à une existence charnelle contre nature.

-Aiolia, on est dans la petite profondeur, tu ne risques rien.

-Je sais mais j'en pas envie.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as sorti l'artillerie lourde ?

-Ce sont tes cadeaux !

-Tu exagères petit frère, je ne t'ai jamais offert de tuba ni de palmes.

Le petit garçon rougit face à la remarque de son frère, en lâchant même la palme qu'il était prêt à enfiler : décidément Aiolos ne lui était d'aucun secours ! Au lieu de le suivre dans son raisonnement, il avait fallu que ce grand dadais démente ses dires, le plongeant ainsi dans le mensonge. Bon d'accord, Aiolia avait peut-être volé un peu d'argent au chevalier du lion mais c'était simplement pour assurer ses arrières ! Il ne tenait pas à mourir noyé dans cet endroit sordide alors qu'il était promis à une belle carrière de chevalier d'or, ça aurait été trop stupide !

-De toute façon c'est ta faute si j'en suis arrivé là ! Si tu m'avais appris à nager bah je serai pas en train de me ridiculiser !

-Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de te jeter à l'eau tu m'as mordu à sang ? Demanda le plus âgé en lui dévoilant la petite cicatrice qu'il lui avait laissé en guise de souvenir.

A court d'argument, blessé dans son amour-propre de petit garçon, Aiolia refusa tout de même de quitter le bord. De toute façon, il était arrivé au point de non- retour alors, plutôt que de se ridiculiser définitivement en allant barboter comme un poisson manchot, il préférait sauver les quelques bribes d'honneur qu'il lui restait et se confiner dans son entêtement. Il ne quitterait pas le bord, point.

* * *

><p>Camus fronça son petit nez français, ayant depuis longtemps oublié Aphrodite, qui l'avait finalement convaincu de jouer aux dents de la mer. Milo était étonnamment calme, assis au bord de la piscine, battant vigoureusement de ses petits pieds grecs dans l'eau chlorée. Il n'était pas encore passé à l'attaque, n'était pas venu geindre auprès de lui et n'avait même pas encore insulté Aphrodite et ça, ce n'était pas normal du tout. Il avait l'air si sage avec ses petits cheveux bouclés qui lui collaient à la peau que s'en était presque effrayant. ''Sage'' n'était pas un qualificatif qui s'associait au petit scorpion.<p>

-Camuuuuuuuuuus ! Youhouuuuu ! Attentioooon, le gros vilain requin va venir te manger !

A ce moment précis, quand Milo éclata de rire, Camus aurait voulu disparaître. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être doté de branchies qui lui auraient permis d'aller se tapir au fin fond de la piscine comme la touffe de cheveux turquoise disparaissait à nouveau sous l'eau. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il accepté la proposition d'Aphrodite ? Maintenant il devait le supporter, lui et ses lubies débiles. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Entre un Milo qui jouait leur amitié et un Aphrodite qui le tournait en ridicule, le petit français ne savait vraiment pas ce qui était le pire.

Assis au bord de la piscine, Milo profitait pleinement de ce spectacle : si son ami Camus n'avait pas été aussi rancunier, il ne serait pas en position d'appât pour requin non, il serait avec lui, Milo, futur chevalier d'or du scorpion, petit garçon qui avait juré de tout faire pour rendre son meilleur ami heureux. Bon il avait peut-être failli à sa promesse ce matin mais il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il allait perdre face à ce petit traitre d'Aphrodite ! Le jeune grec perdit rapidement son sourire quand il vit le suédois sortir de l'eau pour venir s'accrocher à la taille de SON meilleur ami. C'en était trop. Il devait en finir et vite.

Le petit français fronça d'avantage les sourcils quand Milo nagea vers eux, visiblement contrarié, et il aurait parié ses réserves de bonbons que le petit poisson collé contre lui y était pour quelque chose. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Milo réussirait à se contrôler et qu'il ne se jetterait pas sur eux pour tenter d'étriper le suédois à coups d'ongles rongés. Ce serait vraiment trop dégoûtant.

-Aphrodiiite, minauda le petit garçon en arrivant à leur hauteur, je voudrais m'excuser.

Alors là, Camus n'y comprenait plus rien ! Est-ce que Milo était vraiment tombé sur la tête ? Lui, s'excuser ? Admettre qu'il avait eu tort face à ce qu'il appelait son ''ennemi numéro un'' ? Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas Milo !

-Je me suis emporté tout à l'heure. Tu as raison, tu avais tout à fait le droit d'être assis auprès de Camus, tu avais gagné notre petit jeu.

Le mini verseau eut presque envie de se jeter sur celui qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami pour prendre sa température. Non mais…depuis quand acceptait-il qu'un autre enfant passe du temps avec lui ? Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'une grosse mascarade ? Si Milo l'avait fait exprès pour se débarrasser de lui et se trouver un nouveau meilleur ami qui lui au moins ne passerait pas tout son temps le nez plongé dans un livre et qui accepterait d'avoir un bébé avec lui ? Oh ce serait vraiment terrible ! Milo était son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas en avoir d'autre, c'était contraire aux règles d'amitié. Meilleurs amis un jour, meilleurs amis toujours, c'était la devise que le verseau avait adoptée.

-D'ailleurs pour me faire pardonner, je voudrais t'offrir un cadeau, est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner aux vestiaires ?

-Bien sûr ! Camus, attends-moi là !

Le petit sourire en coin qu'arborait Milo au moment où Aphrodite sortit de l'eau n'échappa pas à Camus, qui connaissait à présent son gaffeur de meilleur ami sur le bout des doigts : Milo avait encore préparé un sale coup et le pauvre petit suédois en serait la prochaine victime. Le français ne sut pas s'il devait se réjouir d'être enfin débarrassé de cette sangsue criarde ou s'il devait craindre le retour diabolique de son plus fervent soupirant. Il choisit de ne faire ni l'un ni l'autre et de simplement profiter de ce moment de calme avant la tempête. Parce que, si Milo était prêt à employer les grands moyens pour se venger d'Aphrodite, il devait être tout aussi prêt à tout faire pour récupérer l'amitié de son meilleur ami qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Camus aurait bien besoin de quelques minutes de calme pour décider ce qu'il réclamerait comme cadeau cette fois…

* * *

><p>Angelo, futur chevalier d'or du cancer et petit garçon réputé pour son caractère impulsif et violent, tapa du poing dans l'eau claire : cette petite catin d'Aphrodite n'en avait pas eu assez avec Camus, maintenant il fallait qu'il se fasse aussi Milo et cette perspective de voir tout le sanctuaire défiler dans les bras de celui qui était encore un an plus tôt son meilleur ami n'enchantait guère un cancer possessif et jaloux.<p>

Aphrodite était à lui, merde ! Ce petit enjôleur de Milo n'avait qu'à s'occuper des fesses frigides de son français de pacotille. Même s'il feignait l'indifférence, Angelo avait souffert de voir son meilleur ami s'éloigner de lui peu à peu. Bon d'accord, il y avait peut-être été un peu fort avec cette histoire de méduse mais c'est qu'il n'y connaissait rien en matière de baiser, lui. Et surtout, il ne pensait pas que son meilleur ami se vexerait de la sorte d'habitude Aphrodite prenait toujours ses remarques à la légère.

Qu'est-ce que son meilleur ami pouvait bien trouver de passionnant à rester en compagnie du rat de bibliothèque et de son fidèle bichon ? Lui, Angelo, futur chevalier du cancer, était bien plus amusant avec ses blagues et ses bêtises. Pas comme Camus et Milo, qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à roucouler sur la plage ! En plus le grec était triste au possible, avec toutes ses tentatives d'amoureux transit pour conquérir un Calippo français qui usait de ses yeux doux pour lui soutirer jusqu'au dernier bonbon. Angelo lui, n'avait pas besoin de belles paroles pour reconquérir Aphrodite, non. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il devait faire mon son orgueil italien l'empêchait de sauter le pas.

Mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : l'heure était grave. Il avait tout intérêt à passer à l'action et vite, avant que son meilleur ami soit si désespéré qu'il se jette dans les bras bouddhistes de Shaka.

* * *

><p>-Je suis ravi de voir que tu as retrouvé tes esprits, Milo. Je ne voudrais pas que ma relation avec Camus fasse de toi un petit garçon aigri…<p>

-Mais bien sûr Aphrodite, pas de problème.

Sa 'relation avec Camus'. Si cette fillette qui fleurait le bain douche à la rose par tous les pores pensait vraiment que Milo, qui ne jurait que par son odeur corporelle naturelle, allait lui servir son Camus adoré sur un plateau d'argent sans même bouger le petit doigt pour essayer de le récupérer, il se trompait. Son Camus était à lui et il comptait bien mettre les choses au point avec lui. Relation avec Camus il ne partagerait point, foi de scorpion en pleine effervescence amoureuse.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me faire comme cadeau ? Demanda le suédois, toujours ravi à l'idée d'être couvert de présents très beaux et surtout très chers.

-Ça ! Répondit fièrement le scorpion en brandissant un…

-…Chapeau de paille ? Mais il est miteux ton cadeau !

-Tu me fais beaucoup de peine, Aphrodite ! C'est un souvenir de ma défunte maman, tu ne peux pas refuser !

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir, le grec lui colla le couvre-chef sur sa petite caboche turquoise avant de le pousser jusqu'au miroir des vestiaires, le laissant admirer l'allure paysanne que ce faux souvenir lui donnait. Et, comme il s'y attendait, miss sanctuaire eut une mine de dégoût avant de violemment retirer l'affreux chapeau de paille que Milo avait dégotté dans une poubelle à côté du vestiaire réservé aux femmes chevaliers.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau ? Demanda-t-il innocemment, un énorme sourire collé aux lèvres.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas un SDF, Milo ! Et arrête de te moquer de moi, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

-Excuse-moi mais…tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux.

Aphrodite haussa les sourcils, se demandant quel vilain tour lui jouait encore son camarade mais, pour avoir la conscience tranquille, il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil dans la glace et c'est là qu'il vit la bête. Elle était là, hideuse, attendant la moindre occasion pour creuser un trou dans son crâne et s'immiscer dans son cerveau d'enfant. Derrière lui, Milo hurla de rire quand son pire ennemi se mit à hurler en se tapant la tête, ne cherchant plus à conserver son brushing qui n'en n'était plus vraiment un depuis sa petite escapade à la piscine. C'était vraiment drôle de voir Aphrodite danser d'un pied à l'autre en balançant sa chevelure dans tous les sens, à l'image d'un fan en transe pendant un concert de hard métal. Même si Milo n'avait jamais assisté à un concert et qu'il ne connaissait pas le hard métal, il trouvait tout de même ça marrant.

Son fou rire atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'il vit avec plaisir son petit Scorpii quitter les cheveux à présent emmêlés du suédois pour descendre le long de sa nuque. Oh et Aphrodite qui ne s'arrêtait plus de hurler avec sa voix aiguë de fille, c'était à mourir de rire.

-Milo ! Miloooo ! Tu me le payeras ! Je te jure que tu me le payeras !

Le petit garçon ne demanda pas son reste et fila net à l'extérieur des vestiaires. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour son bébé, il parviendrait très bien à s'en sortir et retrouverait sans aucun doute sa cachette, à l'abri dans son sac défraîchi de natation. Maintenant qu'il avait affirmé sa suprématie sur le soupirant de son Camus, il devait tout faire pour s'excuser auprès de son meilleur ami. Et, aussi facile qu'avait été sa tâche d'évincer Aphrodite, celle de se rabibocher avec son meilleur copain serait d'autant plus ardue. Camus était un être à manipuler avec des pincettes, surtout lorsqu'il était vexé.

* * *

><p>Camus entendit un cri strident, empreinte vocale fort peu masculine qui ne caractérisait que trop bien Aphrodite des poissons. Il vit ensuite le grand pope courir aussi vite que ses vieilles années le lui permettaient vers les vestiaires, soulevant sa lourde toge pour traverser le pédiluve dégoûtant qu'avaient traversé tant de petits petons propres ou sales et suivit de près par un Angelo qui filait à toute allure sur ses petites guiboles de crustacé. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit que Milo avait encore frappé.<p>

Sa pensé se confirma quand il vit le visage de son meilleur ami se profiler au bord de la piscine et que ce meilleur ami en question le rejoignit, tout sourire, visiblement ravi du petit effet qu'il avait provoqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait, Milo ?

Le grec rentra la tête dans les épaules, n'appréciant que moyennement le ton froid qu'avait employé son français pour lui parler. Décidément, il aurait besoin de toute sa patience et surtout de tout son charme pour adoucir la colère de celui qu'il ne doutait plus être son futur petit ami. Oui parce que Milo ne faisait pas tout ça pour rien ! S'il usait de tant d'acharnement pour garder son meilleur ami pour lui tout seul, c'était uniquement dans le but de le faire sien plus tard. Camus était l'homme de sa vie, il en était certain !

-Mon Camus, miaula-t-il d'un ton affreusement mielleux en se rapprochant de lui, tu es encore fâché contre moi ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi _? Est-ce que tu as déjà oublié qu'à cause de toi j'ai été obligé de supporter Aphrodite toute une journée ?

-Oh mais ça ne semblait pas te déranger, dans le car, attaqua Milo, qui se souvenait parfaitement du rire de son meilleur ami quand ce crétin d'Aphrodite lui racontait des blagues même pas drôles !

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Milo !

Et voilà que les deux enfants étaient partis dans une de leurs interminables scènes de ménage. C'avait toujours été comme ça entre eux : l'apprenti scorpion, gonflé d'un amour jaloux, faisait toutes sortes de reproches à Camus qui, lui-même gravement atteint d'un syndrome de pureté hyper-développé, contre-attaquait en rappelant à son meilleur ami à quel point il ne lui appartenait pas. Meilleur ami qui d'ailleurs se révoltait de tout son être en hurlant haut et fort que Camus était à lui et à lui seul. Et parfois, ces disputes pouvaient durer de longues heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous deux d'épuisement ou que Milo ne supporte plus la distance que le séparait de son meilleur copain.

* * *

><p>-J'ai les doigts tous fripés, geint le petit garçon à la longue chevelure lilas en sortant une main de l'eau.<p>

Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on passait de longues heures à patauger dans un bain bulle pour discuter philosophie bouddhiste et philosophie bouddhiste tibétaine avec un être qui croyait être la réincarnation vivante de bouddha. Le petit Mu en payait maintenant les pots cassés, regardant avec horreur sa peau flétrie qui lui donnait un air de vieil homme, probablement aussi vieux que son maître Shion. Heureusement que Shaka, être habituellement égoïste et hautain, était prêt à tous les sacrifices lorsqu'il s'agissait de gagner des points auprès de Mu, seul être doté d'assez d'intelligence pour converser avec lui des problèmes essentiels de la vie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon maître a une crème au concombre et melon qui fait des merveilles ! Je pourrais t'en prêter si tu me prêtes ton baume à la camomille.

Oui parce que la bonté du petit Shaka avait tout de même des limites ! C'était un donné pour un rendu et, dans l'esprit étroit du mini bouddha, s'il aidait Mu à retrouver ses petites menottes d'antan, il était tout naturel qu'en retour son ami l'aide à retrouver une chevelure brillante de vitalité.

-Oh ce serait merveilleux ! Mon maître est si vieux et pourtant si jeune…il n'a pas une ride, tu comprends donc pourquoi il n'a pas dans ses placards le moindre baume pour peau fripée !

Plongé dans un de ses délires psychotiques, demandant à bouddha si vraiment il devait autoriser Mu à bénéficier des vertus de ses produits de beauté et si vraiment cet acte n'était pas un acte de faiblesse qui le conduirait tout droit à sa perte, Shaka de la vierge ne tiqua même pas quand son ami sous-entendit bien maladroitement que son maître Anantram ressemblait à une vieille peau, tellement vieille qu'il était bien obligé d'avoir des réserves de crème anti rides.

-Bien Mu, le grand bouddha a tranché. Tu auras l'immense honneur de tremper ton petit doigt potelé dans mon pot de crème concombre et melon.

Le bélier grimaça : ses doigts d'enfant n'étaient pas potelés ! Au contraire, il avait des doigts fins et graciles au bout desquels pointaient fièrement des petits ongles parfaitement manucurés. Bah, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Shaka : le pauvre ne devait pas y voir grand-chose sous ses paupières obstinément closes ! Le petit Mu admirait grandement son ami lui, même avec les yeux grands ouverts, il se trébuchait toujours dans la carpette en soie qui décorait le hall d'entrée du sixième temple tandis que Shaka ne vacillait même pas ! Ça devait probablement être ses chakras ou une autre sorte de magie noire dont lui seul avait le secret.

* * *

><p>-Alors on est d'accord : <em>tous<em> les bonbons au chocolat.

-Oui !

-Et tu porteras mes livres quand je devrai les ramener à la bibliothèque.

-Oui !

-Et tu nettoieras ma chambre pendant un mois.

-Tout ce que tu voudras mon Camus !

Le petit français eut un sourire victorieux : c'était vraiment trop facile de réduire Milo en esclavage. Il lui avait suffi de bouder quelques minutes, de lui jurer qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait et de nager quelques mètres en direction des autres enfants pour que son meilleur ami lui saute dessus en pleurnichant, le suppliant de rester avec lui et lui promettant de faire tout ce qu'il voudrait. Voilà comment le petit Camus, enfant particulièrement intelligent pour ses neuf ans, avait réussi non seulement à renflouer ses réserves de friandises mais s'était en plus libéré des tâches barbantes auxquelles il était régulièrement soumis.

-Alors t'es toujours mon meilleur ami ?

-Oui.

-Et tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais d'Aphrodite ?

-Non.

L'arachnide miniature poussa un soupir de soulagement : encore un peu et il aurait perdu son Camus à lui pour de bon ! Il devait absolument se montrer vigilent sinon son futur petit ami se retrouverait en proie aux petits démons du sanctuaire et ça, jamais au grand jamais il ne le permettrait. Maintenant il voulait profiter pleinement de ses retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami et lui faire oublier l'acte terrible qu'il avait commis le matin même, à savoir tendre la main en hurlant ''papier''.

-Je te promets que je ferai plus jamais ça mon Camus !

-J'espère bien, Milo, c'était pas très gentil.

-Mais je pensais que tu voudrais être avec lui…Aphrodite est tout de temps avec toi maintenant !

Ce n'était pas facile pour un enfant de tout juste neuf ans de voir son meilleur ami aux prises d'un autre soupirant, surtout lorsqu'on s'appelait Milo et qu'on souffrait déjà d'un comportement paranoïaque digne des plus grands auteurs tragiques. Le petit garçon avait vu son français adoré s'éloigner de lui aussi surement que son cœur grec et malade le faisait souffrir.

-Oui mais moi je m'en fiche, c'est pas mon ami.

-Vrai ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est toi mon ami, tu le sais.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au petit cœur tendre de l'arachnide pour faire trois loopings dans sa poitrine, ravi et comblé par les mots de son meilleur ami. Aphrodite ne faisait pas le poids face à une amitié solide comme la leur, Milo venait de le comprendre et jamais plus il ne douterait des sentiments de Camus à son égard : non seulement il était maintenant certain d'avoir fait le bon choix en accordant toute son amitié au français mais en plus, il était de plus en plus sûr de lui quand il avançait que son meilleur ami deviendrait plus tard son petit copain. Il n'était pas bête, il savait que Camus tomberait amoureux de lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps !

-Allez viens mon Camus, on va jouer aux pirates !

-On ne peut pas plutôt jouer à ''Atlantide le monde perdu'' ? Demanda le littéraire français en souvent tout de même son meilleur ami jusqu'au tremplin.

-Oh non Camus ! C'est nul ça ! Bon reste là et joue la demoiselle en détresse !

Camus ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis l'ouvrit encore et la referma une seconde fois : comment ça 'la demoiselle en détresse' ? Milo était vraiment trop embêtant à toujours le prendre pour une fille. Il allait lui montrer lui s'il n'était pas un garçon et un vrai ! Milo ne perdait rien pour attendre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

* * *

><p>-Allez Aiolia, avec ça tu ne risques rien !<p>

Toujours plongé dans son mutisme, le lionceau avait finalement abandonné frère et ami dans la piscine et avait lentement mais surement rejoint la chaise longue qui trônait au bord, plus proche de la sortie que du bassin. Il avait pris cette initiative quand son grand frère lui était tombé dessus avec une bouée gonflable en forme de bébé otarie qu'il l'avait obligé à enfiler. Et maintenant, ses lunettes collées sur le front, armé de sa bouée et de ses palmes, la marque de son pince-nez en guise de décoration nasale, il boudait ferme.

-Ptit frère, je serai là pour t'aider, je te le promets.

L'aider à se ridiculiser, oui !

-Moi en tout cas, quand j'irai raconter ça aux filles tu vas être trop ridicule !

Aiolia fusilla le futur capricorne du regard avec l'air de dire : 'un mot de cette histoire et je t'arrache la langue', que Shura feint d'ignorer en haussant les épaules. Non mais tout de même, il n'allait pas faire ça ! Et pourtant, il savait que son nouvel ami n'hésiterait pas à aller tout raconter aux jolies filles sur lesquelles il lorgnait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance en amitié : d'abord il tombait sur deux tantouzes précoces et maintenant il était confronté à un sale gosse tout juste propre et qui le menait par bout du nez.

-T'es rien qu'un sale traitre Shura !

-Peut-être…mais je ne te dis pas la tête qu'elles feront quand elles sauront qu'un futur chevalier d'or a _peur_.

-J'ai pas peur !

-Alors prouve-le !

Secouant sa crinière brune, Aiolia puisa en lui tout l'orgueil qu'il avait et avança courageusement vers le bord de la piscine, se trébuchant tous les quinze centimètres à cause de ses palmes trop grandes. Il remit son pince-nez et ses lunettes en place et compta mentalement jusqu'à trois. Un…Deux…Deux et un dixième…deux et deux dixièmes…deux et deux dixièmes et demi…deux et trois dixièmes…deux et trois dixièmes et demi…deux et trois dixièmes trois quart…deux et…Et plus rien. Il se retrouva le derrière dans l'eau et, s'il n'avait pas été entouré de sa bouée otarie, il aurait coulé vers le fond comme un gros caillou. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre le rire vicieux de Shura.

-Espèce d'imbécile !

Non parce que maintenant, il aimerait bien qu'on lui explique _comment_ il allait rejoindre le bord ! En plus il avait perdu ses palmes dans la bataille et sa bouée otarie lui était remontée jusqu'en-dessous des bras, l'empêchant même de bouger. Bon c'était le moment pour super grand-frère d'entrer en action alors…pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regardait avec cette tête-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il vit finalement Aiolos tendre le bras, lui indiquant de se retourner, ce qu'Aiolia fit, découvrant avec horreur qu'il se trouvait juste à la sortie du toboggan…et qu'Aldébaran fonçait droit sur lui.

-Grand frère ! Couina-t-il avant de se faire littéralement engloutir par une vague d'eau chlorée après qu'Aldébaran se soit violemment écrasé sur sa petite caboche, l'éjectant de sa bouée otarie, dernier rempart qui lui empêchait la noyade.

Alors qu'il se débattait dans l'eau claire comme un chaton qui cherche à échapper aux mains habiles de son maître, le grec hydrophobe sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille et le faire remonter à la surface.

-Ça va petit frère ? Entendit-il lui murmurer son frère comme il crachait à présent des litres d'eau.

Décidément, la simplicité d'esprit d'Aiolos le surprendrait toujours : bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas ! Non seulement il venait de vivre une deuxième et douloureuse trahison amicale mais en plus, comme si ce n'était pas assez, il avait été percuté de plein fouet par un bébé trois tonnes à cornes. Alors _non_, bien sûr que ça n'allait pas ! Retrouvant peu à peu une respiration normale, il se blottit dans les bras de son grand frère après tout au point où il en était son humiliation ne pouvait pas être pire alors autant profiter de ce petit moment.

Quand il sortit finalement de l'eau et que même son frère ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, il sut que la situation pouvait _toujours_ être pire : son caleçon avait sournoisement glissé sous ses fesses rebondies.

* * *

><p>-Milo, futur chevalier du scorpion, sache que ton comportement me déçoit beaucoup.<p>

-Mais grand pope…

-Ne m'interromps pas !

Debout au bord de la piscine, un air coupable sur sa petite bouille bronzée, Milo faisait courageusement face aux réprimandes de Shion, qui en avait plus qu'assez de devoir gérer ces enfantillages. ''Grand pope, il m'a tiré les cheveux'', ''Grand pope, il m'a insulté'', ''Grand pope, il m'a volé mon dessert, ''Grand pope il m'a mis un scorpion sur la tête''…Non mais ces enfants allaient devenir chevaliers d'or oui ou non ? Shion avait de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir à faire à des tous petits à peine sortis des couches plutôt qu'à des enfants de neuf censés être dotés d'un minimum de jugeote et de bonne conduite. Mais qu'avaient donc faire leurs maîtres de leur éducation ?

-Que tu sois en colère contre Aphrodite, je peux le comprendre, que tu te sentes blessé par l'abandon de ton meilleur ami, ça aussi je peux le comprendre tout comme ma grande tolérance peut concevoir que tu souhaites régler tes comptes mais…que tu te serves de cette infâme créature comme d'une arme, c'est tout bonnement inadmissible, Milo !

-Scorpii n'est pas une infâme créature, c'est notre bébé !

-Ça suffit !

Fidèlement dressé aux côtés de son meilleur ami, Camus ne pipait mot : il avait rarement vu le maître de son ami Mu dans un tel état de colère. Cette fois, Milo avait vraiment dépassé les bornes et Camus craignait pour le sort de son meilleur copain. Après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute s'il avait été poussé dans ses retranchements : peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi odieux et rester avec Milo, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

-Puisque c'est ainsi, je te confisque ton animal jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Quoi ? Mais vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Dois-je te rappeler lequel d'entre nous est le grand pope ? J'ai tous les droits, répondit calmement le dit grand pope comme Milo se jetait déjà dans les bras de Camus en pleurant.

Le mini verseau jeta un regard noir à Shion, visiblement mécontent de sentir le corps tout poisseux de son meilleur ami venir se coller au sien. Le grand pope ne réfléchissait vraiment pas à la conséquence de ses actes ! Ah c'était facile pour sa sainteté de distribuer des punitions à tout va mais après c'était lui, petit Camus de neuf ans qui devait ramasser le cœur en miettes de son meilleur ami à la petite cuillère et en recoller les morceaux. Pas la peine de préciser que ce n'était pas une tâche facile.

-Camus ! Camus c'est horrible, il veut nous prendre Scorpii !

-Je sais, j'ai entendu Milo.

-Fais quelque chose !

Le français lança un regard à la petite bestiole prise au piège dans un vieux pot de confiture vide -et d'ailleurs, que faisait leur grand pope avec un pot de confiture vide sur lui ? – bon, au moins Shion avait fait des trous dans le couvercle Scorpii ne risquait donc pas l'asphyxie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Milo, il ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Alors…alors tu vas abandonner notre bébé ?

-Ce n'est pas notre bébé. Et de toute façon on ne peut rien faire.

C'est vrai quoi, ils n'allaient tout de même pas se jeter sur le grand pope pour le pousser à l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors ils devaient espérer très fort que Shion ne sache pas nager et qu'il se noie, sinon ils subiraient la plus grosse correction de leur courte vie. Et puis Camus avait reçu une trop bonne éducation pour se risquer à tenir tête au grand pope et ainsi décevoir son maître Cristal.

-Allez Milo, arrête de pleurer, murmura-t-il, un faux air de compassion dans la voix tout en lui tapotant le haut du dos.

-Mais…mais Scorpii...oh Camus c'est horrible !

Non mais vraiment, il en avait par-dessus la tête lui de jouer au baby-sitter ! Il n'avait pas une minute de répit, entre Aphrodite qui voulait toujours être rassuré sur sa beauté parfaite et Milo qui fondait en larmes à la moindre contrariété. Et lui hein ? Qui s'occupait de lui ? Qui le consolait quand il était à bout de nerfs ? Oh oui, Milo, bien sûr ! Milo qui feignait de le consoler pour profiter de se coller à lui et essayer de lui faire des bisous. Elle était belle, l'amitié, pensa-t-il en entraînant son meilleur ami vers les vestiaires comme le grand pope rappelait les autres enfants. Vraiment trop injuste !

* * *

><p>Prenez une demi-douzaine de bambins en culottes courtes, ajoutez-y une bonne dose de bêtises et remuez le tout. Assaisonnez d'un zeste de mauvaise foi et laissez reposer au frais quelques années. Voilà la recette pour obtenir un Saga plus gris que jamais, en dépit de sa chevelure encore étrangement bleutée. Resté seul pendant la petite excursion de ses pires cauchemars, le futur gémeau profitait pleinement de ce moment de calme pour peaufiner son plan.<p>

Puisque Kanon était maintenant du côté des enfants et surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes, Saga allait frapper au cœur du problème : le grand pope. Si ce vieux débris prenait un peu plus ses responsabilités au sérieux et un peu plus ses problèmes à cœur, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. C'est vrai quoi, il était persuadé que ce petit traitre de Kanon n'avait pas perdu une minute pour rapporter son humiliation jusqu'aux oreilles tibétaines et pourtant, Shion n'avait même pas puni les gredins !

Saga avait donc décidé de se débarrasser de Shion d'abord. Une fois le grand pope hors-jeu, il pourrait lui-même prendre les rênes du commandement et il prendrait alors un malin plaisir à mettre les enfants hors d'état de nuire. Et si jamais Kanon se dressait sur son chemin, il n'aurait aucun remord à lui faire subir le même sort. Après tout, son ''petit frère'' n'en avait eu aucun à l'humilier. C'était à son tour de prendre sa revanche maintenant.

* * *

><p>-C'est bon Aphro, arrête de couiner comme un bébé.<p>

-Mais je le sens encore sur ma tête !

-Il n'y est plus, assura le petit cancer en brossant ses cheveux emmêlés.

Ils étaient tous rentrés au sanctuaire, accompagnés d'un Shion en rogne. Non seulement il était toujours en colère à cause du comportement de Milo mais en plus, quand Angelo s'était littéralement jeté sur le mini scorpion en hurlant ''je vais t'arracher les yeux'' et que Camus avait répliqué d'un glacial ''ose lever la main sur lui et je te gèle les tiens'', le grand pope avait explosé. Si Kanon ne s'était pas interposé pour séparer le petit cancer au sang chaud et un scorpion à présent liquéfié de bonheur amoureux par les paroles de son meilleur ami, Shion aurait très probablement été capable de commettre un infanticide.

-Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de traîner avec ces ringards ?

-Camus c'est pas un ringard. C'est juste Milo qui fait toujours tout rater !

Frétillant de jalousie, le futur chevalier d'or du cancer ne put retenir une insulte italienne que lui seul comprenait. Depuis quand ce petit glaçon hautain et coincé intéressait-il son meilleur ami ? Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui trouvaient tous à celui-là ? D'abord Milo et ses déclarations imbéciles et maintenant Aphrodite ! SON Aphrodite, SON meilleur ami, celui qui, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, prenaient un malin plaisir à embêter le petit verseau timide et introverti.

-Toute façon tu perdais ton temps, si tu pensais vraiment que Camus se laisserait embrasser, tu rêves !

-L'espoir fait vivre…

-Franchement, tu voudrais l'embrasser, ce petit rat de bibliothèque ?

Aphrodite haussa les épaules.

-Lui au moins je suis certain qu'il apprécierait mes talents à leur juste valeur.

C'était donc ça le suédois nourrissait toujours une profonde rancune envers lui. Il n'avait rien oublié de l'abominable et humiliante réflexion que lui avait faite son prétendu meilleur ami. Il n'avait rien oublié de la méduse ! Angelo soupira vraiment Aphrodite donnait de l'importance à des choses si futiles ! Il lui avait juste dit la vérité ce jour-là ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il était trop expressif. Il n'avait pas aimé le bisou et il le lui avait bien fait comprendre mais maintenant qu'il prenait conscience d'avoir froissé son meilleur ami, il s'en voulait un peu. Et surtout, il était hors de question qu'il laisse qui que ce soit d'autre fourrer sa langue dans la bouche d'Aphrodite, ça non !

-Voyons Aphro, t'es pas fâché pour ça quand même ?

-T'as dit que ma langue c'était une méduse !

Le petit poisson croisa les bras sur son torse pour s'adonner à son activité favorite : bouder. Enfin non, son activité favorite était de rapporter des petits potins croustillants qu'il déformait habilement mais bouder était aussi un passe-temps qu'il aimait beaucoup et qui lui permettait souvent d'arriver à ses fins…Au fond s'il avait fait tout ça, c'était uniquement dans le but de rendre Angelo jaloux rien de plus.

-Mais non Aphrodite…écoute…et écoute-moi bien parce que je le répéterai pas, ok ? Je suis _désolé_, je voulais pas te faire de la peine et puis, c'était pas si nul que ça, t'en fais pas.

Moyennement satisfait par le ''pas si nul que ça'', Aphrodite dut tout de même reconnaître que la petit déclaration de son ami le touchait. Après tout, si Angelo disait ça c'est qu'il le pensait vraiment. Et s'il le pensait vraiment alors il pourrait peut-être le pardonner. Peut-être…

-Bon d'accord, je veux bien faire la paix mais à une seule condition.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le petit italien d'un ton méfiant, sachant pertinemment de quoi pouvait être capable son meilleur ami.

-Tu me fais un autre bisou.

Angelo retint une grimace, pas certain que son suédois de meilleur ami apprécie beaucoup. Un…autre bisou gluant ? Oh non ! Mais dans quel pétrin avait-il encore réussi à se fourrer ? Il voyait déjà Aphrodite s'approcher de lui les yeux fermés et la bouche en cœur bon…''allez Angelo, t'es un mec oui ou non ? '', Pensa-t-il en décidant que oui, il était un mec un vrai. Il ferma lui aussi les yeux et, à la vitesse de la lumière, il embrassa à nouveau son camarade et sans faire le moindre commentaire cette fois. Aphrodite avait fait des progrès en matière de bisous !

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, le futur chevalier des poissons arborait à nouveau son sourire de séducteur, parfaitement fier de lui. Sans perdre une seconde, il tira son meilleur ami par la main dans l'unique but de rejoindre sa petite chambre d'enfant : si son meilleur ami s'engageait à recommencer, alors peut-être qu'il accepterait de laisser Camus à Milo…

* * *

><p>-C'est terrible, c'est affreux ! Pleurnicha Milo, un filet de fromage fondu au coin des lèvres. (1)<p>

-Ça ne sert à rien de te morfondre, Milo, Scorpii est entre de bonnes mains, répondit Camus en croquant dans un quartier de sa pizza aux fruits de mer.

-Faux ! Il n'y a qu'avec nous que notre bébé est certain d'être en sécurité !

Camus fronça les sourcils, Milo avait une drôle notion de 'sécurité'. Il se souvenait encore que, pas plus tard qu'hier, son maître Cristal avait bien failli jeter Scorpii dans une casserole d'eau bouillante, le confondant avec une queue de langouste. Si la bestiole n'avait pas gigoté entre ses doigts, reniflant le danger qui se dégageaient des petits bulles de chaleur et si son maître ne l'avait pas heureusement balancé par terre, leur ''bébé'' serait mort ébouillanté. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que Milo l'avait encore laissé s'échapper, criant haut et fort que Scorpii avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Selon Camus, la cuisine était un endroit bien peu sûr pour y laisser un arachnide en liberté mais bon…entre ce qu'il pensait et ce que Milo décidait, il y avait un monde de différence.

Il y avait aussi cette fois, où Milo s'était mis en tête d'apprendre à Scorpii comment aller aux toilettes…le pauvre scorpion était passé à deux doigts de la mort par noyade. Alors que le petit français cherchait dans son esprit d'autres preuves de l'irresponsabilité dont pouvait faire preuve Milo envers la créature qu'il nommait obstinément 'leur enfant', Milo éternua. Milo éternua et Camus regarda avec dégoût son bras d'enfant sur lequel un morceau de pizza quatre fromages mâché s'était déposé.

-Han Milo, c'est dégoûtant ! Tu pourrais faire attention !

-Pardon, nasonna le petit grec en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

Et puis Milo renifla, éternua et renifla encore. Aussitôt, Camus lui colla une main sur le front pour vérifier qu'il n'ait pas de température : il ne manquerait plus que ça, que Milo soit malade ! Ce serait le pompon. Sans même tenir compte des plaintes de protestation de son meilleur ami, Camus eut vite fait de l'emmitoufler dans une grosse couverture en pilou malgré la température extérieure qui frôlait les trente-cinq degrés à l'ombre.

-Mais Camus arrête ! J'ai pas froid !

-Tu ne dois pas t'enrhumer, c'est pas bon pour ton cœur, c'est le docteur qui l'a dit.

-Oui mais…

-Et puis j'ai pas envie que tu m'éternues dessus pendant toute la nuit alors c'est soit la couverture maintenant, soit tu dors seul !

Ça, c'était un argument de taille qui cloua le bec au mini scorpion. Dormir sans son Camus ? Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir de chaud avec cette fichue couverture sur le dos ! Vaincu, Milo termina néanmoins sa pizza quatre fromages, heureux d'avoir récupéré son meilleur ami et triste d'avoir perdu leur bébé adoré. Oh le grand pope était vraiment sans cœur : comment avait-il pu résister à ses grands yeux bleus suppliants ? Milo devrait revoir sa technique pour se faire prendre en pitié il devait y avoir une faille.

* * *

><p>Collé sur sa chaise avec une assiette d'épinard sous le nez, Mu, futur chevalier d'or du bélier n'osait pas bouger le moindre de ses petits sabots. Et pour cause assis sur le canapé, le regard mauvais, son maître Shion ruminait. Et le petit Mu savait mieux que quiconque que, quand son maître ruminait, il était préférable de le laisser tranquille. Surtout que son maître lui avait déjà annoncé la couleur en le menaçant de tripler son nombre de pompages s'il ne terminait pas son assiette jusqu'à la dernière bouchée d'épinard à la crème qu'il détestait tant.<p>

Alors du coup, Mu ruminait lui aussi, contrarié d'être la dernière victime de la colère du grand pope. Habituellement son maître Shion évitait les épinards parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il était énervé et à qui la faute ? A ce satané Milo du scorpion qui n'était même pas fichu de préserver son petit ami des assauts enjôleurs d'Aphrodite des poissons !

Le bélier miniature piqua rageusement dans sa montagne d'épinard – oui, parce qu'en plus son maître Shion s'était assuré de lui en mettre une grosse louche- et retint une nausée rien qu'à l'odeur repoussante du petit tas d'herbe crémeux. Son malaise était en plus amplifié à cause de cet affreux bocal à confiture dans lequel se débattait une bête à pinces. Et dire que Milo osait défendre que cette chose repoussante et dangereuse était leur bébé, à Camus et à lui ! Pourquoi est-ce que son maître Shion avait ramené ça chez eux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas tout simplement lâché dans la nature, là où était sa place ?

C'était trop injuste le grand pope refusait catégoriquement de lui acheter un petit chien mais il acceptait d'héberger l'arachnide dangereux de Milo, cherchez l'erreur ! Toujours aussi boudeur, contrarié d'en plus ne pas avoir pu aller jouer chez Shaka, Mu termina courageusement ses épinards, souhaitant que Milo et toutes ses bêtises qui mettaient son maître Shion en colère, soit foudroyé d'un rhume qui le clouerait au lit et l'empêcherait de nuire !

* * *

><p>-Cabus ?<p>

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois qu'il ba bien ?

-Mais oui, Milo, grogna le français en recouvrant les épaules dénudées de son meilleur ami.

(…)

-Cabus ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois qu'il bange bien ?

-Arrête de t'en faire, le grand pope s'occupera bien de lui ! Répondit encore le mini verseau en obligeant vainement Milo à se moucher.

(…)

-Cabus ?

-Quoi _encore _?

-Tu crois qu'on le reberra bientôt ?

-Oui. Maintenant dors sinon je demande au grand pope de le garder un peu plus longtemps.

(…)

Vers les deux heures du matin, Milo s'était finalement endormi. Camus cherchait en vain le sommeil, qui, dès qu'il pointait le bout de son nez, était troublé par les reniflements et les toussotements du grec, qui collait son corps brûlant contre le sien. Le français soupira de frustration sans le savoir il subissait le courroux de son camarade Mu, qui leur avait jeté un sort, quelques maisons plus bas. Décidément, il aurait vraiment mieux fait de se casser une jambe le jour où il avait choisi Milo comme meilleur ami: il lui portait la poisse…

* * *

><p><em>(1) Cette petite expression me fait toujours penser à la chanson du Roi lion ''L'amour brille sous les étoiles''. Hum. Bref. <em>

_A dans 3 semaines :D_


	9. 10ans

_Hello tout le monde! _

_Désolée,je suis horriblement en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre. J'avais des tas d'idées mais impossible de mettre les mots dessus alors, plutôt que de vous poster un chapitre baclé, j'ai préféré prendre un peu plus de temps. D'ailleurs vous pourrez voir que ce chapitre est plus long que les autres (pardonnée? :P). _

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre en privé alors je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir! Petite pensée à Hemere, qui a dû passer beaucoup de temps à rattaper son 'retard',merci beaucoup :p. _

_Et quand à la remarque qui m'avait été faite à propos de l'âge d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo, c'est une décision personnelle de les avoir mis au même stade que les autres. Pour le bon déroulement de ma fiction, j'ai décidé que seuls Aiolos,Saga et Kanon seraient plus âgés.:)_

_Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et à la prochaine!_

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Chuchota Milo par-dessus l'épaule de Camus.<p>

-Fais attention avec ta grosse tête, tu vas lui faire peur !

Et voilà, cette simple réflexion associée au fait que Camus le repousse un peu plus loin était suffisante pour que Milo fasse la tête pendant plusieurs heures. Sa journée avait déjà mal commencé quand, après leur entraînement matinal, il avait vu Camus lui passer sous le nez, une boîte en carton sous le bras. Son meilleur ami ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour ! Milo s'était dit que peut-être, son copain ne l'avait pas vu…même s'il doutait sérieusement que l'ouïe affutée de son Camus ne l'ait pas entendu hurler son prénom. Enfin, il avait préféré ne pas y faire attention et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait suivi son meilleur ami jusqu'au onzième temple pensant qu'une fois là-bas, ils pourraient enfin discuter.

Oui, sauf qu'une fois arrivé dans la demeure de Cristal, il avait constaté avec dépit que son meilleur ami ne faisait vraiment pas attention à lui. Camus l'avait obligé à s'asseoir sur une chaise parce que, pour reprendre ses mots, Milo était trop ''encombrant'' et il ne pouvait pas ''s'occuper correctement de Fifi'' à cause de lui. Qui était Fifi, d'abord ? Milo ne l'avait appris que bien plus tard, quand Camus daigna lui adresser la parole. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Fifi c'était un nouveau copain que Camus avait trouvé juste après la maison de Shaka et, comme maître et élève étaient plongés dans une de leurs méditations abracadabrantes, Camus avait décidé d'adopter le copain. C'était un copain drôlement petit pour qu'il puisse tenir dans une boîte en carton, mais ça n'en restait pas moins une menace aux yeux du petit scorpion, enfant jaloux et possessif qui voyait en chaque être vivant une menace potentielle prête à ruiner l'amitié passionnelle qu'il entretenait avec son français d'amour à lui tout seul.

Surtout que Camus semblait vachement tenir à ce nouveau copain, puisqu'il lui avait même fait à manger ! Milo lui, même s'il lui demandait avec une moue toute mignonne de lui préparer des nuggets de poulet, Camus l'envoyait sur les roses en lui disant de le faire lui-même. Premièrement parce qu'il n'était pas sa nounou et deuxièmement parce que les nuggets de poulet – toujours selon les dires de Camus- ce n'était pas bon pour la santé. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait concocté une panade au nouveau copain qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une heure à peine ? C'était certain Milo ne l'aimerait pas, le petit nouveau. Encore moins qu'Aphrodite tiens, c'était décidé !

-Bon tu me montres dis ?

-D'accord, mais fais attention il est encore faible.

Ah ? Il était malade le nouveau copain ? Au moins ça leur faisait un point commun ! Sauf que Fifi, il avait du sang sur la tête et pas lui. C'était peut-être ça la clef pour tout obtenir de Camus avoir du sang sur la tête ? Milo pensa qu'il devrait essayer un de ces jours, avec du ketchup évidemment. Le sang c'était trop dégoûtant quand c'était sur lui. Sur les autres il aimait bien, surtout quand c'était grâce à lui qu'ils se faisaient mal ! Milo aimait bien le sang, c'était joli. Et puis la couleur était belle. Mais sur lui, il préférait le ketchup. Après, il pourrait peut-être même le ramasser avec des frites, que Camus lui aurait bien évidemment préparées ! Il se pencha donc au-dessus de la boîte en carton, pour y découvrir un petit animal plumeux qui pépiait en allongeant son grand cou vers lui.

-Il essaie de me mordre ! Hurla-t-il tout en reculant d'un bond.

-Non. Il essaie de te _béquer, _rectifia Camus, comme si ce minime détail avait de l'importance.

Et il n'en avait pas, d'ailleurs, de l'importance. Pas aux yeux de Milo en tout cas. Mordre, béquer, c'était la même chose dans son esprit d'enfant de dix ans. Fifi avait essayé d'attenter à sa vie, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. Et Camus ne l'avait même pas puni pour ça ! Décidément, son meilleur copain était de moins en moins protecteur envers lui, au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient. Tout ça parce qu'il était censé devenir un chevalier protecteur d'Athéna et qu'il devait être capable de se défendre seul. Milo trouvait ça débile comme raisonnement. Il allait devenir chevalier, ça oui, mais il n'avait encore que dix ans alors Camus devait arrêter de toujours le prendre pour un adulte !

-Pourquoi tu prends une seringue ? Tu vas lui faire une piqûre ?

-Ben non idiot, je vais lui donner à manger.

Milo posa un regard suspect sur son meilleur copain : est-ce que Camus était devenu fou ? Non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'utilisait tout simplement pas une fourchette et un couteau pour nourrir Fifi ? Décidément, son meilleur copain était trop bizarre aujourd'hui ! Encore plus bizarre que Shaka quand il parlait de bouddha et pourtant Athéna seule savait à quel point le petit hindou était…étrange. Peut-être que son Camus avait des problèmes de vue ? Et qu'il allait devenir aveugle ? Oh déesse, ce serait terrible !

-Camuuus ?

-Quoi ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Si ce n'est pas une question stupide, oui.

Le petit grec s'octroya une minute de réflexion : est-ce que sa question était stupide ? Pas vraiment. Pas pour lui en tout cas. Il voulait simplement s'assurer de l'état psychologique de son meilleur copain. Bah de toute façon, au pire Camus le trouverait encore un peu plus idiot et embêtant, ce n'était pas très grave tant qu'il restait son meilleur ami.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà été voir un ocu machin chose, comme Mu ?

-Désolé Milo, je ne comprends pas ton vocabulaire.

C'est vrai quoi : c'était quoi au juste un ocu machin chose ? Camus avait beau se retourner le cerveau, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'essayait de lui dire son ami. Milo fronça les sourcils, vexé comme une puce d'être ainsi incompris : Camus était son meilleur ami, il aurait dû le comprendre d'un seul regard ! Il fouilla alors dans sa mémoire, essayant de se rappeler le nom du docteur qu'était allé voir Mu. Malheureusement pour lui, la mémoire à long terme de Milo ne dépassait pas les trois minutes. Parfois cinq, quand il s'agissait de Camus. Mais bon, dans tous les cas, c'était bien trop peu pour qu'il soit capable de se souvenir d'une information qu'il avait entendue il y avait plus de deux mois…

-Mais Camus tu sais bien ! L'ocu machin que Mu est allé voir l'autre jour !

-Non, je ne vois pas.

Milo grimaça : Camus ne faisait même pas un effort pour essayer de l'aider. Il était bien trop occupé à gazouiller au-dessus de Fifi en approchant dangereusement la seringue de son _bec_. Le petit garçon posa un regard triste sur Scorpii, qui était enfermé dans son terrarium sur ordre de Camus. Parce que son français ne voulait pas que leur bébé se promène en plein air. Et c'était trop injuste : il rejetait Scorpii de tout son être mais il tombait totalement sous le charme d'un stupide animal à plumes qu'il avait recueilli depuis même pas deux heures ! Le cœur de Milo se serra douloureusement : Scorpii devait se sentir tellement mal aimé ! Le grec n'était pas bête, il n'avait aucun mal à déceler la tristesse dans le regard de son bébé à lui. Camus était vraiment méchant parfois !

-Tu le fais exprès pour m'embêter !

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que c'est, l'ocu machin, mais tu ne m'écoutes même pas !

-Désolé Milo, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es trop bête pour retenir un mot !

Le petit grec ne comprit pas pourquoi son meilleur copain lui parlait comme ça. Est-ce que Camus avait ses règles, comme les femmes chevaliers ? Son maître lui avait dit que quand les femmes chevaliers avaient leurs règles, elles étaient toujours désagréables alors peut-être que c'était la même chose pour Camus. Après tout son copain ressemblait à une fille…Mais ça n'excusait pas ce comportement qui lui faisait mal. Milo détestait quand il se disputait avec son meilleur ami mais il ne pouvait plus supporter que Camus ne fasse pas attention à lui.

-T'es nul et méchant !

-Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à me casser les oreilles ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

Oh si, il le voyait même très bien. Pas besoin de porter des lunettes pour voir comment Camus les rejetait, Scorpii et lui. Sa propre famille ! Bien décidé à ne pas lui pardonner cette offense de sitôt, Milo prit le terrarium de Scorpii et l'emmena avec lui pour rejoindre le temple du scorpion. Camus voulait se montrer odieux ? Très bien, mais ce serait sans lui ! Milo était blessé par son comportement, il pensait qu'il avait tout de même un peu plus d'importance à ses yeux qu'un vulgaire volatile ! C'était son futur petit copain tout de même ! Et Scorpii était leur enfant adoré. Camus allait trop loin cette fois.

Resté seul, Camus poussa un soupir de contentement : Milo partit, son infâme créature sous le bras, il pouvait enfin s'occuper pleinement de Fifi afin de le remettre rapidement sur pattes. La place d'un oisillon n'était pas dans une boîte en carton mais à l'air libre, dans le ciel. Plus vite il l'aurait soigné et plus vite Fifi guérirait…et plus vite il serait heureux ! Ce que Milo pouvait être embêtant parfois…

* * *

><p>Skorpios fronça les sourcils en voyant la tête bouclée de son élève se profiler en haut des marches. L'air boudeur qu'il affichait confirmait sa première idée : il s'était <em>encore<em> disputé avec Camus. Comme presque tous les jours de toute façon. Il n'était pas rare de voir revenir le scorpion la tête basse assez régulièrement, et tout ça parce que son meilleur ami l'avait soit disant blessé. Ce que Milo refusait de comprendre, c'est que le petit verseau grandissait. Milo ne voulait pas qu'ils deviennent des adultes et pourtant Camus avait très bien compris que, pour devenir chevalier, ils devaient avoir d'autres préoccupations qu'essayer de communiquer avec les orchidées qui se trouvaient dans le jardin de Cristal. Et Milo, lui, refusait de l'admettre, convaincu que c'était au contraire une tâche très importante.

Plus son élève approchait, plus il pouvait le voir ruminer. Il était visiblement en grande conversation avec Scorpii. Appuyé contre une des lourdes colonnes en marbre, Skorpios pouvait l'entendre lui parler il disait : ''Maman Camus est vraiment trop méchante mon bébé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, papa t'aime pour deux !''. Encore une querelle de petit couple au sujet de leur ''bébé'' ? Vraiment, cet ''enfant'' était une réelle source de problèmes entre eux. Le petit Camus devait amèrement regretté d'avoir offert ce scorpion à son élève. Milo finit par pénétrer dans le temple, toujours aussi grognon. Skorpios ne tarda pas à aller aux nouvelles : il aimait par-dessus tout les conflits croustillants qui éclataient régulièrement entre verseau et scorpion. Ça leur rappelait leur enfance à Cristal et lui.

-Un problème, Milo ?

-Camus a ses règles, maître !

-Pardon ?

Skorpios avait déjà eu droit à toutes sortes de prétextes qui justifiaient les querelles des enfants mais là, Milo y allait fort. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire stupide ?

-Ben oui ! Camus est vraiment désagréable depuis qu'il a trouvé Fifi alors ce sont surement ses règles, comme pour les filles, c'est vous qui l'avez dit !

Etonnement, les joues du scorpion en titre prirent une jolie teinte rosée : il n'était pas très à l'aise d'avoir ce genre de conversations avec son élève de dix ans. Bon d'accord, il avait peut-être glissé une petite allusion concernant les filles et leur mauvaise humeur, mais cette même allusion n'était pas censée faire son bout de chemin dans l'esprit du petit garçon. Non. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, Milo aurait dû oublier cet incident depuis bien longtemps, comme tout le reste. Après tout son élève était bien réputée pour avoir une mémoire de bébé fourmi alors…pourquoi pas ça ?

-Milo, gronda-t-il gentiment pour essayer de masquer sa gêne, Camus n'est pas une fille. Il ne peut pas avoir…enfin tu sais !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si méchant avec Scorpii et moi ? Il ne nous aime plus ?

Milo avait pourtant retourné son cerveau dans tous les sens. C'est-à-dire de haut en bas, de bas en haut, de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, à la recherche du moindre faux pas qui aurait pu justifier ce changement de comportement mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Le petit scorpion n'oubliait jamais les vilaines choses qu'il pouvait dire ou faire et qui froissait Camus. Il en avait même une liste détaillée sous son oreiller, histoire de ne plus jamais refaire les mêmes erreurs. Il la relisait tous les soirs quand il ne pouvait pas dormir avec Camus, c'est-à-dire quand ils étaient fâchés. Skorpios posa le terrarium portatif sur la table et attira son élève contre lui. Il adorait serrer Milo dans ses bras : il était doux comme une peluche. Mais il détestait qu'il le lui dise.

-Bien sûr qu'il vous aime encore. Il n'est peut-être pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Qui est ce Fifi dont tu m'as parlé ?

Skorpios n'avait pourtant pas entendu dire qu'un petit nouveau devait débarquer…Chaque chevalier avait déjà un disciple sous sa garde, alors rien ne justifiait l'arrivée d'un nouvel enfant. Cristal le lui aurait tout de même dit, s'il avait décidé de prendre un deuxième enfant en charge, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr qu'il le lui aurait dit ! Et puis de toute façon, il était bien trop attaché à son petit verseau pour partager tout cet amour. Skorpios en était presque jaloux. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse se poser plus de questions, Milo se faisait une joie de tout lui apprendre de Fifi.

-Oui, Fifi c'est un bébé comme Scorpii que Camus a trouvé. Sauf qu'il a des plumes et un bec et même qu'il a essayé de manger mon doigt, dit-il en brandissant l'index qui avait échappé de justesse à la mort, et maintenant Camus il veut plus jouer avec moi parce qu'il dit que je suis trop 'encombrant'. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'encombrant', maître ? Est-ce que c'est un mot méchant ?

-Eh bien non…pas vraiment…ça veut juste dire que tu prends beaucoup de place.

-Mais je ne suis pas gros !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Moui…si en plus Camus essayait de sous-entendre qu'il était gros, Milo n'était pas prêt d'enterrer la hache de guerre cette fois ! Il avait peut-être un peu forcé sur les sucreries ces dernières semaines mais il se dépensait toujours autant et n'était donc pas gros. Milo soupira : ça ne réglait pas son problème avec Camus…peut-être que son maître se souvenait de l'ocu machin ? Au moins ça serait déjà un problème de régler et il ne resterait plus qu'à classer l'affaire Fifi. Le petit scorpion avait sa petite idée là-dessus…

-Maître, je peux vous poser une question très importante ?

-Bien sûr.

Si c'était une question très importante alors…il ne pouvait rien lui refuser !

-Comment il s'appelait le médecin que Mu est allé voir ?

-Le médecin ?

-Oui vous savez ! Mu est allée voir un ocu machin avec le grand Shion.

-Un oculiste ?

Un ocu…liste ? Oui, ça devait être ça ! Ça y ressemblait drôlement en tout cas. De toute façon ça ferait l'affaire parce qu' 'ocu machin', ça ne payait vraiment pas de mine. Avec ce joli mot qu'était oculiste, Camus serait certainement content. Il ne le prendrait plus pour un idiot. Il devait vite lui annoncer la nouvelle !

-Merci maître, vous êtes trop bien !

Et la seconde d'après, Skorpios voyait son élève filer en sens inverse, bien déterminé à rapporter sa découverte à Camus. Décidément, Milo n'arrivait pas à être fâché contre lui plus de quelques minutes, c'en était affolant. Le petit scorpion était bien trop attaché à son ami pour le laisser lui filer entre les pinces. Le scorpion en titre eut un sourire amusé se souvenant parfaitement de son enfance au sanctuaire auprès de Cristal. Bon, il n'était certainement pas aussi acharné que Milo, honneur oblige, mais il était tout de même très souvent fourré au onzième temple et n'aimait pas trop que les autres enfants tournent autour de son copain verseau à lui. Et, quand ils se disputaient, il était prêt à sacrifier pinces et dard pour que Cristal lui revienne. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite : il avait maintenant passé l'âge de ces enfantillages, même s'il ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil le rapprochement entre Cristal et Anantram. Il allait veiller au grain.

* * *

><p>-Camuuuus !<p>

Milo déboula dans la chambre de son meilleur copain, faisant pester celui-ci : Milo était-il vraiment décidé à l'embêter toute la journée ? Camus adorait son meilleur ami, vraiment beaucoup, mais Milo n'était pas capable de se tenir tranquille plus d'une minute. Et le petit verseau, lui, il avait besoin d'un peu de calme. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait trouvé Fifi et que son oisillon était blessé. Il ne pourrait pas guérir dans une atmosphère aussi agitée. Parce que quand Milo était là, il faisait probablement autant de bruit qu'un volcan en éruption et autant de dégâts qu'un ouragan. Oh il ne le faisait pas exprès, bien sûr, mais il le faisait quand même. Et ça irritait beaucoup Camus, qui aspirait à un peu de calme et de tranquillité. Notions qu'il était impossible d'associer à son ami grec.

-Camuuus ! J'ai trouvé le nom du médecin de Mu !

-Et tu es obligé de crier pour me le dire ?

Le mini scorpion fit la moue : si Camus n'avait pas ses règles, comme le lui avait assuré son maître, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se comportait de cette façon ? Ça devait être Fifi ! Oui, l'animal l'avait ensorcelé, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible ! Depuis le début, Milo ne voyait pas ce sauvetage d'un bon œil maintenant il était persuadé que c'était une mauvaise idée. Peut-être que Fifi dégageait un gaz toxique qui retournaient les neurones de son meilleur copain ? Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait hypnotitisé ? Ou, pire encore : son Camus était peut-être tombé amoureux de l'horrible nouveau copain malade ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas possible ! Milo se rapprocha de lui et prit sa moue la plus triste Camus était toujours amadoué par ses jolis yeux, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient inondés de larmes.

-Camus, pleurnicha-t-il, je comprends pas pourquoi tu es si méchant avec moi aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu m'embêtes, répondit le petit verseau, pas déstabilisé pour un sou.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je fais rien pourtant !

-Tu es toujours dans mes pattes.

-Mais c'est parce que je veux être avec toi ! Tu es mon meilleur ami !

Camus soupira de plus belle : Milo et lui ne devait pas avoir la même notion du mot 'amitié'. Pour le petit grec, être amis signifiait déjeuner ensemble, jouer ensemble, goûter ensemble, dîner ensemble, dormir ensemble et surtout, surtout, se protéger mutuellement d'une intrusion ennemie qui serait susceptible de mettre un terme à cette idylle amicale censée durer jusqu'à la mort. Camus voyait les choses sous un tout autre jour : il ne comprenait pas en quoi cela pouvait bien être important qu'il dorme ou non dans le même lit que Milo. Et qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu'ils mangent chacun des cookies venant de la même boîte ? Parfois, Milo était un peu bizarre. Mais bon, il l'aimait comme il était, au moins un peu. Nouveau soupir il se retourna finalement vers son meilleur ami, qui larmoyait à ses côtés, oubliant la présence de Fifi pour un instant.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Tu m'écoutes pour de vrai, alors ?

-Oui.

-Mu est allé voir un oculiste !

C'était donc ça, l'ocu machin dont Milo voulait lui parler ? Il aurait tout de même pu être un peu plus précis : Camus le savait pertinemment, que Mu était allé voir un oculiste. D'ailleurs son copain bélier ne quittait maintenant plus sa petite paire de lunette aux reflets violets. Si le grand pope ne le surveillait pas, il aurait même été capable de les porter pour dormir !

-Bah alors, ça t'impressionne pas que je me sois souvenu de ça ?

-Tu m'impressionneras le jour où tu réussiras à retenir quelque chose plus d'une heure.

Alors évidemment, Milo se remit à bouder : il faisait plein d'efforts pour que Camus fasse enfin attention à lui mais au lieu de ça, son meilleur ami se moquait un peu plus. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste ! Parfois il avait l'impression d'être le seul à se démener pour préserver leur amitié. Comme si son français s'en fichait, qu'ils finissent par ne plus jamais se parler ! Décidément, il n'y avait que Scorpii pour comprendre son malheur il savait que son bébé lui au moins, il ne le laisserait jamais ! Il avait bien trop besoin de lui pour vivre. Et Scorpii au moins, il ne se moquait pas de lui comme le faisait Camus. Milo fut d'ailleurs très contrarié de voir que son meilleur ami se détournait déjà de lui pour retourner auprès de Fifi. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, foi de petit scorpion amoureux !

-Camus !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose que j'ai retenu plus d'une heure, murmura le petit scorpion d'une voix adorablement craquante.

-Quoi ?

-Ton prénom…

Camus stoppa net tout mouvement : déjà si petit, Milo était un très beau parleur. Son maître avait raison quand il disait que les scorpions étaient des séducteurs nés Milo en était la preuve vivante. Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant empêcher un léger sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres. Le petit grec saisit cette occasion pour éloigner définitivement SON meilleur ami de la chose infâme qu'il gardait dans la petite boîte en carton.

-On va jouer ?

-Milo, je dois m'occuper de…

-Juste un peu ! On a pas encore joué aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît !

Armé de son plus beau sourire et de ses yeux suppliants, Milo s'accrocha au bras de son ami, usant de tous ses charmes pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'à lui. Et, comme d'habitude, Camus céda. Non seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que Milo lui fasse une autre scène mais en plus parce qu'il avait lui aussi très envie de jouer : après tout il s'était beaucoup entraîné le matin même et il avait ensuite passé beaucoup de temps à s'occuper de Fifi. Même s'il le niait toujours, il aimait tout de même les petits moments qu'il passait avec Milo, ça lui permettait de décompresser et de se plonger, l'espace d'un instant, dans le monde l'enfance qui était encore le sien. Plus pour longtemps. Quand il soupira de tout son être, Milo sut qu'il avait gagné et, pour être certain que son meilleur ami ne changerait pas d'avis, il le tira par le bras.

-Viens mon Camus, j'ai trouvé un jeu super !

Ni une ni deux, Milo traîna son verseau derrière lui dans l'unique but de l'éloigner de sa chambre, dans laquelle il était enfermé depuis tellement longtemps. Il devait l'éloigner assez avant d'enfin pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution : Fifi ne le séparerait plus jamais de lui, ça non ! Camus plissa les paupières quand Milo s'arrêta dehors et lui lâcha la main : depuis quand Milo lui lâchait-il la main si facilement ? D'habitude le français devait lui demander à plusieurs reprises de le laisser tranquille, mais pas cette fois…quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-Milo ?

-Oh désolé, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller faire pipi !

-Quoi ?

-Je ne serais pas long !

-Mais…

Camus n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà, il voyait son meilleur copain filer en sens inverse. Vraiment, il n'y avait que Milo pour avoir envie de faire pipi à un moment pareil ! Camus s'assit sur les marches en râlant : il aurait encore pu rester auprès de Fifi quelques minutes mais non, Milo n'avait pas su attendre, il avait dû le tirer dehors alors qu'il n'était même pas prêt ! Ah ce scorpion, c'était une véritable petite teigne !

Milo se frotta les mains, très fier que son petit manège ait marché. Camus ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il puisse lui avoir menti et le croyait bel et bien parti aux toilettes mais en réalité, le petit grec avait un tout autre projet en tête. Il pénétra dans la chambre de SON verseau à pas de loups, jusqu'à arriver au bureau, sur lequel était posée la boîte en carton qui contenait Fifi. Il se pencha au-dessus de l'animal et le fixa un petit moment : c'était dommage, il avait l'air gentil pourtant. Milo aurait presque pu avoir des remords, si son amitié avec Camus n'avait pas été en jeu.

-Je suis désolé, copain malade, mais je ne peux pas te laisser essayer de me voler Camus !

L'oisillon pépia, comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose, et Milo hésita l'espace d'un instant de mettre son plan à exécution. Peut-être que le nouveau copain était gentil ? Et peut-être que Camus ne l'intéressait pas ? Oui mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que Camus se comportait de cette façon envers Scorpii et lui ? Non, il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par les sentiments, il devait aller jusqu'au bout de ses actes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se saisit de la boîte en carton et se faufila par la fenêtre pour arriver dans le jardin. Il s'approcha tout près de la falaise et saisit le petit oiseau dans sa main, tout aussi petite. L'animal se débattit comme Milo hésitait à le précipiter au fond du gouffre. Ce ne serait tout de même pas très gentil…

-Bon, je te laisse la vie sauve, mais c'est uniquement parce que tu as des yeux trop mignons !

C'est vrai quoi, il aurait presque pu croire que Fifi le suppliait d'un seul regard à ne pas le jeter contre les rochers. Peut-être qu'il sentait qu'il lui voulait du mal ? Non, c'était stupide ! Milo s'agenouilla et posa l'oisillon blessé entre deux rochers, s'assurant qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que Camus avait bandé son aile blessée. Il eut alors une pensée pour son meilleur ami : il allait être tellement triste ! Mais c'était pour son bien qu'il faisait ça, uniquement pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble et arrêter de se disputer parce que vraiment, Milo commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ces engueulades de bébé !

-Et surtout ne reviens plus ! Je ne veux plus te voir. Camus il est à moi tu entends ?

Il regarda une dernière fois l'oisillon qui tendait le cou vers lui tout en essayant vainement de se dresser sur ses petites pattes et tourna les talons. Il ne voulait pas être méchant avec Fifi, mais il n'y avait plus de place pour lui dans leur famille. Scorpii était enfant unique, il n'accepterait certainement pas un nouveau frère, surtout pas si Camus le délaissait comme il le faisait dès que Fifi était dans la même pièce que lui. Milo voulait préserver sa famille, tant pis si Fifi devait en être la victime. Il en était désolé mais il ne pouvait rien accepter de tel.

-Adieu Fifi, j'espère que tu trouveras de bons parents !

Il devait y avoir des tas de petits garçons comme eux qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : adopter un enfant adorable comme Fifi. Il en était certain. Avec un peu de chance, Fifi trouverait une bonne famille, et peut-être même qu'il aurait un joli terrarium comme Scorpii ! Quand il sortit du temple, il put voir que Camus l'attendait déjà de pied ferme.

-Camus !

-Tu en as mis du temps !

Il savait qu'il lui avait manqué ! Il avait donc vu juste : l'unique cause du changement de comportement de son si gentil Camus, c'était Fifi. Il n'avait maintenant plus aucun regret à l'avoir abandonné.

-Désolé ! Viens mon Camus, on va jouer maintenant.

Quand Milo lui reprit la main pour l'entraîner jusqu'à leur terrain de jeu habituel, Camus plissa les yeux : son meilleur avait changé tout d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver dans les toilettes pour redevenir le petit garçon collant et hyperactif qu'il était habituellement ? C'était très étrange…il tramait encore quelque chose, et Camus était bien déterminé à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

* * *

><p>-Mais Camus, on n'a presque pas joué !<p>

-Peut-être mais je dois rentrer.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai des choses à faire.

Il en était maintenant persuadé, son maître lui avait menti : Camus avait ses règles ! Sinon, pourquoi serait-il devenu aussi lunatique ? Tout allait bien, ils s'amusaient tous les deux à jouer aux billes et puis tout à coup le français avait décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ce n'était même pas encore l'heure du goûter ! Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami au juste ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait rentrer si vite ? Et si Fifi n'avait rien à voir avec son changement, et si Camus subissait une transformation pour devenir un horrible monstre ? Un vampire ? Un loup-garou ? Un vilain spectre d'Hadès ? Oh ce serait si terrible !

-Camus !

-Non Milo, je dois nourrir Fifi, il est encore très faible tu sais.

Quand le petit verseau se retourna et qu'il vit que son meilleur copain rougissait, il sut qu'il avait encore fait une bêtise, mais quoi ? Milo avait décidément le don pour ne jamais être sage.

-Crache le morceau !

-Eh bien en fait…c'est-à-dire que…je ne voulais pas être méchant, je te le jure ! Je voulais juste que tu sois encore mon ami pour toujours et que tu nous aimes encore, Scorpii et moi et…

-Milo ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Rien ! Rien de méchant, c'est promis !

''Rien de méchant'', dans le langage de Milo, ça signifiait : j'ai fait une très grosse bêtise mais je n'ai pas réfléchis aux conséquences et maintenant que je risque d'être découvert je me défile parce que j'ai peur que tu ne m'aimes plus. Oui, autant d'idées derrière trois mots mais Camus le connaissait par cœur. Il lui suffisait de regarder Milo dans les yeux pour comprendre que son ami avait fait quelque chose de mal mais qu'il avait peur de le lui dire.

-Milo, si tu ne me le dis pas maintenant, je te jure que je ne te parlerai plus !

-Mais si je te le dis, tu ne me parleras plus non plus !

Milo n'était pas bête, lui aussi il connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur : Camus serait tellement en colère contre lui qu'il refuserait de lui adresser la parole pendant très longtemps ! Et maintenant qu'il avait ses règles, Milo craignait que ce 'très longtemps' se transforme en 'jamais plus'. Son meilleur ami pouvait être tellement susceptible quelques fois ! Et puis de toute façon, comment pouvait-il lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui glisser entre deux cookies : ''J'ai libéré Fifi, mais ce n'était pas parce que je ne l'aimais pas, hein ! C'est juste parce que je pensais qu'il t'avait hypnotitisé !''. Par Athéna, il aurait mieux fait de réfléchir avant d'agir bêtement comme ça, maintenant il allait perdre son meilleur ami, et Scorpii sa maman par la même occasion.

-Milo du scorpion !

Le grec se figea.

-Dis-moi !

Il déglutit.

-Tout de suite !

Il se mit à pleurer en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Camus pardon ! Je te jure que je voulais pas ! S'il te plaît reste mon ami !

N'ayant cure de ses yeux larmoyants, le petit verseau le repoussa pour planter son regard sombre dans le sien. Si jamais Milo avait fait du mal à Fifi, il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais ! Milo pourrait bien lui offrir tous les bonbons du monde, le supplier de rester, lui promettre monts et merveilles, Camus ne lui pardonnerait pas.

-Camuuuus, je t'en supplie !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Tu voulais pas jouer ! Je pensais que tu nous aimais plus, Scorpii et moi et je pensais que c'était à cause de Fifi alors…alors…

Camus allait le détester, le rayer de sa vie, le rayer de la carte, le réduire en sucreries pour Athéna, le faire bouillir, le rôtir, le griller, le livrer aux griffes d'Hadès, le vendre au marché noir…Camus allait tout bonnement se débarrasser de lui !

-Alors _quoi _?

-Alors ben…ben je l'ai remis en liberté.

-QUOI ?

-Mais Camus ! Je voulais que tu sois toujours mon ami !

-Eh bien c'est raté. Tu peux faire une croix sur notre amitié, Milo.

Le petit verseau était très en colère : Milo dépassait les bornes pour de bon cette fois ! Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Et par simple jalousie en plus ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son meilleur ami puisse être capable de faire une telle chose, c'en était définitivement fini de leur collaboration. Sauf que, comme il s'y attendait, le petit scorpion ne baissa pas les bras si facilement : il se jeta sur lui en sanglotant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le haut du t-shirt de Camus soit totalement trempé par de grosses larmes de crocodile. Si Camus le repoussait, il revenait à la charge et s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ce qui avait le don d'agacer d'avantage le petit français.

-Lâche-moi.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Camus me laisse pas !

-Lâche-moi.

-Camus pardon ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je t'offrirai un nouveau Fifi, je te donnerai tous mes bonbons, je porterai tes livres, je te laisserai gagner pendant tous nos combats, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais s'il te plaît reste mon ami !

-Lâche-moi je t'ai dit !

Si Milo pensait réellement pouvoir l'amadouer avec ses belles promesses, il se trompait ! Camus n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner de sitôt, ça non ! Lui il n'avait pas eu le choix, quand Milo avait décidé qu'il serait officiellement la maman de Scorpii – enfin, son second papa, mais le verseau savait très bien que dans l'esprit tordu du scorpion, il était resté la maman-, mais il n'avait pas essayé de se débarrasser du sinistre animal pour la cause ! Bon d'accord, il aurait eu mal au cœur de sacrifier ainsi l'argent dépensé par son maître mais tout de même, l'idée de relâcher Scorpii en pleine nature ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit…ou si peu !

-Camuuuuuuuuuuuus ! Camus par pitié, reste mon ami ! J'ai besoin de toi, et Scorpii à besoin de sa…de son papa !

Alors là, c'en était trop ! Qu'il lui parle de leur ''enfant'' alors qu'il venait tout juste de mener Fifi à une mort certaine, Camus ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Milo le faisait sortir de ses gonds.

-Fiche-moi la paix ! Je veux plus être ton ami, et je veux plus être papa ! Ce que tu as fait à Fifi c'est horrible et cruel, t'es trop nul, je te déteste !

Terrassé de tristesse, Milo regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner petit à petit de lui et il regretta amèrement le geste qu'il avait eu envers Fifi un peu plus tôt. Il avait fait ça pour préserver Camus et voilà qu'il le perdait ! Pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharnait comme ça contre lui ? Il avait bien l'impression que cette fois, son meilleur ami n'était pas prêt d'accepter ses excuses…Oh par Athéna il était bel et bien en train de perdre son Camus à lui ! Qu'allait-il devenir, tout seul, errant dans ce grand sanctuaire sans celui qui était hier encore son meilleur ami et son futur amoureux ? C'était impossible, il devait trouver un plan pour récupérer le verseau ! Il n'accepterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soit son ami.

-Camuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

* * *

><p>-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que ça va aller.<p>

-Mais…mais…mais Camuuuuuuuus !

Mu, débordant de compassion, tapota gentiment le dos d'un Milo qui avait déboulé au premier temple avec les yeux rouges et le nez qui coule. Même s'ils n'étaient pas très proches, Milo s'était pendu à son cou avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander quel était le problème. Le petit grec avait alors longtemps sangloté entre ses bras, lui expliquant à quel point il était malheureux d'avoir perdu cet ami si cher à son cœur à savoir Camus. Mu avait vaguement compris qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire de bébé qu'il aurait refoulé et que qu'après ça son ami français n'avait pas accepté ce comportement et l'avait rejeté. Bref, maintenant il se retrouvait avec un scorpion triste au possible sur les bras alors qu'il devrait être en train de jouer avec Shaka, ce n'était pas juste !

-Calme-toi, Milo.

-Mais Camus veut plus être mon ami, Mu !

-C'est pas grave, tu peux avoir d'autres copains.

Mauvaise idée. Milo avait alors bondit sur ses pieds, lui donnant une centaine de bonnes raisons pour ne pas avoir d'autres amis que Camus. Camus était beau, intelligent, cultivé, sage, drôle, charmant, patient, sentait bon, avait les cheveux doux et soyeux, de fines mains de filles, des yeux de chat, des talents culinaires exceptionnels, parlait couramment le français, l'anglais et le grec et surtout – surtout-, il remplissait à la perfection son rôle de meilleur ami, de père et de futur époux. Futur époux ? Mu n'y comprenait rien, si ce n'est qu'il y avait autant de bonnes raisons pour que Milo ne veuille pas d'autres amis qu'il n'y avait de dieux sur l'olympe. Ça faisait tout de même un paquet de bonnes raisons !

Il devait trouver un moyen pour aider Milo : premièrement parce qu'il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état déplorable et deuxièmement – et surtout-, parce qu'il ne voulait pas rater l'heure du thé et, s'il ne trouvait pas de solution au problème de Milo, il n'était pas prêt d'en être débarrassé ! Après tout, Camus était son ami à lui aussi, il devait bien être capable de trouver quelque chose qui permettrait à Milo de se faire pardonner. Voyons voir : un gros livre de philosophie grecque ? Non, la bibliothèque du français devait en être pleine. Un savon à la lavande ? Il serait certainement vexé. Et si…oh oui, Mu venait d'avoir une très bonne idée !

-Ecoute Milo, Camus est mon ami aussi et…

-Camus c'est mon copain à moi tout seul !

Susceptible et jaloux. Pauvre enfant !

-Oui oui, pardon. Mais je sais ce que tu dois faire pour qu'il te parle à nouveau !

-Vrai ?

-Oui ! Attends !

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, Milo se retrouvait avec une boîte de thé vert entre les mains. Reniflant un peu plus fort, le petit grec dévisagea son nouveau conseiller d'un air suspect : est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ? Comment une tasse de thé pourrait-elle l'aider à traverser cette période difficile ? Lui ne jurait que par les sodas et autres boissons caloriques pour hydrater son petit corps d'enfant, alors il n'allait certainement pas boire cette chose immonde et puante, ça jamais ! On ne changeait pas les bonnes habitudes…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?

-Mon maître dit toujours que c'est très bon de boire du thé ! C'est excellent pour devenir un fort chevalier, alors peut-être que ça aidera Camus à purifier son âme et comme ça après il ne sera plus fâché contre toi !

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr !

Milo prit une minute pour réfléchir : purifier l'âme de Camus ? Mais son Camus n'était pas une âme damnée ! Il transpirait la perfection, il n'avait pas besoin de boire de l'herbe chaude pour devenir un fort chevalier mais…d'un autre côté c'était peut-être sa dernière chance de sauver leur amitié et puis…une petite tasse de thé n'avait jamais tué personne, n'est-ce pas ? Il finit par quitter le temple du bélier, toujours aussi triste mais néanmoins rassuré de peut-être tenir entre ses mains la clef d'une prochaine réconciliation avec l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi est-ce que je te donnerai un Brigadeiro ?<p>

-Mais parce que Camus en raffole !

Aldébaran s'apprêtait à concocter un petit plat dont son maître lui donnerait des nouvelles quand il avait vu Milo pointer le bout de son nez rougi. Sa boîte de thé sous le bras, il l'avait presque supplié de l'aider à reconquérir Camus. Intrigué par cette love story dont il n'avait pas connaissance – et qui, même s'il ne s'intéressait que très peu aux ragots du sanctuaire, lui assurerait un dix dans la grille d'évaluation d'Aphrodite, qui avait promis un bisou au meilleur enquêteur du mois. Pas un bisou avec la langue, bien sûr, sous peine de quoi ce tendre moment aurait rapidement été suivi d'une longue et douloureuse émasculation à l'italienne-, Aldébaran accepta de consacrer quelques minutes de son temps précieux au problème du scorpion.

Voilà comment il avait pris connaissance du profond malaise dont souffrait son camarade depuis que l'amour de sa vie – qu'il savait maintenant être Camus- lui avait hurlé haut et fort qu'il le détestait. Milo lui avait tout raconté de l'amour incommensurable qu'il ressentait pour le français et de la jalousie qui prenait possession de tout son être dès que son meilleur ami s'intéressait à un autre que lui. Il lui avait baragouiné tout un discours sur le destin et la relation forte qui avait toujours uni verseau et scorpion, informations qu'il avait lui-même eues de son maître Skorpios. Bref, Aldébaran avait fini par comprendre que son camarade craignait d'avoir brisé cette chaîne qui avait toujours lié leurs signes, en froissant le petit verseau. Milo lui avait même avoué qu'il ne vivait plus que dans un seul but à présent : reconquérir si pas l'amour, au moins l'amitié de son Camus. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de son aide.

Oui, mais seulement le taureau n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui venir en aide : Milo, qui était toujours à l'affût des moindres faits et gestes de celui qu'il disait être l'amour de sa vie, avait parfaitement remarqué avec quel engouement Camus s'était goinfré des mets brésiliens et chocolatés qui avaient été servis à l'anniversaire d'Aldébaran. Son français en avait même parlé pendant des jours, se réjouissant déjà de voir revenir le prochain mois de mai pour pouvoir encore goûter à ces petites douceurs qui avaient tant plu à son palet. Alors voilà, sa requête était en apparence simple : il voulait que le taureau lui fasse cadeau d'un ou deux de ces petits gâteaux chocolatés afin de séduire à nouveau Camus.

Sauf qu'Aldébaran hésitait beaucoup à lui donner ce qu'il désirait, tiraillé d'une part par son cœur d'enfant, qui fondait de tristesse à chaque fois que les prunelles de son camarade s'embuaient de larmes, et d'autre part par l'interdiction que lui avait faite son maître, à savoir ne jamais manger de Brigadeiro en-dehors des fêtes d'anniversaire. Son maître lui avait dit que, s'il le faisait, Aldébaran resterait à jamais un tout petit. Plus jamais il ne grandirait et tout le monde saurait qu'il avait fait une entorse à la tradition de son pays. Il porterait la marque de cette trahison à tout jamais. Il n'avait jamais su s'il avait dit cela pour lui faire peur et surveiller son régime alimentaire ou si c'était une réalité. Mais il ne voulait pas que Milo prenne le risque de rester un tout petit à jamais, même si lui n'en n'avait que faire.

-Je m'en fiche de rester un tout petit ! Je veux que Camus redevienne mon meilleur ami !

-Mais Milo…

-Je veux pas grandir sans lui ! S'il te plaît !

Quand Milo s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure, quand de grosses larmes avaient roulé le long de ses joues et quand il s'était jeté dans ses bras en pleurnichant un ''je peux pas vivre sans lui'', Aldébaran avait fini par céder. De toute façon, c'était Milo qui avait pris la décision alors s'il arrêtait de grandir, ce serait uniquement de sa faute. Et puis Milo n'était pas brésilien, alors peut-être qu'il ne serait pas frappé par la malédiction ? Le scorpion quitta donc la maison du taureau d'un air triomphant, un Brigadeiro ayant rejoint la boîte de thé vert. Aldébaran quand à lui, se dépêcha de retranscrire mot à mot tout ce que lui avait dit Milo sur sa relation avec Camus. Ce n'était pas très chic pour son copain, mais il voulait vraiment ce bisou d'Aphrodite !

* * *

><p>La traversée de la troisième maison fut rapide et silencieuse. Même si Milo était horriblement triste et n'avait qu'une seule envie : se jeter dans les bras du gentil Kanon pour pleurer tout son saoul, il craignait de croiser Saga. Une vilaine rumeur affirmait que l'aîné des gémeaux n'avait plus toute sa tête. Certains disaient qu'il était malade, d'autres pensaient qu'il était habité par le diable en personne. Dans l'ombre, les langues se déliaient et parlaient d'une réincarnation d'Hadès…Milo ne voulait pas savoir qui avait raison et qui avait tort il voulait simplement sortir d'ici vivant et retrouver rapidement son Camus rien qu'à lui. Voilà pourquoi il se dépêcha de filer, sans même se rendre compte que, à l'abri d'une colonne, un adulte le surveillait, un sourire malsain collé aux lèvres…<p>

* * *

><p>-Tu me prends pour une bonne femme, l'insecte ?<p>

Qu'il cuisine pour ce petit fourbe de Camus ? Jamais ! Ou alors un plat à base de mort au rat, ça il était d'accord. Non mais, quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Milo pour qu'il vienne l'emmerder jusque dans son salon, les yeux brillants ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait demandé ? De cuisiner une casserole de spaghetti bolognaises pour son dîner de retrouvailles avec Camus, comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire !

-Je suis pas ta petite amie moi, je suis pas Camus !

La cuisine, c'était une affaire de gonzesse et lui il était un mec, un vrai ! Bon, un mec qui en embrassait un autre mais ce détail n'entrait pas en compte. D'ailleurs il n'était pas d'humeur à concocter des petits plats aux tourtereaux : il avait appris –et par l'intermédiaire d'un futur chevalier d'argent en rut, en plus de ça !- que ce petit traitre d'Aphrodite avait promis un baiser à quiconque l'impressionnerait à coups de potins. Depuis quand est-ce qu'Aphrodite passait ce genre de petites annonces ? Et surtout, depuis quand n'était-il pas le premier mis au courant ? Par solidarité, son meilleur ami aurait dû le lui dire à lui avant tous les autres, comme ça il aurait eu plus de temps pour trouver un scoop. Mais maintenant il était grillé ! Il avait beau ratisser le sanctuaire, et même à coup de menaces de mort et autres tortures dont il raffolait, personne n'acceptait de lui livrer un précieux ragot. Tous des gros nuls égoïstes !

-Puis d'abord j'en ai rien à foutre moi, que tu te sois fait larguer par ta meuf !

C'est vrai quoi, les querelles verseau/scorpion, c'était le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ruminait tout seul dans son coin et le suédois n'était même pas venu le voir ! Pourtant, il sentait parfaitement sa présence quand il traversait le quatrième temple il pouvait même sentir qu'Aphrodite s'arrêtait longuement devant la porte de sa chambre. Mais il ne la franchissait jamais. Et il se trouvait totalement nul d'être en colère parce que son ami ne faisait plus attention à lui : après tout il s'en fichait, d'Aphrodite, il n'avait pas besoin de lui ! Si son ami voulait embrasser d'autres garçons alors c'est qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à lui.

-En plus je te rappelle que ton Camus, il a voulu se faire mon Aphro alors plutôt crever que de lui faire à manger !

Milo se révolta, outré par les paroles de son ennemi numéro deux : Camus n'avait jamais voulu être avec Aphrodite, c'était cette petite folle suédoise qui était venue se frotter à lui. Son Camus n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de subir ses assauts excentriques d'amoureux transit.

-Répète un peu, face de scarabée ?

-J'ai pas peur de toi, bâtonnet de surimi !

Voilà comment une simple demande de solidarité s'était terminée en bagarre sanglante dans le hall de la quatrième maison. Bilan : un œil au beurre noir pour le petit cancer et un bleu sur la joue pour le scorpion. Rien de grave, donc. Angelo avait échappé belle à une aiguille écarlate quand il avait hurlé que Camus n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite traînée coincée du derrière, et Milo avait à peine eu le temps d'esquiver de petits cercles d'Hadès quand il avait répliqué qu'Aphrodite était une poupée barbie sans cervelle. Qu'ils s'en sortent avec si peu de dégâts relevait donc du miracle surtout que la boîte de thé et le Brigadeiro étaient eux aussi intacts.

-Ecoute Angelo, j'ai pas le temps de te mettre une raclée, j'ai juste besoin d'un repas !

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

Le petit cancer déglutit quand Milo s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer un secret qui le fit pâlir : Milo savait ? Comment est-ce qu'il savait ? Sale petit fouineur ! Il marmonna toutes sortes d'insultes entre ses dents tout en se dirigeant jusqu'au réfrigérateur presque vide. Alors ça c'était la meilleure, que Milo le fasse marcher au chantage ! Toujours en rouspétant, il finit par lui ramener une petite boîte qu'il avait dénichée tout au fond du frigo et dont l'apparence douteuse poussa Milo à se méfier.

-C'est encore mangeable, ton truc ?

-Bah ouais, ça date seulement de la semaine dernière !

-Et les poils, c'est normal ?

-Ouais, c'est des épices italiennes !

-T'es sûr ?

-T'y connais rien à la cuisine italienne, morveux !

Milo lui tira la langue avant de filer jusqu'à la sortie : il ne voulait pas passer une seconde de plus dans cet endroit sordide et puis il ne devait pas faire attendre son Camus ! Pendant qu'il était ici, peut-être que le français était déjà en train de se faire d'autres amis Milo ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire ! Avant de disparaître pour de bon, Milo entendit Angelo lui hurler d'horribles atrocités qui le prédestinaient à une mort lente et douloureuse.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, l'insecte !

* * *

><p>-Je t'interdis de me toucher !<p>

Non mais ils étaient tous devenus fous, dans ce sanctuaire ou quoi ? Aiolia avait déjà reniflé l'entourloupe à des kilomètres, quand il avait vu Milo se pointer chez lui chargé de vieilleries et la bouche en cœur. Milo ne l'avait pas encore salué qu'il savait déjà que cette histoire finirait mal et son flair avait encore vu juste ! Son compatriote s'était d'abord placé en face de lui, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et avait finalement éclaté en sanglots, lui expliquant quel malheur s'abattait sur lui : Camus l'avait quitté. Et le pire, c'est qu'il l'avait quitté pour un autre ! Un dénommé Fifi, apparemment pas très grand, plutôt maigre et très poilu – toujours selon les dires de Milo-. Enfin, le petit scorpion avait dit ''plumeux'', mais Aiolia avait compris par-là ''poilu''.

Jusque-là, pas de quoi en faire un fromage : après tout, Milo et Camus étaient réputés pour leurs nombreuses disputes, qui se terminaient toujours en grandes embrassades que le lionceau ne voulait même pas imaginer. Puis ensuite, Milo lui avait demandé de lui offrir une boîte de lait, et quand Aiolia avait voulu savoir pourquoi il était censé être en possession d'une boîte de lait, Milo lui avait répondu le plus sérieusement du monde : ''Bah parce que t'es un chaton ! Et les chatons ils boivent du lait, c'est Camus qui me l'a dit !''. Pas la peine de préciser que cette réponse avait renforcé la mauvaise foi dont faisait déjà habituellement preuve le futur gardien de la cinquième maison. Le comparer à un chaton, lui ! Ah ce Milo ne manquait pas d'air !

-Je suis un lion ! Et les lions écrasent les insectes comme toi !

-Et moi je te piquerais la patte si tu me touches !

S'en était alors suivi un long et pénible duel verbal pendant lequel les deux partis avaient défendu leurs signes corps et âme, oubliant finalement la raison de leur conflit. Milo lui avait alors expliqué qu'il s'agissait là d'une question de vie ou de mort et qu'il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant s'il l'aidait à reconquérir le cœur de son verseau adoré. Alors Aiolia avait cédé, plus pour avoir la paix que pour l'aider dans sa quête. Plus vite il aurait refourgué une boîte de lait à Milo, plus vite il serait parti. Il n'aimait pas être vu en compagnie des autres garçons gays ça nuisait à son image d'homme viril auprès des filles. Il était donc revenu avec une boîte de lait, sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son compatriote lui saute au cou.

Il était d'abord resté immobile, pétrifié de stupéfaction pendant que Milo frottait son petit minois tout trempé contre ses cheveux. De stupéfaction il était passé à dégoût quand le petit scorpion lui avait collé un bisou sur la joue. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il l'avait repoussé en hurlant, terrifié à l'idée d'avoir été aperçu dans les bras de ce satané Milo.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Moi je suis pas une tapette comme vous tous, moi je suis un véritable mec !

-Bah Aiolia, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-T'es un garçon, tu ne peux pas me prendre dans tes bras !

Milo avait d'abord froncé les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de mal de serrer un camarade dans ses bras pour le remercier. Après tout, sans Aiolia, il n'aurait pas eu de lait pour son dîner avec Camus et il savait à quel point l'homme de sa vie appréciait ce breuvage tout droit venu des seins des vaches – ce que Camus démentait avec véhémence, mais Milo n'était pas bête-. Alors bon, il avait juste voulu lui dire merci en lui faisant un câlin, mais le chaton du cinquième temple l'avait repoussé comme s'il avait une poussée d'urticaire. Le futur scorpion haussa les épaules avant de reprendre son chemin : bah, Aiolia était juste une petite chochotte qui ne connaissait rien des petits plaisirs de la vie ! Milo il le savait, lui, à quel point c'était bien de serrer un garçon dans ses bras, surtout quand ce garçon s'appelait Camus…

* * *

><p>-Vas-t-en, erreur de la nature, tu souilles la maison sacrée de bouddha de cette chose gluante et dégoûtante qui sort de ton nez !<p>

Milo renifla aussi fort qu'il put, se demandant comment Shaka avait bien pu deviner que son nez coulait alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés ! En même temps, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre : il reniflait à tout va depuis son arrivée dans la sixième maison. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas de mouchoir ! Et puis de toute façon il n'était pas là pour passer un entretien d'embauche auprès de bouddha, il convoitait simplement une chose que seul Shaka possédait : des bougies ! Après tout, un dîner romantique ne pouvait pas se faire sans bougies et Milo n'en avait pas, c'était terrible !

-S'il te plaît Shaka !

-Bouddha ne fait pas la charité.

Ah, il ne pouvait plus la supporter la pseudo réincarnation de bouddha ! Il le prenait de haut tout ça parce qu'il pensait être un dieu mais Milo il le savait, lui, que le seul petit garçon qui atteignait la perfection, c'était son Camus à lui ! Le pauvre Shaka n'y voyait pas très clair avec ses paupières obstinément closes, mais s'il avait posés les yeux sur l'éblouissante beauté de Camus, il aurait eu vite fait de remballer ses breloques dorées de sumo chauve ! Quoique non : il aurait très bien pu tomber amoureux de son français, alors c'était peut-être préférable qu'il n'ouvre pas les yeux. Mais après tout, Shaka n'y voyait rien n'est-ce pas ? Alors peut-être que si…

-Milo, espèce de sale petit voleur ! Ote tes sales pattes des bougies sacrées de bouddha !

-Oh ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, j'ai juste besoin d'une seule bougie et…

-Une c'est déjà trop ! Bouddha n'est pas là pour assouvir les besoins des pauvres et des démunis !

Il n'était pas pauvre ! Enfin, pas toujours ! Et puis d'abord c'était des bêtises, les histoires de bouddha, son Camus il lui avait dit que bouddha n'existait pas et que Shaka il faisait juste ça pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui, parce qu'il était aussi fou que son maître. Alors si son Camus le lui avait dit, c'est que c'était vrai, parce que Camus avait toujours raison, d'abord ! Milo frissonna : cette maison sentait mauvais et en plus elle lui faisait froid dans le dos, il devait partir et vite. Peut-être que s'il volait la bougie puis qu'il courait très vite, Shaka n'y verrait que du feu ?

-Shaka…

-Silence mortel, je discute avec bouddha.

Milo leva les yeux au ciel : il était vraiment givré du ciboulot, lui ! Bon, puisqu'il ne voulait pas l'écouter et que le petit scorpion ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à se faire pardonner sans bougies, il n'avait plus qu'à mettre son plan à exécution. Trois, deux, un… partez ! Il attrapa une bougie, trébucha sur plusieurs mètres, manqua de se brûler les doigts, mais finit par arriver hors d'atteinte de la vierge miniature. Il pouvait l'entendre crier : ''Milo, tu payeras ton crime, tôt ou tard bouddha te punira !''. Et ça le faisait beaucoup rire, Shaka était très drôle même s'il lui faisait de la peine : ça ne devait pas être très amusant de discuter avec un ami imaginaire…Surtout pas quand cet ami s'appelait bouddha.

* * *

><p>La maison de la balance était vide et c'était tant mieux ! Le vieux monsieur à la peau mauve lui faisait peur ! Tout le monde le niait mais Milo était certain que Dohko était un extraterrestre. Il devait venir d'une planète très lointaine où tous les gens étaient mauves et où ils vivaient très vieux. Camus, lui, il pensait que Dohko venait d'une planète lointaine où les gens étaient tous rouges –comme dans les films qu'ils regardaient parfois ensemble…quand ils étaient encore les meilleurs amis du monde !- mais qu'à force d'être exposée au bleu du ciel, sa peau était devenue violette. Mais Camus lui avait expliqué tout un tas de choses qu'il n'avait pas comprises alors Milo préférait sa théorie à lui. De toute façon, le vieux monsieur faisait trop peur. Point.<p>

* * *

><p>Milo s'arrêta au temple du scorpion uniquement pour prendre un cookie et consoler Scorpii d'un gros bisou. Son pauvre bébé devait être tellement perturbé ! Il n'avait probablement pas réussi à faire sa sieste journalière, ça se voyait à ses yeux tous cernés ! Son pauvre bébé, il ne méritait pas ça !<p>

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, maman va bientôt revenir, je te promets de tout faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant !

Cette promesse lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas traîner et, après avoir englouti un deuxième cookie et fait quelques papouilles à son enfant, il reprit la route, bien décidé à amadouer sa prochaine victime : après tout Aiolos était réputé pour sa bonté et sa grandeur d'âme, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de lui soutirer quelque chose…

* * *

><p>-Oh mon bonhomme ne pleure pas, bien sûr que je vais t'aider !<p>

Le futur scorpion hoqueta encore, blotti dans les bras d'Aiolos. C'était si bon d'être enfin pris au sérieux ! Tous ces enfants jaloux ne pouvaient pas comprendre la douleur qui le rongeait d'être loin de son Camus chéri, meilleur ami et futur amoureux que son cœur avait choisi. Aiolos, lui, il le comprenait. Il le comprenait et en plus il le consolait d'un gros câlin pelucheux comme il les aimait. Bon, ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec son français mais au moins il recevait un peu d'amour et ça faisait un bien fou. Le sagittaire lui caressa une dernière fois les cheveux avant de lui murmurer qu'il revenait vite, qu'il devait l'attendre.

Milo était tellement craquant, avec ses jolies boucles bleues et son regard qui criait au désespoir comment aurait-il pu lui résister ? Aiolos avait d'abord été surpris de le voir venir vers lui en pleurs, mais quand Milo lui avait raconté sa terrible histoire, il avait été tellement touché qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Comme il le faisait quand Aiolia avait un gros chagrin ou qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Aiolos adorait cajoler les enfants ! Il parcourut sa bibliothèque d'un regard vif, trouvant directement le livre qui conviendrait parfaitement à la situation de Milo. Il le feuilleta rapidement, jusqu'à trouver le poème qu'il convoitait. Il était certain que Camus ne pourrait pas résister à ces jolis mots lus par la voix si douce du petit grec.

Quand il revint, brandissant d'un air triomphant son recueil de poèmes, il trouva un Milo tout larmoyant de tristesse, qu'il s'empressa de serrer à nouveau contre lui en lui montrant le poème.

-Regarde, avec ça Camus ne pourra plus t'en vouloir.

-Tu crois ? Demanda le petit Milo en essayant de déchiffrer les vers.

-Bien sûr mon bonhomme, fais-moi confiance !

_Que me font ces vallons, ces palais, ces chaumières,_

_Vains objets dont pour moi le charme est envolé ?_

_Fleuves, rochers, forêts, solitudes si chères,_

_Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé ! (1)_

Milo prit un air satisfait : il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose mais c'était joli, Camus aimerait, c'était certain ! Il y avait des jolis mots et plein de rimes, avec ça son dîner d'excuses serait parfait et son futur amoureux oublierait tout de leur querelle. Il oublierait Fifi et ne serait plus qu'à lui tout seul. Il se jeta au cou d'Aiolos pour lui faire un bisou.

-Merci grand Aiolos, t'es trop gentil !

-Mais de rien mon bonhomme.

Aiolos l'aurait bien gardé encore un peu avec lui, histoire de pouvoir encore lui faire des câlins il souffrait d'une grave carence affective depuis que son petit frère refusait d'être approché par un garçon, même s'il s'agissait de son propre frère ! Aiolos pouvait uniquement lui faire des câlins pour lui dire bonne nuit ou quand il était vraiment triste, c'était injuste ! Il aurait tellement adoré avoir une peluche comme Milo qu'il pourrait serrer dans ses bras, mais malheureusement le petit scorpion repartait déjà d'un pas rapide, ravi du petit effet qu'il avait provoqué chez le sagittaire. Il était trop fort !

* * *

><p>-Mais c'est l'argenterie de mon maître !<p>

-S'il te plaît Shura, juste deux couverts !

Milo avait beau lui faire les yeux doux, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et piétiner d'indignation, le petit capricorne ne semblait pas disposé à lui offrir quelque chose sans la permission de son maître. C'est que Shura était très à cheval sur les principes : il était persuadé que, s'il se servait lui-même dans l'argenterie de son maître pendant qu'il était absent, Athéna le punirait et refuserait de faire de lui un chevalier digne de ce nom. Et ça, l'espagnol n'y aurait pas survécu : il aimait déjà tellement Athéna ! Le vol était un crime impardonnable et sévèrement puni il ne pouvait pas s'y risquer !

-Mais ce n'est pas un vol, c'est juste un emprunt, répondit Milo, qui faisait maintenant preuve d'un souci du détail affolant.

-C'est la même chose.

Oui parce qu'un emprunt voulait tout de même dire qu'il se servirait sans la permission de son maître ! Shura était embêté pour Milo, il voulait qu'il se réconcilie avec Camus, parce que lui il aurait aussi beaucoup aimé pouvoir se réconcilier avec Aiolia, s'ils s'étaient disputés, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas trahir son maître, ni Athéna ! Le petit scorpion soupira de lassitude : il détestait les enfants qui n'étaient pas capables de prendre des décisions. Shura pouvait parfois être désespérant de naïveté : comme si Athéna avait planqué une caméra dans un coin pour observer ses moindres faits et gestes c'était débile !

-Athéna te punira, lança-t-il finalement.

-Q-Quoi ? P-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que ! Les chevaliers doivent être solidaires, ils doivent s'entraider et toi tu me laisses tomber, t'es tout sauf un bon chevalier !

-T'es sûr ? C'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Bah oui, t'as rien appris ou quoi ?

Shura se gratta le menton : c'est vrai que son maître ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose des désirs de la grande Athéna. Il avait très bien compris que, même si Athéna avait été le diable en personne, Shura l'aurait tout de même protégée jusqu'à la mort. Pas besoin de l'instruire, sa foi agirait à la place de son cerveau. Le petit capricorne jeta un coup d'œil à l'argenterie de son maître : pouvait-il faire confiance à Milo ? Le petit grec n'était pas réputé pour être un fervent admirateur de leur déesse, mais il était ami avec Camus…Et Camus, en plus d'être un enfant très instruit, avait juré fidélité à Athéna alors…

-Bon… mais t'es sûr hein !

-Juré !

-Milo !

-Oh pardon, pardon, te vexe pas.

Ce que Shura pouvait être barbant, parfois ! Camus aussi lui criait dessus quand il jurait, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Camus pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait, lui hurler dessus, l'insulter, il restait toujours un petit garçon parfait aux yeux de Milo. Rien à voir avec ce gros bêta de Shura qui, maintenant qu'il avait enfin les couverts en mains, hésitait encore à les lui donner.

-Bon Shura, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

-Mais…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu mettes les paroles d'Athéna en doute !

-Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

- Alors donne-les-moi !

Il fallut encore cinq bonnes minutes au capricorne pour qu'il se décide enfin à lui donner les couverts, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Il n'avait pas totalement confiance en Milo, mais si jamais il disait vrai alors, il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre des paroles de leur déesse ! Et puis si jamais son maître était fâché contre lui, il aurait un argument de taille : il ne lui avait jamais rien appris sur Athéna. Une fois son butin en main, Milo fila à toute vitesse sans demander son reste craignant que Shura ne change d'avis. Vraiment, son camarade était embêtant ! S'il mettait autant de temps à attaquer un ennemi qu'il n'en mettait à lui donner de malheureux couverts, il ne ferait pas long feu au sanctuaire, le pauvre ! Milo, lui, fonçait toujours tête baissée et ça lui avait plutôt bien réussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui…sauf quand il s'agissait de Camus !

* * *

><p>Quand il traversa le temple de son meilleur ami, Milo ne put retenir une larme qui venait du fond du cœur. Quand il passa devant la chambre de Camus, il n'eut qu'une seule envie : ouvrir la porte et se jeter dans ses bras en le suppliant de l'excuser. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela. S'il le faisait, Camus le rejetterait à coup sûr et alors tous ses efforts auraient été vains. Il ne devait pas écouter son cœur, pour une fois il devait écouter le peu de raison qu'il avait encore. C'était insupportable pour lui de rester loin de son Camus…surtout qu'il savait que ce ne serait pas facile de le reconquérir mais il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il devait absolument reprendre sa place dans son cœur, sous peine de quoi il n'aurait plus ni la force, ni l'envie de devenir chevalier.<p>

Il soupira un peu plus en sortant de la onzième maison : sans son Camus, il n'était plus qu'une âme en peine, errant à la recherche de sa moitié. Le verseau lui manquait beaucoup trop !

* * *

><p>-Et qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? Un bisou ?<p>

-Jamais de la vie !

Aphrodite plissa son joli nez : qu'est-ce que Milo voulait dire par ''jamais de la vie'' ? Est-ce qu'il sous-entendait par-là qu'il pourrait lui résister, à LUI, Aphrodite des poissons, petit garçon réputé pour son immense beauté ? Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire ? Le goujat ! Comme si un être aussi insignifiant que lui pouvait le repousser, lui, Aphrodite ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Personne ne lui résistait, personne. Pas même Angelo, chevalier sanguinaire et dépourvu de toute forme de sentiment.

-Pas de bisou, pas de pétale de rose !

Si le suédois pensait vraiment qu'il l'obligerait à l'embrasser pour quelques pétales de fleur, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Milo préférait encore décorer sa table de retrouvailles de pétales de fleur des champs plutôt que d'embrasser cet être narcissique et hautain au possible. Son premier bisou –comme tous les autres d'ailleurs-, il le réservait exclusivement à Camus et personne, oh non personne ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il n'était pas un être faible comme les autres garçons, lui, il pouvait parfaitement résister au charme d'Aphrodite, même si cet Aphrodite en question s'approchait dangereusement de lui, armé d'un sourire tentateur.

-Milo, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave, ce sera notre petit secret, c'est promis.

-Comme si tu savais garder un secret !

Oui parce que Milo n'était pas bête. Il était éperdument amoureux, mais pas aveugle pour autant ! Aphrodite des poissons était incapable de garder la moindre information secrète pendant plus de deux minutes. Il faisait des promesses, beaucoup de promesses qu'il tenait jusqu'à apercevoir un autre enfant à qui il pourrait rapporter son potin. C'était un être traitre et manipulateur ! Jamais il ne l'embrasserait !

-Camus ne sera pas au courant, si c'est ce dont tu as peur…

-Bien sûr que Camus ne sera pas au courant, puisque je ne t'embrasserai pas ! T'es bête ou quoi ? Je t'aime pas, toi.

Et puis quoi encore ? Aphrodite essayait d'abord de lui voler son Camus et maintenant il voulait l'avoir lui ? Jamais ! Décidément son camarade suédois tirait profit de chaque chose : est-ce que ça l'aurait rendu malade, de lui donner seulement quelques pétales de rose pour garnir sa table de retrouvailles ? Aphrodite était vraiment un sale petit égoïste, pire que lui quand il ne voulait pas partager ses cookies avec les autres. Ni ses jouets, ni Scorpii, ni ses crayons de couleur, ni ses billes, ni son Camus, d'ailleurs…mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un égoïste comme Aphrodite, non ! Milo au moins, il partageait avec Camus !

Milo bouda un peu : il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'embrasser Aphrodite, mais il avait tout de même envie de décorer sa table…Comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il ne pouvait pas en voler une : les roses du douzième temple étaient empoisonnées et très dangereuses. Tout le monde disait qu'une seule rose pouvait tuer un petit chevalier comme lui, alors il ne pouvait pas s'y risquer : il devait encore récupérer l'amitié de Camus, avant de mourir. En fait non, il avait encore des tas de choses à faire avant de mourir : récupérer l'amitié de Camus, transformer cette amitié en amour, embrasser Camus, se marier avec Camus, avoir un bébé avec Camus, se battre aux côtés de Camus, cuisiner pour Camus, fêter encore plein d'anniversaires avec Camus, et finalement, mourir auprès de Camus. Bref, il avait encore un avenir rempli aux côtés de son amoureux…si seulement il réussissait à le reconquérir.

-Tu veux vraiment pas m'aider ?

-Si, seulement si tu me donnes un bisou.

-C'est Angelo qui serait content !

Aphrodite pâlit légèrement : son meilleur ami cancer ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis quelques jours et ça l'embêtait un peu. Il ne savait pas quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Angelo mais, d'après un de ses informateurs, l'histoire du baiser qu'il avait promis comme récompense serait arrivée aux oreilles italiennes et il n'aurait visiblement pas apprécié la nouvelle. Ce qu'Aphrodite comprenait, puisque quelques temps encore avant, il lui avait promis qu'il serait le seul à avoir eu la chance de l'embrasser. Oui mais voilà, Aphrodite voulait tester de nouvelles expériences, pour savoir comment c'était avec les autres…pour savoir si les bisous d'Angelo étaient aussi géniaux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas s'assurer de la qualité de son soupirant s'il n'en n'essayait pas d'autres.

-Angelo n'en saura rien non plus…Allez Milo, fais-moi un gros bisou !

Le scorpion grimaça quand le suédois entoura son cou de ses bras maigres : mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait au juste ? Il n'avait pas envie d'un câlin d'Aphrodite ! S'il ne voulait pas lui donner des pétales de roses, tant pis, il n'en voulait plus de toute façon : il avait repéré quelques coquelicots derrière sa maison et les coquelicots étaient rouges comme les pétales des roses, ça ferait l'affaire. Il essaya vainement de se séparer de la petite sangsue suédoise, qui était décidément bien accrochée à lui.

-Lâche-moi !

-Non !

-Mais laisse-moi tranquille !

-Tu les veux ces pétales de rose, oui ou non ?

-Non, j'en veux plus !

Comme Aphrodite refusait de le lâcher, et comme Milo ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec lui, il le poussa de toutes ses forces en arrière si fort que son camarade glissa sur le carrelage trop ciré et tomba à la renverse…les fesses à présent coincées dans la poubelle. Milo gloussa rien qu'à l'idée de voir son beau pantalon blanc tâché des restes du repas d'hier soir…Aphrodite eut tout juste le temps de lui promettre une rose blanche en plein cœur avant qu'il ne file rejoindre son temple : il avait à présent beaucoup de choses à faire, même s'il se sentait étonnamment très fatigué…

* * *

><p>-Milo, viens te coucher.<p>

-Non non et non !

-Milo…

Skorpios soupira quand son petit élève se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant : il avait tellement de peine pour lui ! Dès son retour au huitième temple, Milo avait tout mis en œuvre pour préparer une soirée inoubliable à Camus. Il avait dressé la table avec les couverts de Shura et quelques pétales de coquelicot en guise de décoration florale, dressé une bougie au milieu, vidé un verre de lait, réchauffé la boîte plus que douteuse de spaghetti, posé un thé et un Brigadeiro sur une petite assiette à dessert et avait même récité le poème d'Aiolos ! Il avait vraiment pris cette mission de réconciliation très à cœur, jusqu'à ce que le sien le rappelle à l'ordre…Milo avait à peine terminé les préparations que de violentes douleurs avaient pris possession de lui. Douleurs qu'il avait d'abord voulu ignorer, refusant d'abandonner si près de but, jusqu'à ce que son maître le voit se tordre de douleur.

Il avait littéralement hurlé que ce n'était rien, qu'il n'irait pas se coucher, pas avant d'avoir discuté avec Camus. Il voulait que le petit verseau redevienne son meilleur copain et pour ça il devait se faire pardonner. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller au lit. Son maître ne comprenait rien : s'il n'y avait pas de dîner, il perdrait Camus pour de bon et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il avait besoin de lui tout le temps, pour tout ce qu'il faisait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer son existence sans son gentil Camus, et puis tout ça c'était de sa faute ! Il n'aurait jamais dû se débarrasser de Fifi, il n'aurait jamais dû être aussi jaloux !

-Non je ne vais pas dormir, maître, je peux encore rester un peu debout.

-Milo !

Skorpios s'était précipité sur lui quand il avait dangereusement vacillé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le souleva dans ses bras qu'il se rendit compte que son élève était brûlant. Il avait de la température, beaucoup de température et ça c'était généralement très mauvais signe. Milo s'était surpassé et il en subissait maintenant les conséquences : son petit cœur malade n'avait pas tenu la cadence. Il devait se reposer au plus vite s'il voulait espérer un rétablissement rapide. Skorpios ne tenait absolument pas à le revoir dans un autre lit d'hôpital, certainement pas pour des broutilles de tous petits. Oui, sauf que quand il s'était dirigé vers la chambre d'enfant de Milo, il avait commencé à se débattre et pleurant. Il l'avait presque supplié de le lâcher, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de voir Camus. Mais Skorpios ne l'avait pas lâché, il ne voulait pas risquer la santé de son petit élève. Alors, même si le petit grec l'avait griffé, même s'il se débattait comme un beau diable entre ses bras, il l'avait conduit jusqu' à son lit et l'y avait couché.

Evidemment, Milo ne s'était pas laissé faire si facilement il avait essayé de filer en douce, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre douleur ne le cloue littéralement au lit. Il s'était presque automatiquement recroquevillé sur lui-même, une main serrée sur le cœur. Il avait mal, Skorpios le savait. Mais Milo pleurait en silence il ne se plaignait jamais.

-Mimi, tu dois te reposer, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Mais Camus…

-Tu pourras organiser ce dîner un autre jour.

-Mais il aura déjà un nouvel ami !

-Bien sûr que non.

Voir son élève sangloter de la sorte lui brisait le cœur : il était tellement déçu de ne pas pouvoir montrer à Camus tout ce qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour lui ! C'est uniquement à ce moment-là que le scorpion confirmé comprit à quel point son élève était attaché au petit verseau. Tout autant que lui était attaché à Cristal, peut-être même plus. Milo était serré contre lui et murmurait le prénom de son meilleur ami, certainement persuadé qu'il l'avait rayé de son cœur. Il devait avoir trouvé un autre ami, plus intelligent et plus gentil que lui, c'était sûr !

-Je suis trop nul.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-Oui ! Si j'étais plus fort je serais pas malade. Et Camus il voudrait encore de moi.

-Milo, Camus n'est pas fâché contre toi parce que tu es malade.

Mais le petit garçon commençait à sérieusement en douter : il avait l'impression que son amitié avec Camus n'était plus aussi forte qu'avant depuis qu'il était malade. Comme si son meilleur ami en avait assez de toujours devoir veiller sur lui. Et Milo pouvait le comprendre, ça ne devait pas être très amusant d'avoir un ami incapable comme lui. Incapable et jaloux, son verseau devait ne plus pouvoir le supporter. S'il n'avait pas été malade, son Camus se serait probablement comporté autrement envers lui. Et il n'aimait pas Scorpii parce qu'il avait peur que lui aussi devienne malade, et que ce serait trop difficile à supporter pour lui de devoir s'occuper de deux incapable. Camus ne l'aimait plus et c'était de sa faute.

Skorpios berça un instant son élève dans ses bras, essayant de sécher ses pleurs. Mais il savait que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose : Milo était malheureux à cause de sa dispute avec Camus, et le verseau serait le seul capable de le consoler. Il lui caressa tout de même le dos en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, qui n'eurent évidemment pas l'effet escompté sur le petit garçon. Alors qu'il cherchait un autre moyen de calmer son élève, Skorpios soupira de soulagement : un cosmos approchait et ce cosmos, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, c'était celui de Cristal. Le verseau ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à apparaître, Camus sur les talons. Aussitôt, le petit scorpion retrouva son sourire.

-Camus !

Camus s'approcha et grimpa sur le lit de son ami, qui ne tarda pas à se blottir contre lui, toujours en sanglotant. Milo lui murmura une litanie d'excuses : il s'excusa de lui avoir fait du mal, il s'excusa d'en avoir fait à Fifi, d'avoir été jaloux, d'être nul, d'être un incapable, d'être un égoïste, il s'excusa et s'accusa de tous les torts du monde, uniquement pour que Camus le pardonne. Le petit verseau se contenta de s'allonger sous les draps, entraînant son ami avec lui. Il lui en voulait toujours, évidemment mais – heureusement pour le scorpion miniature-, il avait retrouvé Fifi en un seul morceau et l'avait à nouveau recueilli. Oh bien sûr, il ne le lui dirait pas…pas maintenant…

Sa première idée avait été de bouder jusqu'à ce que Milo revienne vers lui. Même s'il gardait en tête les larmes de Milo, il ne voulait pas être faible. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement sinon son meilleur ami n'apprendrait jamais de ses erreurs. Donc il avait boudé, seul dans son coin, sans savoir que pendant ce temps-là, Milo cherchait encore et encore un moyen de le séduire à nouveau. Il était bien décidé à passer sa première nuit loin du petit grec quand il avait ressenti sa douleur. Elle avait envahi son esprit d'un seul coup, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. Il ne savait pas ce que Milo avait exactement, il savait simplement qu'il souffrait beaucoup. Et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Alors il avait mis sa rancœur de côté et avait demandé à son maître de le mener jusqu'à Milo.

-S'il te plaît, me déteste pas ! Je sais que je suis pas un ami idéal, mais reste avec moi.

-Je reste avec toi.

Ils étaient maintenant seuls : son maître Cristal avait entraîné Skorpios à l'extérieur pour le consoler à son tour. Les adultes jouaient aux gros durs, mais au fond d'eux ils étaient toujours des enfants. Des petits enfants comme eux, qui avaient besoin de tendresse et d'affection. Milo renifla…puis renifla encore en se serrant encore et encore contre son Camus à peine retrouvé. C'était trop bête : maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait même pas le faire profiter de toutes ses trouvailles ! C'était vraiment trop injuste !

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mon Camus ! Je voulais pas que tu sois triste. J'avais préparé un dîner pour toi !

Camus remercia Athéna de l'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine. Si Milo se révélait être un combat hors pair, on ne pouvait pas en dire de même de ses talents culinaires !

-Même que c'est Angelo qui m'avait donné des spaghettis avec des épices italiennes et poilues.

Raison de plus pour ne pas manger : Angelo était un petit fourbe meurtrier qui n'aurait aucun remord à les éliminer tous ! Milo avait vraiment de drôles de fréquentations, quand il n'était pas là pour le surveiller.

-Et j'avais même un Brigadeiro pour le dessert, mon Camus ! Tu vois, j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée.

Un Brigadeiro ? Zut alors ! Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû attendre que Milo se rétablisse…au moins il aurait eu droit à ce petit plaisir qui émoustillait ses sens. Il adorait sentir le chocolat lui fondre sur la langue, c'était trop bon ! Tant pis…il le mangerait le lendemain matin, ce n'était pas un problème. Ou, pour faire plaisir à Milo, il accepterait d'attendre jusqu'au soir, comme ça ils pourraient manger quelque chose ensemble et Milo serait ravi.

-Pardon.

-Arrête ça.

-Mais Fifi…

-Va bien, je l'ai retrouvé sain et sauf.

Milo se redressa un peu : il avait retrouvé Fifi ? Pour de vrai ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait fait la tête toute la journée ? Milo s'était inquiété, il avait cru perdre son meilleur ami pour toujours alors que Camus avait retrouvé Fifi ! Son Camus d'amour était décidément un petit malin ! Mais il ne regrettait rien il avait adoré se dévouer corps et âme pour lui. Après tout, s'il voulait que le verseau devienne son amoureux, il aurait bien besoin de le séduire à coups de dîners romantiques et autres supercheries. Son Camus était un être raffiné et noble, rien n'était trop beau pour son ravissant sourire.

-Alors tu m'en veux plus ?

-Plus beaucoup.

-Et t'es toujours mon meilleur ami ?

-Oui.

-Et t'es toujours la ma…euh, le papa de Scorpii ?

-Oui.

-C'est trop bien !

Un énorme sourire béat collé aux lèvres, Milo soupira d'aise en se coulant entre les bras du français. Son bébé d'amour devait être tellement content d'apprendre cette nouvelle ! Il pouvait presque le voir danser dans son terrarium. Il espérait simplement que son Camus s'occuperait un peu mieux d'eux, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Fifi. Milo était même prêt à adopter l'oisillon, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Il ne voulait que son bonheur, alors si Camus voulait un deuxième enfant, que sa volonté soit faite ! Quand il s'endormit, il se dit que jamais il n'oublierait la leçon qu'il avait apprise aujourd'hui : l'amitié et une chose rare et fragile qui pouvait se briser à tout moment. S'il voulait garder son Camus auprès de lui, il devrait l'entretenir comme un feu de bois en plein hiver.

Il avait bien cru mourir quand son verseau lui avait dit toutes ces ignominies. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça, il ne voulait plus jamais le perdre. Son Camus était bien plus précieux que tous les autres biens. Son Camus valait toutes les armures d'or, tous les cookies, tous les jouets, tous les gâteaux au chocolat du monde. Son Camus était bien plus précieux que sa propre vie. Il ferait en sorte de ne plus jamais le blesser, le froisser, le contrarier. Son Camus et lui resteraient toujours ensemble à présent, toujours. Jusqu'à la mort et au-delà.

_Que me font ces vallons, ces palais, ces chaumières,_

_Vains objets dont pour moi le charme est envolé ?_

_Fleuves, rochers, forêts, solitudes si chères,_

_Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé !_

* * *

><p><em>(1) Lamartine; <span>L'isolement<span>_.


	10. 11ans

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Je sais que ce chapitre est encore très en retard mais je rentre à l'université le 15 et donc c'est derniers jours j'ai participé à pas mal de journées portes ouvertes/informatives. Et bien sûr, je profite de mes dernières journées de vacances ^^. _

_Mes chapitres mettront donc un peu plus de temps à être postés mais je n'abandonne rien! Je dois simplement concillier travail et plaisir et je préfère prendre plus de temps pour poster un chapitre mais être contente de ce que je vous propose :). _

_Voilà, bisous à tous et bon courage à tous ceux qui ont déjà/vont recommencer les cours :). _

* * *

><p>-Les enfants, approchez s'il vous plaît.<p>

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les enfants se ruèrent vers Shion, certains avec plus d'entrain que d'autres. Il faut dire que la nouvelle activité proposée par le grand pope n'était pas du goût de tout le monde : si certains apprentis chevaliers comme Camus, Mu, Shaka et Aphrodite étaient très friands des activités collectives pendant lesquelles ils pouvaient exhiber une part d'eux-mêmes –qu'elle soit intellectuelle, spirituelle ou corporelle-, d'autres comme Aiolia, Angelo ou encore Shura les avaient en horreur. Le petit Milo, lui, vacillait entre les deux bords, puisque d'un côté il trouvait ça fort embêtant, et de l'autre il voulait à tout prix que son Camus soit fier de lui. Et même si pour cela il devait enfiler un costume ridicule et marcher sur la tête, il était prêt à le faire sans rechigner.

-J'espère que vous avez tous pris votre décision. Je vais vous demander de dire à Kanon ce que vous avez choisi. Compris ?

Les enfants opinèrent vivement de la tête. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté et tentaient de pervertir les esprits des petits indécis. Voilà comment Aphrodite, à coups de battements de cils séducteurs et autres promesses intenables, avait presque réussi à capturer le crabe rebelle dans ses filets, au grand damne de celui-ci d'ailleurs. D'autres, comme Mu et Shaka, étaient naturellement en accord tandis que Camus n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'arguments pour convaincre Milo de voter pour la pièce qu'il avait lui-même choisie. Si le scorpion n'y connaissait rien, il était persuadé que le choix de son Camus était le meilleur, et puis son meilleur ami lui avait promis une belle récompense s'il acceptait de le suivre. Et le ton mielleux qu'il avait employé pour lui faire sa demande avait fini d'achever le scorpion, qui avait cessé de réfléchir.

-Mu ?

-Purûravas et Urvaçi, glapit le petit garçon, qui avait été instantanément séduit par le résumé que lui avait fait son ami du conte indien.

Shaka lui avait parlé d'un prince, de deux Apsarâ et d'une bataille qui avait lié le prince à l'une d'elles par un pacte qui ne devrait jamais être rompu. Mu se voyait déjà parfaitement jouer le rôle de la fée amoureuse mais exigeante qui fait les yeux doux au prince. Surtout si ce prince s'appelait Shaka. Bon, si jamais il était choisi pour jouer le rôle d'Urvaçi, il devrait endosser une tenue de fille et tous ses petits camarades se moqueraient de lui, mais il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour Shaka. Il voulait que son meilleur ami comprenne enfin qu'il n'y avait pas que bouddha qui attendait impatiemment qu'il le rejoigne…Quelque part au sanctuaire, un petit garçon aux longs cheveux lilas trépignait aussi d'impatience à l'idée de l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Alors même si pour arriver à ses fins il devait porter un pagne, un soutien-gorge rembourré et des breloques de filles, il était prêt à foncer tête baissée. Pour Shaka et son joli sourire.

-Bien, et toi, Aldé ?

-Grouillette la tortue, brailla le futur chevalier du taureau, vexé de n'avoir pas trouvé son animal représentatif dans les contes.

-Angelo ?

Le petit garçon rougit violemment tout en faisant la moue : il hésitait entre écouter son cœur ou sa raison…enfin, son esprit de survie. Parce que le regard noir que lui lançait Aphrodite ne lui présageait rien de bon s'il ne respectait pas leur accord. Et son copain poisson pouvait être très, _très _convaincant quand il faisait ces yeux-là. Angelo trouvait cette idée totalement stupide : ils avaient passé l'âge de se donner en spectacle en tutu et rubans roses. Lui ce qu'il voulait, c'était se battre ! Des tripes, des boyaux, de la rate et du cerveau ! Il voulait enfiler un costume de pirate, de justicier masqué ou de méchant-pas-beau-de-la-mort-qui-tue-tout. Oui, mais Aphrodite en avait décidé autrement.

Il vit son meilleur ami se rapprocher de lui, un air très mécontent collé au visage. Et un Aphrodite aux paupières charbonneuses et aux cils épaissis par trois couches de mascara qui fronce les sourcils, c'était un spectacle plutôt effrayant. L'italien avait déjà essayé de le convaincre d'échanger son fard à joues et son rouge à lèvres contre un œil au beurre noir et une cicatrice d'homme viril, mais il avait simplement récolté une gifle et après ça, le petit poisson ne lui avait plus parlé pendant trois jours, l'accusant d'essayer de le détourner du droit chemin. Angelo ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de ''droit'' à vouloir se travestir mais, pour le bon déroulement de leur amitié, il s'était platement excusé et avait une fois de plus accepté les nouvelles lubies esthétiques de son copain. A condition bien sûr qu'Aphrodite ne cherche pas à le prendre comme cobaye.

-Angie, siffla-t-il tout près de son oreille.

-M'appelle pas comme ça Aphro !

-Alors tâche de ne pas me trahir.

Angelo imaginait déjà très bien le calvaire qu'il vivrait si jamais il avait le malheur de ne pas suivre le plan d'Aphrodite. Son meilleur copain excentrique serait bien capable de le poursuivre dans tout le sanctuaire pour essayer de le transformer en poupée Barbie nouvelle génération. Et très franchement, l'italien ne souhaitait pas se réveiller un beau matin avec des bigoudis dans les cheveux et du maquillage de clown sur son joli visage d'homme. Les épaules basses, il se retourna alors vers Kanon, qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

-Roméo et Juliette…

-Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu. Tu peux répéter ?

Le petit cancer se mit à bouder : tout le monde était contre lui ou quoi ?

-Roméo et Juliette ! Et le premier qui rigole je lui fais la peau ! Dit-il en lançant un regard mauvais à Aiolia et à Shura, qui pouffaient déjà dans son dos.

Kanon haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire : si au départ il avait été plutôt étonné par le choix de celui qui portait déjà le nom de ''chevalier sanguinaire'', il le fut moins quand il vit Aphrodite battre des cils avant de déposer un baiser rouge et plaqué sur la joue du petit cancer. Alors comme ça, même Angelo avait succombé aux charmes du suédois ? Plus rien ne l'étonnait. Secouant un peu la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il décida de continuer les inscriptions sans se poser plus de questions.

-Aiolia ?

-Moi je veux rien faire, c'est nul !

Si le grand pope et son fidèle toutou Kanon pensaient réellement que lui, Aiolia, futur chevalier du lion et petit garçon têtu au possible, allait réellement monter sur scène pour réciter des tirades qu'il aurait bêtement apprises par cœur et – le pire de tout- dans un costume ridicule qui lui donnerait des allures de femmelette, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Aiolia ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il avait une réputation à défendre auprès des filles, surtout auprès de cette jolie rouquine qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil sous le soleil de Grèce. Il n'était pas né, celui qui l'obligerait à jouer les fanfaronnards pour le bon plaisir d'un grand pope aigri et solitaire, ça non !

-Aiolia, le gronda son frère, s'il te plaît ne te fais pas remarquer.

Mais le lionceau refusait catégoriquement de l'écouter : après tout, Aiolos ne monterait pas sur scène, lui ! Evidemment que non ! Monsieur le favori du grand pope avait le droit de rester dans l'ombre pendant qu'eux se trimballeraient sous les projecteurs avec un chapeau à plumes ! Ce n'était pas juste, ça. Et Aiolia était prêt à revendiquer sa cause auprès de qui voudrait bien l'entendre : Shura par exemple. D'ailleurs, celui qui était officiellement devenu son seul ami, se joignit bien vite à lui pour clamer haut et fort que lui non plus ne se donnerait pas en spectacle. C'était une honte d'organiser de telles singeries sur le sol sacré d'Athéna. Ils iraient tous en enfers, le capricorne en était persuadé.

Levant les yeux au ciel, agacé par de tels esprits récurrents qui lui rappelaient bizarrement celui de son frère jumeau, Kanon préféra abandonner la partie, laissant au grand pope le choix de décider de leur sort. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec les enfants : ils les aimaient beaucoup même si parfois il avait envie de leur refaire le portrait. Comme maintenant. Alors il était préférable qu'il passe au-dessus de leur comportement pour mieux se concentrer sur la mission qui lui avait été confiée, sinon il n'était pas certain qu'ils repartiraient tous en un seul morceau.

-Bien, Shaka ?

-Purûravas et Urvaçi, bien sûr !

Même s'il avait les yeux clos, la dite réincarnation de bouddha pouvait très bien sentir le sourire de son copain Mu dans son dos. Il était très fier d'avoir réussi à retourner le cerveau du petit garçon pour arriver à ses fins : jouer au prince charmant pour conquérir son atlante préféré, c'était vraiment très malin. Parfois Shaka se demandait si le petit bélier n'était pas aveugle, tant il ne semblait pas voir les indices flagrants qu'il lui glissait à longueur de journée concernant son désir de plus en plus fort de se rapprocher de lui. Même quand il était descendu au premier temple en pleine nuit –était-il utile de préciser que Shaka ne posait jamais ses divins pieds dehors une fois les dix-sept heures trente passées ?- pour lui préparer un thé à la menthe parce qu'il avait appris que Mu était souffrant, il n'avait rien deviné. Vraiment, Mu était un petit garçon très intelligent mais il n'était pas très futé pour interpréter les signes de la vie courante. Aucun problème, Shaka s'occuperait de ses chakras !

-Milo ?

La bouche en cœur, fermement accroché au bras de l'homme de sa vie, un doux sourire collé aux lèvres, le visage de Milo apparut devant Kanon. Et le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire attendri quand il vit à quel point le petit scorpion était dévoué à son chéri de toujours. Chéri qui d'ailleurs semblait fort peu enclin à supporter un petit grec blond glué à son bras mais qui pourtant ne faisait aucun commentaire, craignant de blesser son meilleur ami à la santé fragile. Kanon les avait toujours trouvés mignons tous les deux, ils lui rappelaient la relation fusionnelle qu'il avait avec son frère lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il espérait simplement qu'ils ne connaîtraient pas le même destin qu'eux…

-Le corbeau et le renard, c'est juste hein mon Camus ?

-Oui Milo.

Fier comme Artaban, Milo arbora son plus beau sourire, ravi d'avoir été à la hauteur des attentes de son Camus adoré. Il n'y connaissait rien aux fables de La Fontaine, mais Camus lui en avait parlé avec tant de passion que le petit scorpion n'avait pas pu résister quand il lui avait demandé d'une voix suave s'il acceptait de jouer cette pièce avec lui. A vrai dire, le verseau aurait très bien pu lui demander d'enfiler une couche et de jouer au nouveau-né avec une tétine en bouche, Milo n'aurait pas pu refuser. Il aimait bien trop son Camus pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Et ça, le verseau l'avait bien comprit. Voilà pourquoi il usait de plus en plus de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins. Oh bien sûr, il n'en était pas encore arrivé au stade d'Aphrodite, il ne promettait pas des bisous…un simple câlin suffisait. Milo tombait toujours dans ses filets en moins de dix secondes, c'était vraiment trop amusant.

Kanon prit note toujours en souriant : il adorait Milo et sa naïveté trop craquante. Le futur scorpion était de loin le chevalier le plus chou, Kanon en était persuadé. Il passa en revue ceux qui n'avaient pas encore donné de réponse : Aiolos était chargé de superviser la pièce avec lui et Shura avait suivi le mouvement de rébellion lancé par Aiolia. Il ne restait donc plus que…

-Camus ?

Bizarrement, il se doutait déjà de sa réponse.

-Le corbeau et le renard, clama-t-il avec une diction parfaite.

-Et toi, Aphrodite ?

Sa réponse non plus n'était plus un mystère pour personne.

-Roméo et Juliette ! Dit-il d'une voix horriblement sensuelle en lançant un regard dégoulinant de guimauve à Angelo.

Bon. Ça leur faisait donc deux Purûravas et Urvaçi, deux Roméo et Juliette, une Grouillette la tortue, deux corbeaux et renards et deux mauvaises graines. Pas facile à départager, tout ça… Une chose était certaine : les enfants avaient décidé de leur mener la vie dure ! Kanon se retourna vers le grand pope comme celui-ci passait la porte. Dans ces cas-là, il préférait laisser Shion prendre les décisions : il ne voulait pas se mettre les enfants à dos pour une histoire de pièce de théâtre qu'il trouvait lui aussi tirée par les cheveux. Shion n'avait qu'à assumer ses responsabilités après tout…

* * *

><p>-Les enfants, écoutez-moi !<p>

Ravis de savoir lesquels d'entre eux avaient remporté la victoire, les enfants s'agglutinèrent directement autour du grand pope, excepté Aiolia et Shura qui – honneur oblige-, refusaient de s'adonner à ce petit jeu. Ils assureraient leur rôle de rebelle jusqu'au bout !

-Puisque nous avons été incapables de vous départager, nous avons décidé que vous présenterez séparément les pièces que vous avez choisies et nous trancherons en fonction de vos compétences.

Aphrodite rejeta ses longs cheveux turquoise derrière ses épaules, persuadé de remporter la palme d'or : après tout, sa beauté n'avait d'égal que son talent de comédien. Il serait en acteur –pardon, une actrice- parfait en le rôle d'une Juliette éperdument amoureuse de son Roméo. Roméo qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas du tout convaincu par la décision de Shion. Le petit italien avait espéré jusqu'à la dernière seconde que le grand pope choisirait de mettre en avant la pièce de son élève ou celle du duo d'amoureux infernaux. Ça l'aurait même plutôt bien arrangé au moins il n'aurait pas été obligé de prendre une voix faiblarde pour murmurer au balcon d'une Juliette en robe de chambre ! Il craignait surtout de se retrouver seul avec Aphrodite dans une pièce pleine de costumes. Il sentait que sa virilité masculine allait en prendre un coup finalement il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester avec Aiolia. Lui au moins, il n'aurait pas essayé de le travestir…

Shaka et Mu, eux, étaient ravis de pouvoir travailler juste tous les deux. Le futur chevalier de la vierge ne pouvait rêver mieux pour enfin faire comprendre à Mu qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Bien sûr, Mu ne prendrait jamais la place du grand bouddha tout puissant dans son cœur, mais au moins il devait s'estimer heureux qu'il accepte qu'il reste plus d'une demi-heure dans la même pièce que lui. Shaka n'acceptait pas que de simples mortels se mêlent à son quotidien, mais avec Mu c'était différent. Mu lui brossait les cheveux et lui massait les pieds sans broncher, tout en l'écoutant parler des exploits de bouddha. Vraiment, il était parfait : docile et silencieux. Intelligent en plus de ça…bref, toutes les qualités pour faire chavirer un tant soit peu le petit cœur gonflé d'orgueil de la vierge.

Quant à Camus et Milo, si le premier craignait que ses talents d'orateur soient gâchés par les lacunes intellectuelles de son meilleur ami, le second était prêt à tout pour les faire gagner. Il était prêt à affronter vents et marées, tant qu'il était avec son Camus tout irait bien. Il ne savait pas lire, mais il était persuadé que son verseau d'amour serait un excellent professeur, il ne demandait qu'à apprendre. Quand Camus vit la détermination dans le regard de son meilleur ami, il fut un peu rassuré : Milo n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, il savait qu'il s'investirait corps et âme dans son rôle, uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Ça avait du bon parfois d'avoir un meilleur ami amoureux, au moins maintenant il ne devait plus sacrifier ses desserts pour le convaincre…

Aldébaran n'était pas ravi d'endosser seul le rôle d'une tortue mais au moins, il n'aurait pas de texte à apprendre…

-Une minute ! Aiolia, Shura, venez par ici. Puisque vous avez refusé de participer avec les autres, vous jouerez le rôle des agneaux d'Urvaçi dans la pièce de Mu et de Shaka.

-QUOI ?

Si les deux petits garçons rebelles étaient révoltés par une telle décision, Shaka et Mu ne perdirent pas non plus une minute pour protester : ils ne voulaient pas que les deux gnomes asociaux viennent s'immiscer entre eux. Leurs projets idylliques tomberaient alors à l'eau et ils pourraient dire adieu aux rêves d'amitié et d'amour qu'ils avaient construits. Ces petits troubles fêtes ne joueraient pas dans leur pièce, ça non ! Ils étaient même prêts à jouer eux-mêmes les moutons pour ne pas avoir à les supporter. Oui, sauf que le grand pope ne semblait pas d'humeur à négocier : il avait déjà bien assez de soucis avec les autres enfants pour qu'en plus son élève s'y mette lui aussi.

-Ma décision est sans appel. Si vous vous étiez bien comportés depuis le début, vous n'en seriez pas là.

Vexé comme une puce d'être abaissé au même niveau que ces abrutis de mortels qu'il était forcé d'appeler camarades, Shaka tira le petit atlante par la main, bien décidé à prouver au grand pope qu'il était mille fois supérieur à ces bébés immatures qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux pour se démarquer des autres que de tenir tête à Kanon. Maintenant à cause d'eux, leur œuvre d'art serait saccagée, mais Shaka n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, ça non ! Par tous les bouddhas, Mu serait à lui avant ce soir, même si pour cela il devait découper capricorne et lionceau en rondelles de salami ! Il était certain que si Mu devenait son petit ami, il lui ferait des bisous comme Aphrodite en faisait à Angelo et très franchement, Shaka était curieux de savoir si c'était aussi terrible que ce qu'Angelo avait dit quand il était encore plus petit.

-Viens Mu, allons répéter pour être les meilleurs. Bouddha est avec nous, je le sens !

Blasés, Aiolia et Shura restèrent seuls, regardant leurs camarades s'activer autour d'eux : qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ? Ils voulaient devenir des chevaliers protecteurs d'Athéna, eux, pas des dramaturges ni des comédiens ! Et en plus, ils devaient se coltiner les deux petits garçons les plus ennuyeux du sanctuaire ! Heureusement qu'ils étaient ensemble, parce que les discussions vierge/bélier n'étaient jamais marrantes. Au contraire, ils parlaient toujours de sujets embêtants et soporifiques auxquels ils ne comprenaient rien. Bien obligés malgré eux d'accepter leur sanction, ils ne baissaient pourtant pas les bras. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, confirmant ainsi leur idée commune.

-On va leur faire payer de nous obliger à porter des peaux de mouton, Shu !

-Tu l'as dit mon kiki, ils vont souffrir !

* * *

><p>-Tu ne seras jamais une vraie tortue de mer si tu ne vas pas à ton cours de natation ! Aphrodite, vas-t-en !<p>

Couché par terre, une carapace de tortue bien trop petite pour son gabarit accrochée au dos, Aldébaran pesta contre la gazette en titre du sanctuaire, qui ne perdrait pas une minute pour aller rapporter son humiliation au reste du sanctuaire. Était-ce vraiment sa faute s'il était seul à avoir choisi ce conte débile pour enfant ? Non. Résultat, il devait incarner plusieurs personnages à la fois et ce n'était pas toujours facile pour lui de différencier les voix. En plus il avait déjà mal au dos et il se sentait ridicule.

Il aurait cent fois préféré jouer dans Roméo et Juliette…au moins il aurait pu être avec Aphrodite. Sauf que le suédois l'avait lamentablement ignoré quand il avait voulu lui parler. Il avait préféré faire bande à part avec Angelo, comme d'habitude. Et dire que l'italien lui avait déjà volé la vedette l'année dernière pour le baiser, maintenant il lui prenait aussi le rôle de Roméo ! Aldébaran aurait bien mieux convenu, il en était certain : il était bien plus romantique et bien plus attentionné que ce sale gosse vulgaire. S'il voulait qu'Aphrodite s'intéresse à lui, il avait tout intérêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure…

* * *

><p>Maître corbeau sur un arbre perché, tenait en son bec un fromage. Maître renard…<p>

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois tenir ce fromage, Camus ? Je peux pas avoir un biscuit plutôt ?

Le verseau soupira, déjà exaspéré par les réflexions de son meilleur ami. Un biscuit ? Et puis quoi encore ? Et pourquoi pas un petit chocolat, tant qu'on y était ? Vraiment, parfois Milo l'embêtait beaucoup : il n'avait aucune fibre littéraire. Mais quand Camus le regardait, perché en haut du décor, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il ne parvenait pas à se mettre en colère contre lui. Ce n'était tout de même pas la faute de son pauvre Milo si son maître Skorpios ne lui avait rien appris ! Le scorpion en titre avait tout dans les bras et rien dans la tête, mais il gardait ce petit commentaire pour lui : il n'était pas certain que son maître Cristal aurait apprécié de l'entendre parler de la sorte.

-Non Milo, pas de biscuit. On doit respecter la fable sinon ce sera nul.

-Mais…

-Et ne commence pas à discuter !

Les épaules du petit grec s'affaissèrent quand il vit que son meilleur ami ne le regardait déjà plus. Un morceau de gruyère en main, il se demandait quelle drôle d'idée Camus avait eue quand il avait choisi cette fable de La Fon machin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas choisi Roméo et Juliette, comme Aphrodite ? Milo aurait adoré accueillir son Camus sur un balcon, les cheveux au vent et une longue robe de soie tombant sur ses petits petons blancs ! Rien que d'imaginer la scène, il en aurait presque bavé si seulement Camus ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre, plus furieux que jamais de voir qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

-Milo ! Tu es censé être un corbeau, pas un crapaud. Alors ravale ta salive et concentre toi !

Le petit garçon bouda tout en reprenant une position un peu plus théâtrale. Décidément, ces répétitions avec Camus n'allaient pas être de tout repos…

* * *

><p>- Oh beauté céleste ! Mon cœur et mon âme sont devenus vôtres à l'instant même où vous m'êtes apparue.<p>

Mu ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la déclaration fictive de sa petite vierge adorée quand quelqu'un éclata de rire derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Aiolia et Shura qui se tordaient de rire et aussitôt, ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rosée, honteux malgré lui de faire face à ses petits camarades dans une tenue aussi…légère. Uniquement vêtu d'un pagne décoré de ceintures, spécialement conçu pour mettre en valeur ses hanches arrondies et ses fesses rebondies, accompagné d'un soutien-gorge en coquillages que Shaka l'avait obligé à porter, prétextant qu'il devait arborer une poitrine qui inspirait l'amour divin, Mu se sentait horriblement gêné. Il fallait bien avouer que dans cette tenue fort peu virile, il faisait plus Caroline que Brandon et vraiment, ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être pris pour une fille.

-Allez-vous en, sinistres serpents du diable ! Vous n'avez rien à faire en ce lieu sacré consacré aux grands esprits.

-Dis plutôt que tu veux garder ta petite copine pour toi tout seul, répondit Aiolia à l'intention de Shaka.

-N'insulte pas Mu, monstrueuse créature jalouse, il est sous la protection de bouddha !

Profitant de cette petite querelle passagère, le bélier avait doucement mais surement rejoint les loges dans l'unique but de se changer au plus vite avant de subir une autre humiliation mais alors qu'il allait se déshabiller, il vit l'ombre de Saga traverser le hall du sanctuaire du grand pope. Qu'est-ce que ce gredin faisait ici, après des mois de silence radio ? Et si jamais il décidait de faire du mal à son maître Shion ? Oh par Athéna, ce serait terrible ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire une chose pareille ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, Mu décida que sa tenue vestimentaire n'était pas aussi importante que la vie de son maître bien aimé, et il suivit Saga d'un pas feutré mais décidé. Derrière lui, il pouvait encore entendre Shaka et les autres se disputer.

-Tu délires complètement ! Moi j'en fais de la chair à saucisse, de ton bouddha.

-Surveille ton langage !

-Si je veux !

-Tu brûleras en enfer !

-Heu, les gars ?

-Sale petite pédale !

-Mécréant !

-Les gars ?

-Raclure de bidet !

-Vil mortel, âme damnée !

-Les gars ! Alors pour vous résumer la situation : Mu vient de filer presque à poils pour rejoindre Saga…

Ayant tout juste le temps de bondir sur le côté, Aiolia et Shura virent Shaka leur passer sur les pieds comme une furie, visiblement très contrarié de savoir que son Urvaçi personnelle avait des vues sur un autre que lui. Haussant simplement les épaules, le lionceau se jeta sur une malle de costumes pour terminer sa nuit tandis que Shura préférait reprendre sa lecture : comment devenir un bon chevalier d'or en dix leçons. Les deux tourtereaux hors de portée, ils auraient tout le loisir de se détendre, et ça sans avoir à enfiler le moindre costume de brebis…

* * *

><p>-Oh Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?<p>

-Euh, tu délires là Aphro', moi c'est Angelo.

Le petit poisson trépigna de mécontentement, désolé de voir à quel point son meilleur ami manquait de culture romantique. Tout futur chevalier d'or digne de ce nom devait avoir lu cette sublime pièce au moins une fois dans son enfance. Aphrodite, lui, se souvenait parfaitement des longues soirées qu'il passait blotti dans les bras de son maître Alphée pendant qu'il lui lisait des actes de cette pièce mythique. Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours rêvé d'endosser le rôle de Juliette et sa peau douce, mais visiblement il n'avait pas encore rencontré le bon Roméo…

-Et puis d'abord, c'est qui ce Roméo, hein ? Encore une de tes nouvelles conquêtes ?

Ayant depuis longtemps repoussé les limites de sa patience, Aphrodite soupira tout en redescendant de son balcon : son ami/petit ami/pair italien était définitivement et irrévocablement…stupide. Comme le dirait son maître, Angelo était un cas désespéré et désespérant. Aphrodite l'aimait bien pourtant, c'était seulement dommage qu'il soit aussi primitif. Il était comme un petit gorille tout droit sorti d'une jungle. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, le petit suédois ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, ce qui énerva fortement l'italien.

-Non mais crache le morceau Aphro ! Dis-moi qui c'est ce mocheté, que je m'occupe de son cas !

Et voilà que l'apprenti cancer repartait dans son délire paranoïaque. Décidément, sa jalousie maladive commençait à sérieusement énerver le futur poisson, même s'il avait été au début flatté par tant d'obstination. Si Angelo pensait réellement qu'il réussirait à lui passer la bague au doigt, il se trompait : Aphrodite aimait bien trop batifoler de fleur en fleur pour trouver le meilleur nectar. Lui, devenir sérieux et fidèle ? Jamais ! Il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il plaisait encore…d'ailleurs cette petite dispute était une occasion parfaite pour se débarrasser des pinces encombrantes du cancer et s'assurer que son taux de popularité était encore au beau fixe.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Rugit l'italien en voyant son meilleur ami disparaître de son champ de vision.

-Chercher un autre partenaire, t'es nul dans le rôle de Roméo !

Alors qu'il recouvrait ses joues roses d'une autre couche de fard à joues, le suédois entendit encore son meilleur ami se plaindre, lui hurlant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le tromper. Bizarrement dans ces moments-là, Aphrodite préférait faire la sourde oreille et prétendre n'avoir rien entendu…

* * *

><p>-Mu !<p>

La réincarnation de bouddha, habituellement si calme et si sereine arborait à présent une moue contrariée, et pour cause : Mu, compagnon potentiel qu'il avait choisi pour partager son divin lotus, l'avait tout bonnement abandonné aux mains de deux cèleras, préférant visiblement courtiser Saga, adulte démoniaque et bipolaire qui n'en ferait qu'une seule bouchée. Bref, petit bouddha avait été évincé par grand Satan et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. A tel point qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre sa réputée patience. De quel droit le petit bélier le quittait-il de cette façon alors qu'il lui avait si gentiment proposé de faire équipe avec lui ? Personne ne contredisait bouddha, personne !

-J'attends des explications, Mu !

-Shhh ! Répondit simplement le petit atlante en secouant la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

Geste certes anodin mais que l'égo surdimensionné de Shaka prit comme un affront : personne ne repoussait bouddha ! Il était tellement obnubilé par cette soit disant abomination qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte du petit manège qui avait lieu juste devant ses yeux pourtant bien ouverts : Saga – cet adulte démoniaque et bipolaire-, était étonnement redevenu doux comme un chaton et minaudait auprès de Shion –l'homme à abattre- dans le seul but de lui faire avaler une soupe qu'il avait préparée exprès pour lui.

Mais si bouddha n'y voyait rien, le grand pope, lui, n'était pas dupe. Et son disciple non plus, d'ailleurs. Mu savait très bien que ce revirement de situation n'était pas normal et il soupçonnait fortement l'aîné des jumeaux d'avoir glissé dans la tisane de son maître une drogue infecte dont lui seul connaissait le secret. Il devait agir au plus vite s'il voulait sauver la vie de son maître adoré ! Ni une ni deux, quand il vit l'effroyable Saga s'approcher encore plus de son maître pour lui faire avaler le poison, il se jeta à sa poursuite.

Oui, sauf que Shaka n'était pas prêt à le laisser filer si facilement. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de le voir lui échapper avec ce pédophile-psychopathe-schizophrène-voyou de Saga. Alors il se jeta à son tour derrière lui, le rattrapant par le haut de son pagne. Résultat : Mu glissa sur le carrelage reluisant, s'écrasa contre le postérieur de Saga qui trébucha à son tour et renversa le contenu de sa cafetière sur la toge fétiche de Shion. Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : furieux, le grand pope jeta dehors Satan, disciple et bouddha à coups de pieds dans le derrière, hurlant haut et fort qu'il en avait assez et que s'il avait encore à subir une telle humiliation, il mettrait la clef sous le paillasson.

Saga battit en retraite en pestant contre les sales mômes qui avaient encore une fois contrecarré ses plans, Shaka ne comprit pas directement pourquoi Mu lui criait dessus et Mu…cria. Beaucoup. S'il n'avait pas compris tout ce que son maître avait hurlé, il savait néanmoins qu'il était en colère contre lui et tout ça c'était de la faute de Shaka ! Il ne pouvait plus se laisser manipuler de la sorte par son meilleur ami, il devait affirmer son caractère et il connaissait un très bon moyen de le faire…

* * *

><p>Elle à le mal de mer.<p>

Elle boit la tasse.

Elle tousse.

Un petit maillot de bain vert trop étroit pour lui collé au corps, Aldébaran faisait semblant de se noyer dans une piscine gonflable d'appoint qu'Aiolos avait trouvée au fin fond d'une caisse en carton remplie de vieilleries. Elle était tellement vieille et usée que le sagittaire avait dû racoler les trous à l'aide de rustines tout aussi vieilles. Mais bon, Aldébaran avait finalement réussi à patauger. Sauf que ce n'était pas si facile qu'il n'y paraissait d'improviser une noyade ! Son esprit de survie prenait toujours le dessus.

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, le ciel est à nouveau bleu.

Il y a, à côté d'elle, une grosse boîte sur laquelle est inscrit " trousse de secours ". Grouillette a bien mal à la tête.

Une minute, une trousse de secours ? Depuis quand les trousses de secours étaient-elles rondes et décorées d'une paire d'yeux bleus, d'un petit nez pointu et d'une jolie bouche rougie par un tube l'oréal pro ? Mais alors si ce n'était pas une trousse de secours, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Tu deviens suicidaire Aldé ? C'est parce que je n'ai pas voulu de ton bisou ?

Aphrodite. Qu'est-ce qu'Aphrodite faisait là, avec lui, alors qu'il venait de se ridiculiser en mimant de se noyer dans quinze centimètres d'eau ?

-J'ai rompu avec Angelo, alors je cherche un nouvel ami. Tu veux bien que je joue avec toi ? Si tu acceptes, peut-être que je te ferai un bisou là…

Quand l'index du suédois se posa sur ses lèvres, s'en fut trop pour le petit cœur d'artichaut du futur taureau, qui perdit connaissance. Tout de même, devoir être à deux doigts de mourir pour avoir droit à une déclaration d'Aphrodite, c'était très éprouvant !

* * *

><p>-Aie ! Mais Milo tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?<p>

-Pardon mon Camus, s'empressa de s'excuser le mini scorpion en voyant son morceau de gruyère perdu au milieu de la chevelure de son chéri, c'est juste qu'à chaque fois que tu me fais un compliment, je me sens toute chose et…

-Je ne te fais pas de compliment, précisa le verseau d'un ton cinglant, je me contente de lire mon texte !

Mais Milo ne s'offusqua pas pour si peu : son Camus lisait peut-être son texte mais après tout, c'est lui qui avait choisi cette pièce alors c'est qu'il voulait lui transmettre un message…Et parmi le nombre consistant de répliques, le scorpion avait décidé que ce message serait : que vous êtes joli ! Que vous me semblez beau ! Parce que pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute, son Camus cherchait à lui déclarer son amour –enfin- mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Cette petite combine collait parfaitement avec le caractère poétique du verseau, en plus ! Milo était certain de ne pas se tromper.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses encore ?

-Hein ?

Camus planta son regard glacial dans le sien, toujours innocent. Il soupira tout en lui rendant son morceau de gruyère : s'ils continuaient à cette allure, ils seraient encore là le lendemain et le verseau ne tenait franchement pas à passer sa soirée ici. On était vendredi, et le vendredi c'était le jour des Fish sticks et de la glace en dessert, alors pas question de rater ça !

-Laisse tomber, je préfère ne pas le savoir.

Toujours perché sur sa branche, commençant légèrement à avoir le tournis, Milo plissa les paupières pour se délecter au mieux des paroles qui sortiraient bientôt de la bouche de son meilleur copain à lui : des mots doux, des mots doux et encore des mots doux ! Décidément, Milo commençait à prendre goût au théâtre…

* * *

><p>-Mais…Mais Mu, je ne vais quand même pas me mettre tout nu dans le même lit que toi ?<p>

Shaka regrettait à présent amèrement d'avoir choisi cette pièce indienne : il avait été tellement emballé par l'histoire du prince et de son éternel amour qu'il n'avait pas tenu compte de ce passage censuré, interdit au moins de dix-huit ans. Et maintenant il devait se mettre tout nu pour dormir avec Mu et s'il essayait par tous les moyens d'échapper à cette terrible humiliation, le petit bélier, lui, semblait déterminé à prendre sa revanche.

-Ne joue pas ton Camus, toi ! En plus je ne peux même pas te voir !

Quelqu'un gloussa derrière eux. Si Mu ne pouvait pas le voir nu, EUX, le pouvaient. Shura et Aiolia, les petites fouines qui ne faisaient rien mais qui refusaient de les laisser tranquilles. Et si le petit bouddha en herbe aurait été capable de sacrifier sa pudeur pour les beaux yeux de son –à nouveau- bien aimé Mu, il était hors de question qu'il le fasse pour les regards pervers de deux illuminés immatures.

-Mais Mu, ils vont…

-Ne discute pas Shaka ! Je te rappelle que je vais me faire punir à cause de toi alors crois-moi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me mettre de mauvaise humeur !

L'apprenti vierge déglutit : si habituellement il se serait offusqué par de tels propos qui insultaient la sainte divinité qu'il représentait, aujourd'hui le regard mécontent de Mu le dissuadait de faire tout commentaire déplacé. Pour une fois, il se dit qu'il était préférable de se taire. Après tout, Mu avait raison : s'il n'avait pas laissé sa jalousie parler, Shion ne se serait pas mis en colère contre eux et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il soupira et lança un regard mauvais aux deux abrutis qui le regardaient en riant et commença à doucement baisser son caleçon, rouge de honte.

-Attention, Aio', le petit oiseau va sortir.

Bizarrement, si le lionceau verdissait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en situation intime avec un garçon, il trouvait la scène hilarante : c'était vraiment très marrant de voir bouddha dans son plus simple appareil et tout ça sur demande d'un petit bélier pas si prude que ça. Toujours affalé dans la malle de costumes, Aiolia regretta de ne pas avoir emporté du pop-corn avec lui, ça aurait été parfait…

* * *

><p>-Non mais je rêve ! C'est lui ton Roméo ? Aldébaran ?<p>

L'italien était rouge de colère : après plusieurs longues minutes de recherches, il avait retrouvé SON petit poisson dans les bras du taureau. Et vachement bien accroché à lui ! Aldébaran était allongé par terre et Aphrodite le serrait dans ses bras, le visage enfoui au creux de son cou et Angelo ne voulait pas imaginer la suite des évènements s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Quand il était contrarié, Aphrodite était prêt à faire n'importe quelle bêtise, comme embrasser le plus laid et le plus bête des petits garçons, par exemple...

-Franchement tu me déçois Aphro et…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Angelo, sanglota le suédois en se blottissant contre lui, j'ai tué Aldébaran !

-Hein ?

Qu'est-ce que son meilleur ami avait fumé, encore ? Décidément, son copain était vraiment prêt à tout pour se faire remarquer ! Tuer Aldébaran, et pourquoi pas la déesse Athéna tant qu'il y était ? C'était encore une de ses inventions stupides ! Quoique, après réflexion, le petit cancer se demanda pourquoi le taureau restait allongé sans bouger. Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne respirait plus ? Par tous les cancers, Aphrodite lui aurait-il dit la vérité ? Il blanchit quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau glacée du brésilien.

-Bordel Aphro, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-Je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas ! Je lui parlais et…et il s'est évanoui ! Je te jure que je voulais pas ! S'il te plaît Angelo, ne me dénonce pas !

Ne pas le dénoncer, il avait vite dit ! S'il ne prévenait pas un adulte, il serait complice de meurtre et…combien d'années passerait-il derrière les barreaux, au juste ? Il aurait peut-être dû être un peu plus attentif aux histoires soporifiques de Camus. La meilleure des solutions était donc de dénoncer son meilleur ami mais…c'était son meilleur ami, quand même. Et puis Aphro lui faisait tellement mal au cœur quand il pleurait de la sorte dans ses bras qu'il se sentait bien incapable de lui faire un sale coup pareil. Même si Aphrodite en aimait un autre que lui, il n'en restait pas moins important à ses yeux.

-Calme-toi Aphro.

-Angelo, je suis dé-désolé !

-On va trouver une solution.

Non, l'italien ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser tomber son suédois. Après tout, ils pouvaient parfaitement dissimuler le corps, cet endroit ne manquait pas de recoins sombres et oubliés…

* * *

><p>-Les enfants, je vous remercie pour votre participation, se força de dire Shion, mais compte tenu de votre niveau approximatif, je ne peux pas désigner de grand gagnant. C'est pourquoi vous êtes tous à égalité. Sauf Aiolia et Shura, évidemment.<p>

Les yeux divins de Shaka s'élargirent de protestation : Mu et lui avaient été bien meilleurs que tous les autres ! Il avait même été obligé de se retrouver cul-nu devant deux paires d'yeux vicieux pour le bon déroulement de leur œuvre ! Il avait été humilié, dénigré, insulté et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour arriver à égalité avec des concurrents qui n'avaient pas subi le quart de ce qu'il avait enduré ! Shion était injuste, vraiment. Mais, même s'il était très frustré, Mu l'empêcha de faire un scandale à l'aide d'un regard noir qui le calma presque automatiquement : après tout, sa petite victoire personnelle, c'était que son ami lui ait pardonné…

Un peu plus loin, Milo avait aussi un air frustré collé au visage mais pour une autre raison : Camus lui faisait la tête. Il pensait que c'était de sa faute s'ils n'avaient pas remporté la victoire. Pour lui, le petit scorpion ne s'était pas assez investi dans son rôle et avait préféré lui faire les yeux doux plutôt qu'apprendre son texte. Il était persuadé que, s'il avait fait équipe avec un autre de leurs camarades, il aurait gagné. Et évidemment, cette réflexion rendait le petit blondinet tout tristounet : il voulait que son Camus soit fier de lui et il avait tout fait rater !

De leur côté, Aphrodite et Angelo se faisaient tous petits. Même s'ils étaient certains de n'avoir laissé aucune preuve derrière eux, ils culpabilisaient tout de même beaucoup d'avoir abandonné leur camarade entre deux cartons poussiéreux. Enfin, surtout Aphrodite. Le petit poisson pensait réellement que c'était de sa faute si l'apprenti taureau était mort et il ne cessait de se dire que, s'il était resté auprès d'Angelo, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ce à quoi le cancer répondait que non, rien n'était de sa faute, Aldébaran avait un cœur trop fragile, c'était un bébé, voilà tout. Il n'aimait pas voir son meilleur ami dans cet état, surtout pas à cause d'un potentiel rival.

Tandis que les enfants commentaient la décision du grand pope, en cercle autour de lui, Kanon et Aiolos pâlirent : il en manquait un. Et pas un des moindres ! Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas voir qu'il n'était pas là ? Aldébaran n'était pourtant pas le plus petit. Et certainement pas le plus indiscipliné, ce n'était donc pas normal qu'il ne soit pas là.

-Un problème ? Demanda Shion en voyant le teint blafard des deux jeunes hommes.

Kanon et Aiolos échangèrent un regard, se demandant qui annoncerait la terrible nouvelle. Ce fut finalement le marina qui prit la parole.

-Quelqu'un manque à l'appel, murmura-t-il.

-Qui ça ? Demanda encore le grand pope, à la fois paniqué et exaspéré par la situation.

-Aldébaran.

Evidemment. Ça ne pouvait pas être Angelo ou Aiolia, non, c'était Aldébaran. Ce petit garçon si gentil et si doux, apprécié de tous. Un des seuls qui ne lui donnaient pas de fil à retordre. Décidément, même dans le drame, Shion n'avait pas de chance.

Aussitôt, Aphrodite devint aussi pâle qu'un linge et dût se retenir au bras d'Angelo pour ne pas s'évanouir à son tour : il se voyait déjà enfermé dans une toute petite cellule sale et froide, pleine de rats et de grosses araignées velues qui lui grimperaient dessus pendant la nuit. Sûr que sa jolie chevelure n'y survivrait pas. Sa peau fragile non plus. Et encore moins ses vêtements de luxe. Ni les nouvelles chaussures à talons que lui avait offertes son maître. Oh par Athéna, qu'allait-il devenir ? Aurait-il au moins le droit d'emmener ses produits de beauté avec lui ? Petit à petit, la panique s'emparait de son être tout entier : ce qu'il avait fait était mal, très mal. Il ne méritait pas de devenir chevalier, il n'aurait jamais la conscience tranquille s'il laissait ce pauvre Aldébaran moisir seul dans un coin, jamais.

Rongé par les remords bien malgré lui, Aphrodite ne put garder ce lourd secret plus longtemps. Malgré les efforts d'Angelo pour le retenir, il se jeta dans les jambes du grand pope en pleurnichant.

-Grand pope ! J'ai tué Aldébaran !

Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ça…

* * *

><p>-Tu crois que c'est vrai mon Camus ?<p>

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Bah tu penses qu'Aphrodite a vraiment tué Aldé ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le français en haussant les épaules, mais s'il l'a vraiment fait alors il doit être puni !

Le scorpion grimaça : il n'aimait pas trop Aphrodite, mais il trouvait quand même ça triste qu'il soit puni. Ce n'était jamais très drôle, il en savait quelque chose. Après qu'Aphrodite soit passé aux aveux, le grand pope l'avait emmené à l'écart en compagnie de Kanon, Aiolos et Angelo, qui avait finalement avoué l'avoir aidé à cacher le corps et depuis lors, les autres enfants attendaient dans le grand hall qu'ils reviennent. Si Camus avait tout de suite trouvé une occupation – comme lire d'autres fables de La Fontaine-, Milo, lui, ne tenait plus en place. Il aurait voulu partir avec eux pour être le premier à retrouver le corps ensanglanté du taureau, il trouvait ça très amusant ! Mais Camus l'avait sèchement retiré en arrière quand il avait trottiné vers eux.

-Camus ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu me tueras jamais toi, hein ?

-Non, sauf si tu continues à parler pour ne rien dire.

Alors évidemment, Milo se tut immédiatement, craignant les foudres de son meilleur ami. Au lieu de ça, il décida de profiter de ce petit moment de calme pour renforcer son intimité avec Camus. Assis à côté de lui, il posa sa tête contre son épaule, enroula ses bras autour du sien et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il lisait, en vain. Mais au moins il se taisait, alors Camus ne dit rien et accepta qu'il soit si proche de lui. Un Milo collant mais muet, c'était toujours mieux qu'un Milo collant et qui en plus ne se taisait pas…

* * *

><p>-Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous n'ayons pas gagné, Mu ! C'est une terrible injustice !<p>

Le petit atlante poussa un long soupir d'exaspération : il ne pouvait plus supporter Shaka et ses longues plaintes insensées. La seule chose qu'il voulait, lui, c'est que son maître Shion soit à nouveau de bonne humeur. Depuis plusieurs mois, il ne souriait plus même pas quand il était avec lui. Il disait qu'il avait trop de problèmes, que c'était trop difficile. Et le petit Mu savait pertinemment que son maître avait beaucoup de responsabilités : non seulement il devait gérer le sanctuaire mais en plus il devait s'occuper de lui, punir les vilains enfants et maintenant surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de Saga. Ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, d'être grand pope.

-Nous étions les meilleurs !

-Tu ne penses donc qu'à cette fichue compétition, Shaka ? Aphrodite a tué Aldébaran et mon maître va être de mauvaise humeur à cause de ça, tu crois vraiment que cette satanée pièce de théâtre m'intéresse ?

Shaka ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer avant de la refermer quand il vit Mu s'éloigner de lui. Aussitôt, il perdit toute la confiance qu'il avait acquise en lui en faisant ce petit scandale : il voulait simplement divertir un peu Mu, pour qu'il ne se tracasse pas trop à cause de son maître. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas une bonne idée puisque maintenant Mu lui faisait la tête. Dire qu'il avait espéré que cette journée serait un premier pas vers la concrétisation de leur futur 'couple', l'hindou se rendait maintenant compte que ce n'était pas si facile de conquérir le cœur de son ami. Au contraire. Triste au possible de n'avoir pas réussi à lui voler un baiser, Shaka décida de rejoindre son temple, l'air penaud.

Aldébaran pouvait bien être mort, Aphrodite pouvait croupir en enfer et Angelo avec : Mu lui faisait la tête et rien de ce qui était arrivé jusqu'alors ne pouvait être pire.

* * *

><p>-Je l'ai toujours su, que c'était un meurtrier !<p>

-De qui tu parles ?

-Bah d'Aphrodite !

Shura souffla : Aiolia n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter depuis tout à l'heure. Aphrodite par ci, Aphrodite par là. Aphrodite à fait ci, Aphrodite à fait ça. Il n'y en avait plus que pour lui et, même si le petit capricorne n'était pas du tout jaloux, il n'aimait pas trop vivre à l'ombre d'un traitre. Parce que c'est bien ce que le poisson était : un traitre. Le meurtre d'Aldébaran en était la preuve. Shura, lui, était un petit garçon droit et juste et surtout, il n'était pas gay. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Aiolia ne le préférait pas à Aphrodite ?

-J'ai directement vu le criminel qui sommeillait sous ses petits yeux cruels !

Sous ses quatre tonnes de fard à paupières, surtout.

-C'est triste. Je suis certain que tout ça c'est de la faute d'Angelo, Aphrodite était tellement gentil, avant.

Et voilà que maintenant, il lui trouvait même des qualités, c'était le pompon ! Et puis quoi encore ? Bientôt il lui dirait qu'il le trouvait mignon et était lui aussi tombé sous son charme, c'est ça ? Oui, parce que parfois Shura se demandait vraiment si son copain lion n'était pas _vraiment_ amoureux du suédois. Il n'avait que son nom à la bouche, c'était tout de même très suspect. Et énervant. Aphrodite lui avait fait du mal, il l'avait trahi et pourtant il le portait toujours dans son cœur. Alors que lui il avait beau tout faire pour essayer de l'aider, il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer d'un iota.

-D'ailleurs, s'il est devenu gay, c'est uniquement parce que ce crétin d'italien l'a perverti !

Là, c'en était trop.

-Oh arrête tu veux ! Puisqu'il t'intéresse tellement, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas avec lui ?

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il perdait encore son temps à essayer de devenir l'ami de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de lui ? Il n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne prendrait jamais la place d'Aphrodite dans le cœur du lionceau et ça, c'était vraiment trop triste. Il voulait avoir un ami rien qu'à lui. Un ami sur qui il pourrait compter, un ami qui l'écouterait, qui l'aiderait à faire des bêtises et qui protègerait la déesse Athéna à ses côtés. Pourquoi est-ce que cet ami ne pouvait pas être Aiolia ?

-Ben Shura ?

Décidément Aiolia n'y comprenait plus rien : pourquoi est-ce que son ami venait de le laisser en plan ? Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit…jaloux ? Oh non non non et non alors ! Il avait déjà assez donné ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait étrangement seul maintenant que Shura était parti ?

* * *

><p>-Je suis désolé grand pope ! S'il vous plaît, me jetez pas en prison !<p>

-Et moi non plus par la même occasion.

-Gardez-moi avec vous ! Ne m'obligez pas à faire un régime, ni à faire dodo avec des cafards !

-Ce serait vraiment très cool, oui.

-Je vous promets d'être sage comme une image, de ne plus faire de bêtise, de ne plus jamais me moquer de Mu, de ne plus jamais vous traiter de vieux bélier galeux en cachette, de ne plus voler de bonbons aux autres enfants, de ne plus faire pleurer les petits, ni les frapper, ni les terroriser, ni les enfermer dans les toilettes.

-Euh, Aphro ?

-Je n'espionnerai plus mon maître par la serrure pendant la nuit…de toute façon c'est dégoûtant ! Je ne mettrai plus du poil à gratter dans les saris de Shaka, je n'essayerai plus d'embrasser Camus, je n'irai plus dans les vestiaires des filles pendant les douches, je ne ferai plus pipi derrière le temple de Milo, je ne cracherai plus sur le sol ciré du troisième temple.

-Aphro, tu penses pas que t'en fais un peu trop, là ?

-Je suis même prêt à quitter Angelo sur le champ !

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ?

-Je vous en supplie grand Shion, pour l'amour et la gloire d'Athéna, ne me faites pas de mal.

Shion pensa que justement, pour la gloire d'Athéna, il aurait mieux fait d'étrangler le petit poisson coûte que coûte. Pour sa propre santé mentale aussi, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait rien contre Aphrodite – sauf quand il faisait des bêtises- mais là, sa voix stridente qui lui criait dans les oreilles commençait à sérieusement lui courir sur le haricot. Surtout que, depuis tout à l'heure, il se mouchait presque dans sa toge et déversait des litres de larmes dessus, persuadé d'avoir tué Aldébaran.

-Alors Kanon ? Demanda finalement le grand pope au jeune homme qui examinait le petit taureau, exaspéré d'avoir à supporter les reniflements du suédois.

-Oh grand pope, par pitié, je vous promets de ne plus jamais faire une chose pareille !

Encore heureux ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça : qu'Aphrodite vienne à décimer la chevalerie ! Ça aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais ce n'aurait peut-être pas été plus mal : au moins le sanctuaire aurait fait faillite et il n'aurait plus été obligé de se faire du mauvais sang pour ces mauvaises graines. Peut-être même aurait-il reçu l'autorisation de s'octroyer quelques jours de vacances…quelque part loin, très loin de cet endroit. Aux cinq pics, par exemple, chez son meilleur ami, cet homme qui faisait le meilleur thé du monde entier. Et qui en plus n'essayerait pas de le tuer. Oh oui, juste un peu de repos…

-Calme-toi Aphrodite, Aldébaran va bien.

Et zut.

* * *

><p>-Camus ?<p>

-Quoi ?

-Je suis fatigué.

Le petit verseau soupira : c'était toujours la même rengaine avec son meilleur ami. Camus j'ai faim, Camus j'ai soif, Camus j'ai besoin de faire pipi, Camus j'ai mal au ventre, Camus j'ai mal à la tête, Camus je m'ennuie, Camus je suis fatigué. Il ne faisait que se plaindre, tout le temps. Et à cause de lui, le français n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Et ça, ça l'embêtait vraiment beaucoup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

-Je peux dormir sur tes genoux ?

-Et puis quoi encore ?

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il n'était pas un oreiller sur pattes ! Alors Milo lui fit les yeux doux, accompagnés d'une irrésistible moue de chien battu. Il avait tendance à un peu trop user de ses charmes au goût du petit français, qui ne pouvait jamais lui résister bien malgré lui. Il faudra qu'il demande des conseils à son maître pour savoir comment réussir à tenir tête à un scorpion.

-S'il te plaît mon Camus, je suis vraiment fatigué !

-Tu n'as qu'à dormir par terre.

Et il détourna la tête. Milo plissa alors les paupières : depuis quand son Camus d'amour si gentil et si craquant lui résistait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas marché cette fois ? Bon, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur ses atouts naturels, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se servir de son arme secrète : sa maladie. Il n'aimait pas trop faire ce genre de chose mais bon, au moins Camus ne pourrait plus lui dire non.

-Mais Camus, le sol est si froid et…et tu sais à quel point je suis fragile. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'attrape une bronchite, n'est-ce pas mon Camus ?

Alors l'apprenti verseau abandonna sa lecture pour de bon, sachant que de toute façon Milo ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Et puis il avait raison : il était malade. Son maître Cristal aurait été très mécontent de lui s'il n'avait pas pris soin de son camarade. Il lui disait toujours qu'il devait bien s'occuper de Milo, que c'était très important pour lui d'avoir son soutien. Alors il ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser mourir de froid, si ? Oh c'était vraiment trop injuste ! Pourquoi avait-il choisi un meilleur ami malade qui réussissait à le faire tourner en bourrique au moindre battement de cils ?

Les yeux pétillants de joie, le petit grec se jeta presque sur les genoux de son meilleur ami, ravi de l'avoir à nouveau fait céder. Il ne perdait pas espoir : un jour il réussirait à le faire succomber et Camus deviendrait son amoureux. Pour toujours.

* * *

><p>-Tu as vraiment voulu faire <em>ça <em>?

-Mais Angelo, j'étais en colère et…

-Je m'en fiche ! Puisque tu veux tellement l'embrasser, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec lui !

Aphrodite laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps comme l'italien se dégageait à nouveau de son étreinte. Il détestait Aldébaran : pourquoi est-ce que ce petit empoté s'était-il senti obligé de dire qu'il s'était évanoui parce qu'il lui avait proposé de l'embrasser ? Et puis d'abord, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'embrasser ! Il avait simplement dit ça parce qu'il était désespéré et qu'il voulait rapidement trouver un nouveau Roméo. Et maintenant, à cause de lui, non seulement il n'avait plus de Roméo mais en plus Angelo lui faisait la tête.

-Aphrodite ?

Ah non pas lui, ce n'était pas le moment ! Il ne voulait pas le voir ! En plus il avait joué avec lui : il lui avait fait croire qu'il était mort alors qu'il s'était simplement évanoui. Aphrodite avait avoué un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis, tout le monde allait le prendre pour un criminel maintenant. Il avait renoncé à toutes ses bêtises uniquement pour échapper au cachot et maintenant qu'il était seul et puni pour toujours pour avoir avoué des choses horribles, Aldébaran revenait vers lui la bouche en cœur.

-Maintenant que je vais mieux, tu pourrais peut-être me faire un bisou, là…

Les yeux fermés, le petit taureau attendit patiemment que le suédois l'embrasse…sauf que le baiser tant espéré ne vint jamais. Pire encore, son bien aimé petit poisson lui repprocha tout un tas de choses sans vraiment qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Alors qu'un peu plus tôt il était à deux doigts de lui tomber dans les bras, il l'accusait maintenant de tous les vices.

-Tout ça c'est ta faute ! T'es nul, nul et archi nul ! Je serai jamais ton ami et je ne t'embrasserai jamais, t'es trop laid et en plus tu es trop gros ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de mon Angelo. A cause de toi je suis puni et mon amoureux ne veut plus me parler, t'es franchement trop méchant !

Et Aphrodite fila vers son temple. Une fois seul, Aldébaran posa ses mains sur son petit ventre rebondi : lui, gros ? Non il était juste un peu…enrobé. Peut-être aimait-il un peu trop les sucreries et les plats en sauce de son maître mais il n'était pas gros ! Ou bien peut-être que si ? Si Aphrodite le trouvait gros, c'est qu'il devait forcément l'être ! Oh par Athéna, était-ce donc pour ça que son copain suédois ne voulait pas de lui ? Parce qu'il le trouvait hideux ? Quand le taureau quitta le palais du grand pope, il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : devenir mince et beau pour séduire Aphrodite.

* * *

><p>Shion soupira en s'affalant sur le canapé : Mu était couché, Aldébaran n'était pas mort et Aphrodite était puni jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Trois facteurs qui lui permettaient d'apprécier pleinement ce petit moment de relaxation. Il devenait trop vieux pour assurer ses fonctions. Entre l'entraînement de Mu et la gestion du sanctuaire, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait parfois l'impression que ses journées étaient interminables et qu'il n'avait plus une seconde pour lui. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour protéger des petits ingrats qui lui menaient la vie dure.<p>

Ah, il était loin le temps où il flânait entre deux temples, insouciant aux côtés de son ami Dohko. Très loin. Maintenant Dohko était parti et lui il devenait fou. Il finit par se lever et marcha à pas de loups jusqu'à la chambre de Mu, pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien endormi. Heureusement que le petit garçon était là : sa bonne humeur et son calme légendaire l'aidaient toujours à relativiser. Le soir venu, il aimait le retrouver pour s'occuper de lui et le câliner comme son propre fils. C'était probablement la seule personne qui l'aimait et l'admirait réellement. Shion en eu la confirmation quand il trouva un thé encore chaud posé sur la table, accompagné d'un petit cake. Depuis quand Mu savait-il cuisiner ? Le grand pope cessa de se poser des questions et rejoignit le canapé, croquant avec envie dans le moelleux du cake.

Il s'endormit peu à peu, sans savoir qu'un peu plus loin, un regard mauvais l'observait, un sourire diabolique collé aux lèvres…


	11. 12ans

Helloooooo mes lecteurs adorés!

Alors comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois? (Qui remonte au siècle dernier, je suis désolééééée!)

Bon, je ne vais pas vous refaire mon petit speech comme je l'ai fait pour mes précédentes fics mais je me répète: je n'abandonne absolument aucun de mes écrits. J'avoue que je suis impardonnable et que ces derniers temps j'ai vraiment délaissé l'écriture. Par manque de temps et d'inspiration.

J'ai pas mal d'idées en ce moment donc ça devrait un peu relancer la machine, même si je ne peux pas vous donner d'échéance car je suis très occupée par mes cours mais en tout cas je vous promets d'aller jusqu'à la fin de chaque chapitre de chacune des fictions que j'ai commencé donc ne vous inquiétez pas!

D'ailleurs, ce chapitre sera en deux parties. Oui, encore. Parce qu'il y a trop de choses que je veux dire et que je n'ai pas envie de bâcler tout ça!

Comme vous pourrez le voir, ce chapitre n'est pas basé sur Camus et Milo, cette fois! (mais ils sont quand même là, on les aime trop!)

Donc voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Je vous dis à bientôt et vous fais pleins de bisous en attendant!

* * *

><p>-Camus ? Il va mourir Shion ?<p>

Le verseau referma son livre pour reporter toute son attention sur le petit scorpion allongé à côté de lui, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Milo avait depuis bien longtemps délaissé La peste, qu'il avait absolument voulu lire après avoir vu que l'auteur portait le nom de son Camus d'amour adoré mais dont il s'était désintéressé après deux pages : il n'y comprenait strictement rien et tous ces mots compliqués l'ennuyaient terriblement. Et puis Camus savait pertinemment que l'état de leur grand pope le préoccupait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment pour Shion qu'il se faisait du souci il se posait simplement beaucoup de questions sur la mort. Milo souffrait toujours beaucoup de son anomalie cardiaque et il commençait à prendre peu à peu conscience de la gravité de sa maladie. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça depuis quelques mois, depuis avoir passé de nouveaux examens qui s'étaient montrés peu concluants.

-Surement, dit-il, ne voulant pas lui mentir.

Un an auparavant, leur grand pope était tombé gravement malade. Personne ne savait comment cela avait pu arriver, les différents médecins qu'il avait rencontrés ne trouvaient aucune explication à cette maladie subite et surtout, aucun traitement ne semblait être en mesure de le sauver. Dohko était même revenu au sanctuaire pour s'occuper de lui et surtout de Mu, depuis que Shion était cloué au lit, incapable de faire quoique ce soit seul. Si les premiers mois le grand pope avait puisé dans ses dernières ressources pour assurer au mieux ses fonctions, il avait finalement dû accepter l'inacceptable : il n'était plus en état de diriger le sanctuaire. Il était même à présent parfaitement incapable d'entraîner Mu, de lui préparer à manger ou de lui faire la lecture. Il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même, un fantôme dans un semblant d'enveloppe charnelle.

-C'est triste pour Mu.

Le petit bélier était en effet très affecté par la situation : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maître n'était plus en mesure de passer du temps avec lui et, même s'il aimait beaucoup Dohko, il n'entretenait pas avec lui la relation père-fils qu'il avait pu avoir avec Shion. Heureusement que Shaka était là pour le soutenir : si la maladie du grand pope les avait tous abattus, elle avait en revanche eu un effet très positif sur le comportement du blondinet qui suivait à présent le bélier comme son ombre. Shaka avait changé il était devenu plus attentif aux autres, moins imbu de lui-même et surtout, il avait une attention toute particulière envers son ami Mu, à qui il donnait tout le soutien dont il avait besoin.

-Mon maître Skorpios aussi, il va mourir ?

-Oui, mais pas tout de suite ne t'en fais pas.

-Et le tien ?

-Le mien aussi, mais plus tard. Nos maîtres ne vont pas mourir maintenant, ils sont trop jeunes.

Milo n'avait plus que ce mot-là à la bouche : la mort. Tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, il lui demandait s'il serait encore là le lendemain matin, quand il se réveillerait. Et Camus passait de longues minutes à le rassurer, à lui promettre qu'il serait toujours là à son réveil. Au début, le petit français pensait que c'était un autre de ses caprices et refusait presque de lui répondre, jusqu'à ce matin où il avait dû aller s'entraîner plus tôt…il avait retrouvé Milo en larmes deux heures plus tard, en proie à une énorme crise de panique qui l'empêchait presque de respirer. C'est là qu'il avait compris que son ami ne jouait pas : il avait réellement peur.

-Mais Scorpii il est vieux, alors il va bientôt mourir ?

-Je ne sais pas, Milo, il va peut-être encore vivre longtemps, je ne peux pas le prévoir. Mais tout le monde doit mourir un jour, tu sais.

-Pas toi.

-Si, moi aussi.

-Non.

Si le petit scorpion acceptait d'entendre qu'un jour son maître disparaître, s'il acceptait aussi que Scorpii ne soit plus là à son réveil, il refusait catégoriquement de concevoir qu'un jour Camus pourrait le quitter. Camus ne pouvait pas mourir il devait rester auprès de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras quand il était triste, pour le consoler quand il avait peur, pour lui crier dessus quand il l'embêtait et pour lui apprendre tout un tas de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Camus était son meilleur ami, son confident, son âme sœur et il refusait l'optique de devoir un jour vivre sans lui.

-On en a déjà parlé pourtant, Milo.

-Oui mais je veux pas. Si un jour tu es malade je te donnerai mon cœur pour que tu ailles mieux. Tu sais il est un peu malade lui aussi mais au moins comme ça tu vivras encore un peu mon Camus. Je ferai plein de choses pour toi !

Camus eut un sourire attendri envers son meilleur ami : Milo avait beau avoir douze ans, il restait toujours aussi naïf et enfantin que lorsqu'il en avait cinq. Il continuait à vivre dans son petit monde utopique, dans lequel il pouvait rendre vie à un mourant, où Scorpii était son enfant, Camus son amoureux et Skorpios son papa. Et surtout, un monde où il n'était pas malade et où personne ne devait mourir sans lui, surtout pas son Camus.

-Tu le prendras, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ?

-Mon cœur.

-Continue ta lecture au lieu de dire des bêtises aussi grosses que toi.

Mais Milo se contenta d'hausser les épaules quand son meilleur ami replongea dans les pages vieillies d'un livre de littérature : il n'en démordait pas, il donnerait son cœur à Camus et ça même s'il devait en payer le prix fort. De toute façon son copain n'aurait rien à dire : il serait mourant et ne pourrait donc pas protester. Quand il posa sa tête contre le torse de son français pour entamer une petite sieste, Milo se promit de tout faire pour sauver Camus si un jour il était très malade comme Shion. Il s'arracherait lui-même le cœur s'il le fallait mais jamais il n'accepterait de le voir souffrir.

* * *

><p>-Mais Mu, je les ai faites exprès pour toi !<p>

-C'est gentil Shaka, mais je n'ai pas faim.

-Pourquoi ? Tu penses que mes crêpes ne sont pas bonnes, c'est ça ?

-Je suis certain qu'elles sont délicieuses, comme les œufs mollets de la semaine passée et comme tous les autres petits plats que tu as cuisinés pour moi.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas manger ?

-J'ai mal au ventre.

L'apprenti réincarnation de bouddha souffla de mécontentement en voyant que son ami refusait d'avaler le moindre morceau de crêpe qu'il lui avait préparée. Il y avait mis tout son cœur pourtant il l'avait même badigeonnée d'une épaisse couche de chocolat qu'il avait troqué à ce petit démon d'Aphrodite contre toutes ses économies. Mais Mu n'avait pas faim et cela contrariait beaucoup la petite vierge qui voyait son meilleur ami dépérir au même rythme que leur grand pope. Et si Mu n'allait pas bien, c'était de sa faute parce qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur et qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui rendre le sourire. Pourtant c'était son meilleur ami, il aurait dû être capable de lui remonter le moral en un rien de temps ! Alors Shaka boudait, se disait que le grand bouddha, lui, il aurait certainement réussi à faire rire Mu en moins d'une minute, et s'enfermait des heures dans la cuisine de son temple pour concocter des petits plats dont lui seul en avait le secret…et auxquels Mu touchait à peine.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour ton maître ?

Le petit atlante hocha la tête : bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ! Son maître Shion restait au lit toute la journée, avait énormément maigri et n'était même plus capable de lui préparer des pains perdus le samedi, après un dur entraînement ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le petit Mu ne pouvait même plus aller serrer son maître dans ses bras avant d'aller au lit : Dohko lui disait toujours qu'il était trop tard, que son maître était déjà endormi. Pourtant avant, son maître Shion pouvait rester éveillé toute la nuit uniquement pour signer des papiers ou pour veiller sur lui lorsqu'il était malade.

-Je suis certain qu'il ira vite mieux !

-Arrête de dire ça, je sais très bien qu'il n'ira pas mieux ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs, ton maître est le premier à le dire !

Et c'était vrai : Anantram était un être dépourvu de toute forme de pédagogie et ne perdait pas une occasion de rappeler aux autres qu'ils devaient désigner un chevalier qui succèderait au grand pope, se souciant peu de savoir si le petit garçon aux cheveux lilas était ou non dans les parages. Voilà comment Mu avait appris que son maître Shion ne guérirait jamais. Si les adultes étaient aussi inquiets et aussi pressés d'avoir la bénédiction de son maître pour lui désigner un successeur, c'est parce que son maître ne vivrait plus très longtemps. Il le savait.

-Tu sais Mu, mon maître aime bien le tien il n'est juste pas très habile pour le montrer…

Ah ça c'était certain ! Brailler haut et fort que le temps était venu pour eux de laisser Shion rejoindre le monde des morts, c'était en effet une manière très étrange de montrer qu'il tenait à lui.

-Et puis bouddha sera là pour l'accueillir ! Ne t'en fais pas, il ne sera pas tout seul.

-T'es vraiment trop nul pour remonter le moral, Shaka !

Mu se fichait bien de savoir qui de bouddha, Athéna, Zeus ou Aphrodite accueillerait son maître une fois passé dans l'au-delà : il voulait qu'il reste avec lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte ! Qu'allait-il devenir, lui, une fois que son maître ne serait plus là ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas continuer son entraînement avec le chevalier de la balance ! Et puis il avait besoin de Shion pour non seulement devenir un chevalier, mais aussi pour acquérir les valeurs qu'il avait encore à apprendre. C'était son maître à lui et il ne voulait pas le perdre ! Alors qu'une énième larme roulait le long de sa joue, il sursauta en sentant que deux bras entouraient ses épaules. Shaka le serrait maladroitement contre lui, le rouge aux joues mais bien décidé à ne pas laisser son meilleur ami dans cet état.

-S'il te plaît ne pleure pas ! Je sais que je suis nul et que je ne suis pas l'ami idéal dans un moment comme celui-ci. Parce que moi je sais pas comment je…comment je peux te montrer que je serai toujours là, moi ! Même si ton maître doit te quitter, je serai quand même avec toi. Mais moi je sais pas comment je peux te le montrer…

-Serre-moi encore dans tes bras, murmura simplement le petit atlante en l'emprisonnant lui aussi dans une étreinte maladroite mais sincère.

Il avait vraiment besoin de cette tendresse dont il manquait depuis que son maître était tombé malade. Il en avait besoin pour se prouver qu'il ne serait pas seul, que même lorsque son maître ne serait plus de ce monde, il aurait encore une épaule sur laquelle se reposer, sur laquelle pleurer. Shaka était peut-être un sale petit snob prétentieux aux yeux des autres, pour Mu il était un ami précieux et irremplaçable. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui toujours.

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Saga ?<p>

Le jumeau maléfique lança un regard dédaigneux à Dokho, qui lui barrait l'entrée du palais : ce vieux misérable faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et l'empêcher de voir le grand pope.

-Le grand pope m'a convoqué, mentit-il sans même le regarder, avançant déjà vers la chambre gardée de Shion.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps à présent. Une question d'heure. Saga attendait ce moment depuis des années il allait enfin pouvoir se venger de toutes les humiliations qu'il avait subies ! Il avait simplement besoin de voir le grand pope une dernière fois, histoire de revoir avec lui ses dernières volontés. Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien, il voulait sa récompense ! Il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse intimider par un déserteur qui le regardait de haut, tout ça parce qu'il était l'ami de Shion. Et, si jamais ce petit vieux insolent tentait de lui barrer la route, il se débarrasserait de lui comme il avait décidé de se débarrasser du grand pope actuel.

-Le grand pope a besoin de repos.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il semble croire.

-Si tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton petit jeu, Saga. C'est le diable en personne qui t'habite !

-Je suis offensé, ricana le jumeau maléfique, allez pousse-toi papy, je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal…enfin, pas pour l'instant.

-Tu ne…

-Dohko, laisse-le passer, murmura une voix rauque au loin.

Le chevalier d'or fit volte-face, n'ayant aucun mal à reconnaître la voix pourtant si affaiblie de son vieil ami. Il ne comprenait pas : c'était Shion lui-même qui lui avait fait part de ses craintes au sujet de l'aîné des gémeaux, quelques années plus tôt. Il lui avait dit redouter les sauts d'humeur et l'esprit névrosé du jeune homme autrefois si jovial et plein de vie. Il amorça un mouvement vers l'homme qui avait toujours été son ami mais, avant même que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de chanceler, Saga se trouvait déjà à ses côtés. Dohko le foudroya du regard avant de croiser celui, terne mais tranquille de Shion.

-Shion…

-Tout…ira bien, articula-t-il entre deux quintes de toux, que personne ne nous dérange…s'il te plaît.

Le chevalier de la balance avait du mal à comprendre la réaction de son vieil ami, mais il ne pouvait s'opposer à sa volonté. Il vit donc l'homme en qui il avait le moins confiance s'enfuir au bras de celui qu'il voulait protéger envers et contre tout. Le regard mauvais et triomphal que lui lança l'aîné des gémeaux ne présageait rien de bon. Il allait veiller au grain et, au moindre faux mouvement, il n'hésiterait pas à le frapper de plein fouet.

* * *

><p>-Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est le plus beau de tout le sanctuaire !<p>

-C'est toi bien sûr, personne ne t'arrive à la cheville, Aphrodite.

Le petit poisson souffla de mécontentement : il était encore là, lui ? Son regard charbonneux se planta sur la silhouette qui le surplombait de deux têtes et qui, de fait, lui faisait de l'ombre. Quand Angelo avait décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole, Aphrodite s'était senti bien seul. Il avait alors arpenté tout le sanctuaire à la recherche d'un nouvel ami et, pour son plus grand malheur, Aldébaran était le seul à avoir répondu présent. Au début, il s'était dit que, de toute façon, ce n'était qu'éphémère et que son bel italien ne pourrait pas se tenir bien longtemps loin de lui…

Grossière erreur. Lorsque le cancer les avait vu tous les deux, blessé dans son orgueil, il avait poussé un cri de rage qui lui avait glacé le sang. Une flopée d'insultes dont il n'avait pas compris le sens avait jailli de la bouche qui, autrefois, se posait si maladroitement sur la sienne et ensuite, il ne l'avait plus revu. Oh, bien sûr, ils se croisaient encore lors de leurs entraînements mais à chaque fois qu'Aphrodite tentait une approche, Angelo l'envoyait sur les roses.

Il était terriblement en colère contre celui qu'il aimait encore tellement, et contre lui-même aussi : à cause de ses bêtises, il avait tout perdu. Son ami, son confident et son amoureux ! Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il ne parvenait plus à se défaire d'Aldébaran, qui le suivait à présent comme son ombre. Autant dire que l'encombrant futur chevalier du taureau ne correspondait pas du tout aux critères du prince charmant qui ravirait Aphrodite des poissons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ! Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ranger ma chambre !

-J'ai terminé.

-Tu as replié mon linge ?

-Oui.

-Classé mes magazines de mode par date de parution ?

-Oui.

-Bon…alors, poudre-moi les joues ! Et fais attention, espèce d'empoté, tu as tout intérêt à ce que ce soit _parfait_.

-Bien sûr Aphrodite, tout ce que tu voudras !

L'avantage d'avoir un esclave –qui plus est, un esclave dans la peau d'un petit garçon naïf et aveuglé par l'amour-, c'est qu'il n'avait plus à se salir les mains pour faire les tâches ménagères. Il suffisait qu'il claque des doigts pour qu'Aldébaran rapplique, prêt à recevoir et exécuter ses ordres. Oui mais bon, ça ne remplaçait pas les baisers qu'Angelo lui donnait…Aphrodite soupira : si seulement ces deux-là pouvaient bien s'entendre ! Tout serait si parfait s'il pouvait disposer d'un expert en bisous et d'un esclave au gré de ses désirs !

* * *

><p>-Parle, je doute que tu sois là par simple courtoisie.<p>

Ce vieux débris était tout de même sacrément perspicace. S'il n'avait pas tant eu à y gagner, Saga n'aurait jamais pris la peine d'escalader toutes ces marches uniquement pour venir faire ses adieux à un vieillard aux portes de la mort. Il se fichait bien du sort de tous ces insectes. Le sanctuaire aurait bien pu s'écrouler, terrassant la chevalerie toute entière, il n'aurait pas sourcillé. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était d'arriver à ses fins et la victoire n'en serait que meilleure lorsque ce vieux sénile saurait qui était responsable de son état de santé déplorable.

-Vous allez y passer, ricana le gémeau.

-Je…n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir, répliqua le grand pope, tentant difficilement de reprendre son souffle.

-Vous devez choisir un successeur.

-J'ai déjà fait mon choix.

-Qui ?

Le ton de Saga était devenu intéressé. L'aîné des gémeaux se doutait que jamais le grand pope ne l'aurait choisi, lui. Mais il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir à qui il allait prendre la place.

-Aiolos…

Alors comme ça, le choix du grand pope s'était porté sur…cette petite sainte nitouche trop sentimentale ? Il n'en attendait pas moins de lui après tout, Shion s'était lui-même laissé abrutir par la faiblesse des sentiments. Le sale mioche pleurnicheur qu'il avait vu grandir en était la preuve. Saga prendrait un malin plaisir à lui donner une raison de couiner lorsqu'il serait à la tête du sanctuaire. Aiolos n'était pas un problème…il pourrait toujours utiliser la petite teigne qui lui servait de frère comme moyen de pression, s'il tentait de s'opposer.

-Vous et moi savons pertinemment que cela n'arrivera pas, je ne le permettrai pas.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Saga ? Tu as changé.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! hurla le concerné en agrippant les cheveux du mourant, faisant grimacer celui-ci de douleur. Votre manque de rigueur et de discipline a transformé la fière chevalerie d'Athéna en un rassemblement de clowns grossiers et incapables !

-Ce ne sont que des enfants…

-Je déteste les mioches ! Ce sont de petits fourbes sans honneur, sans aucune éducation ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela continuer. Tout cela était de votre faute, je devais agir. Maintenant je vais prendre les choses en mains et je vais faire regretter à ces petits imbéciles et leurs larbins d'être venus au monde !

Saga avait littéralement craché ses dernières paroles, assombrissant ainsi le regard autrefois bienveillant de Shion. Pourtant, le petit sourire qui persistait sur les lèvres du mourant eut raison des restes de respect du gémeau, qui n'eut alors aucun scrupule à serrer la gorge frêle de son supérieur. Il allait lui faire ravaler ses sourires ! Il voulait lire la peur, l'angoisse au fond de ses prunelles sans vie. Mais Shion n'avait pas été nommé grand pope sans raison. Il ne craignait ni Saga, ni sa folie.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, vieillard ? Tu n'as donc pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?!

-La roue tourne, Saga. J'ai entière confiance en l'avenir de notre chevalerie.

-De toute façon, vous ne serez pas là pour le voir ! A votre place, je profiterai des dernières heures pour faire vos adieux !

Puis, plus en colère que jamais, Saga relâcha la gorge du grand pope, laissant ce dernier s'écrouler sur son lit. Il lui lança un regard assassin avant de sortir. Quand il croisa le regard de Dohko, il ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction : peu importe ce que ce vieux fou sénile racontait, son heure de gloire approchait. Bientôt, il pourrait enfin prendre sa revanche.

* * *

><p>-Shion ! Tu ne dois pas…<p>

-Laisse-moi ce qu'il me reste de dignité, articula le grand pope en se retenant au mur derrière lui, repoussant la main de son vieil ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Fais venir Mu.

-Shion…

-Fais ce que je te dis.

Saga avait raison, il le savait depuis longtemps. La fin arrivait à grands pas, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait tenté de repousser l'échéance de toute son âme mais il devait à présent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'en avait plus la force. Il devait accepter la vérité, mais il avait encore une dernière chose à faire avant de s'éteindre. Cela allait certainement lui briser le cœur, mais il refusait de s'en aller sans avoir fait ses adieux à son jeune élève. Il espérait simplement que Mu soit assez fort, assez mature pour comprendre. Le quitter serait déjà bien assez difficile…

* * *

><p>-CAMUS !<p>

-Nh ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes Angelo de cette façon ? Tu veux remplacer Aphrodite, c'est ça ? Tu veux lui faire des bisous à cette petite brute ? Camus, je te parle ! Réponds-moi ! Camus ! Camuuuus !

Camus soupira : il aurait pourtant dû le savoir. C'était sa règle de survie numéro un : ne jamais regarder un autre garçon. Dans la longue liste que lui avait faite Milo pour préserver leur amitié, on retrouvait toutes sortes de règles plus farfelues les unes que les autres : ne jamais sourire à un autre, ne jamais partager ses desserts avec un autre, ne jamais cuisiner pour un autre, ne jamais porter trop d'attention à un autre,…Bref, tout autant de règles égoïstes que Milo prenait soin de revoir chaque jour –et d'en ajouter quelques-unes si jamais le comportement de son meilleur ami l'avait offensé-.

-Non mais dis-le tout de suite si c'est le cas ! J'préfère mourir plutôt que d'avoir à endurer ça !

-Milo…

-Ne dis rien, Camus. T'es amoureux de lui, c'est ça ? Non, stop ! J'ai bien vu ton regard posé sur lui, je suis pas bête tu sais !

-Milo…

-J'te l'ai dit, mon Camus, je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Mais je suis pas assez fort pour endurer ça. J'préfère encore me donner moi-même la mort.

-Milo…

-Non mais t'en fais pas pour moi, je me précipiterai du haut de la falaise…ou bien j'irai me jeter dans le parterre de roses d'Alphée…ou je mangerai tellement de desserts que je finirai par éclater ! Mais tu seras avec moi jusqu'au dernier instant, mon Camus, jusque dans la mort ! Et crois-moi, quand je croiserai ce petit traitre en enfer, j'lui ferai payer de t'avoir volé à moi !

-MILO !

-Et…quoi ?

-C'est bon, tu as fini ?

Non parce que, vraiment, Camus commençait à être agacé : son meilleur ami avait le chic pour interpréter le moindre de ses faits et gestes en une trahison terrible qu'il ne pourrait jamais supporter. Alors évidemment, il devenait victime de son propre jeu – parce que oui, perdre son Camus était pour lui bien pire que la mort, bien pire qu'une vie de torture- et il imaginait mille et unes façons de mourir en toute dignité. Mourir, oui, mais être la troisième roue du carrosse, ça, jamais !

-Camuuus…tout, tout ce que tu voudras mais pas Angelo ! Ni Aphrodite ! Ni Aldé ! Ni…ni personne d'ailleurs ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux ! Le petit déjeuner au lit ? Un massage ? Une histoire avant d'aller dormir ? Un bisou ? Demande-moi tout ce que tu voudras, tu l'auras !

-Non mais t'as fini, oui ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre : ça fait des mois qu'Angelo ne parle plus à Aphrodite et voilà qu'il se dirige d'un pas décidé vers son temple, tout sourire et un énorme paquet cadeau entre les mains !

-Ah ?

A vrai dire, Milo était bien incapable de dire d'où venait Angelo, où il allait, l'expression qu'il affichait ou ce qu'il tenait en main. Toute son attention était restée fixée sur son Camus rien qu'à lui, qui ne lui avait même pas jeté un seul coup d'œil ! Tout de même, son Camus pourrait se montrer un peu plus attentionné. Était-il si ennuyeux pour que le futur verseau trouve la petite escapade clandestine du cancer plus intéressante que le morceau de salade coincé entre ses petites dents ?

Camus ne put retenir un sourire désabusé : Milo était gentil, au fond, il était juste un peu trop obsédé par sa personne. En soi, c'était très flatteur mais parfois, Camus aurait aimé que son ami ait d'autres sujets de préoccupations que ''son meilleur ami rien qu'à lui''. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite lorsque Milo le tira à l'intérieur du onzième temple, grommelant qu'à l'intérieur, au moins, il ne serait qu'à lui.

-On a pas encore trouvé de solution pour mon morceau de salade, Camus ! Je ne veux pas être défiguré.

Pour une fois que Milo terminait ses légumes, il fallait que ce 'drame' s'abatte sur lui. La salade, c'était bon pour les vaches ! Il n'y toucherait plus jamais, foi de Milo !

* * *

><p>-Maître Shion ?<p>

-Approche, mon petit Mu.

Le futur chevalier s'approcha d'un air timide : son maître, bien que très malade, l'intimidait toujours autant. Pire, il craignait de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit qui l'aurait rendu un peu plus malade. Depuis des semaines, il entrapercevait à peine son maître le matin et le soir, avant d'aller se coucher. Dohko assurait presque l'entièreté de son éducation, son maître étant trop faible pour le faire…alors se retrouver face à lui l'effrayait à présent légèrement.

-V-Vous vouliez me parler, maître ?

-Oui, assieds-toi.

Mu se précipita aux côtés de son maître lorsque ce dernier tapota faiblement la place libre à ses côtés. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils plus été aussi proches ? Bien trop longtemps au goût du petit garçon.

-Il y a un problème, maître Shion ?

-Tu sais que je suis très malade, n'est-ce pas ?

-O-Oui mais vous…vous allez très vite guérir !

Au fond de lui, Mu savait pertinemment que son maître ne guérirait pas. Il savait que la maladie de son maître était très grave et, même si Shaka l'avait couvert de petites attentions pour qu'il oublie son chagrin, le regard vitreux et vide de celui qui l'avait élevé n'avait jamais quitté son esprit. Au début, il avait espéré de toutes ses forces que quelqu'un finirait par trouver un remède. Chaque matin, il guettait celui ou celle qui viendrait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle…mais personne n'était jamais venu. Il avait vu son maître dépérir sans rien pouvoir faire.

-Toi et moi savons que non.

-Maître…

-Ecoute-moi.

Le grand pope reprit difficilement son souffle : il sentait que, peu à peu, son corps autant que son âme cherchait à rendre les armes. Alarmé par la situation, Mu fit tout naturellement un mouvement vers lui, comme s'il cherchait à l'aider. Shion n'en attendait pas moins de son jeune élève Mu avait toujours été un enfant sage et très attentionné. Il lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter, arrêtant son geste pour prendre sa main entre la sienne, comme il l'avait si souvent fait pour l'apaiser.

-Je vais mourir, Mu, aujourd'hui.

-Ne dites pas une chose pareille, maître Shion ! Je…je vais trouver une solution ! Je vais vous sauver et tout redeviendra comme avant.

-Calme-toi. C'est trop tard.

-Non ! Non, c'est faux !

Celui qui depuis le début tentait de garder la tête haute face à l'homme qui l'avait élevé, fondit littéralement en larmes. C'était trop difficile à entendre, c'était trop brusque, trop rapide.

-Mu s'il te plaît, ne…

Shion n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : le jeune Mu s'était jeté à son cou. C'était la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte. Il pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes contre son cou, hoquetant plus que de raison. Le grand pope, autrefois si fier et si prévenant, fut tout juste capable de glisser ses doigts à travers les longs cheveux lilas de son élève. Il avait redouté ce moment celui où il devrait dire adieu à celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Il allait le laisser sans même avoir fini son éducation, sans même lui avoir appris à se défendre contre les pièges de la vie. Il se trouvait tout à coup bien indigne du petit garçon qu'il tenait entre ses bras et qui avait toujours montré tant d'acharnement à l'apprentissage.

-Je n'veux pas que vous partiez, j'ai besoin de vous !

-Ne pleure pas, Mu. Un chevalier ne doit pas pleurer.

-Je n'suis pas un chevalier, je suis un enfant ! Et je suis triste, alors je pleure !

Shion ne put retenir un léger sourire : c'était bien l'unes des premières fois que son jeune élève lui tenait tête. Il avait toujours connu Mu comme un petit garçon docile et respectueux, qui n'hésitait pas à se plier aux moindres de ses désirs. Oh, il savait qu'une fois dehors, le futur bélier ne perdait pas une seconde pour aller se plaindre auprès de son ami Shaka… Anantram était d'ailleurs venu plus d'une fois lui demander de bien vouloir tenir son élève qui –selon lui- détournait la future vierge du droit chemin. Mais il n'y était évidemment jamais parvenu…Mu et Shaka étaient un peu comme Milo et Camus, en plus sages.

-Shaka dit que vous allez rejoindre bouddha…il n'a pas besoin de vous, lui ! Je suis certain qu'il a déjà tout un tas de grands popes pour s'amuser !

-Et que dirais-tu si j'allais rejoindre mes amis ?

Le petit garçon releva le nez et son regard rougi pas les larmes s'ancra dans le sien. Son maître, des amis ? Hormis Dohko, il ne connaissait personne d'assez proche de son maître pour prétendre être son ami.

-Eh bien, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Moi aussi j'ai eu des amis…des amis très chers. Et aujourd'hui ils me manquent. J'ai bien le droit de leur rendre une petite visite, tu ne crois pas ?

-Seulement si vous revenez après.

Mu n'était pas quelqu'un de naïf son maître essayait de le rouler et il avait flairé l'arnaque à des kilomètres. Il le prenait encore pour un bébé, il n'avait pas besoin d'inventer des histoires de ce genre. Il allait mourir, Mu le savait…et Mu refusait cette terrible fatalité. Son maître était trop…jeune ? Non, mais lui l'était. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour devenir adulte.

-Et puis, si vous allez rendre visite à vos amis, qui s'occupera de moi ?

-Shaka ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'était montré particulièrement attentionné ces derniers temps.

Mu hocha la tête c'est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir Shaka à ses côtés. Le petit garçon autrefois imbu de lui-même et hautain au possible avait mis un peu de son orgueil au placard et était très vite devenu l'ami idéal. Bien qu'encore très maladroit, il faisait toujours tout pour lui remonter le moral.

-Shaka est mon ami mais lui aussi est encore un enfant, il ne pourra pas toujours s'occuper de moi ! Et puis si je dois être avec lui, je devrais aussi rester avec son maître ! Oh, je l'aime beaucoup, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir froissé son maître, mais il est un peu…trop proche de bouddha ! Bouddha est surement très gentil mais…mais moi je n'y connais rien ! Je veux que vous restiez !

-Je ne peux pas, Mu.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda l'enfant, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas rester avec moi ? Pourquoi vous aimez plus vos amis que moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

-Oh, Mu.

Shion attira le petit garçon contre son torse. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de combattre la maladie plus longtemps ? Pourquoi était-il obligé de briser le cœur du petit garçon qu'il tenait contre lui ? Quand il voyait le futur chevalier étroitement serré contre lui, hoquetant de chagrin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se haïr. De haïr sa faiblesse, sa négligence. Mu pensait qu'il partait par sa faute alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester auprès de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable, jamais !

-S'il-vous-plaît, restez !

-Mu, écoute-moi. Regarde-moi.

Doucement, il saisit le menton du petit bélier et l'obligea à relever ses yeux rougis et embués de larmes vers lui. Cette vue lui serra douloureusement le cœur. Toujours aussi tendrement, il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à coller son front contre le sien. Les mains posées sur les joues de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, son front scellé au sien, les yeux mi-clos, il lutta pour ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient à leur tour de faire irruption.

-Mu, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps à tes côtés. J'espère que tu trouveras un jour la force de me pardonner…j'aurais tellement voulu te voir grandir encore. J'aurais tellement voulu que cette insouciance qui te caractérise si bien vive encore longtemps au fond de toi… mais plus rien ne dépend de moi, à présent. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir disputé si souvent, d'avoir tant exigé de toi. Pardonne-moi de ne plus avoir la force de continuer à me battre. Je…

-Maître…

Les mots restaient à présent bloqués à travers sa gorge. Un seul sanglot franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'attire un peu plus Mu contre lui si cela était possible. Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir, il avait juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps.

-Merci, Mu. Pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Pour m'avoir rendu si souvent le sourire, pour avoir cru aveuglément en moi quand moi-même je doutais. Merci…d'avoir été celui que tu as été. De n'avoir pas fui lorsque le grand pope prenait le pas sur le maître. Merci d'être resté malgré la maladie, d'avoir compris. Je…je voudrais tellement réparer mes erreurs mais je…je n'en ai plus la force, plus le courage. Je sais que…que tu ne comprends peut-être pas encore mais un jour…un jour tu comprendras, Mu. S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?

L'enfant hocha la tête. Il avait lui aussi fermé les yeux, refusant d'affronter la triste réalité à laquelle il devait faire face. Les mains fermement agrippées à la toge de son maître, ses larmes se mêlant à présent aux siennes, il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête. Que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar.

-S'il te plaît, promets-moi de… d'être bien sage. Dohko… Dohko m'a promis de bien s'occuper de toi. J'ai une entière confiance en lui alors laisse-lui une chance, s'il te plaît.

-Maître…

-Tu peux me le promettre ?

-Ne partez pas ! Je vous en supplie ! Je…je serai sage je…je vous le promets ! Je m'occuperai de vous et… ne partez pas, vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Je suis désolé.

-Restez ! Restez ! Restez ! Restez !

Shion s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, sentant ses forces le quitter. Il ne retenait à présent plus ses larmes. Mu restait obstinément attaché à lui. Comme si le serrez tout contre son cœur lui donnait l'illusion de le faire vivre un peu plus. Mais à présent, même l'amour de Mu ne suffisait plus. Shion le savait, il le sentait. Il pouvait voir ses anciens compagnons d'armes se profiler au loin. Ils lui souriaient chaleureusement, comme s'ils s'étaient quittés hier. Doucement, il posa une main sur le crâne du petit garçon qu'il avait élevé, il avait encore une chose à lui dire, avant de partir à jamais loin de lui.

-Je t'aime, Mu, chuchota-t-il d'une voix calme et apaisante. Je serai toujours là, il te suffira de…regarder les étoiles.

Mu releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son maître glisser sur ses épaules, puis le long de ses bras. Les yeux de son maître étaient totalement clos à présent. Il sourirait. Mu sentit son cœur manquer un battement tandis qu'il secouait le plus fort possible les épaules de son mentor, le suppliant de se réveiller.

-Maître ! Réveillez-vous, maître ! S'il vous plaît, je serai sage ! Revenez ! Maître ! Maître !

Mais Shion n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux, à présent.

* * *

><p>-Cristal !<p>

Lorsque Skorpios déboula dans la cuisine du onzième temple, celui-ci arborait une mine triste et douloureuse. Shion était son ami, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne soit plus là à présent.

-Va chercher les enfants. Et rejoins-moi là-bas.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda tout de même Skorpios en posant une main sur l'épaule de Cristal.

Même si le verseau était impassible, lui voyait parfaitement la lueur de tristesse au fond de son regard. Il attira doucement le verseau contre lui pour une brève étreinte à travers laquelle il tenta de lui faire passer tout son soutien et toute son affection. Lui aussi était triste de ce qui venait de se passer mais il n'était pas aussi proche de Shion que l'était Cristal.

-Je suis désolé.

Le verseau se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de briser l'étreinte qui le liait à son meilleur ami.

-Camus est…

-Je m'en occupe. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout. Dépêche-toi d'aller là-bas.

Cristal envoya un regard reconnaissant à son meilleur ami avant de disparaître vers les appartements du grand pope. Tout était allé si vite…qu'allait-il advenir du sanctuaire à présent ?

* * *

><p>Tous étaient réunis au pied du temple qu'occupait le grand pope. Adultes comme enfants s'étaient murés dans un silence de glace. Seul Saga manquait à ce funèbre rassemblement. Tous s'échangeaient des regards de profonde tristesse. Tout à coup, des pleurs mêlés à des hurlements percèrent le silence qui s'était installé entre eux tandis qu'ils voyaient Dohko sortir, Mu dans les bras. Le petit garçon tentait désespérément de se défaire de l'étreinte forcée, refusant de laisser son maître, voulant encore essayer de le faire revenir parmi eux.<p>

-Non, non lâchez-moi ! Je n'veux pas ! Il n'est pas mort, c'est pas vrai ! Il va revenir, je le sais ! Laissez-moi rester avec lui !

-Mu !

Anantram n'eut même pas le cœur à sermonner son élève lorsque celui-ci courut vers son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité une seconde pour quitter les bras de Dohko et venir se blottir entre les siens. Le visage perdu au milieu de ses cheveux blonds, il pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes contre lui.

-Shaka ! Shaka, il faut que tu m'aides ! Il veut me prendre mon maître, il veut m'empêcher d'être auprès de lui. S'il te plaît, dis-lui ! Dis-lui que mon maître va revenir !

-Mu…Mu, non, ton maître Shion ne va pas revenir il…il est avec bouddha maintenant.

-Alors dis-lui de me le rendre ! S'il te plaît Shaka, il n'a pas besoin de lui ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, je t'en supplie, demande-lui !

Le futur chevalier de la vierge lança un regard désespéré à son maître, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour calme son ami. Sauf que son maître non plus ne savait pas comment gérer tout cela. Ce fut finalement Skorpios qui vint le sauver tandis qu'il s'approchait d'eux jusqu'à venir poser une main contre le dos tremblant du petit garçon à la chevelure lilas.

-Shhh, calme-toi mon bonhomme, personne ne veut t'empêcher d'être auprès de Shion.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je peux pas rester avec lui ? S'il vous plaît, maître Skorpios, demandez à bouddha de me le rendre, je veux qu'il revienne !

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, Mu. Shion…ton maître est…il est parti pour un long voyage. Il ne peut pas revenir si facilement tu sais.

-Pourquoi il ne m'a pas emmené avec lui ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?!

-Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

Ensuite, Skorpios, comme tous les autres chevaliers confirmés, reporta son regard sur Dohko, dont le visage fermé et ravagé de tristesse restait obstinément baissé. La mort de Shion dévastait les cœurs de ceux qui l'aimaient. Mu, Dohko, Cristal, Anantram…tous faisaient leur deuil à leur façon. Certains laissaient libre cours à leur chagrin tandis que d'autres montraient plus de retenue…mais souffraient tout autant. Le grand pope était mort et sa disparition chamboulait le sanctuaire tout entier.

Tous restèrent de marbres, acceptant encore difficilement la terrible nouvelle. Même les enfants les plus turbulents étaient sous le choc, à l'instar de Milo, pelotonné contre le torse de Camus ou encore d'Aphrodite, qui évitait les regards insistants d'Angelo, les yeux obstinément fixés sur ses chaussures. Personne ne savait comment se comporter mais tous avaient bien compris que ce n'était pas le moment de faire des bêtises. Et les sanglots incessants de leur ami Mu le leur rappelaient à chaque seconde.

-Shion n'aurait pas voulu que nous nous laissions abattre de la sorte, murmura finalement Dohko. Il m'a laissé certaines instructions, avant de mourir…

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas à présent :p<p>

Et je m'excuse auprès des puristes de l'histoire mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser cette scène sous silence, même si elle ne colle pas vraiment à la ''réalité''. A bientôt!


	12. Chapter 12 bis

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui est la suite des 12ans. _

_Désolée j'ai pris un peu de retard mais suite à une expérience personnelle toute récente, j'ai été très inspirée pour le chapitre des 13ans, ce qui m'a fait prendre un peu de retard pour ce chapitre. Mais je vous annonce donc le que chapitre des 13ans est en cours d'écriture et, comme je suis officiellement en vacances, j'aurai plus de temps pour l'écrire!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!_

_Bisous bisous et merci pour votre soutien 3!_

* * *

><p>-CAMUS !<p>

Le petit garçon déboula dans la chambre du futur verseau qui, pour son plus grand malheur, était vide. Exactement comme dans son rêve. Ou plutôt son cauchemar. Dans ses songes, Camus était mort. Camus avait rejoint Shion, loin de lui. Il l'avait vu tomber dans un gouffre sombre et il n'avait pas pu le rattraper. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour saisir sa main, il avait même sauté dans le gouffre, mais il s'était heurté à un mur invisible qui le séparait de Camus et l'empêchait de le rejoindre. Il s'était réveillé, tremblant et en sueur et, aussitôt, la peur l'avait envahi.

-CAMUS !

Il avait fui son temple au beau milieu de la nuit et avait couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'au temple du verseau, lui aussi plongé dans la pénombre. Au beau milieu des ténèbres, il n'avait eu aucun mal à se faufiler jusqu'à la chambre de son meilleur ami : après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rejoignait son meilleur ami en douce et il connaissait maintenant le chemin par cœur. Il s'attendait à trouver Camus endormi dans son lit. Il s'attendait à voir ses traits fins et détendus. Il s'attendait à entendre sa calme respiration venir troubler la nuit, tout comme les froissements des draps lorsqu'il se mettait à bouger. Mais Camus n'était pas dans son lit. Camus ne dormait pas, il était parti… comme dans son rêve.

-C-Camus… o-oh non ce…c'est pas possible ! CAMUS !

Milo se précipita vers le lit de son meilleur ami, grimpant sur le matelas pour défaire les draps, comme s'il le cherchait là où il savait qu'il ne le trouverait pourtant pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire, son Camus ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné ! Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues tandis qu'en désespoir de cause il pinçait sa peau, espérant se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar.

-Non ! Non, non, NON !

Il se pinçait encore et encore, se souciant peu du sang qui coulait à présent le long de son bras, venant tâcher les draps blancs sur lesquels il était à genoux. Sa gorge était nouée et il hoquetait à présent de tristesse : son Camus l'avait abandonné ! Il était parti sans rien lui dire. Il avait rejoint Shion, comme dans son rêve, ce n'était pas possible ! Lui aussi il voulait le rejoindre, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Camus était son meilleur ami, son confident, son futur amoureux. Il n'était rien sans lui. Si Camus était mort alors lui aussi il voulait mourir. Il voulait mourir maintenant alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y arrivait pas ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mourir lui aussi ?

-Milo ?

Le dit Milo fit volte-face, distinguant à peine la petite silhouette à travers les torrents de larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-C-Camus ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-CAMUS !

Ne laissant pas le temps au futur verseau de faire le moindre geste, il s'élança vers lui à une vitesse folle pour atterrir dans ses bras, le visage niché au creux de son cou, les doigts crispés sur son dos comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'envole.

-Oh mon Camus, t'es là, t'es bien là ? T'es pas mort ? Tu es avec moi, pas avec Shion, hein ?

-Tu vois bien que je suis là, Milo.

-Oui mais c'est pas un rêve ?

-Non. Et arrête d'essuyer ton nez sur moi, Milo, c'est dégoûtant, gronda-t-il comme il sentait le petit scorpion frotter son visage contre son cou.

-Je suis trop content que tu sois là. J'ai eu peur que tu sois mort. Je voulais mourir pour être avec toi, mon Camus.

-Abruti.

Camus l'obligea à s'éloigner de lui, fronçant dangereusement les sourcils quand, alors qu'il saisissait son poignet, il entendit Milo couiner. Il reporta alors son regard sur le bras meurtri et en sang de son meilleur ami. Milo tenta de se dégager, redoutant le courroux de son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci le dissuada de faire le moindre geste en un seul regard.

-Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Milo ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fait, c'est grave !

-Mais je…

-Non, tais-toi ! Tu ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir et moi j'en ai assez de toujours avoir à réparer tes bêtises !

-S'il te plaît arrête…

-Tu n'as plus cinq ans, Milo. Tu es censé être grand et responsable maintenant mais visiblement tu ne l'es pas ! Tu te comportes toujours comme un bébé et ça, ça devient insupportable.

-Arrête de crier, Camus.

-Tu as tout intérêt à changer si tu veux qu'on reste ami parce que moi, j'en peux plus d'être ami avec un bébé et...

-TAIS-TOI ! Arrête de dire des choses aussi horribles !

Se dégageant vivement de l'emprise de Camus pour mieux pouvoir se jeter à nouveau dans ses bras, Milo se mit à sangloter de plus belle. Les paroles de Camus le faisaient bien plus souffrir que la blessure sur son bras. Son petit cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine à chaque nouveau cri qui sortait de sa bouche. Comment Camus pouvait-il dire de telles choses ? Il le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer, craignant de l'avoir perdu à tout jamais. Incapable de stopper ses larmes qui n'avaient pourtant que trop coulé, Milo avait l'horrible sensation que son monde venait de s'écrouler. Camus en avait assez de lui, il l'avait dit.

-P-Pourquoi tu dis ça Camus ? Pourquoi tu es si méchant avec moi ? Moi je…je pensais que tu étais mort ! Que tu étais mort comme Shion et que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, Camus ? Tu…tu t'rends pas compte à quel point je tiens à toi ! Si tu meurs alors je veux mourir aussi parce que sans toi je serais trop triste et ma vie serait sans soleil. Je croyais que t'étais mort et…et j'avais peur. Pardon, je voulais pas te mettre en colère. Je voulais pas que tu sois fâché et que tu dises des choses aussi méchantes. Je suis désolé mon Camus, s'il te plaît ne m'abandonne pas !

Il s'attendait à ce que Camus se mette à nouveau à hurler contre lui, le traitant de bébé et lui disant à quel point il avait honte d'être son ami. Mais il sentit simplement les bras de Camus se refermer autour de lui alors que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le petit verseau le serrait lui aussi contre lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il sentit le nez de Camus s'enfouir entre ses cheveux avant qu'il ne prenne la parole :

-Pardon. C'est moi qui suis désolé, Milo. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que je suis fatigué et… et moi aussi j'ai eu peur, quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait du sang.

Milo releva alors la tête, cherchant à ancrer son regard dans celui, fuyant, de son meilleur ami.

-J'ai eu peur de te perdre. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Milo ?

Le petit scorpion resta d'abord stoïque, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé ces paroles tant attendues. L'idée de se pincer pour savoir s'il était bel et bien conscient lui traversa l'esprit, mais il n'était pas certain que son Camus apprécie. Il pinça alors Camus, qui couina de douleur avant de lui crier dessus : ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Le visage du petit garçon se fendit alors d'un large sourire tandis qu'ivre de bonheur, il attirait Camus à lui pour lui coller un baiser sonore sur la joue.

-Milo ! Arrête ça !

-T'es vraiment le meilleur des amis, mon Camus ! Et quand on sera des amoureux… aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé, Camus ?!

-Tu dis encore des bêtises.

Milo sourit de toutes ses dents à son meilleur ami : son Camus refusait de le voir mais lui, il en était certain qu'un jour ils seraient des amoureux. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, Camus était simplement trop timide et trop pudique pour le crier haut et fort comme lui le faisait. Il saisit la main du petit verseau dans la sienne et l'entraîna avec lui, l'obligeant à grimper sur le lit.

-Viens mon Camus, j'suis fatigué et j'ai envie de dormir.

-C'est dégoûtant, Milo ! Il y a du sang partout sur mon lit !

-Pardon… je le nettoierai demain !

-Pas question que je dorme là-dedans.

-Mais Camus…

-Non ! Si tu veux que je dorme avec toi, tu as intérêt à changer les draps. Sinon je vais dormir sur le canapé !

Milo rentra la tête dans les épaules, triste de voir qu'il avait à nouveau déçu son Camus rien qu'à lui et commença courageusement à défaire le lit tâché de son meilleur ami. Que ne ferait-il pas pour pouvoir dormir dans les bras de son futur amoureux ?

-Tu m'aides ?

-Pas question. Tu es le seul à avoir Sali mon lit alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'aider.

-T'es pas sympa.

-Je peux aussi aller dormir sur le canapé…

-Non ! Non je vais le faire ! Je vais changer les draps, attend une minute !

Ou plutôt une heure… il n'avait jamais changé son lit, lui ! Non seulement, il se fichait bien de dormir sous des draps sales mais en plus, il passait presque toutes ses nuits dans le lit de Camus, alors pourquoi changerait-il le sien ? De temps en temps, quand son maître se souvenait que les draps n'avaient plus été changés depuis six mois (et souvent parce que Cristal lui faisait des remontrances), alors il en mettait des propres. Mais Milo ne voyait même pas la différence : c'était des draps après tout, pourquoi avaient-ils besoin d'être propres ? De toute façon, dans un lit, on avait les yeux fermés, alors on ne voyait pas s'ils étaient sales…

-Bon alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, Milo ? Je suis fatigué !

-Encore une minute mon Camus !

* * *

><p>-Tu veux un thé, Mu ?<p>

-Non merci Shaka, je n'ai pas très soif.

-Tu es sûr ? Mon maître en a toute une panoplie. A la camomille, si tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Au jasmin, pour te détendre après une dure journée d'entraînement. A la menthe si tu as envie de fraîcheur ou bien…

Les mots de Shaka restèrent en suspens : de toute évidence, son ami Mu ne l'écoutait pas. Après la mort du grand pope, les adultes s'étaient réunis dans son sanctuaire pour discuter entre eux. Ils leur avaient demandé de rentrer dans leur temple respectif sans tarder. Mu avait d'abord protesté, refusant d'abandonner son maître mais, épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré, il avait finalement rendu les armes et avait suivi les autres. Shaka avait demandé à son maître si Mu pouvait passer la nuit avec lui et, même si Anantram avait tenté de lui prouver par A + B qu'héberger Mu était une très mauvaise idée, face à la détermination du futur chevalier de la vierge, il avait lui aussi fini par abandonner le combat.

Shaka avait espéré qu'à ses côtés, Mu retrouverait le sourire. Il avait naïvement pensé que sa seule présence réussirait à chasser les démons qui habitaient son ami. Après tout, le grand bouddha était avec lui, alors aucune onde négative ne pouvait planer autour d'eux. Mais il avait tort. Mu l'avait suivi sans dire un mot et, depuis leur arrivé au temple de la vierge, il n'avait pas quitté la chaise sur laquelle il était installé, le regard rivé sur ses chaussettes et il ne semblait même pas remarquer sa présence. C'est à peine s'il le regardait où s'il lui répondait lorsqu'il lui posait une question.

-Ou…ou si tu préfères, je peux te faire un café, Mu. Mon maître dit que ce n'est pas bon d'en boire avant d'aller se coucher car sinon le grand bouddha sera en colère et nous empêchera de dormir mais… mais je pense qu'il ne t'en voudra pas si tu en bois maintenant. Tu sais, bouddha est gentil et… Mu ?

-Pardon, je ne t'écoutais pas.

-Tu veux un café ?

-Non merci.

Shaka plissa le nez : Mu refusait de boire quoi que ce soit alors qu'il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps ! Il allait se déshydrater s'il continuait à être aussi têtu et lui… et lui il ne pouvait rien faire ! Par tous les bouddhas, pourquoi était-il un ami aussi nul ? Peut-être que s'il l'amadouait à coup de gâteaux hyper caloriques, Mu finirait par se montrer plus docile ? Après tout, cette tactique semblait faire son effet sur ce petit glouton d'Aphrodite, alors pourquoi pas sur Mu ? D'accord, manger des gâteaux, ça rendait gros comme Aldébaran et en plus, ça créait des caries mais… mais il ne lui en proposerait qu'un seul ! Et puis c'était pour la bonne cause : Mu était si triste.

-Tu veux un gâteau, Mu ? C'est moi qui les ai préparés !

-On peut aller voir les étoiles ?

-Q-Quoi ?

-Aller voir les étoiles. Tu m'emmènes, dis ?

Sortir au beau milieu de la nuit alors que son maître lui avait ordonné de rentrer se coucher ? Shaka déglutit : s'il accompagnait Mu, alors il désobéissait à son maître. Et s'il désobéissait à son maître, alors bouddha serait très en colère contre lui. Mais s'il n'accompagnait pas Mu, alors il refusait d'aider un ami. Et s'il refusait d'aider son meilleur ami, il n'était certainement pas digne de siéger aux côtés de bouddha. Que faire ? Quoi qu'il décide, il serait certainement réprimandé par son maître et, pire encore, il perdrait peut-être son droit de rencontrer le grand bouddha.

-Shaka ?

Le futur chevalier de la vierge pencha légèrement la tête pour planter son regard dans celui, rougi, de son meilleur ami. Mu semblait si triste et pourtant, il avait les yeux brillants d'espoir. Pouvait-il vraiment refuser à son meilleur ami d'aller voir les étoiles sous prétexte qu'il craignait d'être puni ? C'aurait été très égoïste de sa part. Shaka voulait juste que Mu recommence à sourire.

-D'accord, mais mon maître ne doit pas le savoir !

-Promis, répondit Mu en saisissant la main de son meilleur ami pour l'entraîner dehors.

Il voulait juste savoir si son maître lui avait dit la vérité.

* * *

><p>-Bordel, tu pourrais faire attention espèce de… Aphro ?<p>

Le petit cancer massa son front douloureux d'être rentré en collision avec son ex-meilleur ami et ex-amoureux quelques secondes plus tôt. Au début, il s'était juré de faire sa fête au petit minable qui avait osé le bousculer lui, Angelo, mais quand son regard s'était posé sur la moue douloureuse du petit poisson, toute sa colère était retombée comme un soufflé au fromage, laissant place à un silence gênant. Angelo n'oubliait pas la façon dont Aphrodite l'avait remplacé par cet imbécile d'Aldébaran. Il lui en voulait et surtout, sa fierté l'empêchait de faire le premier pas vers celui qui le faisait tourner à bourrique.

Reniflant avec dédain, bombant le torse pour faire bonne figure, le petit italien entreprit de continuer son ascension, passant à côté de son ex-meilleur ami et ex-amoureux sans un regard. Il s'apprêtait à l'abandonner pour de bon, jurant croix de bois croix de fer qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais un tel affront… quand il entendit son ex-meilleur ami renifler. Il se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner, tentant de se convaincre que, même si Aphrodite était en train de mourir, cela ne le concernait plus, mais l'idée même de le perdre à jamais le fit faire volte-face sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il se retourna alors pour voir les épaules d'Aphrodite tressauter en silence et son petit cœur (car oui, Angelo avait un cœur… et pas un cœur de pierre) se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il s'approcha pour voir le joli visage aux traits habituellement si séducteurs du suédois inondé de larmes et il ne sut pas directement quoi faire.

-Merde, tu t'es fait mal, Aphro ?

Et si Aphrodite s'était blessé en tombant ? Et s'il lui avait fait mal en le repoussant un peu trop durement ?

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-F-Fiche-moi la paix, crétin.

-Hein ?

-A cause de toi je… j'me suis cassé un ongle, dit-il en pointant l'italien de son doigt manucuré, e-et mon maquillage a coulé !

Evidemment. Aphrodite pleurait parce qu'il s'était ''cassé un ongle'' et que ''son maquillage avait coulé''. Ben ouais, ce serait vachement moins facile pour lui de draguer les autres garçons, avec cette tête-là. Bien fait pour lui, c'était de sa faute après tout, il n'avait qu'à faire attention et ne pas le bousculer. Angelo croisa les bras sur son torse : même quand Aphrodite se faisait rouer de coups au combat, il ne pleurait jamais. Mais il suffisait que son maquillage ne soit pas parfait pour qu'il fonde en larmes. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais son ex-ami suédois !

-T'es vraiment un abruti, Angelo, j'te déteste !

Pardon ? Non mais pour qui il se prenait, au juste ? Il n'allait pas se laisser insulter par une gonzesse, ça jamais ! Plutôt mourir que d'être humilié de la sorte ! Et si Aphrodite cherchait la bagarre, alors il allait répondre présent. Il attrapa violemment le petit poisson par le col de son haut, l'obligeant à se relever.

-Répète un peu pour voir ?

-T'es un abruti, j'te déteste ! Abruti.

Il allait lui en coller une. Et qu'Aphrodite ne vienne pas chouiner quand il serait défiguré pour de bon ! Il le poussait dans ses retranchements, il devait en assumer les conséquences.

-J'vais te refaire le portrait, Aphro, et c'est pas des menaces en l'air !

-Ben vas-y ! De toute façon c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, frapper et abandonner les autres !

-Ecoutez qui parle !

-J't'ai jamais frappé !

-T'es parti. Tu m'as remplacé par cet empoté de trois tonnes, c'est moi qui devrais te détester !

-C'est toi qui est parti !

-Parce que tu l'avais embrassé !

-Il m'a obligé !

-Non tu mens !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Si !

Angelo haussa un sourcil : Aphrodite venait de tout avouer ! Ou alors, c'était à lui de dire ''non'' ? Dans ce cas, Aphrodite n'avait rien avoué du tout ! Mais… est-ce qu'il devait dire ''si'' ou ''non'' ? Il ne savait plus ! Tout ça c'était la faute d'Aphrodite, voilà ! Le petit italien soupira en s'affalant sur les marches, vite rejoint par Aphrodite, qui fit mine de bouder en croisant les bras. Angelo lui lança un petit regard en coin et grimaça.

-C'est vrai que tu fais peur à voir.

-Ferme-la.

* * *

><p>-C'était sa volonté !<p>

-Ce vieux débris est mort de toute façon !

-Je t'interdis de parler de Shion de cette manière, Saga.

-Sinon quoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me frapper ? Me bannir ? Je ne suis pas ton larbin. Je suis bien plus fort et bien plus important que vous tous réunis !

Saga et Dohko se faisaient face depuis de longues minutes déjà. Toute la tension que le chevalier de la balance avait accumulée depuis tout ce temps passé auprès de son ami malade explosait à présent et sa cible n'était autre que Saga. Très égoïstement, Dohko lui en voulait de s'être entretenu avec Shion avant sa mort : à cause de lui, il n'avait pas pu passer ce temps précieux avec son ami. Shion était mort et il n'avait même pas pu lui dire adieu ! Et maintenant Saga réclamait la place de grand pope, allant contre les dernières volontés de ce dernier.

-Je vous tuerai, tous autant que vous êtes. Je vous tuerai un par un.

-Saga, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! S'il te plaît arrête.

-La ferme, Kanon. Je te tuerai toi aussi si tu ne te tais pas. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es mon frère et pourtant je ne te reconnais plus !

-Je t'ai dit de te taire !

Le poing de Saga s'écrasa violemment sur la joue de son jumeau, qui ne mit qu'une seconde à répliquer. Un combat s'engagea alors entre eux, faisant froncer les sourcils des autres chevaliers présents : ce n'était pas le moment de se battre. Cristal décida alors d'intervenir, baissant sensiblement la température des lieux, faisant frissonner ses pairs, dont Skorpios, qui détestait par-dessus tout le froid.

-Ca suffit maintenant. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous comporter de la sorte dans une telle situation.

Et pour cause : Shion était encore sur son lit de mort dans la pièce d'à côté !

-J'approuve totalement les dires de Cristal, ajouta Anantram, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion pour prouver sa sagesse et louer celle de son ami Cristal.

-Et moi aussi ! piailla alors Skorpios d'un air très puéril.

Si Anantram pensait vraiment se mettre Cristal dans la poche en le caressant dans le sens du poil, il aurait à faire à lui ! Cristal et lui étaient meilleurs amis depuis les couches culottes, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer ! Le chevalier du verseau se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel face au comportement enfantin de son ami.

-Le grand pope a choisi Aiolos, c'est donc à lui de lui succéder, intervint finalement Dohko.

-Je ne permettrai jamais une telle chose.

-Tu n'auras pas d'autre choix.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

* * *

><p>-Salut Shura.<p>

-Bonjour.

Le petit lion s'assit auprès de son camarade, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux. Depuis leur dernière dispute, même s'ils se parlaient encore, Aiolia savait très bien que Shura ne le considérait plus vraiment comme son ami, et cela l'embêtait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Il aimait bien Shura : il était toujours prêt à faire les 400 coups avec lui et surtout, il était gentil. Il était triste de ne plus pouvoir passer du temps avec lui comme avant.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, j'attends mon maître.

-Moi aussi.

Shura se contenta d'hocher la tête, ce qui énerva davantage Aiolia : il ne savait même pas pourquoi son ami ne lui parlait plus. Avant, Shura lui aurait parlé de mille et une choses qu'il aurait écoutées d'une oreille attentive –ou parfois distraite, il devait bien l'avouer- mais Shura lui aurait parlé. Et maintenant, il ne lui disait plus rien. Il se contentait de répondre évasivement à ses questions et cela le mettait en rogne. Lui aussi il voulait un meilleur ami ! Ce n'était pas juste : Milo avait Camus, Mu avait Shaka, Aphrodite avait Angelo et Aldébaran et lui… lui il n'avait personne ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de meilleur ami alors que même les petits intellos ennuyeux à mourir en avaient ?

-Dis donc Shu, tu voudrais pas venir te promener ?

-Non, j'ai promis à mon maître de l'attendre ici.

-Mais…

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Aphrodite.

Aiolia frissonna à l'entente de ce nom : pas question qu'il passe du temps avec ce pervers d'Aphrodite ! Il savait de source sûre que son ex-ami avait à l'idée d'embrasser tous les garçons du sanctuaire et il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que le petit poisson vienne coller sa bouche glossée contre la sienne ! S'ils restaient collés après, il promettait de commettre un meurtre ! Aphrodite embrassait les garçons et Aiolia détestait ça. C'était dégoûtant ! Shura était le seul à ne pas s'adonner à des pratiques aussi horribles !

-Beurk, tu déconnes ! Je ne tiens pas à recevoir un baiser de cette petite folle !

-Pourtant tu l'aimes bien, Aphrodite.

-Ca, c'était avant qu'il ne commence à embrasser les garçons !

C'est vrai : avant, Aphrodite et lui étaient très proches. Mais maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'Aphrodite faisait, il ne voulait plus jamais lui adresser la parole !

-Tu es stupide, c'est toujours le même. Il n'a pas changé.

-Me dis pas que toi aussi tu embrasses les garçons, Shura ?

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Aiolia poussa un profond soupir de soulagement : si Shura lui avait avoué que lui aussi, il embrassait les garçons, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter !

-Voilà, c'est pour ça que t'es mon ami ! Toi, pas Aphrodite. Et puis tu sais, je préfère être avec toi qu'avec lui.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ouais, au moins toi tu ne me parles pas rouge à lèvres et de fards à paupières !

Le petit lion entendit son ami glousser discrètement derrière la paume de sa main et il sut qu'une barrière était tombée.

-Alors, tu veux toujours pas venir te balader ?

-D'accord, mais pas longtemps alors !

-Promis.

* * *

><p>-Regarde, c'est mon maître ! hurla presque Mu en pointant du doigt une étoile brillante, et là, ce sont ses amis.<p>

-Tu es sûr ? Mon maître m'a toujours dit que cette étoile s'appelait…

-Eh bien maintenant ce n'est plus la même ! C'est mon maître, il m'a dit qu'il serait avec les étoiles, avec ses amis. Alors c'est lui, j'en suis sûr !

Shaka se retint de toutes ses forces de dire à son ami que ces étoiles n'étaient autres que la constellation d'Andromède mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour protester il le vit, le sourire de Mu. Mu souriait enfin et il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de faire disparaître ce sourire. Le futur chevalier de la vierge eut un sourire triste : même s'il avait tout tenté pour rendre Mu heureux, il se rendait compte qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Shion dans le cœur de son meilleur ami et cela le rendait un peu triste. Il aurait voulu être important pour lui, lui aussi. Mais tant pis, il voulait que Mu soit heureux et si son maître Shion le rendait heureux, alors il était heureux lui aussi.

-Il ne m'a pas menti, murmura le petit garçon à la chevelure lilas, il est toujours là.

-Tu sais Mu, mon maître m'a dit un jour que les personnes qu'on aime vraiment beaucoup sont toujours là.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Shaka posa sa main contre son cœur. Son maître lui avait dit ça lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un tout petit et faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, son discours avait changé : son maître Anantram disait que les morts rejoignaient le grand bouddha et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Mais Shaka se souviendrait toujours des paroles que son maître lui avait murmurées lorsqu'il était enfant.

-Tu vois, ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement, ton maître sera toujours avec toi.

-Et toi aussi ! dit alors Mu en souriant plus franchement.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as dit que les personnes qu'on aime beaucoup sont toujours là, dit-il en posant une main sur son cœur, et moi je… je t'aime beaucoup, Shaka.

Le futur chevalier de la vierge n'eut pas le temps de rougir davantage que Mu lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue, lui glissant un ''merci d'être toujours là pour moi'' au creux de l'oreille avant de reporter son regard sur le ciel étoilé. Shaka cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire comme un bienheureux : Mu l'aimait beaucoup, il le lui avait dit. Il y avait de la place pour lui dans son petit cœur d'enfant, auprès de son maître Shion et ça, ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

Lui aussi, il aimait beaucoup son ami.

* * *

><p>-Arrête de gesticuler, Milo.<p>

-Mais j'ai chauuuuuud Camus !

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, plus tu gigotes et plus tu auras chaud.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Mais c'est pas juste !

Camus soupira en s'allongeant sur le dos, tentant de repousser son meilleur ami lorsqu'il vint se coller contre lui, une jambe passée par-dessus les siennes.

-Milo !

-Mais j'ai chaud Camus, fais quelque chose !

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Je sais pas moi, fais comme ton maître Cristal. Tu dois bien avoir un truc pour refroidir l'air, non ?

Un ''truc'' ? Oui, il connaissait bien une technique mais il ne la maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement et puis… son maître lui avait dit qu'il était encore trop jeune pour l'utiliser. C'était une technique très complexe que son maître lui avait apprise quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était très puissant mais aussi très difficile à contrôler, voilà pourquoi Camus préférait éviter de l'utiliser.

-Oui mais je…

-Oh s'il te plaît mon Camus, geint Milo, je vais mourir de chaud si ça continue.

Camus hésita encore l'espace de quelques secondes puis, lorsque Milo le surplomba presqu'entièrement, prétextant que sa peau était agréable à toucher parce qu'elle était froide, il décida que pour son propre bien, il avait plutôt intérêt à tenter quelque chose. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir écraser sous le poids de Milo. Pas que son ami soit gros, mais quand même, il n'était pas léger non plus –la faute aux nombreux gâteaux qu'il ingurgitait entre les repas !- et puis il n'aimait pas trop que Milo se colle à lui de la sorte.

-Bon d'accord mais recule-toi, Milo !

-Viiiite Camus, je vais mouriiiir !

Tout, il donnerait tout pour que Milo se taise et le laisse enfin dormir en paix.

* * *

><p>Dohko se laissa aller contre le mur derrière lui : cette journée l'avait littéralement épuisé. Il n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer la mort de son ami et il n'avait plus la force de crier son chagrin. L'entrevue avec les autres chevaliers avait eu raison de ses dernières forces. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le sanctuaire ait tant changé pendant son absence, il ne comprenait pas comment Shion avait pu supporter ce fardeau pendant toutes ces années. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer la situation.<p>

Saga était parti, vert de rage, jurant que l'ensemble du sanctuaire serait bientôt sous son commandement et tomberait sous ses coups. Comment des chevaliers d'or pouvaient-ils se déchirer ainsi ? Sans parler de Mu. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec le petit garçon qu'il n'avait pas vu grandir. L'enfant ne le connaissait pas et ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser entrer dans sa vie. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de demander conseil à Shion. Il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un enfant avant et l'idée de se retrouver seul avec lui lui faisait un peu peur.

-Tu devrais te reposer, Dohko.

-C'est toi Cristal, dit-il sans se retourner.

-Repose-toi, ajouta le chevalier en arrivant à sa hauteur, tu auras besoin de forces pour la suite. Ce n'est que le début.

-Je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver.

-Tu n'auras pas d'autre choix. Shion est parti. Il t'a confié la garde de Mu et le sanctuaire. Tu n'as pas le droit de faiblir maintenant.

-Je sais…

Cristal avec raison, bien sûr. Comme toujours. Shion avait toujours cru en lui, il lui avait toujours fait confiance. C'est pourquoi il lui avait légué de telles responsabilités. Mais Dohko n'était pas Shion, il n'avait pas ses épaules pour supporter une telle charge. Pourtant il le devait, s'il ne voulait pas trahir son amitié avec Shion. Il devrait trouver un moyen de supporter tout ça. Une voix retentit dans la nuit alors que, quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit Cristal soupirer à côté de lui.

-Tu m'excuseras mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que je te laisse avant que Skorpios ne réveille tout le sanctuaire à force de crier mon nom.

-Il est plutôt possessif.

-C'est Skorpios.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ? Je me souviens d'un petit garçon plutôt solitaire.

-Je te l'ai dit : c'est Skorpios. Je m'y suis habitué, je suppose.

Et sans un mot de plus, Dohko vit le chevalier du verseau s'éloigner, le laissant à nouveau seul avec ses doutes et ses craintes. Demain serait un autre jour. Demain, il devrait à nouveau affronter la dure réalité. Demain, et tous les autres jours.

* * *

><p>-C-Cam-mus y-y-y f-fait f-froid.<p>

-Tout ça c'est ta faute !

-Q-Quoi ? M-M-Mais je… c-c'est ton t-truc qui…qui a r-r-raté !

-C'est toi qui a insisté ! Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais comme d'habitude, tu n'as pas écouté !

Camus faisait en réalité preuve de beaucoup de mauvaise foi : si Milo lui avait bel et bien demandé de faire quelque chose contre la chaleur étouffante de la nuit, c'était lui et lui seul qui avait pris la décision d'utiliser cette technique qu'il ne maîtrisait pas totalement. Résultat : la température frôlait les -10°C et de petites plaques de glace s'étaient formées un peu partout dans la chambre. Milo, qui n'avait jamais connu une température aussi basse, était persuadé d'y laisser un orteil ou un doigt.

-J-J'ai t-t-très f-f-froid !

-Arrête de te plaindre, Milo, tu as toutes les couvertures qui étaient dans mon placard sur tes épaules. Je ne peux rien faire de plus !

-S-Si ! Sers-m-moi dans…dans t-tes br-bras !

Camus soupira davantage en tapotant doucement l'épaule de son meilleur ami, qui grogna et venant se gluer contre lui, l'enfermant sous le tas de couvertures qui recouvraient son corps.

-Milo ! Je te signale que moi, je n'ai pas froid.

Le dit Milo grommela des paroles comme quoi son copain n'était vraiment pas normal et poussa un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'il sentit enfin son corps se réchauffer grâce à l'étreinte de Camus. Une étreinte forcée, certes, mais très efficace !

-Bonne nuit mon Camus, murmura finalement le petit scorpion, convenablement pelotonné entre les bras du dit Camus.

Camus n'était pas certain que sa nuit serait bonne. Il avait bien trop chaud pour trouver le sommeil. Mais au moins, Milo avait cessé de claquer des dents et surtout –surtout !- il s'était tu. Alors peut-être que finalement, il parviendrait à s'endormir. S'il avait trop chaud, au moins sa tête était au repos.

* * *

><p>Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, Anantram se figea : là, devant ses yeux, son élève était convenablement installé dans son lit. Mais il n'était pas seul : Mu était allongé à ses côtés… et Shaka le serrait dans ses bras comme si c'était bouddha en personne. Le chevalier de la vierge fronça les sourcils : pouvait-il laisser son élève se comporter de la sorte envers un simple mortel ? Le seul qu'il devait aimer et chérir de la sorte, c'était bouddha. Il ne devait laisser de place pour personne d'autre. Mais avait-il vraiment le droit de les séparer ce soir, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ?<p>

Il savait que son élève aimait beaucoup le futur chevalier du bélier et, même s'il avait tenté de lui apprendre qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller ainsi à des sentiments mortels, Shaka n'avait rien voulu entendre. En réalité, il avait hoché la tête, lui assurant qu'il avait bien reçu le message… et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait rejoindre Mu la minute d'après.

Lorsqu'il vit le petit Mu tressaillir et son élève le serrer un peu plus contre lui une fraction de seconde plus tard, il décida que non, il ne pouvait pas les séparer ce soir. Lui aussi, tout au fond de son cœur, il aurait aimé avoir un ami qui prenne soin de lui de la sorte lorsqu'il était malheureux. Oh bien sûr, il savait que bouddha serait toujours là pour lui et ne l'abandonnerait jamais, mais il aurait voulu avoir une présence physique et bien réelle pour l'apaiser.

Il sourit légèrement, tournant la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser ces idées qui le détournaient du droit chemin et se décida à quitter la chambre. Ce soir, il laisserait les deux enfants se consoler mutuellement. Après tout, ils apprendraient bien vite que la vie n'était pas aussi rose qu'ils le pensaient.

* * *

><p><em>Review? =)<em>


	13. 13ans

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Voici le chapitre des 13 ans de nos petits chevaliers préférés!_

_J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous profitez bien de vos vacances. _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :D_

_Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dis à bientôt!_

* * *

><p>Aphrodite des poissons, debout devant son miroir de trois mètres de long sur deux mètres de large poussa un hurlement strident qui traversa le sanctuaire de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Et pour cause : là, sur son visage d'Apollon, une pustule disgracieuse avait fait son apparition. Pire, ce n'était pas un bouton ordinaire, il n'en n'avait jamais vu de tel !<p>

Affolé, son maître fit irruption dans la salle de bains, persuadé de trouver son élève adoré à l'agonie, baignant dans une mare de sang –car il devait vraiment souffrir pour avoir hurlé de la sorte- la trousse de secours sous le bras, il se précipita sur son élève, qui protégea son visage de ses mains. Alphée fronça dangereusement les sourcils : Aphrodite ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il allait le frapper ?

-Aphrodite ?

-Ne me regardez pas, je suis trop laid !

Le chevalier en titre fronça davantage les sourcils : Aphrodite, laid ? Lui-même aurait presque pu être jaloux de sa beauté enfantine et si pure que tout le monde lui enviait. Si son élève d'amour était laid, alors tous les autres habitants de cette planète étaient hideux, tout juste bon à mettre dans une benne à ordures !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-Je suis horrible ! Défiguré ! Achevez-moi, maître, je ne veux pas vivre en étant si laid, je ne pourrais pas le supporter !

Son élève, pourtant si plein de vie lui demandait de mettre un terme à sa vie. Peut-être était-il vraiment devenu laid ? Peut-être que quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort ?! Dans ce cas, il ne voyait qu'un seul coupable : ce petit prude d'Anantram ! Il n'y avait que lui pour être jaloux de la beauté divine de son élève, comme il avait été jaloux de la sienne lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il le soupçonnait même de vivre avec les yeux fermés pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa beauté parfaite.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Montre-moi.

-Non !

-Aphrodite, je suis ton maître. C'est un ordre, tu dois m'obéir.

-Non !

-Si tu ne me montres pas, je te confisquerai tout ton maquillage et tu seras privé de bain bulles pendant un mois !

Alphée savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible : sans son maquillage, le petit poisson se sentait totalement démuni. Comment pourrait-il séduire Angelo –et tous les autres garçons, par la même occasion- s'il ne pouvait pas tartiner ses longs cils de mascara ni recouvrir ses lèvres pulpeuses de trois couches de gloss à la framboise ? Sans compter que, sans bain bulles, il pouvait dire adieu à sa peau douce et laiteuse !

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas chic, maître !

-Montre-moi.

Quand Aphrodite retira ses mains, Alphée ouvrit grand la bouche : elle était là, en plein milieu de son si joli visage, cette horrible imperfection qui le défigurait. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit pourquoi Aphrodite désirait qu'il mette fin à ses jours.

* * *

><p>-Quoi ? Il ne peut pas venir ? Mais pourquoi ?! On devait faire une chasse au trésor pour l'anniversaire de Scorpii !<p>

-Je suis désolé Milo, répondit Cristal en voyait la moue du petit garçon, mais Camus est un peu malade. Il a de la fièvre et il doit se reposer.

Son ami Camus, son amour… malade ? Par quel horrible sortilège cela avait-il pu se produire ? Camus n'était jamais malade. Il avait une santé de fer, contrairement à la sienne. C'est à peine s'il avait un petit rhume de temps en temps et, même quand tout le sanctuaire était cloué au lit à cause d'une horrible grippe, son Camus d'amour, lui, ne vacillait même pas.

Son Camus était malade et cet horrible mot associé au prénom de son meilleur ami lui faisait froid dans le dos : Camus allait-il mourir ? Était-il condamné ? Cristal lui cachait-il quelque chose ? Avait-il comploté avec son maître pour lui cacher la vérité ? Avait-il tué son Camus et tentait-il de faire passer le meurtre pour une mort dès suite d'une grave maladie ?

-Milo ?

-Est-ce que je peux le voir, maître Cristal ?

-Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu ne le vois pas pour le moment. J'attends la venue du médecin et en attendant, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. C'est peut-être contagieux.

A présent il en était certain : Cristal avait tué son Camus ! Sinon pourquoi l'empêcherait-il de le voir ? Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Camus avait toujours été présent à ses côtés, même lorsqu'il était cloué au lit avec 40 de fièvre. Il n'avait jamais failli à la tâche et Milo était blessé au plus profond de lui-même de ne pas pourquoi lui rendre la pareille.

Lorsque Cristal lui demanda –un peu trop rapidement à son goût- de quitter les lieux pour rejoindre son maître, Milo sut qu'il avait raison : quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit à l'intérieur même de ce temple. Quelque chose d'horrible qui avait eu raison de son Camus. Et ça, il ne pouvait vraiment pas le supporter !

Tant pis s'il devait aller contre vents et marées, s'il devait braver la colère de son maître et celle du maître Cristal. Tant pis s'il déclenchait la colère des dieux et se faisait foudroyer net par Athéna : son Camus avait besoin de lui et il ferait tout pour lui venir en aide, même s'il devait le payer de sa vie !

-J'arrive mon Camus !

* * *

><p>-Shaka ?<p>

Le petit bouddha poussa un gémissement de frustration et roula pour se mettre sur le côté, dos à son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas contaminer Mu. Il était peut-être condamné et il ne voulait certainement pas que son meilleur ami meure par sa faute.

-Shaka, ne fais pas l'enfant, gronda Mu, il faut que je te soigne.

-Non, Mu. Si bouddha m'a foudroyé de cette horrible maladie, c'est certainement parce que je n'ai pas été un bon disciple. Je ne mérite pas tes soins.

Bouddha le punissait-il d'avoir mis ses séances de méditations matinales au placard, privilégiant par la même occasion le petit déjeuner au lit qu'il amenait à Mu ? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il avait désobéi à son maître trois fois ces deux derniers mois, s'attirant son courroux en subtilisant sournoisement l'encens qu'il gardait dans un placard ? Ou encore, bouddha le punissait-il pour avoir proféré des insultes au nez et à la barbe d'Aphrodite, lorsqu'il était ouvertement venu se moquer de son nouveau sari ?

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi.

Il ne voulait pas que Mu le voit mourir, ça non !

-Certainement pas !

Shaka tenta tant bien que mal de se fondre sous ses draps, mais Mu était aussi têtu qu'une mule, si bien qu'il parvint, par la force des choses, de prendre le dessus sur son meilleur ami. Immobilisé par le petit bélier, Shaka détourna le regard tandis que Mu le dévisageait. Il n'était tout de même vraiment pas beau à voir !

-Bon, annonça Mu d'un ton solennel, maintenant tu vas me laisser te soigner.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de ''mais'', Shaka, je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu mon maître. Alors tu vas me laisser te soigner, sinon je te promets que je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole.

Shaka fit la moue mais ne protesta pas lorsque Mu tamponna soigneusement son visage de mercurochrome. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il craignait plus que tout –et même plus que le rejet de bouddha mais ça, il ne l'avouerait pas-, c'était que son meilleur ami le raye définitivement de sa vie. Alors si c'était la seule solution pour rester en bons termes avec lui, il se plierait à ses moindres exigences.

* * *

><p>-Arrête de rire ! Tout de suite !<p>

Sauf qu'Angelo était définitivement incapable de s'arrêter de rire. C'était beaucoup trop drôle de voir Aphrodite dans cet état. Le petit poisson, d'habitude si fier et si pomponné avait troqué son fond de tein contre du mercurochrome et ça, c'était tout juste hilarant. Fini le mascara, le fard à paupière et le blush. Bonjour le nouveau look dalmatien revisité.

-Tu te crois drôle ?

-Non, c'est toi qui es drôle, Aphro. Sérieusement, je ne savais pas que c'était la nouvelle mode.

-Tu n'y connais rien à la mode, de toute façon.

-Et quand je vois ta tête, je ne regrette rien !

Aphrodite des poissons serra les poings, faisant rire davantage le futur chevalier du cancer. Aphrodite était peut-être réputé pour être le plus mignon de tout le sanctuaire mais là, il n'en menait pas large. Le voilà qui était réduit au même niveau que ses petits camarades. Il était aussi laid qu'eux et ça, il ne pouvait vraiment pas le supporter.

-Angelo ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne vas pas me tromper, pas vrai ?

-Hein ?!

-J'suis sûr que si ! Tu vas profiter que je sois cloué au lit pour aller voir ailleurs !

Le dit Angelo leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de se dégager lorsqu'Aphrodite le serra dans ses bras, jurant mordicus qu'il ne le laisserait aller nulle part et qu'il était même prêt à le ligoter dans les toilettes pour être certain de le garder auprès de lui.

-Lâche-moi, tu veux ! Avec qui veux-tu que je te trompe, imbécile ?

Non mais sérieusement, est-ce qu'il l'imaginait vraiment avec Camus ou Shaka ? Ou avec n'importe quel autre chevalier en devenir de ce sanctuaire ? Pour qui le prenait-il au juste ? Il n'était pas comme lui, il n'avait pas besoin de se taper n'importe qui pour se prouver quoi que ce soit.

-Oh Angie, tu m'aimes vraiment alors, même si je suis moche ?

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, compris ?

Mais trop tard, le dit ''Angie'' se retrouvait déjà attiré sous les draps d'un Aphrodite plus ravi que jamais, qui colla ses lèvres aux siennes, bien décidé à passer le reste de l'après-midi dans les bras de celui qu'il aurait qualifié sur le moment même de ''petit ami le plus fidèle au monde''.

* * *

><p><strong>BOUM<strong>

Camus sursauta, tiré de son sommeil réparateur par un bruit sourd. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, la gorge sèche, il se redressa et parcourut sa chambre du regard. Rien.

-Camus !

Le futur verseau sursauta si fort qu'il en tomba sur le dos. Heureusement que son matelas était là pour amortir sa chute. Aussitôt, Milo se rua sur lui, persuadé que son si précieux verseau avait été foudroyé d'une crise cardiaque :

-Camus ! Camus ! Par Athéna, mon Camus, est-ce que ça va ?

-Arrête de crier.

Sa tête allait exploser, si Milo continuait de hurler comme il le faisait maintenant. Assommé par la fièvre, Camus ne protesta pas davantage. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer en guerre avec Milo, il voulait simplement se reposer, était-ce trop demander ?

Sauf que Milo interpréta ce manque de réaction comme une nouvelle preuve de mort imminente. Il se précipita sur le lit de son meilleur ami, secouant celui-ci pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

-Camus ! Réveille-toi ! Ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît ! Réveille-toi, maintenant !

-Bon sang, tais-toi Milo ou je te promets que je te mets dehors.

Son Camus d'amour le menaçait-il de le jeter dehors ? Qu'avait-on fait de son Camus, habituellement si gentil avec lui ? Au bord des larmes, persuadé que son Camus était en train de devenir un monstre mutant et sans sentiments, c'est là que Milo les vit : les horribles boutons qui ornaient le si beau visage de son futur amoureux.

-Pas Athéna mon Camus, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Milo écrasa son doigt sur l'un des boutons en question, faisant couiner Camus, qui tenta de se cacher sous son épaisse couverture. Il voulait être tranquille, pas que Milo le tripotes de la sorte !

-C'est un bouton. Et arrête de gratter ma joue comme ça, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de cicatrice !

Son Camus si parfait allait-il être défiguré s'il touchait à ces boutons qui avaient envahi son visage ? Milo retira précipitamment sa main, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Même si tu étais couvert de cicatrices, tu serais toujours le plus beau à mes yeux, mon Camus.

Camus n'eut pas la force de protester et se contenta de rouler sur le côté, cherchant à retrouver le sommeil duquel Milo l'avait tiré, sans succès.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que ces boutons t'ont attaqué, mon Camus ?

-J'ai la varicelle, Milo.

-La quoi ?

Milo ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était la varicelle, mais ce nom associé à son Camus lui semblait diaboliquement dangereux.

-La varicelle.

-Tu vas mourir ?

Milo avait dit cela avec tellement de tristesse dans la voix que Camus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers lui et, lorsqu'il vit les larmes perler au bord de ses prunelles, son petit cœur couvert de glace fondit comme neige au soleil, tellement qu'il attira doucement Milo à lui, laissant son meilleur ami se blottir dans ses bras à souhait.

-Bien sûr que non idiot, ce n'est rien. Tous les enfants ont la varicelle un jour.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, alors ne pleure pas.

Milo renifla et hocha la tête contre son épaule, prenant soin à ne pas faire mal à son verseau. Si son Camus était malade alors il voulait tout faire pour apaiser un tant soit peu sa douleur.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi, mon Camus, je te le promets !

-Il faut juste que je dorme.

-Très bien, alors je vais te chanter une berceuse !

-Non merci ce n'est pas la….

Mais trop tard, Milo avait déjà entonné la chanson ''Frère Jacques'', fredonnant des paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens. Camus était persuadé qu'il avait remixé les paroles à sa sauce… car il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu ''Mon Camus d'amour à moi, fais un gros dodo'' dans la version originale.

Ajoutons à cela que Milo chantait comme une casserole, et Camus était certain de ne pas voir son mal de tête le quitter de si tôt. Au contraire. Mais Milo était si gentil avec lui qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à le sermonner. Il s'étonnait lui-même d'apprécier à ce point la présence de son meilleur ami auprès de lui, mais il mit cela sur le compte de la température. Maintenant, il voulait seulement dormir.

* * *

><p>Il avait de la fièvre, la bouche pâteuse et des crampes d'estomac. Il se maudit un instant d'avoir abusé des petits gâteaux qu'avait préparés son maître, jurant sur la tête – et le reste du corps !- d'Athéna, qu'il serait moins gourmand à l'avenir.<p>

Cloué au lit depuis le matin même, il avait espéré qu'Aphrodite viendrait lui rendre visite –lui amenant par la même occasion une petite douceur qui finirait aussi vite dans son ventre-. Mais Aphrodite n'était jamais venu.

Aldébaran poussa un profond soupir de désarroi : depuis qu'Angelo avait refait son apparition, s'immisçant à nouveau dans la vie du suédois, il n'y en avait plus que pour lui ! Aphrodite oubliait un peu trop comment le futur cancer l'avait rejeté comme un vulgaire malpropre.

Et lui, dans l'histoire ? Eh bien lui, il attendait désespérément qu'Aphrodite ouvre les yeux et qu'il se rende compte qui s'occupait vraiment de lui. Angelo n'était rien d'autre qu'un voyou imbu de lui-même et profondément diabolique, il en était certain ! Mais le petit suédois ne voulait rien entendre, idéalisant son italien comme un dieu vivant.

Voilà pourquoi le pauvre Aldébaran agonisait seul dans son dans son petit lit. Seul, sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie ni le rassurer. Seul avec le plateau de cupcakes que lui avait apporté son maître le matin même. Alors, puisqu'il ne pouvait décidément compter sur personne dans ce sanctuaire, il allait noyer son chagrin dans la nourriture. Tant pis pour ses crampes d'estomac : tout ça c'était la faute de ce petit fourbe d'Aphrodite. Plus jamais un garçon ne l'utiliserait de la sorte, foi de taureau !

* * *

><p>-Bordel, Shu, qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?<p>

-J'sais pas, répondit le petit garçon en se laissant tomber sur les marches.

-Débout, Shu, on n'est pas des lopettes, on n'a pas besoin de repos.

-Mais Aiolia…

Cette ascension lui semblait interminable ! Il s'était réveillé le matin même avec un mal de tête abominable et était bien déterminé à rester au lit… jusqu'à ce qu'Aiolia vienne le tirer du lit, souffrant visiblement des mêmes maux que lui, mais criant haut et fort qu'ils conjureraient ce mauvais sort ensemble.

-On n'est pas comme ces fillettes. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient tous cloués au lit, quelle honte !

Shura ne put qu'hocher la tête, même si en son for intérieur, il aurait tout donné pour rejoindre son lit douillet lui aussi.

-Je donnerai tout pour voir la tête de cette petite tapette d'Aphrodite. Mon maître m'a dit qu'on l'avait entendu crier dans tout le sanctuaire !

-Aiolia s'il te plaît, on ne peut pas s'arrêter une minute ?

-Non. On va leur montrer qu'on est digne d'être des chevaliers d'or !

-Mais ça me gratte !

Il n'en pouvait définitivement plus de ces démangeaisons ! Les boutons s'étaient multipliés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leurs temples et il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de se gratter. Aiolia lui avait bien interdit de le faire, mais, même s'il ne voulait pas décevoir son ami, c'était plus fort que lui.

-Arrête de faire le bébé.

-Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est plus supportable. Alors maintenant je m'arrête. Tu n'as qu'à continuer sans moi si tu ne veux pas m'attendre !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Shura se laissa à nouveau tomber par terre, bien décidé à ne plus bouger d'un iota, si ce n'est pour gratter frénétiquement les boutons qui l'avaient envahi. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Aiolia lui hurle qu'il n'était qu'un bébé et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais lui adresser la parole, mais au lui de ça, il vit son ami s'asseoir à ses côtés en soupirant. Haussant un sourcil, il reporta son attention sur son ami.

-Bah Aio ?

-Ca me gratte, c'est horrible.

Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient, seuls au milieu de nulle part, à se gratter comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ils avaient voulu jouer, ils avaient perdu.

* * *

><p>-Voilà mon Camus ! Un thé rien que pour toi !<p>

-Merci, Milo.

Camus se mit en position assise, humant légèrement le breuvage que venait de lui apporter Milo… et fronça le nez aussitôt. Cette odeur était tout sauf l'odeur du thé.

-Milo ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Oui mon Camus ?

-Je peux savoir comment tu as fait ce thé ?

-J'ai pris les feuilles qu'il y avait dans le pot vert ! Un peu de poivre et de sol et hop, le tour est joué !

Camus, qui avait trempé par curiosité ses lèvres dans le breuvage encore fumant, recracha tout sur ses couvertures, faisant couiner Milo, qui voyait tous ses beaux efforts répandus sur les draps.

-Camus ! Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour préparer ce thé ?

C'est vrai quoi, il s'était réveillé une heure plus tôt, alors que son Camus était encore profondément endormi. Il avait alors décidé de lui préparer une petite surprise, persuadé que ce thé miracle le remettrait sur pieds en moins de deux.

-Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

-Quoi ? Mais non, bien sûr que non !

-Alors je peux savoir POURQUOI tu as décidé de faire du thé avec du laurier, du sel et du poivre ?

Milo sembla réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière avant de lui demander, d'une petite voix, un sourire adorablement craquant collé aux lèvres.

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait du thé ?

Camus soupira encore et encore, étant définitivement bien trop abattu pour le sermonner davantage. Ca partait d'une bonne intention, après tout… Milo fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit que son Camus se contentait de se recoucher, sans lui crier dessus.

-Mon pauvre Camus, dit-il en collant une main contre son front bouillant, tu dois vraiment être malade !

Il se coucha alors à nouveau tout contre lui, se souciant peu du fait que Camus avait encore plus chaud quand il agissait de la sorte. La tête calée au creux de son cou il poussa un profond soupir qui obligea Camus à relever le nez.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste que… c'est l'anniversaire de Scorpii aujourd'hui et… je lui avais déjà parlé de la chasse au trésor. Ce sera le premier anniversaire qu'il passera sans nous. Et tu n'as même pas pu lui faire ce gâteau aux insectes dont il raffole ! Il doit être tellement triste de se sentir abandonné par ses parents !

Camus leva les yeux au ciel : même s'il avait à présent 13 ans, Milo ne parvenait décidément pas à retrouver la raison et il considérait toujours Scorpii comme leur fils –endossant bien évidemment le rôle du père de famille tandis que lui il était relayé au rang de mère poule-, mais Camus s'y était fait, au fond. Il était persuadé que, qu'importe son âge, Milo ne pourrait jamais vraiment se détacher de cette bestiole qu'il portait réellement dans son cœur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on pourra faire tout ça quand je serai guéri.

-Oui mais il va quand même être triste !

-Il comprendra, j'en suis certain.

-Tu crois ?

-Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Milo sembla rassuré par ses paroles, puisqu'il soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux.

-Tu vas guérir vite alors, je vais m'occuper de toi !

-Hn.

-Je t'aime mon Camus tu sais !

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Si, ça veut dire que tu es dans mon cœur pour toujours et que je serai horriblement triste si tu partais. Je veux rester avec toi toute ma vie parce que moi je t'aime !

-Oui oui, dors maintenant.

Mais Milo ne put s'empêcher de plisser le nez : son Camus d'amour tentait-il de noyer le poisson ? Se redressant sur un coude, faisant grogner le petit verseau de mécontentement, il ne put s'empêcher de demander ?

-Et toi, tu m'aimes ?

-Mais oui, mais oui.

Même s'il avait dit ça pour avoir la paix, Camus ne manqua pas l'énorme sourire niais de bonheur qui avait pris place sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Milo était heureux. Et un Milo heureux était un Milo qui le laisserait en paix. Parfait, il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver le sommeil.

* * *

><p>-Eh bien en voilà, une belle bande de coccinelles !<p>

Le médecin en titre du sanctuaire rigola plus franchement lorsque les dites coccinelles commencèrent à geindre, se plaignant à tout va, soit parce que les boutons les démangeaient, soit parce que qu'ils ''ne ressemblaient à rien'' à cause de tout ce mercurochrome.

-Bordel Aphro, tout ça c'est ta faute.

-J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé !

-Pourquoi t'étais obligé de m'embrasser ?!

-Ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé !

-Bordel les tapettes, vous allez vous taire, oui ?

-La ferme, Aiolia, ou je te refais le portrait.

-Viens te battre, si t'es un homme !

-Tu crois peut-être que quelques boutons vont me clouer au lit, microbe ?

-Angelo ! Tu dois rester couché !

-Lâche-moi, Aphro, je vais lui régler son compte !

Le médecin soupira tandis qu'il s'approchait pour tenter de séparer –pour la quatrième fois en seulement une heure- lion et cancer. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient visiblement pas se supporter et pourtant, ils étaient coincés ici jusqu'à ce que leurs maîtres respectifs viennent les récupérer.

Il avait d'abord vu Aphrodite débarquer, Angelo sous le bras, hurlant haut et fort qu'il avait contaminé son meilleur ami et qu'il serait à jamais défiguré par sa faute. Aiolia et Shura avait fait irruption un peu plus tard, harassés de fatigue, l'air hagard et gémissant de douleur à tout va.

-Je vais te faire la peau !

-Essaie pour voir !

-Je t'interdis de menacer mon Angie !

-Si tu continues de m'appeler comme ça, c'est moi qui vais te menacer, Aphro !

Le médecin soupira : pourvu que leurs maîtres se dépêchent de venir les rechercher… mais au vu des caractères infernaux de ces petits monstres, leurs maîtres respectifs ne devaient pas être mécontents d'avoir quelques heures de calme. Il allait visiblement devoir encore les supporter quelques temps. Un bon cachet d' aspirine s'imposait.

* * *

><p>-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Mu !<p>

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Mais si, tu es malade à cause de moi !

-Non. Le docteur a dit que c'était normal, ce n'est pas ta faute, tous les enfants du sanctuaire ont attrapé la varicelle.

Mais Shaka ne voulait rien entendre : Mu était malade parce qu'il l'avait contaminé. C'était entièrement sa faute s'il était à présent recouvert de petits boutons. Et Shaka s'en voulait. Il en voulait à bouddha pour faire subir cet horrible supplice à son ami.

-Mu a raison, ajouta Dohko, ce n'est en rien ta faute. Je vais m'occuper de lui, d'accord ?

Oui, sauf que Shaka voulait prendre soin de son ami comme lui avait pris soin de lui. Ce n'était pas à Dohko de le faire ! Mu était SON ami, à lui et à lui seul. Il n'était même pas capable d'en prendre soin !

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Mu en s'approchant de son ami, je serai vite remis sur pieds. Et puis je viendrai te voir tous les jours.

-Non, non. Tu dois te reposer, c'est moi qui viendrai.

-D'accord.

Dohko eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il vit les deux enfants se serrer maladroitement dans leurs bras. Ils étaient mignons, lorsqu'ils étaient gênés. Il se demandait ce que dirait Shion s'il les voyait enlacés de la sorte. Connaissant son ami, il n'en tiendrait certainement pas compte, bien trop occupé à se faire du souci pour Mu. Il avait tout intérêt à bien prendre soin du petit garçon que Shion avait élevé comme son propre fils. Il voulait que son ami soit fier de lui, de là haut.

* * *

><p>-Merci beaucoup, Cristal, sans ton aide je n'aurais jamais réussi à attraper autant d'insectes, dit Scorpio en pénétrant dans la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait le terrarium de Milo.<p>

-C'était la première et la dernière fois que je faisais ça, c'est dégoûtant, répondit le dit Cristal en se lavant pour la énième fois les mains.

-On croirait entendre Alphée !

Milo parti, Scorpio avait promis à son élève de s'occuper de Scorpii. Et s'occuper de l'arachnide signifiait aussi le nourrir. Habituellement, c'était Milo qui s'occupait de ça, nourrissant le scorpion comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant, faisant rouspéter Camus lorsqu'il l'obligeait à rester des heures durant devant le terrarium pour encourager Scorpii à ''finir son assiette''.

Le petit garçon mettait un point d'honneur à s'occuper de ''son bébé'', veillant sur lui comme s'il était la prunelle de ses yeux – ou plutôt, selon son point de vue, le bébé que lui avait offert Camus-, alors Scorpio ne voulait pas faillir à la lourde tâche que lui avait confiée son élève.

-C'est leur du dîner, Scorpii !

Bien sûr, Cristal avait vivement protesté lorsqu'il l'avait traîné à travers tout le sanctuaire pour attraper des insectes. Mais Scorpio aurait tout fait pour éviter de le voir traîner avec Anantram pendant son absence.

-Eh bien alors, tu dors encore, petit arachnide ?

Le petit arachnide en question ne bougea pas d'un iota, chose bien inhabituelle pour l'animal qui était aussi actif que l'était son élève. Alors pourquoi ne bougeait-il plus ?

-Allez debout, petit pare… sseux.

Par Athéna, ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Comment allait-il annoncer cela à Milo ? Il serait anéanti par la nouvelle.

-Cristaaaaaaaaal ! On a un très gros problème.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, que c'est-il passé? <em>

_Je vous posterai bientôt un petit bonus intitulé ''La fin de Scorpii''... je suppose que ça vous met la puce à l'oreille!_

_En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et je reviens le plus vite possible!_

_Bisous bisous!_


	14. Bonus-La mort de Scorpii

_Hello Hello!_

_Après ma longue absence, me revoici avec, comme promis, un OS Bonus. Le chapitre suivant est également en cours d'écriture. _

_D'ailleurs si vous souhaitez me suivre et suivre l'avancée de mes fics, vous pouvez dès à présent me suivre ici: pages/Little-Dolls24s-World/633485416737192_

_Little-Dolls24's World sur facebook. _

_C'est parfois plus facile pour communiquer, surtout pour les guests ;)_

_Je vous remercie de me suivre et vous fais de grooooos bisous :) _

* * *

><p>-Q-Quoi ?<p>

-Ecoute, Milo, Scorpii est allé rejoindre ses amis au paradis des scorpions.

-Q-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Eh bien…

-Scorpii a rejoint Shion dans le ciel, intervint Camus.

Aussitôt, les prunelles du futur scorpion se remplirent de larmes tandis que son visage se tordait en une moue de douleur. La main qu'il avait portée à ses cheveux tremblait et il ne cessait de tourner la tête de gauche à droite, comme s'il cherchait à repousser la dure réalité.

-N-Non ! Non, ce…c'est pas possible !

Non, Scorpii ne pouvait pas être mort. Leur bébé à Camus et à lui ne pouvait pas avoir rejoint Shion, ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne voulait pas le croire ! Lorsqu'il avait confié Scorpii à son maître Scorpio, il était en parfaite santé… alors si Scorpii avait rejoint Shion, ça voulait dire que…

-C'est de votre faute ! hurla Milo

-Q-Quoi ? demanda Scorpio, sous le choc de la colère que Milo déversait sur lui.

-Oui c'est votre faute s'il est mort comme Shion ! C'est vous qui l'avez tué !

-Bien sûr que non, Milo, tenta de le raisonner Scorpio, je te promets que…

-Je vous déteste !

Et après avoir craché ces paroles remplies de haine, Milo courut en direction de la plage, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Blessé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par les mots durs de son élève, Scorpio vacilla. Il ne reprit pied avec la réalité que lorsque Cristal posa une main sur son épaule.

-Il est en colère, il ne le pense pas, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il pour le rassurer.

Même s'il savait que Milo avait parlé sous le coup de l'impulsivité et de la tristesse, Scorpio ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessé.

-Je vais chercher Milo, annonça alors Camus, visiblement bien moins affecté par la mort de leur ''bébé'' que Milo.

* * *

><p>Il avait retrouvé Milo sur la plage. Caché entre deux dunes de sable fin, Milo pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il pleurait de tristesse et de rage : la tristesse d'avoir perdu un être cher, la colère d'avoir été trahi par un autre. Car pour Milo, il n'y avait aucun doute : Scorpii était mort à cause de son maître.<p>

Son maître avait certainement oublié de le nourrir ou –pire- il l'avait laissé sans surveillance, Scorpiii s'était blessé et était mort à cause de ses blessures. Son pauvre Scorpii avait peut-être agonisé seul pendant des heures –peut-être même pendant toute la nuit-, sans que ni lui ni Camus ne soit là pour le soutenir et lui faire des câlins. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Camus, il se trouvait maintenant devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et sa jolie peau toujours couverte de boutons.

-Tu devrais avoir honte, Milo, gronda-t-il, tu as manqué de respect à ton maître alors que…hé !

Milo venait tout simplement de se jeter contre lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-C-C'est ho-ho-horrible Camus ! N-Notre bébé est… il est… et mon maître est u-un meurtrier !

Camus soupira d'exaspération, bien décidé à ne pas consoler Milo cette fois. Son ami avait manqué de respect à son maître et, aux yeux du futur verseau, cette faute était impardonnable. Il repoussa sans ménagement Milo et ne tint pas compte des prunelles remplies de larmes qu'il posa sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas la faute de ton maître, il n'a rien fait de mal ! Tu as été vraiment odieux, Milo.

Milo ne comprenait pas pourquoi Camus lui criait dessus comme ça. Il était horriblement triste et tout ce que son Camus d'amour trouvait à faire, c'était le sermonner ! Camus ne semblait pas du tout affecté par la terrible perte de leur bébé.

-Crie pas, Camus !

-Comment as-tu pu parler à ton maître de la sorte ?

Son maître, il n'avait que ce mot-là à la bouche ! Leur petit bébé était mort et Camus ne semblait pas du tout s'en soucier. Comme si Scorpii n'avait pas compté pour lui pendant tout ce temps.

-Scorpii est mort, sanglota-t-il encore.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est en rien la faute de ton maître ! Scorpii était déjà très vieux, il ne pouvait pas vivre éternellement.

-Mais… je suis si triste, dit Milo en se jetant dans les bras de Camus.

Camus qui n'en demandait pas tant, et qui fut bien obligé de bercer Milo pour qu'il se calme. Son comportement lui promettait de longues nuits d'insomnies.

* * *

><p>-Angiiiiiie ! Tu connais la nouvelle ? demanda Aphrodite en se jetant au coup du dit Angie.<p>

-Nan, et je ne veux rien savoir, répondit Angelo en tentant vainement d'éloigner Aphrodite de son visage.

-Le bébé de Camus et Milo est mort !

…ce n'est pas comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'il ne voulait rien savoir, hein ?

-Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient un bébé, reprit Aphrodite, plus offusqué que jamais. Ils ont dû l'adopter en secret ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi énoooorme ?

Une minute, Aphrodite ne croyait pas VRAIMENT à cette histoire de bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce sont des conneries, Aphro, il n'y a jamais eu de bébé.

-Si c'est vrai ! Si tu avais vu l'état de Milo, tu n'en douterais pas une seconde toi non plus. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient eu un bébé avant nous !

Angelo leva les yeux au ciel : il ne croyait pas du tout à cette histoire de bébé. Comme si des gamins immatures avaient réussi à chopper un bébé !

-Bah de toute façon, il est mort le gosse, pas vrai ? Donc l'affaire est close.

-Angelo ! Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi insensible face à une telle situation ?! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité des choses : ils ont eu un bébé avant nous !

Et c'était lui l'insensible dans l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Mu ? demanda Shaka.<p>

Le futur chevalier de la vierge avait donné rendez-vous à son ami dans la grande bibliothèque du sanctuaire, mais le petit bélier avait refusé son invitation, lui demandant de venir l'aider en cuisine. Shaka avait d'abord été légèrement étonné mais avait fini par accepter : après tout, tant qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec son meilleur ami, il était le plus heureux.

-Tu as appris pour Camus et Milo ?

-Comment ça ?

Quelle horrible bêtise Milo, futur chevalier du scorpion, avait-il bien pu faire ? Et le pauvre Camus, dans tout ça ? Parce que que Milo fasse des bêtises, c'était bien son problème, mais il entraînait toujours Camus dans ses mauvais coups.

-Leur bébé est mort, déclara Mu le plus naturellement du monde.

-Leur bé…bé ?

Par bouddha, comment cela était-il possible ? Comment deux enfants – deux garçons qui plus est- avaient-ils pu avoir un enfant ? C'était physiquement et biologiquement impossible. Spirituellement aussi : pourquoi bouddha, dans sa grande bonté, aurait-il décidé d'offrir un bébé à Camus et Milo ?

-Oui, reprit Mu, j'ai entendu Scorpio le dire à maître Dohko.

-Mais Mu, c'est impossible ! s'entêta Shaka.

Mu se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de répondre :

-Possible ou non, Camus est mon ami, alors je veux lui préparer des petits gâteaux pour qu'il ait mieux.

Tous les sens de Shaka entrèrent alors en alerte : Mu, SON meilleur ami, voulait préparer des petits gâteaux pour Camus… cela voulait-il dire que SON Mu cherchait à se rapprocher du petit verseau ?

-Mais Mu… protesta-t-il vainement.

-S'il te plaît Shaka ! Tu t'es si bien occupé de moi quand je n'étais pas bien, et tes pâtisseries me rendaient toujours le sourire. Alors s'il te plaît, je veux soutenir Camus !

Alors toute la détermination de Shaka fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque Mu attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard larmoyant dans le sien.

-Très bien, murmura-t-il finalement.

Et il ne regretta rien lorsque Mu s'élança à son cou, lui murmurant qu'il était le meilleur ami dont un petit garçon pouvait rêver.

* * *

><p>-Camus, je suis si triste !<p>

Ça, Camus l'avait bien compris. Cela faisait presque deux heures que Milo avait trouvé refuge dans ses bras et il avait déjà vidé trois boîtes de kleenex –et avait même voulu utiliser son pull comme mouchoir-. Il lui avait bavé dessus, avait reniflé dans son cou et mouillé sa belle chevelure parfaitement lisse avec ses larmes. Mais Camus n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait patiemment écouté se morfondre.

-Scorpiiiiiiiiii ! sanglota-t-il en enfouissant à nouveau son visage au creux du cou de Camus.

Alors Camus soupira, tapotant distraitement l'épaule tressautant de Milo. Non pas qu'il s'ennuyait de le consoler –quoique, si- mais il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il n'avait pas encore terminé sa lecture du matin et…

-Il faut l'enterrer ! hurla soudain Milo.

-Pardon ?!

-Oui, je veux que tout le sanctuaire se souvienne de notre bébé, Camus !

-Mais Milo ce n'était qu'un…

''Scorpion''. A quelques millièmes de secondes près, Camus aurait dit ce mot. Cette réalité. Scorpii n'était qu'un scorpion. Des centaines de scorpions mouraient tous les jours. Tout le monde finissait par mourir un jour. Alors pourquoi faire tout un plat de la disparition de Scorpii ?

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda finalement Camus tandis que Milo quittait enfin ses bras.

-Chercher une bougie et une mini Athéna pour scorpii !

Camus, qui ne demandait rien de plus que de pouvoir terminer sa lecture en paix, voyait sa tranquillité réduite une fois de plus en cendres par les idées folles de Milo. Vraiment, il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe le jour où il lui avait offert cette stupide bestiole !

* * *

><p>-Ne t'en fais pas, Scorpio, tenta de le rassurer Cristal, Milo était en colère et…<p>

-Tu as vu comment il m'a regardé ?

Cristal fut légèrement décontenancé lorsque son regard croisa celui embué de larmes de Scorpio. Scorpio ne craquait que très rarement. Mais il le faisait toujours parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Milo. Et cette fois, il avait peur de perdre le petit garçon.

-Il semblait tellement… dégoûté, dit-il en ravalant un sanglot.

-Scorpio…

-J'aurais dû faire plus attention ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'éloigner, je…

-Eh, arrête ça !

Cristal prit place aux côtés de son ami et saisit son menton entre son index et son pouce, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Scorpii n'était qu'un animal, il a déjà eu une formidable longévité. Il serait mort tôt ou tard, Scorpio. Ce n'est en rien ta faute.

-Mais Milo est persuadé du contraire, il me déteste !

-Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. Il est triste et en colère. Ses paroles ont dépassé sa pensée, j'en suis certain. Camus va l'apaiser et le remettre sur le droit chemin, ne t'en fais pas.

Mais Scorpio était plus triste que jamais. Il ne voulait pas perdre son élève, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Alors il se laissa aller dans les bras de Cristal, retenant ses larmes.

-Tu as le droit de pleurer, murmura finalement le chevalier du verseau.

-Oh Cristal…

Et Scorpio fondit en larmes dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il s'accrocha à ses épaules comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait besoin de lui plus que jamais, et il savait que Cristal ne l'abandonnerait pas.

-Shhh, tout va s'arranger.

Du moins, il l'espérait vraiment.

* * *

><p>-Non mais c'est quoi tout ce boucan ? beugla Aiolia.<p>

Il tentait vainement de faire une sieste au grand air depuis de longues minutes, mais sa tranquillité avait été troublée par un horrible plus répété et très répétitif.

-Camus fait du bricolage, répondit simplement Shura en pointant le jardin du onzième temple du doigt.

-Il m'empêche surtout de faire ma sieste !

-Salut les loulous !

Shura et Aiolia devinrent blanc comme linge lorsque Aphrodite se profila devant eux, tout sourire, suivi de près par un Angelo bougon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? demanda Aiolia, qui n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre la voix stridente d'Aphrodite.

-On fait une collecte, Angie et moi.

-Une collecte pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Shura.

Aphrodite leva alors les yeux au ciel, montrant ouvertement à Shura à quel point il le trouvait ignorant.

-Pour ton information, le bébé de Camus est Milo est mort !

-Ah ? Et vous faites une collecte pour acheter une plante ? demanda-t-il à nouveau tout aussi innocemment.

-Mais non, abruti ! Il n'y a rien qui te choque, dans ce que je viens de te dire ? s'énerva Aphrodite.

-Bah… que le bébé de Milo et Camus soit mort ? intervint Aiolia.

-Mauvaise réponse ! Autre chose ?

-Que Camus et Milo aient un bébé ?

-Mais il faut tout vous expliquer, à vous ! s'exaspéra Aphrodite en rejetant sa longue chevelure par-dessus son épaule. Camus et Milo ont eu un bébé AVANT Angie et moi !

-Et alors ? demandèrent Shura et Aiolia en cœur.

-Alors ? ALORS ?! Alors c'est tout bonnement i-n-a-c-c-e-p-t-a-b-l-e ! C'est pourquoi Angie et moi ont fait une collecte pour empêcher la vermine de se répandre au nez et à la barbe de l'élite, c'est-à-dire Angie et moi. Il faut dire NON aux bébés, sauf si ce sont ceux d'Angie et moi !

Aiolia et Shura restèrent bouche-bée face aux affirmations d'Aphrodite. C'est qu'il avait l'air très convaincu. Alors finalement, Aiolia éclata de rire, persuadé qu'Aphrodite et Angelo étaient encore plus bizarres qu'il ne le pensait.

-Nan mais vous êtes tombés sur la tête, hein ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais dépenser ne serait-ce que mon dessert pour ta fichue collecte ?

Alors Aphrodite cria, hurla, s'arracha les cheveux, menaça… et fut retenu par Angelo, qui n'avait aucune envie de passer une seconde de plus avec Aiolia et Shura. Lui n'avait rien demandé à personne, il était encore et toujours victime des plans machiavéliques d'Aphrodite.

-Viens Aphro, laissons les loosers entre eux !

-Tu as raison Angie, de toute façon eux aussi, ils font partie de la vermine !

Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, Shura regarda Aiolia, qui semblait tout aussi perdu que lui.

-Aio… c'était quoi ce délire ?

-Laisse tomber, ils ont dû faire trop de choses gays !

Ils devenaient tous fous dans ce sanctuaire !

* * *

><p>-Ce n'est pas digne de Scorpii, Camus ! pleurnicha Milo.<p>

Le dit Camus dut se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étouffer. Déjà qu'il se trouvait totalement stupide de construire un cercueil pour Scorpii, alors si en plus Milo faisait des caprices !

-Pas la peine de me sermonner, Milo ! Scorpii n'est qu'un animal, il devrait être abandonné dans la nature, au mieux, brûlé !

-Comment peux-tu dire des choses aussi horribles, Camus ?

Et ça y est, Milo fondit à nouveau en larmes. Camus soupira d'exaspération : Milo était-il vraiment un futur chevalier d'or ou tout simplement une bonne femme ? Non parce que sincèrement, il se posait parfois des questions !

-Arrête de pleurer, Milo, ordonna Camus.

-Mais notre bébé est mort, Camus !

-Je sais.

Enfin, ''leur'' bébé… c'était surtout le bébé de Milo. Camus ne l'avait jamais au grand jamais considéré comme un membre de sa famille, et encore moins comme son bébé.

-Je veux qu'il puisse reposer en paix pour toujours dans un beau cercueil, mon Camus ! Et quand toi et moi on sera morts, alors on sera enterrés auprès de lui !

Alléluia, Camus se réjouissait à l'avance de ces grands projets. Comme s'il avait envie de se retrouver coincé entre Milo et Scorpii pour l'éternité !

-Camus, Scorpii a besoin de nous, s'il te plaît.

Techniquement, Scorpii n'avait plus besoin de rien ni de personne. Mais Camus n'avait pas envie d'entendre brailler Milo. Alors il allait s'exécuter, et terminer ce fichu cercueil. Qu'on en finisse, et vite.

* * *

><p>-Alors, on est riche, Angie ? demanda Aphrodite, les yeux plein d'étoiles après avoir terminé sa collecte.<p>

-Si tu considères que deux cailloux, trois brindilles et une vieille tisane ce sont des richesses, alors ouais, on est pleins aux as !

La tisane, c'était certainement un coup de Dohko !

-Quoiiiiii ? s'offusqua Aphrodite.

Où étaient l'or, les bijoux, les diamants, les rubis tant espérés ?

-Ils nous prennent pour des poubelles, ou quoi ?

-Sérieusement Aphro, qu'est-ce que tu espérais récolter auprès de ces radins ?

-C'est inadmissible, Angie ! On ne peut pas les laisser nous traiter de cette façon ! Il faut leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe !

-Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire ça ?

-J'ai un plan.

Et quand Aphrodite, futur chevalier des poissons et petit garçon très imbu de lui-même avait un plan, mieux valait se mettre à l'abri sous un volcan.

* * *

><p>Camus terminait tout juste de creuser un trou pour Scorpii, Milo, quant à lui, entamait sa sixième boîte de kleenex, lorsqu'ils virent arriver Mu et Shaka, tout de noir vêtus.<p>

-Oh, Mu, Shaka, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Camus.

Sauf que Camus ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Mu se jette dans ses bras, l'enfermant dans une étreinte chaleureuse, sous le regard assassin de Shaka.

-M-Mu ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Oh Camus, je suis tellement, tellement désolé pour toi ! Je sais ce que tu traverses, et je sais à quel point c'est difficile. Sois fort, Camus ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Shaka et moi sommes là pour toi !

-Lâche mon Camus tout de suite ! hulula Milo derrière eux, arrachant déjà SON Camus de l'étreinte de Mu.

-Nous avons appris pour la terrible perte de votre… enfant, murmura Shaka d'un air dubitatif. Nous tenions à vous présenter nos plus sincères condoléances.

-Mais… commença Camus.

Comment Shaka et Mu avaient-ils pu avoir vent de cette histoire ? Et surtout, comment des enfants aussi sensés qu'eux avaient-ils pu gober cette histoire de bébé ?!

-Nous vous avons préparé des gâteaux ! dit finalement Mu, fourrant le panier rempli de gâteaux entre les mains de Camus.

-Oh vous êtes si gentils ! s'émut Milo, fondant une nouvelle fois en larmes.

-Pauvre Milo, ça doit être si difficile pour lui !

Camus se retint de se coller une main sur le front. Milo et son petit cinéma commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Scorpii était un scorpion, un s-c-o-r-p-i-o-n ! Un animal, certainement pas un bébé !

-Vous voulez rester pour la cérémonie ? demanda finalement Milo en hoquetant.

Camus blêmit. La cérémonie… ? Quelle cérémonie ? Maintenant que la bestiole était belle et bien sous terre, il avait espéré pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa vie, terminer son livre, déguster un petit gâteau et se glisser entre ses draps pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais visiblement Milo en avait décidé autrement.

-Avec plaisir, dit Mu en attirant Shaka, qui essayait déjà de filer en douce. Ce sera un grand honneur pour nous de vous soutenir dans cette douloureuse épreuve.

Par Athéna, ce cauchemar n'en finirait jamais.

* * *

><p>-Eh, Shu, viens voir par là !<p>

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : Shura ne mit pas plus de deux secondes pour rejoindre son ami, caché dans les broussailles.

-Tu vois ce que je vois ?

-Euuuuh… le jardin de maître Alphée ?

-Et dans ce jardin, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda encore Aiolia.

-Des roses ?

-Exactement, des roses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

-Bah, Aphrodite nous a traité de vermines, juste ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Alors on va lui jouer un sale tour !

Et Shura suivit son ami avec joie lorsque celui-ci lui demanda à nouveau de le suivre, un sourire machiavélique collé aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>-Que Scorpii repose en paix auprès d'Athéna, murmura Mu sur un ton solennel.<p>

-Ou auprès de bouddha, Mu, insista Shaka.

-Et auprès de maître Shion ! ajouta le petit bélier en versant une larme.

Larme qui n'échappa pas à Shaka, qui se dépêcha de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Et tout ça devant la mine défaite de Camus, qui aurait voulu être très très loin de cet endroit et de l'ambiance pseudo-dramatique qui s'en dégageait.

-Oh mon bébé, tu vas tellement me manquer ! déclara Milo avant de fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes, mouchant son nez rougit et gercé.

S'il n'y avait pas eu les reniflements combinés de Milo et de Mu, Camus aurait presque pu tomber endormi.

-Camus, dis quelque chose ! implora Milo, s'agrippant au bras du dit Camus.

Était-ce la seule chose à faire pour aspirer enfin à un peu de tranquillité ?!

-Scorpii te…e-enfin nous manquera beaucoup. Athéna, faites qu'il s'amuse au paradis des scorpions, dit-il sur un ton totalement détaché.

-Oh non Camus, ne dis pas ça ! paniqua Milo. Si Scorpii est au paradis des scorpions alors on ne pourra plus jamais le voir ! Même quand on sera morts !

Alors Camus leva les yeux au ciel, souffla de mécontentement et plongea son regard dans celui rougi de Milo.

-Milo, Scorpii est un scorpion, tu sais ? Pas un être humain, alors il doit aller au paradis des scorpions, c'est mieux pour lui !

-Bien sûr que non, Camus, il a besoin de son papa et de sa maman !

-Mais NI TOI, NI MOI ne sommes ses parents !

Alors les yeux de Milo se remplirent de larmes avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler :

-Tu es horrible de dire ça, Camus ! Scorpii était notre bébé !

Shaka et Mu, qui observaient toute la scène d'un peu plus loin, hésitèrent à intervenir, mais un évènement les poussa finalement à prendre la parole…

* * *

><p>-Ton plan est foireux, Aphro ! grommela Angelo en se mettant à quatre pattes pour suivre Aphrodite à travers le chemin de terre.<p>

-Il vient de moi, il ne peut pas être foireux ! Bon sang, je vais salir mes ongles avec toute cette boue, et mes vêtements ! Et j'aurai la peau sèche, et…

-Tu l'auras cherché ! En plus ça t'apporte quoi de faire ça ?!

-Un ventre bien rempli !

-Et après c'est moi le profiteur, hein ?

Angelo arbora un sourire diabolique lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Aphrodite était aussi corrompu et damné que lui. Aphrodite était fourbe, vicieux, avare, capricieux, gourmand et narcissique. Il n'avait que des vices. Et Angelo adorait ça.

-On y est presque, tais-toi !

Angelo redressa alors légèrement la tête : en effet, un peu plus loin, il pouvait apercevoir Mu, Shaka, Camus et Milo. Mais surtout –surtout !- à un ou deux mètres seulement du quatuor, le graal ! Un plateau rempli de petits gâteaux ! Et puisque ces radins avaient refusé de leur donner de l'argent, ils allaient à présent se retrouver affamés !

-A trois, on va se cacher sous la table, chuchota Aphrodite. Un, deux… eh ! Angelo ! J'avais dit à trois !

Mais Angelo ne recevait d'ordre de personne. Alors il était parti sans demander son reste. Et bien entendu Aphrodite l'avait suivi en le rappelant à l'ordre de sa voix perçante. Il avait ameuté tout le sanctuaire et, si Milo –bien trop occupé à pleurer- et Camus –bien trop occupé à s'énerver- n'avaient rien entendu, l'entrée fracassante d'Aphrodite n'avait pas échappé à Mu et Shaka, qui se dépêchèrent d'avertir les deux autres.

-Camus, Milo, commença Mu, je crois qu'un a un problème.

Camus avait alors relevé la tête et était devenu blanc comme linge tandis qu'il voyait Angelo se sauver à grandes enjambées, les bras chargés de gâteaux, et Aphrodite le suivre en braillant.

-Quels petits bandits ! fustigea-t-il.

-Camus ! sanglota aussitôt Milo. Ces deux minables veulent simplement gâcher l'enterrement de notre bébé, s'il te plaît ne te laisse pas déstabiliser !

-Mais ils ont pris les gâteaux de Mu et Shaka, Milo ! C'est du vol !

-Je sais mais notre bébé a besoin de nous, Camus !

Camus serra les poings : il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre Milo répéter encore et encore la même chose.

-D'autres ennuis arrivent, déclara Mu derrière eux.

Et lorsque Camus tourna la tête, il vit Aiolia et Shura s'avancer vers eux tout sourire, un énorme bouquet de roses à la main.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Camus.

-On a appris pour le gosse, dit Aiolia d'un air nonchalant, alors on vous a apporté des roses !

Camus fronça les sourcils : il ne croyait pas un mot de cette histoire farfelue. Mais apparemment, Milo tomba dans le panneau, puisqu'il arracha presque les roses des mains d'Aiolia, une mine amadouée collée au visage.

-Comme c'est gentil ! Je ne te savais pas aussi chouette, Aiolia !

Camus, Mu et Shaka levèrent alors les yeux au ciel… mais Milo avait arrêté de pleurer. Et Camus aurait tout accepté pour que Milo cesse de lui casser les oreilles.

* * *

><p>-Milo !<p>

Scorpio se jeta presque sur le petit garçon lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, les yeux rouges et arborant une moue horriblement triste.

-Lâchez-moi ! hurla presque Milo lorsque son maître voulut le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je me suis inquiété pour toi, gronda Scorpio. Tu as disparu pendant toute une après-midi !

-Et alors ?! J'étais à l'enterrement de Scorpii ! Si vous ne l'aviez pas tué alors je serais pas parti ! Je vous déteste !

Et Milo fila dans sa chambre, laissant derrière lui son maître, totalement dépité. Cristal, qui observait la scène d'un peu plus loin, vit Camus rejoindre Milo, l'air très en colère. Il s'approcha alors de Scorpio et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Il ne me pardonnera jamais de ne pas avoir su prendre soin de Scorpii…

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Il me déteste !

-Il n'a appris la nouvelle que ce matin, c'est normal qu'il soit encore en colère. Laisse-lui du temps.

Mais Cristal commençait doucement à croire, au vu du regard dur de Camus, que Milo serait bien plus difficile à convaincre.

* * *

><p>-Oh Angie pose les gâteaux sur la table, je vais au jar…<p>

Angelo releva la tête lorsque la voix d'Aphrodite se stoppa net. Ce n'était pas du tout l'habitude du suédois de se taire, encore moins de ne pas terminer ses phrases.

-Aphro ?

Il posa les gâteaux sur la table basse du salon et fit quelques pas pour rejoindre Aphrodite. Il le vit, debout devant la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin, blanc comme un linge.

-Merde, tu vas pas claquer quand même ? demanda-t-il en prenant le pouls de son ami.

Aphrodite resta encore interdit quelques secondes, avant de devenir rouge de colère. Il serra les poings, ferma les yeux et hurla :

-JE VAIS LES TUEEEEER ! LEUR ARRACHER LES YEUX ! LEUR ARRACHER LA LANGUE ! LES METTRE AU FEU ! ILS VONT SOUFFRIR ! OH OUI, ILS VONT SOUFFRIR !

Angelo haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il voyait Aphrodite faire volte-face comme une furie. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lui aussi pour aller déguster les petits gâteaux volés, lorsque son regard tomba sur le jardin du douzième temple… totalement rasé. Il n'y avait plus une seule rose… Et Angelo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Eh Aphro, lança-t-il depuis le salon, comment tu vas faire pour prendre un bain aux pétales de rose, maintenant ?

-La ferme !

Mais c'était tout de même beaucoup trop drôle.

* * *

><p>-Un petit chien alors ?<p>

-Non non et non Milo, plus d'animal. Plus de bébé. Plus jamais.

Alors Milo qui, confortablement installé dans les bras de Camus, avait séché ses larmes, fit la moue.

-Un petit chat ?

-J'ai dit non.

-Mais j'ai besoin d'un bébé dans ma vie, Camus !

-Bien sûr que non, Milo, tu n'as pas besoin de bébé dans ta vie !

-Mais Scorpii me manque !

-Tellement que tu penses déjà à le remplacer ?!

Alors Milo ouvrit la bouche… puis la referma. Son Camus d'amour avait, comme toujours, raison. Et Scorpii lui manquait tellement que… il se remit à pleurer.

-Ah non Milo, tu ne vas pas recommencer !

-Toi tu ne me quitteras jamais, pas vrai ?

-Mais non, mais non, murmura-t-il pour le rassurer.

Mais Milo ignorait que très bientôt, il serait aussi séparé de Camus…


	15. 14 ans

_Bonjour bonjour!_

_Après un certain temps d'attente me revoilà avec ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez! _

_N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me rejoindre et me suivre sur facebook, grâce à ce lien: pages/Little-Dolls24s-World/633485416737192?fref=ts_

_Gros bisouuuuuus!_

* * *

><p>-Pas question !<p>

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, Milo, gronda Scorpio.

-J'ai dit que je n'irai pas !

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

-Je veux rester avec Camus, vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à…

-Ca suffit maintenant Milo ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes airs insolents. Notre départ est prévu depuis des mois. On part demain, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je suis encore ton maître, c'est à moi de prendre des décisions, et à toi de m'obéir !

-Je vous déteste !

Scorpio soupira tout en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail derrière lui. Milo venait de quitter la pièce comme une furie, plus en colère que jamais. Depuis le tragique épisode de la mort de Scorpii, Milo était intenable. Il tenait son maître pour responsable de la mort de son bébé et se comportait de façon absolument odieuse avec lui.

Voilà pourquoi, bien que leur départ pour l'île de Milos était prévu depuis des mois, il avait attendu le dernier moment pour le lui annoncer. Comme il l'avait pensé, Milo avait extrêmement mal vécu l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

Depuis la mort de son ''bébé'', Milo s'était davantage rapproché de Camus, qui avait pris sous son aile le petit scorpion qui lui demandait toute son affection. Milo était devenu très hostile et seul Camus pouvait calmer ses excès de colère. Qui aurait pu croire que le petit garçon aurait pu être tellement chamboulé par la disparition d'un si petit être ?

Scorpio s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu remettre Milo en confiance. Il avait vu son élève s'éloigner de lui à la vitesse de la lumière, mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour le retenir. Heureusement que Cristal était là pour le soutenir. Sans lui, il serait très certainement devenu fou.

* * *

><p>-Mais maître, cet endroit n'est pas du tout adapté pour la peau sensible !<p>

-Ne crains rien, Aphrodite, j'ai tout prévu, déclara Alphée en empaquetant une ribambelle de produits de beauté et crèmes pour peau sensible.

-Oui mais… et si jamais mes lèvres gercent ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Angelo ne voudra plus jamais m'embrasser !

-J'ai ce qu'il te faut ! dit encore le chevalier des poissons en lui refourguant un labello mangue-passion.

-Mais et… et mes cheveux ? Ils ont besoin d'un shampooing délicat pour les rendre soyeux !

-Antipelliculaire, ultra lisse et soyeux, masque au beurre de karité, après shampooing pour cheveux abîmés,… nous sommes armés jusqu'aux dents pour cette fabuleuses aventure, Aphrodite.

Aphrodite pesta de mécontentement : son maître ne comprenait-il pas qu'il n'avait aucune envie de quitter le soleil de Grèce ?! Et si jamais Angelo profitait de leur séparation pour le tromper ? Ou pire encore, si le froid du Groenland lui faisait perdre de sa superbe ? Aphrodite ne voulait pas partir ! Il voulait rester ici, dans son petit nid douillet et parfumé à la rose pour les 150 prochaines années !

Au Groenland, il ne pourrait très certainement pas faire de bains de boue pour avoir une peau douce et lisse ! Adieu les masques et les rondelles de concombres. Fini les sauna et les bains bulle. Il ne lui resterait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer !

Par Ahténa, pourquoi est-ce que lui, Aphrodite des poissons, futur chevalier d'or, devait-il supporter l'insupportable ? Le froid, les caribous et la neige ? La vie était vraiment trop injuste !

* * *

><p>-Moi je serai là, et toi ici, dit Mu en pointant du doigt leurs lieux d'entraînement respectifs, à Shaka et à lui.<p>

Shaka se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il était resté silencieux depuis l'arrivée de Mu. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais l'idée de devoir quitter son ami Mu le rendait triste au possible. Il était persuadé d'être le seul capable de s'occuper correctement de Mu. Comment son ami allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir sans lui ?

-On ne sera pas si loin l'un de l'autre, je pourrai t'écrire souvent, continua Mu.

Le futur chevalier de la vierge n'avait jamais été doué pour écrire. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été doué pour discuter de quoi que ce soit. Il aimait pouvoir simplement profiter de la présence de Mu, regarder le ciel étoilé à ses côtés ou lui faire goûter ses petits plats. Sans Mu auprès de lui il se sentirait incroyablement seul, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui avouer une telle chose.

-Tu vas me manquer Shaka, vraiment beaucoup !

Shaka releva alors la tête et planta son regard dans celui, légèrement larmoyant de son meilleur ami. Mu semblait très triste de devoir le quitter lui aussi, et cela lui fit très plaisir ! Il était heureux de voir que son meilleur ami tenait à lui.

Alors il lui sourit, posa ses mains sur les siennes et lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait assurée :

-Tu vas me manquer aussi, Mu, mais on s'écrira, pas vrai ? Et même si je ne sais pas écrire de jolies choses, je ferai un effort, juste pour toi !

Mu arbora alors un magnifique sourire tout en hochant vigoureusement la tête et Shaka se promit de tout faire pour que ce sourire ne quitte plus jamais son si joli visage.

* * *

><p>-Calme-toi, Milo.<p>

-Mais je… je n'veux pas partir ! Je n'veux pas te quitter mon Camus !

Camus tentait depuis plusieurs longues minutes de calmer Milo, qui avait débarqué dans sa chambre un peu plus tôt, en larmes. Milo s'était jeté dans ses bras et le suppliant de ne pas le laisser partir –et de surcroît, de ne pas partir lui non plus… ou de l'emmener avec lui-, lui affirmant à quel point une vie loin de lui était impossible.

-Je sais Milo, mais pour accomplir ton devoir de chevalier, tu dois faire cet entraînement, on le sait depuis toujours !

-Mais je ne veux pas être séparé de toi !

-Milo s'il te plaît, ne fais pas l'enfant.

Milo se dégagea alors de l'étreinte rassurante de Camus pour hurler, totalement hors de lui :

-Tu parles exactement comme lui ! C'est Scorpio qui t'a dit de me dire ça ?! Je sais que tu t'en fiches complètement de moi !

Camus resta quelques instants estomaqué : s'il savait que Milo était particulièrement instable depuis quelques temps, jamais il n'avait dû faire face à cette haine envers lui. Sa seule présence calmait généralement instantanément Milo. Alors pourquoi était-ce différent cette fois ?

-De toute façon je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime, et que tu es content que je parte, continua-t-il. Pour toi je ne suis rien de tout ! Et Scorpii non plus ne comptait pas pour toi ! Je ferai mieux de mourir là-bas et de ne jamais revenir !

-Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?!

Camus encercla les poignets de Milo, l'empêchant ainsi de gesticuler davantage. Il fronça les sourcils et planta son regard noir de colère dans celui de Milo, qui fondit en larmes dans ses bras en moins de 2 secondes. Fermement accroché à son cou, Milo reniflait, sanglotait, reniflait et sanglotait encore.

-Tu n'm'aimes pas, pleurnicha-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si Milo, tu le sais.

-Alors ne me laisse pas partir.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Mais je veux rester avec toi pour toujours !

Camus savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ce moment arriverait. Deux mois plus tôt, son maître lui avait dit qu'ils devraient quitter le sanctuaire pour la Sibérie, mais Camus n'avait pas voulu en informer Milo. Il savait qu'un torrent de larmes s'en suivrait, et il avait déjà passé suffisamment de temps à moucher le nez de Milo après la mort de Scorpii.

-On ne sera pas séparés pour très longtemps Milo… et puis tu pourras… m'écrire ?

-Mais j'ai pas appris !

Disons plutôt que Milo n'avait absolument rien écouté des quelques cours auxquels il avait assisté. Ayant été un enfant turbulent, il n'était pas du genre à rester concentré bien longtemps… sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de contempler la beauté parfaite de son Camus d'amour rien qu'à lui.

-Alors moi je t'écrirai, promit Camus.

-Tous les jours ?

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Tu promets ?

-Je te le promets.

Alors tant pis si Camus devait passer ses soirées à écrire de stupides lettres à l'eau de rose pour les beaux yeux de Milo, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que son meilleur ami oublie sa peine.

* * *

><p>-Pfoua, je te parie que ces tapettes d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo doivent se faire d'énormes baisers d'adieu à l'heure qu'il est, déclara Aiolia avec une mine de dégoût.<p>

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose que de ce duo infernal ? pesta Shura.

C'est vrai quoi : Aiolia et lui seraient bientôt séparés pour longtemps et tout ce que son ami trouvait à faire, c'était lui rabâcher les oreilles avec le couple fard du sanctuaire. Qu'Aphrodite et Angelo s'embrassent jusqu'à l'étouffement s'ils en avaient envie, lui voulait simplement pouvoir profiter de ses derniers instants avec son ami.

-Bah Shu', pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur tout à coup ?

-C'est juste que… tu ne trouves pas que ce sera bizarre, d'être séparés ?

Aiolia fronça les sourcils : Shura était-il en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour ? Il espérait vraiment que non.

-Ouais… enfin, c'est notre devoir, de partir.

-Donc tu te fiches qu'on soit séparés ?

-Bah, c'est pas non plus comme si on était super proches !

Shura fut vexé. Vexé et blessé au plus profond de lui-même. Si Aiolia et lui n'étaient pas aussi proches que Camus et Milo, Aphrodite et Angelo ou encore Shaka et Mu, il considérait néanmoins le futur chevalier comme son ami le plus proche. Et oui, Aiolia allait beaucoup lui manquer lorsqu'ils seraient séparés.

Il aurait espéré qu'Aiolia lui avoue que lui aussi, il se sentirait seul sans lui. Mais, comme toujours, son ami était aussi borné et têtu qu'un bouc et aurait préféré qu'on lui arrache les ongles un à un plutôt que d'avoir à lui dire qu'il lui manquerait. Ou peut-être ne lui manquerait-il pas du tout ? Shura soupira avant de se lever pour se diriger vers son temple.

-Bah Shu', où tu vas comme ça ? demanda Aiolia, l'air incrédule.

-Puisqu'apparemment je ne suis rien de plus pour toi qu'une simple roue de secours, je préfère rentrer.

Aiolia se gratta le coin du sourcil : une roue de secours ? Mais de quoi Shura parlait-il au juste ? Avait-il fumé de cette herbe douteuse qu'on pouvait trouver dans le temple de la vierge ? Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi son ami était en rogne. Serait-il seulement possible qu'il soit… ?! Non, impossible. Il devrait éclaircir ce problème au plus vite !

* * *

><p>-Oh Angelo, tu vas tellement me manquer !<p>

Angelo, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, se retrouvait à présent avec Aphrodite pendu à son cou depuis de longues minutes, lui répétant encore et encore –et dans toutes les langues- à quel point il allait lui manquer. Et tout ça, devant son maître, qui le regardait d'un air mi-grondeur, mi-amusé. Et Angelo n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-C'est bon Aphro, laisse-moi respirer, grommela-t-il.

-Oh Angie mon petit sucre d'orge, promets-moi de m'envoyer des vivres quand je serai dans ces obscures contrées !

Angelo leva les yeux au ciel : Aphrodite avait le chic pour dramatiser toutes les situations.

-Eh, tu vas dans un endroit civilisé, y a de la bouffe là-bas !

-Angie, je ne veux pas manger du caribou ! Maître Alphée m'a dit que c'était très amer, et très mauvais pour la peau. Je ne veux pas avoir de l'acné à cause d'un caribou !

Bon sang, pourquoi son maître se sentait-il obligé de dramatiser la situation, lui aussi ?! Et comment lui, Angelo, était-il censé maîtriser Aphrodite alors qu'il était en plein délire psychotique ?

-Bah tu sais, osa-t-il, tout le monde a de l'acné un jour !

Alors Angelo vit Aphrodite écarquiller les yeux avant de littéralement fondre en larmes.

-Eh merde, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je ne veux pas être moche ! pleurnicha Aphrodite.

Que vouliez-vous qu'il lui dise, lui ?! Il se fichait bien des préoccupations d'Aphrodite. De toute façon, même s'il le rassurait sur les caribous, Aphrodite trouverait un autre sujet pour paniquer : le froid qui lui gercerait les lèvres, la neige qui lui ferait perdre l'équilibre, l'eau non potable qui lui donnerait mal au ventre… Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à soupirer, il s'étouffa presque lorsqu'Aphrodite lui demanda :

-Angie, fais-moi un gros baiser d'adieu !

* * *

><p>-Et tu ne m'oublieras pas ?<p>

-Non.

-Et tu n'auras pas un autre bébé que Scorpii ?

-Non.

-Tu promets ?

-Oui.

-Oh mon Camus, je vais mourir sans toi !

Camus arbora un air compatissant tandis que Milo se jetait à son cou pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le point de se séparer, Camus avait le cœur légèrement serré. Cela lui ferait tout de même drôlement bizarre de vivre loin de Milo pendant si longtemps. Il était habitué à toujours l'avoir dans les pattes… oui, ce serait vraiment bizarre sans lui.

-Tu vas me manquer, Milo, murmura-t-il sincèrement.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus à Milo pour fondre en larmes comme une madeleine en le serrant encore plus fort contre lui si c'était possible. Son Camus d'amour allait vraiment lui manquer, lui aussi. Comment pourrait-il survivre sans lui ?

-Camus, je te promets que personne ne prendra ta place dans mon cœur, jamais ! Tu seras toujours mon Camus rien qu'à moi, et quand je reviendrai, on sera des amoureux, c'est promis !

Camus grimaça mais il n'osa pas le contredire : il ne voulait pas que Milo soit triste et fâché contre lui juste avant son départ.

-Je t'aime mon Camus, vraiment beaucoup ! C'est vrai tu sais !

Et Milo le regardait avec tellement… d'amour quand il lui disait ça, que Camus n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

-Et toi, tu m'aimes aussi, hein dis ?!

Voilà pourquoi Camus détestait les adieux.

-Mais oui, marmonna-t-il d'une voix infiniment basse.

Que ne ferait-il pas pour éviter de voir Milo fondre en larmes ?!

* * *

><p>-Shaka, j'ai préparé ça pour toi.<p>

Mu rougit légèrement en offrant à Shaka le petit ballotin de pâtisseries qu'il avait cuisinées pour lui. Shaka le regarda l'air à la fois ravi et gêné avant de prendre son cadeau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

-Ce sont des petits gâteaux. Je les ai faits pour toi, murmura-t-il. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir un petit creux pendant le voyage !

-Merci beaucoup, Mu, tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de mal.

-Tu t'es toujours si bien occupé de moi, Shaka ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier.

Shaka regarda son ami Mu avec émotion avant de déclarer :

-Mu, tu seras toujours le plus important pour moi. Même bouddha ne prendra jamais ta place dans mon cœur, je te le promets.

Alors ce fut au tour de Mu de regarder Shaka avec les yeux mouillés : son ami allait lui manquer plus que tout. Il ne savait pas encore quel avenir les dieux leur réservaient mais il était sûr d'une chose : Shaka et lui seraient toujours amis. Jamais ils ne se sépareraient. Fort de cette nouvelle révélation, il serra Shaka dans ses bras, faisant hoqueter celui-ci de surprise.

-Personne ne prendra jamais ta place non plus, Shaka. Et bientôt, on pourra de nouveau être ensemble, promit-il en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou.

Shaka se contenta d'hocher la tête, refermant ses bras autour de son ami Mu. Il voulait s'imprégner de son odeur avant de le quitter pour subir son entraînement.

* * *

><p>-Eh, Shu…<p>

Lorsque Shura releva la tête, il vit Aiolia face à lui, l'ai gêné. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Aiolia dans cet état. Son ami shootait discrètement dans un caillou tandis que, tête baissée, il avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux courts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Shura sur un ton un peu plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il vit Aiolia déglutir avant de relever timidement les yeux vers lui et répondre :

-Ben… t'as l'air en rogne contre moi depuis tout à l'heure, et je sais pas trop pourquoi alors…

-On va très bientôt se dire adieu et toi… je ne te manquerai même pas, accusa Shura.

Oui, ça lui avait brisé le cœur de savoir qu'il ne comptait pas du tout pour son ami.

-Quoi ?! s'étonna Aiolia. Mais bien sûr que si tu vas me manquer ! T'es mon ami, Shu, mon meilleur ami même ! C'est juste que… j'ai pas envie que tout le monde me prenne pour un gay, tu vois ?

Shura écarquilla les yeux : Aiolia venait-il d'avouer à voix haute qu'il le considérait comme son meilleur ami ? Il avait l'impression de rêver. Il n'en attendait pas plus de lui, évidemment, mais il avait cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

-Bah ouais… ça va faire bizarre, sans toi.

-Oh Aio', toi aussi tu es mon meilleur ami !

Et, si Shura n'osa pas serrer Aiolia dans ses bras pour lui exprimer sa joie, les regards qu'ils échangèrent en dirent bien plus qu'une longue étreinte. Ils étaient amis, ils étaient soudés et personne ne viendrait troubler cet équilibre.

* * *

><p>Aldébaran observait Aphrodite du coin de l'œil. Il lui avait écrit une longue –très longue- lettre expliquant en long, en large et en travers à quel point il l'aimait d'amour… mais il était totalement terrorisé à l'idée de la lui donner. Surtout qu'Angelo rôdait autour du beau suédois, tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie… et Aldébaran craignait que, s'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près, il deviendrait la proie du grand méchant loup.<p>

-Oh Angie, je t'aime tellement !

La voix perçante et pourtant si mélodieuse de son bel Aphrodite lui parvint aux oreilles et brisa son petit cœur de mousse. Aphrodite en aimait un autre. Un plus beau, un plus fort, un plus gentil que lui. Et lui n'avait aucune chance. Il resterait éternellement le petit Tanguy du sanctuaire. Personne ne voudrait jamais de lui.

Il baissa le regard sur la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains et eut vite fait de la fourrer dans sa poche. Il tairait ses sentiments pour Aphrodite encore un peu. Peut-être qu'à leur retour d'entraînement, le futur chevalier du poisson aurait gagné en maturité. Et alors, à ce moment-là, il réaliserait à quel point lui, Aldébaran du taureau, était bien plus apte à le protéger et combler son petit cœur en sucre.

* * *

><p>-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Scorpio ?!<p>

Cristal fit un pas de côté quand Scorpio le serra dans ses bras pour lui faire un énorme câlin d'adieu. Il était prêt à le repousser, humilié jusqu'à la moelle d'être câliné de la sorte en public, quand la voix triste et tremblotante de son ami lui parvint aux oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, Cristal ? demanda-t-il. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir entraîner Milo alors qu'il refuse de m'adresser la parole ? Comment est-ce que je vais m'en sortir sans toi ?

Et Cristal comprenait que son ami puisse se poser beaucoup de questions : Milo ne le considérait plus vraiment comme son maître. Il lui en voulait toujours énormément pour la mort de Scorpii. Si Camus s'était comporté de la sorte avec lui, il ignorait comment il aurait réagi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien.

-Mais si tout ne se passe pas bien ?

Le chevalier du verseau obligea son ami à relever la tête, plantant son regard débardant de confiance et d'affection dans le sien.

-Tout se passera bien, c'est compris ? Tu es et restera son maître, que cela lui plaise ou non. Il doit le comprendre. Ce sera très certainement difficile les premiers temps, mais ça ira, tu verras. Et si vraiment tu es à bout… je suis certain que tu trouveras un moyen pour venir me voir.

-Tu accepterais ? demanda Scorpio d'une petite voix.

-Depuis quand me demandes-tu la permission ? Mais évite de le faire en présence des enfants.

Scorpio hocha la tête et retrouva son sourire : il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ami comme Cristal. Sans lui, il aurait baissé les bras depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p>Ca y est, le grand moment des adieux était arrivé. Si Aphrodite, armé d'un kleenex dans une main, de son mascara dans l'autre –c'est que, même déprimé, il ne devait pas laisser les larmes ravager sa légendaire beauté- était toujours pendu au cou d'Angelo, Aldébaran l'observait toujours secrètement d'un peu plus loin.<p>

-Angie, reste-moi fidèle et je te reviendrai plus beau et plus fort que jamais, je te le promets.

-Ouais, pas trop beau quand même !

C'est qu'Angelo n'avait pas trop envie qu'Aphrodite soit encore plus courtisé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sinon, il serait obligé de laisser son côté mâle s'exprimer.

-Mais je veux être encore plus parfait pour toi, Angie ! Personne ne me fera de l'ombre, ça, jamais !

-Et moi je vais m'entraîner dur pour pouvoir casser toutes ses dents à celui qui chercherait à te faire de l'ombre, Aphro !

Alors Aphrodite se liquéfia de bonheur, s'extasia devant le comportement chevaleresque de son amour, et lui colla un long et langoureux baiser glossé sur les lèvres. Angelo était l'homme de sa vie, il en était persuadé.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus loin, Milo mouchait son nez à gogo. C'est qu'il était si triste de quitter son Camus d'amour rien qu'à lui qu'il ne pouvait plus empêcher ses larmes de couler. Et son Camus d'amour, malgré sa gentillesse à lui tapoter le dos, ne parvenait pas à le calmer.<p>

-Tu me promets de m'écrire, hein ?

-Oui, je t'écrirai dans l'avion, promit Camus.

-Et moi je t'écrirai jour et nuit !

Camus grimaça à l'idée de voir sa boîte aux lettres pleine à craquer. C'est qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour lire les lettres de Milo et y répondre. Et surtout –surtout- il craignait devoir passer de longues heures à essayer de déchiffrer l'écriture pattes-de-mouche et truffée de fautes de son ami.

-Et si jamais tu prends froid, mon Camus, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Peu importe l'entraînement, je trouverai un moyen de venir te sauver !

Alors Camus sourit : Milo était tout de même attendrissant, à toujours vouloir se mettre en quatre pour lui. Au fond, ça allait vraiment lui manquer de ne pas être choyé de la sorte.

-Et surtout ne te laisses pas mourir de faim mon Camus, d'accord ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Et prends une couverture bien chaude pour dormir.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

-Et n'oublie pas de prendre soin de ta peau sensible ! Elle est si douce et si laiteuse, fais attention !

Camus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira –de bien être ?- lorsque Milo le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras.

-Fais attention à toi, mon Camus.

-Toi aussi Milo, ne fais pas de bêtises, hein ?

-Et toi ne trouve pas un autre amoureux !

Pour ça, il aurait déjà fallu qu'il considère Milo comme son amoureux.

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu sais bien que personne ne t'arrive à la cheville.

Et se fut alors au tour de Milo de fondre de bonheur en embrassant à plusieurs reprises chacune des joues de Camus –ses tentatives de dévier vers sa bouche étaient toujours brillamment esquivées par le futé verseau- et lui promit –croix de bois, croix de fer-, qu'il penserait à lui à chaque seconde.

* * *

><p>-Au revoir Shaka.<p>

-Au revoir Mu.

Shaka observa son ami agiter la main au loin et, le cœur lourd, il retint courageusement ses larmes. Il devrait à présent laisser ses doutes de côté. Il devrait porter toute son attention sur le grand bouddha… il espérait simplement que bouddha ne chercherait pas à prendre la place de Mu dans son petit cœur amoureux.

* * *

><p>-Sois prudent, Aiolia, fit promettre Aiolos.<p>

-Mais pourquoi tu ne viens pas toi aussi ?

-Je dois rester ici pour éviter que Saga ne fasse régner le chaos.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne lui règles pas son compte une bonne fois pour toute, à celui-là ?!

-La violence ne règle rien, petit frère.

Aiolia soupira de mécontentement : il n'avait pas envie d'être séparé de son frère. En étant à la fois loin de son ami Shura et d'Aiolos, il était déjà certain de mourir d'ennui. Et, quand il s'ennuyait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

-Et je compte sur toi pour être bien sage, gronda Aiolos comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

-Oui oui, je te le promets.

Heureusement qu'Aiolos n'avait pas les yeux partout… sinon il l'aurait vu croiser sournoisement les doigts derrière son dos.

* * *

><p>A l'ombre d'une colonne, Saga observait les apprentis chevaliers et chevaliers en titre échanger de longues étreintes d'adieu.<p>

-Pathétique, grommela-t-il.

Oui, cette petite scène était aussi attendrissante que pathétique. Et lui, il comptait bien profiter de l'absence de tout le monde pour faire régner la terreur sur le sanctuaire. Ces prochaines années verraient l'apogée de son règne, et il comptait bien se débarrasser de quiconque tenterait de lui barrer la route.


End file.
